


Завтра будет дуть завтрашний ветер

by Orium



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Detective, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Psychology, Rating: NC17, Slash, maxi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 57,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orium/pseuds/Orium
Summary: - Знаешь, почему я все-таки выиграл? Потому что ты до самого конца заблуждался на мой счет.- Твое ликование звучит кощунственно. И уж тем более сейчас неуместно упоминание выигрыша.- Отчего же? Каждый уничтожает себя по-своему. Только у некоторых получается слишком хорошо. Это цена закона, который, отсекая жалость, двигает нас вперед.- Если бы я знал, о какой цене речь, то отдал бы тебе лавры еще до начала нашей встречи.- А я бы в этих днях ни минуты не изменил.





	1. Пролог

Где-то наверху хлопнула дверь, и лестничная спираль запела перестукивающую мелодию легких нисходящих шагов. Мелькали ступени, мелькали над ними белые мыски туфель, частил по затылку мягкий хвост. Она торопливо сбегала, придерживая розовую сумочку на длинном ремешке и зажав нос, чтобы свежевыкрашенные стены не осквернили ее своим смрадным дыханием. Впереди мелькнула улица, и лестница сразу оборвалась, по вечно ледяным напольным плитам пролетели смазанные шаги, бесшумно трепыхнулась узенькая стеклянная дверь – последняя граница перед бесконечным жаром лета.  
Снаружи все утопало в густом рыжем солнце. Его сияние запорошило улицу, забилось в стоячий жаркий воздух; оно осыпалось пешеходам на головы, лоснилось на плечах, погребая под собой остальные краски; гуляло по тонким разлетам облаков и далекому небу. Гудел жаром воздух. Деревья, затянутые в патину, отяжелели, поникли бесчисленными листьями-пластинками. Задребезжала дорога, вынесла из-за поворота и потащила по выцветшему своему полотну старенький пикап с дрожащими коробками фруктов для лавки Акаминэ-сана из переулка напротив. Девчушка замерла на обочине, проводила жадными глазами машину: вечером стоит наведаться за фруктами – сладкими мохнатыми персиками и черноглазым виноградом для матери. Рот наполнился миражом будущей сладости, она сглотнула. Тут в сумке пискливо зашелся телефон, и, спохватившись, она сорвалась вправо, к перекрестку.  
Ее детство прошло здесь, и знакомые, стертые черты мест пролетали, едва замечаемыми темными глазами с ершиками накрашенных ресниц. Сверкнула лента широкой дороги, до сих пор видящаяся как блестящая спина гигантской змеи. Ложился под ноги незатейливый узор брусчатки, сбивалось дыхание от быстрых шагов, хлестали складки короткой юбки – волна предвкушения гнала вперед, где ее ждали.   
В ближайшем проулке вдруг раздался знакомый высокий мальчишечий голос: «Юске-кун!». «Неправильно, неправильно, - зашелся рой детского смеха. – Снова демон ты, Йори-кун».  
Она замедлила бег, пошла шагом. Разноцветные пятна футболок, черноволосые сверкающие головы склонились над сидящим на корточках соседом с этажа ниже. Он сгорбился, отвернулся, глаза завязаны газовым шарфом, верно с шеи чьей-то матери. Остальные закружились, заскакали вокруг него, затянули нестройными голосами песенку: «Кагомэ, кагомэ, птичка в клетке, когда же ты выйдешь...»  
Снова пикнул телефон - нужно бежать, она рванула дальше, встречая лицом жаркий ветер, собирающий с висков влагу. Позади донеслось громкое хоровое: «Кто стоит у тебя за спиной?», и девочка вздрогнула всем телом. В детстве она тоже играла в эту игру, но никогда не любила ее. Воздух всколыхнул заливистый детский смех. В этот раз Йори-кун угадал.  
Школьницы сгрудились у перекрестка нетерпеливой птичьей группкой: шелковые ленты волос в ярких пятнышках заколок, частые вспышки певучего смеха в прерывистом стрекоте фраз и гуляющий шепоток меж таинственно склоненных голов. Вот одна оглянулась, заприметила, помахала. «Идет, идет», - сообщила остальным. Все тут же заозирались, тоже замахали. Ее встретили, мягко пожурили за опоздание и тут же об этом забыли, снова принялись решать, куда пойти.   
\- Поехали гулять в Синдзюку, - нетерпеливо повторила Рури-чан, - там распродажи.   
\- Правильно, - поддержала Айко-чан, - к тому же брат Фумико-чан работает около станции в кафе, а у них очень вкусные пирожные.   
\- Моему брату семнадцать, и у него есть девушка, - строго откликнулась названная Фумико-чан. – Хватит по нему страдать.   
\- Скажешь тоже, мне почти столько же.  
Все снова загалдели. Единого мнения не было. В возникшей паузе заговорила Мика-чан.  
\- У Сакаи-куна сегодня день рождения, он приглашал. Можем пойти все вместе.  
\- Мика-чан, ты так говоришь, потому что встречаешься с Яно-куном, - возразила Рури-чан, - а мы их не слишком-то знаем.   
Мика-чан пожала остренькими открытыми плечами. Сегодня она надела невесомую розовую блузу и узкую короткую юбку - совершенно неподходящий наряд для прогулок по магазинам. Рури-чан нахмурилась, сурово взглянула на Мику-чан, но та глаз не отвела, ответила безразличным взглядом.  
\- Как хотите, - сказала она, - но у него родителей нет, и к тому же удалось раздобыть пиво.  
\- Вот еще, променять распродажи на пиво. Хочешь, Мика-чан, сама туда иди, мы поедем в торговый центр, – Рури-чан вздернула подбородок, покосилась на сконфуженных девочек. – Кийоко-чан, ты что молчишь? Поедешь с нами или с Микой?  
Кийоко потупилась на асфальт. Секунды назад она без сомнения отравилась бы с Рури-чан, но теперь, когда сердце заходилось в безнадежном восторге, а в голове пульсировало заветное имя, она, прикусив губу и смяв глянцевый бок сумки, пробормотала, что пойдет с Микой-чан. Раздалось шушуканье.  
\- Разве не ты больше всех ждала распродаж и копила деньги? – недовольно поинтересовалась Рури-чан. - Мика-чан из-за парня своего идет, а ты-то зачем?   
\- Прости, Рури-чан, - выдавила Кийоко, изнемогая под взглядами четырех пар глаз.   
\- Кийоко-чан так решила, нечего на нее давить, - заявила Мика-чан и притянула ту за плечи.   
Кийоко застыла – Мика-чан была очень мягкой, горячей, пахла фруктами и карамелью. Рури-чан фыркнула, но ее не поддержали.   
\- Фумико-чан, ты что решила? – спросила Айко-чан.   
Та, отводя глаза, выбрала поездку в Синдзюку. Рури-чан одобрительно кивнула и тут же быстро-быстро, словно боясь, что девочки передумают, погнала их к метро. Кийоко и Мику-чан она больше не замечала. Меньше минуты, и те остались вдвоем.  
Они шли по раскаленному тротуару. Мика-чан в босоножках на каблуках на голову возвышалась над понурой Кийоко. В школе они мало общались, хотя учились в параллельных, Мика-чан дружила с Айко-чан и единственная из всех встречалась с парнем. Их всегда было много вокруг нее, и Яно-кун совсем недавно занял место рядом, заменив всегда немного сонливого мальчика из соседней школы, имени которого Кийоко не знала, но часто видела в магазине, когда покупала для матери овощи к ужину.   
\- Кийоко-чан, спасибо, что пошла со мной.  
Кийоко кивнула и тихонько вздохнула:  
\- Рури-чан рассердилась.  
\- Не бери в голову, Рури-чан упряма, но увидишь, завтра сама будет с огромными глазами расспрашивать тебя о сегодняшнем вечере.  
Она показала, какие глаза будут у Рури-чан, и Кийоко рассмеялась - от сердца отлегло. Рури-чан всегда поддерживала Кийоко, и то, что сегодня та вероломно променяла ее на другую, давило грузом вины.   
\- Кийоко-чан, - вдруг сказала Мика-чан. – Ты пошла со мной, потому что там будет кто-то, кто тебе нравится?  
Кийоко задохнулась, на миг сдержала шаг, неловко оступаясь и этим выдавая себя с головой.   
\- Я такое сразу вижу, - словно не замечая ее волнения, продолжила Мика-чан. - Кто это? Скажешь?  
Кийоко замотала головой.  
\- Ладно, - легко отступилась Мика-чан и с грустинкой добавила: – Вероятно, я сама пойму. Ты ведь прозрачная, как стекло.  
Кийоко надулась было, но Мика-чан так заливисто рассмеялась вишневыми губами, что обида сразу прошла.  
\- А ты, - несмело спросила Кийоко, - любишь Яно-куна?  
\- Как неожиданно, - откликнулась Мика-чан и подняла лицо в восковую синеву неба. В глубине ее голоса растаял, так и не набрав силу, надрывный звон. – Наверное, такой прямой вопрос заслуживает честного ответа, да? – лукаво спросила она и вздохнула. – Сейчас я, пожалуй, влюблена в него, но кто знает, буду ли любить его завтра.   
\- Завтра? – повторила одними губами Кийоко, непонимающе повернув голову к Мике-чан.   
Разве такое возможно? Она не спросила, но от той обыденной уверенности в словах Мики-чан горло запорошило досадой. У влюбленности был конец. Вечность вдруг уменьшилась до выцветшего, размытого утра, в котором однажды проснется сама Кийоко, и лелеемый образ уже не будет сиять перед глазами. Кийоко закусила губу, замедлила шаг, вдруг потерявшись среди опаленных одинаковых домов и мертвой с пылающим асфальтом улицы; от сладкого запаха Мики-чан стало нечем дышать, будто его приторность вымарала воздух вокруг, стало тошно – слова подруги разорвали чудесное настроение. Мика-чан, не замечая перемены, свернула, и Кийоко уже неохотно последовала за ней.   
Их встретил вытянутый тупичок с ощетинившимися стройными пучками бамбука и совсем молодыми приунывшими кленами на зеленом плюше аккуратных клумб. Меж деревьев выплывали один за другим разделенные узкими пролетами дома с темными окнами в пыльном пушке и словно жженое золото крышами. Мика-чан остановилась перед стрельчатой калиткой, увитой белым вьюном и клематисами, отворила ее. Оглянувшись на притихшую Кийоко, мазнула приглашающе головой.   
В доме оказалось душно, пахло множеством людей. Вдалеке шипяще и волнующе потрескивали осколки музыки. Мика-чан нетерпеливо запрыгала на одной ноге, потом на другой, скидывая босоножки. На лице жадное любопытство; сжались ноздри, Мика-чан принюхалась, будто маленькая розово-рыжая гончая. Кийоко же долго пристраивала туфли, на маленьком квадрате перед выходом не было и клочка свободного места. Гостей оказалось гораздо больше, чем представлялось. Кийоко оглядела смуглые обувные горки, рожденные пылкой юношеской небрежностью, среди них серебрились, зеленели, сверкали камнями редкие вкрапления, значит, здесь были и девочки. Возможно ли угадать, в чем он пришел? Взгляд Кийоко поплыл по щербатым вершинам, но тут Мика-чан заторопила, и пришлось со вздохом оставить поиск.   
Они прошли в гостиную, гораздо большую, чем могло показаться снаружи, матовую и светлоглазую, с распыленным солнечным отражением. Посередине плавно растянулись низкие темно-синие близнецы-диваны, люстра протянула длинные руки-колбы к столику в форме огромного ледяного куба. Кийоко восхищенно охнула, казалось, прикоснись к нему, на пальцы плеснет студеным холодом. На стенах странные тройные картины, забрызганные красками, на глянцевой консоли под ними ряд орхидей с похожими на крылья белых бабочек цветами.  
\- Мама Сакаи-куна – дизайнер, - шепнула Мика-чан.   
Голоса звучали на втором этаже, перемежаясь с эхом ревущих автомобилей, и Мика-чан, найдя руку Кийоко, сжала ее, потянула за собой по лестнице вверх. На вершине слепило переливающееся пятно. По ступеням разлились солнечные лужи, и, ступив в них, подошвы ног тут же налились теплом, отдавшимся щекоткой в затылке. Кийоко зажмурилась, улыбнулась, задор потихоньку возвращался.   
Шестеро собрались в комнате. Визжали колеса, рвал воздух рев моторов, две машины неслись по чернявой электронной трассе. Двое играющих, в одном из которых Кийоко узнала самого Сакаи-куна, ловко мчали свои болиды; остальные, - кто на кровати, кто на полу, - воодушевленно обсуждали гонку и подбадривали соперников. Нужного ей человека не было. Сакаи-кун мельком скосил глаза, кивнул, приветствуя, и снова уставился на экран. Его болид уступал.   
Мика-чан порхнула вперед, упала рядом с Яно-куном, бойко, но непонятно забормотала тому в ухо. Яно-кун смущенно заулыбался. Кийоко несмело присела рядом, стараясь не задеть серебристо-зеленый островок банок. Люди в комнате были ей незнакомы. Сакаи-кун учился в параллельном, но никто из присутствующих не был из его класса. Кийоко приуныла, затеребила подол юбки. Может, он не смог? Возможно, его и дома-то сейчас нет – ведь еще каникулы.   
Сакаи-кун вдруг горько воскликнул и с разочарованным рыком упал навзничь. Цифровые зрители чествовали победителя – смуглого, будто слишком вытянутого мальчика с черточками глаз и твердым неулыбчивым ртом.   
\- Хасэгава-кун выиграл, - радостно объявил девичий голос откуда-то с кровати, и зрители настоящие присоединились к поздравлениям. Сакаи-кун чертыхнулся и потянулся за новой банкой пива. Он встретился взглядами с Кийоко, недоуменно нахмурился.  
\- С днем рождения, - поспешно сказала Кийоко, и, подумав, неловко добавила: - Ты все равно хорошо играл.   
Сакаи-кун посветлел лицом. Он щелкнул замочком банки и, усевшись на полу, начал пить. Кийоко заметила, как необычно порозовели у него щеки и на шее наметились нечеткие красноватые разводы.   
\- Ты с Катаямой, что ли, пришла? – спросил он.  
Кийоко склонила голову.   
\- Извини, ты меня не приглашал. И я без подарка.   
Сакаи-кун почесал макушку, смешно вздыбив волосы. Кийоко незаметно прыснула.  
\- Тут многие без подарков, - заявил он. – Это же не детский день рождения. Эй, Яно, - ворчливо продолжил он уже в сторону, - хватит обниматься.   
Послышались быстро приближающиеся шаги, дверь с хлопком отворилась, впуская еще двоих. Кийоко застыла – он все же пришел. Очевидно, только что был в воде, короткие волосы топорщатся так, что рука сразу зачесалась их пригладить; футболка в серых мокрых пятнах, штанины шорт небрежно подвернуты, темнеют волоски на ногах. Кийоко отвернулась, не в силах успокоить вырывающееся из груди сердце. Лицо стегнуло жаром смущения. Хоть бы никто не заметил. Она принялась рассматривать стену, завешанную плакатами огромных гоночных болидов. Пристрастия Сакаи-куна были совершенно мальчишечьими.   
\- Долго вас ждать? - недовольно поинтересовался один из пришедших. – Сакаи, не наигрался еще?  
\- А вы, что ли, ждали? - лениво спросил тот. – Вот уж не думаю.  
В ответ ему хмыкнули. Снова шикнуло открываемое пиво.  
\- Будете?   
\- Нет, - раздался голос. Кийоко стиснула кулаки – она его не слышала с окончания семестра. - Идемте, правда, купаться. Мы с Нитами едва вылезли.  
\- Идемте, - поддержала Мика-чан. – Я купаться не буду. Но на тебя, Яно-кун, посмотрю.   
\- Ладно, - согласился Сакаи-кун, отставляя пустую банку, - пошли, что ли. Раз все так хотят.   
Кийоко сняла сумочку, побоявшись, что телефон может намокнуть, и пристроила ее около кровати. Поднялась и в общем потоке вышла из комнаты. На плечо упала рука, карамельная сладость вновь затронула ноздри. Мика-чан задорно подмигнула, широко улыбаясь поблекшими губами. Но тут с другой стороны тоже сдавило, Кийоко вздрогнула, глаза Сакаи-куна пылали не меньшим весельем. Кийоко повела плечом вперед, чтобы освободиться, но ей не дали, с хохотом свели вниз, через гостиную вывели на задний дворик, где вздымался огромный надувной бассейн. Не прошло и минуты, как окрестность заполонила обезумевшая ватага первобытных людей. Мика-чан громко выкрикивала из маленького тенистого убежища, овациями встречался каждый кульбит, неизменно устраивавший, как им обеим, так и двум незнакомым девочкам, расположившимся чуть в стороне, теплый водопад. Кийоко жалась к самой стенке, малодушно прикрываясь Микой-чан, и из-за ее подвижной мокрой юбки лишь с одной фигуры не сводила взгляда. За месяц, что она его не видела, он изменился, время это сделало или всего-навсего солнце, неизвестно, но, кажется, плечи стали чуть шире и волосы теперь совсем короткие, интересно, осенью снова будет их отращивать? А вот голос остался прежним, хотя у многих, например, у Нитами-куна погрубел, стал ниже. Мальчикам идут такие голоса, и ему, конечно, пойдет тоже.  
Солнце уже порядочно напекло макушку, когда Кийоко почувствовала дурноту. Шепнув Мике-чан, что пойдет внутрь, она, полуоглохшая и мокрая, пошатываясь, вошла в дом. Снова с любопытством прошлась по гостиной, нашла часы и, вздрогнув, побежала по лестнице, в комнату Сакаи-куна, к сумочке. Вздох облегчения – мать пока не звонила. Кийоко, улыбаясь сама себе, расчесала волосы, пригладила усыпанную мокрыми пятнами юбку. И спохватилась - находиться в комнате мальчика было неуместно, она встала, чтобы выйти, но тут заглянул он.  
\- Вот ты где, - облегченно сказал, заходя в комнату, - думал, сбежала. Я принес воды. Жарко, да?  
Он нашел ее, это показалось невероятным. Кийоко кивнула, беспорядочные мысли не складывались в слова. Она взяла протянутый стакан и мелкими глотками начала пить, наблюдая из-под полуприкрытых ресниц. Завороженность качалась в ней, Кийоко гладила взглядом плавный контур лица, мягкое закругление подбородка, запорошенную светом черноту зрачков, в середине которых замерла ее собственная крохотная фигура; у него белел пух на щеках, а нос был маленьким, но очень круглым, с широкими ноздрями, и от того внешность его казалась Кийоко очень миловидной.  
Вот бы так стоять, смотреть и ловить неловкий ответный взгляд. Кийоко вертела стакан, пахнувший смотрящим на нее человеком, понемногу отпивая, но вовсе не утоляя жажду, а чтобы растянуть это неожиданное и от того еще более чудесное время; запечатать их двоих в этой комнате с бегающим по полу солнцем и прозрачным духом чистоты. Тишина оседала им на плечи все растущей неловкостью, и тогда Кийоко, едва проталкивая слова, поинтересовалась о его каникулах.  
Оказалось, они тянулись также как у нее: жаркие, незаметные дни, распухшие от безделья и неги; в одном бесконечном потоке неслись они к вратам осени, когда тротуары вновь станут просыпаться под бесконечное шуршание одинаковых ног, а воздух захлебнется в водовороте бессмысленных разговоров. Голос тек по венам Кийоко, наполняя их другим человеком, и вскоре стало казаться, что еще немного, и она лопнет от переполнявшей сладости. Он спросил о ее лете, и Кийоко ответила, с улыбкой повторяя все те слова, что были только-только произнесены. Он понимающе рассмеялся.  
Вода неожиданно закончилась, и вместе с этим переливающаяся глубина счастья породила мысль, невероятную и привлекательную. Возможно, этот мягкий взгляд дал толчок, а может, плывущий, убаюкивающий голос в пространстве, заканчивающемся сразу за их спинами, дрожащее ожидание или его пронзительно заблестевшие вдруг глаза придали Кийоко смелости шагнуть наконец к первому в ее жизни признанию.   
Она медленно опустила стакан, прижимая его к животу, и вдохнула. Одновременно в комнату заглянул Сакаи-кун.  
\- Попались, - с понимающей усмешкой заявил он, обтирая их вязким взглядом.   
Кийоко вспыхнула.  
\- Вовсе нет!  
И за эту секунду размылось притяжение, стыд безжалостным огнем хлестнул по щекам. Она ринулась вон, через узкий проем, мимо лица со сквозящей улыбкой, обжигая плечо о жаркую влажную грудь. По лестнице вниз, и только там, наткнувшись на ледяной стол, она снова задышала.  
На диване неторопливо листал журнал Хасэгава-кун. Взлетали и опадали мозаично яркие страницы в глянцево белеющих мазках. Кийоко прошла на кухню, опустила в раковину стакан и поежилась: ее изучали, вдумчиво, без стеснения, совершенно неудобно.   
Почему так тихо? Где все? Должно быть еще купаются. Надо найти Мику-чан.  
\- Яно увел ее, - сказал Хасэгава-кун.   
Она произнесла это вслух? Кийоко повернулась, сталкиваясь взглядами. Меж ней и Хасэгавой-куном протянулась, словно невидимая нить, легкая напряженность. В его впалости коричневых щек, кротких бровях и будто наметанной линии губ, в монотонном спокойствии, неразговорчивости и налете чопорности она нашла нечто безжизненное, он казался загнутым в самого себя, человеком без контура, странно подходившим этой комнате, но совершенно не сочетающимся с людьми. Пора уходить, если Мики-чан здесь уже нет…  
На лестнице заиграла топающая мелодия быстрого неуверенного спуска. Сакаи-кун, заложив руки в карманы, ступил в гостиную, подмигнул растерянной Кийоко. Небрежно устроившись на диванном подлокотнике он, ухмыльнувшись, повторил, что Мику-чан увел Яно-кун. А что собирается делать сама Кийоко-чан?  
\- Мне тоже пора домой, - ответила она, стрельнув глазами на второй этаж. Там было тихо.  
Сакаи-кун, выпятив нижнюю губу, понимающе закивал.   
\- Кийоко-чан понравилось у меня? – поинтересовался он.  
Киоко быстро кивнула и стиснула бедра. Некстати захотелось в туалет. Она, заикаясь и краснея, спросила.  
Конечно. Сакаи-кун протянул руку, указывая направление, и Кийоко пошла, провожаемая веселым фальшивым напевом под возобновившийся шелест страниц.   
Когда она вышла, тишина была такой безупречной, что ладони сковал холодок. Кийоко прошла гостиную, замечая на диване пестреющий обнаженными листами журнал, Хасэгавы-куна не было, и Сакаи-кун не сидел больше на подлокотнике. Кийоко мысленно прося прощения за то, что не удастся попрощаться, рысцой пробежала по коридору к выходу, перед ним присела, чтобы надеть босоножки, но их не оказалось.   
Она непонимающе водила глазами по пустому полу. Пропала вся обувь. Кийоко оглянулась, ища, куда ее могли убрать, но вокруг были лишь пустые, в голубых разводах, стены.   
Вдруг стало не по себе, Кийоко судорожно перевела дух. Кто-то по ошибке обул ее босоножки, или же над ней решили подшутить? Она сжала сумочку, призывая успокоиться. Ничего страшного все равно не произойдет. Может, даже стоит подыграть. Или позвонить Мике-чан, рассказать, в какую глупую ситуацию попала. Впрочем, не получится, номера телефона Мики-чан у Кийоко не было. Движение она, занятая мыслями, уловила не сразу, тень успела вырасти, человек подошел вплотную. Учуяв знакомый запах, Кийоко обернулась.


	2. Все начинается с единицы

Симада-сан приподнял пухлое тело на цыпочки и замотал круглым, два часа назад выбритым подбородком.  
\- Нет, нет, сахар не кладите.   
Девушка-бариста удивленно оглянулась, убрала руку.   
\- И сливки не надо, - предупредил он. – Вы новенькая? Обычно здесь обслуживает Комацу-чан.  
\- Ее вчера перевели, - ответила та, не забыв улыбнуться, и поставила обжигающий стаканчик на прилавок. – Триста сорок йен.   
Симада-сан заплатил и, подхватив кофе, начал пробираться к выходу, в пахнущее пылью и осенью утро.   
Холодное фарфоровое небо с гроздьями высохших облаков. В спешащие ноги бьются яркие листья. Мертвые желтые слезы падают с тряских ветвей. Огибая одинаковые спины, обтянутые темными костюмами, и придерживая крышечку ладонью, Симада-сан семенил через парк к зданию Токийской окружной прокуратуры. У высоких дверей как обычно дымная завеса. Снова и снова зажигаются сигареты, текут ввысь серые смрадные языки и наполняется скрюченными трупиками урны по краям входа. В фойе же ледяными клубами натужно дышат кондиционеры, стелется переполненный разговорами, сигаретным шлейфом и одеколонными запахами воздух, то и дело тренькают лифты. Симада-сан неуклюже выпростал из кармана пропуск, приложил к квадратику экрана, и хромированное пальцеватое чудовище, благостно мигнув зеленым стрельчатым глазом, разрешило ему пройти.   
Широкие кабины заглатывали порции оживленной толпы, безжалостно голосили, изгоняя лишних пассажиров, и высокомерно схлопывали двери перед чертыхающимися бедолагами, вынужденными ждать, пока их более удачливые коллеги рассеются по многочисленным этажам здания. Симада-сан пристроился в конец, то и дело выглядывая, скоро ли его очередь, и поглаживал гладкие картонные стенки бесстрастно остывающего кофе. Наконец протиснулся, стакан вжался в мягкую грудь, тихо, пластмассово затрещала крышечка. Симада-сан испуганно прикрыл ее ладонью, чтобы спасти от напирающего полосатого рукава, и облегченно выдохнул, когда объявили его этаж. Литая стена сотрудников рассеклась, и он вытянулся из нее бочком, спешно причитая и все извиняясь.  
За стойкой охранника неизменная фуражка Изаки-сана, под суконным ободком мерно шевелится мягкое лопастое ухо в седовласой кайме. Течет сладковато-мучнистый запах моти. Симада-сан подскочил и с пожеланием доброго утра метнулся глазами в сторону кабинета.  
\- Нет-нет, - подмигнул Изаки-сан, отрываясь от утренней газеты и облизывая клейкий рот, - еще не пришел. Главный тоже спрашивал, - шепотом добавил он. – И был недоволен.  
Он показал глазами на часы над входом, и Симада-сан посмотрел тоже. Было начало десятого. Слева открылась венчающая фойе, самая опасная здесь дверь, и глубокий голос позвал его. Симада-сан, обмирая внутри, приосанился и, набрав воздуху побольше, развернулся в поклоне к надзирающему прокурору Хагиваре-сану.   
\- Где ваш начальник? – сложив руки на груди, спросил тот и, не дожидаясь ответа, приказал: - В мой кабинет зайдите.  
Симада-сан, дернув бровью, продвинул по гладкой столешнице кофе. Ему кивнули, и Симада-сан поспешил, на ходу вытирая о брюки вспотевшие ладони. Безмолвно протек в кабинет, степенно поклонился, а у самого щекотало в груди от страха. Хагивара-сан уселся в кресло, но Симаде-сану сесть не предложил. Крупные и круглые, словно грецкие орехи, глаза бесстрастно оглядывали помощника прокурора. Даже видя Хагивару-сана ежедневно на протяжении месяцев, Симада-сан так и не привык к этим его глазам навыкате, к узкому носу, лишенному переносицы, с крошечными, как будто недоразвитыми, ноздрями и строгому сухому рту над тяжелым подбородком. В кабинет Хагивара-сан редко кого вызывал, даже к прокурорам предпочитал заходить сам – по делу, а заодно проверить порядок в своих владениях.   
В нос пролез острый травяной запах, ткущийся из ароматической спирали. В кабинете всегда пахло по-разному, но пахло всегда. Иногда запахи были гладкими, плавными, ясными; иногда – колючие, мятые, они, словно шелуха, забивали дыхание, оседали на языке. Симада-сан укротил вздохи - в горле некстати запершило. Зеленоватая пелена окатывала лакированный стол, ждущие подписей дела и хозяина, в упор глядящего на посетителя.   
\- Снова его нет, - заметил Хагивара-сан.– Не думаете, что пора с этим что-то делать?  
\- Босс сейчас будет, вы же знаете, как по утрам трудно подняться, - виновато промямлил тот.  
\- «Босс»? Вы что, якудза? – холодно спросил Хагивара-сан. – Нет? Так следите за речью. Положение обязывает вас говорить, как подобает служителю юстиции, а не татуированным отбросам, - он побарабанил пальцами по грани стола. - Я разобрал дела Хоммы-сана, вон те - ваши.   
Хагивара-сан указал на самую низенькую стопку. Симада-сан замер.   
\- Разве не новый прокурор займется ими? – осмелился спросить.  
\- Новый прокурор сегодня не появится, - терпеливо ответил Хагивара-сан. – А дела ждать не могут. Вашему «боссу», зная его, гм, натуру, достались самые легкие и всего три. Закончите их в память покойного.   
Симада-сан опять поклонился, но брать дела медлил. Только вчера был разговор, что их и так много, а если подсунут новые, то они будут на совести принявшего их Симады-сана. Но как будто возможно отказаться под этим пронимающим до костей взглядом.   
\- В чем дело? – недовольно отреагировал на заминку Хагивара-сан. – Слишком заняты? Если не справляетесь, могу вас обоих и от текущих дел освободить?  
Симада-сан поперхнулся, замотал головой. По затылку полоснул страх, надзирающий прокурор слыл человеком, мысли которого никогда не отстояли далеко от действий, поэтому, уверив, что сегодня же делами со всем пристрастием займутся, помощник цапнул со стола папки и, пятясь, выкатился вон.   
В кабинете с никогда не выедавшимся запахом бумаги он небрежно свалил дела на стол и первым делом выхлебал два стакана воды. Утренняя тишина благостно влияла на Симаду-сана: обесточенные глазницы экранов, спящий кондиционер, толстые стекла с решеткой жалюзи, гладкие серые стены, - он встречал их каждодневно, вдыхал жизнь, а вечером погружал в неизменный кромешно-черный сон.   
Чтобы протиснуться к своему месту, пришлось втянуть живот. Симада-сан плюхнулся на вертлявое кресло и подтянул к себе подшивки дел Хоммы-сана. С ними следовало ознакомиться как можно скорее, чтобы держать оборону. Хагивара-сан не обманул, выбрал пустяковые дела, одно было вовсе почти законченным. Первое – причинение смерти по неосторожности – женщина разбилась, упав с балкона. Задержали супруга. Показаний, объясняющих что именно произошло, Симада-сан не нашел, но свидетель утверждал, что задержанный во время трагедии находился рядом с погибшей. Вторым шло дело об изнасиловании школьницы. С фотографии глядела улыбчивая девочка, одного с дочерью Симады-сана возраста. Он проверил – правда, одного. Быстро зашуршали бумаги, послышался громкий выдох – преступников нашли, протоколы признаний пестрели иероглифами. Симада-сан брезгливо откинул эту подшивку. Последняя, самая тонкая, таила дело об ограблении одного из конбини в Бункё. Хомма-сан успел подготовить и предать в суд обвинительное заключение. Симада-сан углядел дату слушания и чертыхнулся: сегодня никак нельзя было начинать заседание. Надо срочно предупредить судью.   
Он дернулся к телефону, когда за дверью раздался недовольный голос, поносящий остывший кофе, ранее утро и метро; по обыкновению досталось и Симаде-сану. Изаки-сан шикал, мало ли Главный услышит, но бесполезно, голос продолжал возмущаться, и Симада-сан, так и не позвонив, вернул ладонь на новоприбывшую стопку. Матовый стеклянный квадрат на двери окрасился в темно-серый и под щелканье замка поплыл в сторону. В кабинете появился прокурор Ханамия.   
Стакан жалко хлопнул о стол, истекая грязными ручейками, и Симада-сан быстро сдвинул бумаги подальше - за каждый испорченный документ отвечать ему. Прокурор блеснул глазами и прескверно улыбнулся:   
\- Что это вы мне принесли? Сами готовили?  
Симада-сан промолчал о фирменном знаке кофейни на картонном бочке и задержке самого прокурора, в который раз за это утро покаянно извинился. Прокурор хмыкнул и, не целясь, швырнул стакан в урну. Попал. Симада-сан удивленно вытянул шею в сторону прямоугольного зева, в котором исчез белый цилиндр. Вот так повезло, прокурор и не смотрел, куда бросает.   
Ханамия-сан тем временем с невнятным бормотанием включил компьютер и выудил из-под заваленного бумагами стола очки. Симада-сан тихонько нажал кнопку своего, а потом оживил кондиционер – из-за дел Хоммы-сана о насущных обязанностях совсем позабыл.   
Под началом прокурора Ханамии Симада-сан работал семь месяцев. Он не спорил, тот был хорошим прокурором, однако начальником и коллегой - невозможным. Увлекал его голос, его хотелось слушать, - хотя, к сожалению, чаще всего не слышать, - на заседаниях суда выступающий Ханамия-сан пленял всех, даже обвиняемых, и это при его внешности, которую Симада-сан находил весьма простой, а местами, вовсе пугающей. Он покосился на увлеченного просмотром сетевых новостей прокурора. Синие пятна от экрана на заглаженных, и, в общем-то, слишком длинных волосах, - и как Хагивара-сан позволяет? но лицо чисто выбрито, это Симада-сан одобрял, как и умение подбирать и носить костюмы, а также извечную проблему Симады-сана - галстуки. Сам он долго изнывал перед зеркалом, пока жена отбирала наиболее подходящий, и который в конце концов оказывался особенно неудачным, терпеливо сносил удушающее завязывание и перевязывание, косясь на пестреющий огрызок поющего телевизора за напряженным сонным лицом и взлетающими тонкими запястьями.   
Второе, что было удивительным в прокуроре Ханамии, - ум. Симада-сан выяснил, что тот учился в университете Васеда и считался одним из лучших в потоке. Назначение его общественным прокурором в двадцатисемилетнем возрасте уже не казалось чудным, наоборот, рождало уважение, поэтому Симада-сан и смирился со своей участью. Раздалось покашливание, Симада-сан заморгал и сцепился взглядом с Ханамией-саном.   
\- За месяцы работы не нагляделись? - едко заметил тот, ответно разглядывая самого Симаду-сана. – Что с кофе? Оплошали, несите новый.   
Тот начал подниматься.  
\- Заседания на сегодня назначены?   
Симада-сан повернулся к ежедневнику проверить и вдруг вспомнил.  
\- Назначено, - воскликнул он, - только не ваше, а Хоммы-сана, то есть теперь ваше, надо же отменить.   
Бормоча и путаясь в словах, он бросился к трубке, нервно выкрикивая, попросил соединить с судом. Потом долго объяснял, по какому делу и почему просит перенести слушание, повторял раз за разом причину и принимал соболезнования. Наконец его поняли, заседание перенесли на неделю. За спиной меж тем мертвела тишина. Симада-сан утер манжетой пот и облегченно ухнул. Можно было спокойно отправляться за кофе.  
\- Постойте, Симада-сан, - вкрадчиво протянул Ханамия-сан. – О каком деле вы сейчас говорили?  
Тот сразу подобрался, втянул живот и сжал кулаки.   
\- Хагивара-сан вручил нам три дела покойного Хоммы-сана, - аккуратно сказал он и быстро продолжил: - Очень простые, я посмотрел, в одном, видите, осталось только выступить в суде. Ну не смотрите так, Ханамия-сан, как я мог отказаться?  
Ханамия-сан подтвердил, что никак, и подозрительно умолк, снова уставившись на экран. Симада-сан поднялся, для приличия помялся у двери, но, так и не дождавшись выпада, юркнул наружу.   
Когда он, запыхавшийся, обратно влетел в дверь, все три дела аккуратно выстроились на углу прокурорского стола. Ханамия-сан оторвался от экрана.  
\- Готовьте их. По изнасилованию составлю обвинительное, по разбившейся женщине – повторим допрос, организуйте. И узнайте, всех ли предупредили о смене прокурора. Хомма-сан, злобный старикашка, так не вовремя умер.   
\- Зря вы так, - наставительно заметил Симада-сан, протягивая все еще обжигающий кофе - весь путь тот проделал, завернутый в пиджак. – Хомма-сан общественным прокурором был, когда мы с вами еще в школе учились.   
\- В том-то и дело, - непонятно сказал Ханамия-сан и ухмыльнулся, пригубляя напиток.   
Симада-сан постоял, ожидая ответа, а потом залез к себе, перетянул на свой стол дела и принялся за работу. Галстук душил вспотевшую шею, подмышки неприятно жег новый дезодорант.   
Подступало время обеда, и желудок Симады-сана все чаще напоминал о скором перерыве. Ханамия-сан, уже несколько часов занятный толстенным делом о братоубийстве, расслабленно водил карандашом по виску. Телефонный звонок ударил Симаду-сана по дых.   
\- Что, Изаки-сан, кто звонит? – Симада-сан напряженно слушал, потом вздохнул: – Да, теперь наше, соединяйте.  
Соединили, и он, назвав себя, слушал, вставляя редкие «да», «верно» и «конечно». Потом потянулся к подшивкам, выбрал одну, начал листать.   
\- Заявления нет, - сообщил он. - Да, и впрямь совпадение. Уведомление ушло адвокату Мацуде-сану, но вам тоже отправлю. Адрес, давайте, запишу, - он зачиркал на отрывном листочке. – Что, простите? – он умолк, потом неуверенно ответил: - Я передам просьбу, но пока не получим заявление – такие встречи запрещены. Сами? Вероятно можно, я напишу ответ. Понимаете, мы только сегодня дело получили. Не могу обещать, - Симада-сан почесал макушку, пока говорил собеседник. Но вот он замер, с вытянувшимся лицом повернулся к начальнику. Тот, погруженный в изучение дела, движения не заметил. – Простите, я, видимо, не расслышал, - раздалось тихое бормотание. – Я попрошу, конечно…  
Он попрощался и, положив трубку, тут же снова повернулся к Ханамии-сану. Набрав воздуха, выпалил:  
\- В деле разбившейся женщине сменился адвокат. Вел Мацуда-сан, а теперь… - он осекся, сглотнул и сдавленно закончил: - Теперь один из «Китэ и Араи».  
\- Ну и что, - откликнулся Ханамия-сан, не отрываясь от бумаг. – Его право сменить.  
\- Так признания нет, а вы знаете, каких хищников держат в «КиА»? Они того чиновника из Министерства окружающей среды вытащили, - Симада-сан скребнул ногтем исписанный листок, - хотя его вина была всем очевидна. Прокурор-сан, что ж нам с ним делать?  
Ханамия-сан покосился на него и приподнял свои невозможно-широкие брови, - лицо сразу обрело презрительно-скучающее выражение, - постучал кончиком карандаша по губе.   
\- Ничего. Громкое имя – еще не повод, чтобы скулить. Но вы правы в том, что это интересная перемена, - сказал он. – Любопытный выбор. Мацуда сначала взял дело? Он хорош, абы кого не защищает, - прокурор задумчиво умолк, потом потянул руки вверх. Хрустнули суставы. – Ладно, в суде проверим, какие зубы у этого «хищника».  
Симада-сан кашлянул.   
\- Он настаивал на встрече. Заявление подозреваемого готов принести сам.   
Прокурор сразу замотал головой.  
\- Отклоните.   
Но помощник продолжал выжидающе смотреть.  
\- Симада-сан, отклоняйте запрос, - надавил на него Ханамия-сан. – Вам не впервой, чего трусите? Поощрите адвоката копией дела, и закончим на этом.   
Он помахал рукой, призывая возвращаться к работе. Комната снова наполнилась вкрадчивым шуршанием. Симада-сан, ухнув, сгорбился над столом и принялся сочинять витиеватый отказ. «Китэ и Араи» была не самой крупной адвокатской конторой, но одной из самых жестких, среди ее побед числилось громкое дело полугодовой давности о коррупции, так впечатлившее Симаду-сана. Адвокаты вытащили подзащитного из безнадежного омута правосудия, несмотря на доказательства вины, поэтому сегодня, когда вежливый голос назвал имя и фирму, сердце Симады-сана провалилось в пропасть нехорошего предчувствия.  
Симада-сан хорошо ладил с бумагами, работа продвигалась споро. Время беззвучно отсчитывало часы. Когда стало совсем невмоготу, Симада-сан выпросил обед и с облегчением покинул наполненные дыханием Фемиды стены. Вернулся нескоро, сытый и благодушный, с запахом лапши на губах и мешаниной свежих сплетен в голове.  
Прокурор сидел с тем же делом. Стенала клавиатура, Симада-сан покосился глазком – прокурор заканчивал обвинительное заключение. Рядом курилась подзабытая сигарета. Главный запрещал курить в кабинетах, однако в этих стенах к вечеру дым застилал весь потолок. Как удавалось прокурору не навлекать гнев – до сих пор никто не выяснил. Симада-сан пододвинул новый стаканчик с кофе – за месяцы работы привычки прокурора выучил наизусть. Тот оторвал рассеянный взгляд от экрана, безразлично кивнул, учуяв сладковатый горячий запах. Голубоватая кожа дрогнула складками от поощрительной улыбки. Ханамия-сан устало стянул очки, помассировал переносицу. Симада-сан никогда не видел, чтобы тот отлучался на обед.   
\- Сколько вы запросите? – проникаясь неким единением, спросил он.  
\- Пятнадцать, - ответил прокурор, затягиваясь. Он потянулся к стаканчику, выдохнул дым уголком рта, отпил. Снова затянулся. – Разошлете завтра.   
\- Вам бы ознакомиться с делом о грабеже, подготовиться к заседанию.   
\- Нечего там готовиться, - возразил Ханамия-сан. – Давайте по нашим делам.   
\- Лучше по разбившейся женщине, - храбро сказал Симада-сан. – Обвинение будет строиться на показаниях свидетеля, пожалуйста, уделите подготовке больше времени.  
\- Из-за адвоката боитесь?   
Симада-сан замешкался и ответить не успел. В дверь постучали, и, не дожидаясь разрешения, вошел Хагивара-сан. Он тут же сморщился, прикрыл нос пальцами. Симада, как обычно, ждал хоть слова порицания и, как обычно, не дождался.   
\- Вы, как я понял, взялись за дела Хоммы-сана? – прогундосил Главный.  
Ханамия откинулся на спинку кресла, смотрел из-за полуприкрытых век.   
\- Конечно, - встрял Симада-сан. – Я занимаюсь ими.  
Хагивара-сан проигнорировал замечание.  
\- Прокурор Ханамия, мне звонили из «Китэ и Араи». Почему вы не сообщили, что мы будем с ними сотрудничать, и почему отклонили встречу с адвокатом?   
Симада-сан налился свинцовой слабостью, некрасиво приоткрыл рот. Быстро они. Не более двух часов назад он отослал донельзя вежливый и туманный ответ, рассудив, что прямой отказ не годится, в письме только намекал, что встреча сейчас удачной не будет, прокурор только принял дело и лучше подождать. Но в «Китэ и Араи», получив письмо, долго думать не стали, напросто продавили встречу через Хагивару-сана. И ведь пробились через заслон секретарей. Симада-сан стрельнул глазами в покачивающегося в кресле начальника. Понимает ли тот, что звонок - первое предупреждение, с кем придется иметь дело.  
\- Со стороной защиты я встречаюсь в суде, - лениво ответил Ханамия-сан. – Каким бы именем она не называлась. Это норма, которая меня устраивает.   
Симада-сан едва заметно кивнул: на его памяти не было случая, чтобы Ханамия-сан проводил досудебные встречи с адвокатами.  
\- В этот раз я бы посоветовал вам не уклоняться и встретиться с адвокатом Андо Даичи.   
\- Это ваше желание?  
\- Не хочу наблюдать наш проигрыш, - невозмутимо ответил Хагивара-сан.  
\- Похоже, вы уже его допускаете.  
\- Не говорите глупостей. Я закрываю глаза на вашу спесь, но в этом деле не стоит опрометчиво ставить себя выше других. Вы слишком полагаетесь на привычные инструменты, прокурор Ханамия, но, уж поверьте моему опыту, никто их так не затупливает, как государственные адвокаты.  
\- Кто мы, чтобы спорить с вашим опытом, - оживленно заметил Ханамия-сан, и, как показалось Симаде-сану, меж слов мелькнула насмешка.  
Но надзирающий прокурор только приподнял брови, испытующе глядя на подчиненного. Ханамия-сан выдул мягкую струйку, обнажил резцы и вдруг кивнул.  
\- Раз советуете, встречусь, - он склонил голову к подпрыгнувшему от неожиданности Симаде-сану и, глядя исподлобья, сказал: – Назначьте встречу на завтра. Надеюсь, уважаемый новый адвокат будет любезен сутки подождать. Прежде я должен встретиться с подозреваемым. Или нет?  
И Ханамия-сан выжидательно уставился на Главного.  
\- Разумеется.   
Ответил ровно, но по лицу промчалось нечто неуловимо неприятное, рожденное от этой внезапной послушности, на которой он сам настоял. Несомненно, строптивость Ханамии-сана схлестнулась с властью вышестоящего по должности, и хотя Хагивара-сан затушевал приказ советом и заботой, в заблуждение он никого не ввел. Все знают, идти против надзирающего прокурора – верный способ самому лишиться места. Сошлют куда-нибудь в провинцию. Однако победителя в этом коротком противостоянии Симада-сан сразу бы и не назвал. Ханамия-сан согласился, нарушив лично заведенный порядок, но жаль стало Главного: тот стоял, заложив руки за спину, длинный и худой, седые волосы зачесаны влево, а губы пыжатся раздражением.   
\- Вы имеете право вести дела, как считаете нужным, - продолжил Хагивара-сан после паузы, – но не забывайте, что вы одно из звеньев цепи. Порветесь, мы все посыплемся, поэтому даже вашему честолюбию иногда стоит прогибаться под обстоятельства. Поверьте, это пойдет вам на пользу.  
\- Я в этом уверен, - проникновенно сказал Ханамия-сан.  
Хагивара-сан кивнул.   
\- В таком случае больше не заставляйте меня краснеть, - похолодевшим вдруг голосом ввернул он, чем тут же испарил сочувствие Симады-сана, и, крутнувшись на пятках, вышел.  
\- Дайте дело, - приказал прокурор, едва остались вдвоем.  
Получил, но не бросился читать, а положил рядом и вернулся к экрану. На вопросительный взгляд Симады-сана бросил:   
\- Нет дел «в приоритете». Жертва, она и есть жертва. Пока носите прокурорский значок, относитесь к ним всем с должным уважением.   
Симада-сан мелко закивал, хотя будь он на месте прокурора, остальные дела сдвинул бы в сторону. Прокурор Ханамия прав, жертвы друг с другом равны, и прокурор должен говорить от их лица, но есть и другая сторона – обвиняемый, и тот, кто прячет его за своей спиной, может быть гораздо опаснее, хоть тоже называется защитником. Прокурор, уступивший адвокату, не сумевший достойно постоять за жертву, закон, подчиняющийся умелым, а не правдивым, - все это становится очевидным, едва начинаешь работать на правосудие. Возможно ли, что дело попадет в газеты. Еще с утра, пролистав толстую белую подшивку, Симада-сан уверенно сказал бы, что нет, слишком оно было неинтересно для прессы, но сейчас, когда оно будет упоминаться вместе с «КиА», журналисты могут сотворить из него настоящее лакомство для читателей. И прокурор Ханамия, известный своей неуживчивостью и скверным характером может стать той подожженной щепкой, которая разгонит пламя свары в беспристрастных судейских застенках.  
Уронив, голову на сложенные в замок пальцы, Симада-сан тихонько застонал – неужели может до такого дойти. Что будет с ним, пока он в одной связке с прокурором. Хагивара-сан не простит проигрыш в таком простом деле. А Мэйко-чан недавно начала новый семестр, плохо, если придется переводить.  
\- Симада-сан, Симада, - прохладно сказали в вышине, и Симада-сан поднял голову. Над ним сияло через листы мутное пятно потолочного плафона и виднелся серый сощуренный глаз в рамке очков над косой твердой скулой. Запахло горячими чернилами. – Возьмите.   
Симада-сан неловко протянул руку, и кожи коснулась теплое, только что рожденное обвинительное по преднамеренному убийству. Завтра он отнесет копии Главному на подпись и отправит судье и обвиняемому. Рутина.   
Прокурор набрал в стакан воды, и присев на краешек стола, потянулся к новому делу. Толстые белые крылья обняли его ногу, пока он прикуривал новую сигарету. Дым от чадящего фитилька серой прозрачной границей разделил лицо надвое. Ханамия-сан медленно листал, пробегая глазами одну страницу за другой. Донесся тихий пересвистывающий напев. Симада-сан тоскливо покосился на волнующее его дело, и Ханамия тут же впился взглядом, ядовитым и брезгливым.  
\- По-прежнему считаете, что другие должны уступить этой женщине? – вкрадчиво спросил он. - Только потому, что боитесь проиграть?   
Симада-сан сжал зубы: Ханамия-сан славился этим – умением вкладывать в самые обычные слова дозу глумления, достаточную без усилий разорвать достоинство любого человека. К подобным, скрытым, оплеухам помощник привык, в некой мере даже гордился этим отличием от других коллег, постоянно собирая с тех сочувствующие взгляды. Реагировать правильно он тоже давно научился.  
\- Прошу прощения, прокурор Ханамия, - сказал Симада-сан и монотонно повторил: - Нет дел в приоритете. Займемся текучкой.   
И на ощупь подтянул к себе очередной бумажный блок.

Человек, вошедший в кабинет, казался на годы старше того, что одновременно черно-белым взглядом испуганно глядел с фотографии. Он был невысок и плотноват, но, с интересом отметил Ханамия, костюм гладок и сорочка свежа.   
Ханамия кивнул охраннику, и тот опустил ладонь на плечо подопечного, усадил, сам же расположился позади, соединенный с ним охранным проводом, неприятно похожим на толстую серую пуповину. Симада-сан предложил воды, как всегда делал перед началом допросов, но приведенный остался безучастен, тогда как охранник с благодарностью согласился, и Симада-сан, кряхтя, вылез из-за стола, отправился к автомату с водой. Ханамия во время заминки рассматривал подозреваемого.   
Вчера он добрался до этого дела, когда здание почти опустело. Симада-сан артачился, слишком непривычно уходить первым, Ханамия настаивал, но только после того, как прикрикнул, дверь безмолвно закрылась за обиженной спиной. После более внимательного изучения Ханамия не изменил мнения, что дело весьма простое, однако все равно впервые за долгое время встретил ночь на работе. Он перелистывал страницы, знакомился с жертвой и подозреваемым, читал протоколы опросов с его работы, с ее работы, а потом дошел до показаний свидетеля, поискал фотографию, не нашел. Следователи не сочли нужным сфотографировать, и Ханамия счел это оплошностью. Слишком обрадовались свидетелю в отделе расследований, свидетелю, как утверждалось, видевшему все.   
\- Видевшему, но не слышавшему, - пробормотал Ханамия, заглядывая в бело-синюю пачку. И чертыхнулся – сигареты закончились.   
Ханамия нашел заключение. Следователь писал про причинение смерти по неосторожности, но допускал и убийство - свидетель настаивал, что женщина упала после того, как мужчина шагнул к ней. В протоколе допроса Ханамия прочитал ключевую фразу «вероятно, толкнул». Хомма-сан на основании этого требовал от подозреваемого признания. Тот молчал. Вытянув сведения о личности, предшественник не добился ничего, проясняющего обстоятельства смерти. За неимением сигареты Ханамия сунул в рот кончик карандаша. Известно, что задержанный за час до трагедии был на работе, но потом вдруг покинул офис и отправился домой. Жертва погибла в два двадцать три. Самый разгар рабочего дня. Ханамия счел эту деталь весьма интересной. Маленькая шероховатость в обыденном деле. Но иногда такие шероховатости и ставили вверх ногами весь состав преступления.   
Симада-сан вернулся за стол, приготовился печатать, и Ханамия обратился к сидящему напротив мужчине:  
\- Я прокурор Ханамия Макото, теперь буду обвинителем в вашем деле. Я собираюсь повторить допрос.   
Тот едва заметно кивнул, но ничего не спросил. И тогда Ханамия начал.  
Подозреваемого звали Андо Даичи, тридцать три года, родился в Кобе, проживает в Адати.   
Его голос оказался совсем неплох: глубокий, хотя от долгого молчания несколько сипловатый. Лицо мертвое, глаза затянуты блеклой коркой беды. Очки в невесомой металлической оправе, тонкая дугообразная перегородка сжимает маленький нос. Волосы липнут ко лбу тяжелыми черными змейками. Плечи приспущены. Сколько таких как он уже видел этот кабинет, скольких еще увидит.   
Ханамия спросил о месте работы. И Андо покладисто отвечал, что занимается грузоперевозками в экспедиторской фирме. Как долго? Семь лет. Он говорил медленно, но чисто. Смотрел перед собой на грань стола и почти не шевелился, только губы послушно двигались. Ханамия слушал его и внимательно считывал отблески эмоций. За годы службы Андо повысили до начальника отдела, в подчинении семь офисных работников и больше двадцати водителей, колесивших по всему северу, до Аомори.   
\- Это большая ответственность, как вам удается?- заметил Ханамия. – У меня один помощник, и то едва справляюсь.   
Симада-сан, ведущий протокол, возмущенно раздул ноздри, но смолчал, сердито приготовился записывать ответ. Но его не было.   
Ханамия поднял глаза. Андо сидел, опустив расплывающееся в сумерках ненастного утра лицо. Тогда, цокнув языком, Ханамия ответил сам:  
\- Вы ведь весьма добросовестны. Поэтому, - он выдержал паузу, - ваши сотрудники, да и я, были весьма удивлены, когда вы покинули их около часа дня. Некий Накада Юхэи сообщил, что это на вас не похоже. Что заставило вас так сделать? Звонок супруги? Неожиданная новость? Или голодный желудок? Что бы это ни было, в конце концов оно привело к известной нам всем трагедии.   
Андо не шелохнулся, в тишине смачно зевнул охранник. Симада-сан тут же прикрыл рот кулаком. Ханамия ждал ответа, блуждая жадным взглядом по фигуре напротив. Молчаливость говорила не меньше, чем словоохотливость. Подозреваемый, как и в разговорах с прокурором Хоммой-саном, избегал всего, что касалось самой трагедии. Вероятно, побег из офиса был как-то с ней связан? Следователи побывали в экспедиторской фирме, и картина последних минут офисной жизни Андо распростерлась перед глазами Ханамии. Подозреваемый покинул офис не из-за обеда, домашнее бенто осталось лежать в холодильнике. И никто Андо не звонил. Он стоял перед автоматом с напитками, когда вдруг под грохот падающей банки кофе ринулся вон. Ханамия проверил события до этого момента - было собрание, после Андо отправился сразу к автомату.   
Было ли это важно? По мнению прокурора Ханамии, было важно все, что скрывалось. Свидетель курил и наблюдал за супругами. Когда он вышел на балкон, те уже были снаружи, женщина стояла спиной к ограждению. Ханамия представил, как Андо шагает к жене и толкает. Если это так, очевидно – было убийство. Однако вдруг он хотел только схватить ее? Инстинктивно отпрянув, она не удержалась и перевалилась через борт. Тогда его действия действительно попадают под статью о причинении смерти по неосторожности, и даже тюрьмы можно избежать. Зачем же менять адвоката? Показания свидетеля неточны. Но если Андо все же толкнул жену? Седьмой этаж. Смерть через четыре с половиной секунды. Надо увидеть все самому.   
Ханамия пролистнул несколько страниц, в который раз посмотрел на жертву: миловидная, лицо сердечком, черный пушок высоких бровей, под ними серьезные, меланхоличные глаза; гладкие длинные волосы, узкие плечи. Женщина, чья жизнь оборвалась в тридцать два; без детей, но с возможным убийцей-мужем. В ее крови не нашли ничего, что могло бы навести на размышления. Хотя присутствовала та же шероховатость, что и у супруга, - в свой рабочий день она находилась дома. Ханамия побарабанил кончиком ручки по толстому краю раскрытого дела, оно в ответ глухо плотно застонало. Все вздрогнули, и раздался голос Андо.   
\- Моя жена мертва, какое это имеет значение?   
Ханамия приподнял уголок рта.   
\- Вы не правы, - спокойно сказал он. - Смерть - это конечная точка преступления, она имеет значение для родственников жертвы, для закона же ее потенциал исчерпан. Для следствия и обвинения важна оставшаяся оболочка и цепь событий, которая к ней привела. Ваш адвокат, конечно, тоже заинтересуется, ведь иногда достаточно одного такого события, чтобы вытащить человека из-за решетки, но и одной детали может хватить, чтобы человека повесить.   
Он обвел ручкой шею, потянул кисть вверх, за голову, и пронизывающе заглянул в чернеющие болью глаза. Андо не испугался.   
\- Я не хотел ее смерти, - глухо сказал он.   
\- Вероятно, она ее тоже не хотела, - откликнулся Ханамия. – И все же получилось так, что вы сидите передо мной, а изломанная Ёсикава Кийоко лежит в морге. Какую бы роль вы сейчас не примеряли, жизнь в вашу супругу не вернется. Счастье покинуло ее реку, - он помолчал, пощелкал языком и убежденно заявил: – Вы смерть Ёсикавы уже приняли, теперь договоритесь с собой, чего хотите? Страх вами движет или намерение защититься? Для ареста достаточно было свидетеля, для обвинения и защиты - нет. Вам придется открыть рот, Андо-сан, иначе его откроют факты.   
Он безразлично смотрел, как сжимаются плечи Андо, как морщится складками его переносица и как зажимают кожу пальцы, спаянные в замок. Допрос только начался, но Ханамия уже видел его конец. Груз вины не даст этому человеку долго молчать, и в ближайшее время Симада-сан положит обвинительное заключение на стол Хагивары-сана. Ханамия провел оборотным краем ручки по имени следователя.   
В наступившей тишине кашлянул Симада-сан.  
\- Не сопротивляйтесь, - ласково посоветовал он. – Вы уже за чертой, ваша дальнейшая жизнь от других людей зависит. Даже если вы нас боитесь, попробуйте доверять больше. Обвинитель не ваш враг, мы всего лишь радеем за справедливость. Прокурор Ханамия не будет просить больше, чем вы заслужили.  
Ханамия возвел глаза к потолку. Охранник усмехнулся под нос. Андо посмотрел на прокурора из-подо лба, и взгляд его говорил, что слова Симады-сана едва ли были услышаны, а если и были, то истолковал их Андо совсем не так нужно. Он рождал двоякое впечатление, этот подозреваемый. Смерть жены запечатала его жизнь, наложила страшный свой узор, мало-помалу все глубже погружала в свои разлагающие пары. Это совпадало с заключением следователей и с тем, что видел сам Ханамия, – случившееся стало неожиданностью для Андо. Все в нем говорило о черной отчаянности, безысходности, и в то же время в потоке того рокового дня чувствовались пороги, еще скрытые и, возможно, на обвинение не влияющие, но пока уста Андо новых фактов не расскажут, пока не развернется перед Ханамией вся история, он заключение не напишет.   
Ханамия прислушался, одновременно полоская взглядом человека напротив. За спиной зашуршало, сначала едва слышно, шепчуще, а потом резко поменяло тон, тяжело и хищно загрохотало. В комнате стало еще темнее, дождь, казалось, лил уже внутри, бил по столам, невидимый стекал по сизым фигурам. Охранник, привстав, дотянулся до выключателя. Все сразу засеребрилось. Свет сжег холодом тени, обнажил лица: любопытствующее, круглощекое, а рядом бледное, дельное; мазнул по докучливо расслабленному с набрякшими веками и сухими дорожками морщин, но будто даже не коснулся последнего, продолжающего плавать внутри душного сального тумана. Ханамия наклонился вперед.  
\- Андо-сан, я дам вам время подумать. До этого встречусь с вашим новым адвокатом, кстати, почему вы решились на замену? – Ханамия подождал ответ. – Не скажете? Жаль. Мне крайне любопытно, впрочем, как и ваше молчание, - он усмехнулся. – Я редко соглашаюсь со своим помощником, но он вам правильно сказал – я радею за справедливость, даже если для этого придется вытащить на свет самую грязную правду в мире. Ваше молчание - призрак, которого вы кормите не менее призрачными надеждами. Но ведь вы знаете, призраки существуют только в темноте, при свете они теряют смысл. Осветить вашего – дело времени, - и без паузы Симаде-сану: - Протокол. Я закончил.  
Тот заученно пустил протокол на печать и сунул еще неостывшие листы Андо.   
\- Ознакомьтесь, пожалуйста, и подпишите.   
После допроса Ханамия, к радости помощника, снова изучал это дело, почесывая затылок круглым гладким концом ручки; рисовал жизни Андо и Ёсикавы в тот день, сначала отдельно, потом переплетая их, записывал вопросы и ставил пометки. Он отмахивался от бубнящего Симады-сана, раздраженно переживал бурчание дождя, много курил и забыл про кофе, так и умершее на краю стола. Симада-сан традиционно отпросился на обед, и в одиночестве Ханамия с облегчением закинул ноги на стол и снова листал, листал дело, пока от напряжения не заломило виски. Коротко звякнул телефон, Изаки-сан сообщил, что пришел адвокат из «Китэ и Араи». А потом в дверь постучали, и вошел Киеши Теппей.   
Изумленная пауза. Узнавание было мгновенным. Ханамия застыл с распятой ладонью на шее, неудобно выставив локоть, сглотнул нарождающийся в горле зевок. Распростертое на колене дело начало стекать на пол, и Ханамия придавил его хлопком, от этого сразу приходя в себя.   
Он изменился, этот добрейший центровой Сейрин, лицо стало более строгим, ветер лет выдул юношеские припухлости, оставив жесткий остов крепких скул и широкого подбородка. Стригся Киеши теперь коротко, в густых, веерами рассыпанных прядях янтарем светился электрический свет. Темно-серый костюм явно был пошит на заказ, а рубашка слепила дорогой белизной, воротник улыбчивым полукругом опоясал шею с уже исчезающими следами нездешнего солнца. Ханамия поглядел ниже, на лацкан пиджака, где округлялись справедливость, равенство и свобода, и все стало понятно.   
\- Значит, ты, - многозначительно протянул он.   
Киеши сморгнул удивление.  
\- Ханамия…, - он запнулся, - Макото. Невероятно. Стал прокурором?  
Спросил и тоже сразу прикипел взглядом к груди Ханамии, где очевидность профессии распустила четыре хищных лепестка, потом прошел внутрь, портфель с длинным кожаным сипом проехал по столу, замер по соседству с кофе. Киеши придвинул стул, совсем недавно занимаемый Андо, расположился на нем, прямо, широко расправив плечи. Ханамия хмыкнул. Он посмотрел в пенящиеся жизнерадостностью глаза, и внутри полыхнуло вдруг застарелое раздражение. Из памяти давно выпрыгнули лица того времени, не было имен, испарились эмоции; напомни ему о человеке, с которым его когда-то связывали быстротечные жизни на скрипучих спортивных площадках, он бы пожал плечами и забыл о нем со следующим вздохом. Киеши Теппей – его скучное прошлое, что за насмешка встретить его сейчас, что за неудачное сотрудничество предстоит – столкнуться на поприще правосудия, как когда-то сталкивались под баскетбольной корзиной. Ханамия невольно опустил взгляд, ноги скрывались за лакированной гранью столешницы.  
\- Его давно восстановили, - сказал Киеши, - колено, которое ты повредил.  
\- Не я повредил его, - въедливо заметил Ханамия.   
\- Не твоими руками, - согласился Киеши и, указав подбородком на лацкан пиджака Ханамии, добавил: - Но ты главный виновник совершенного. Кому, как не тебе теперь об этом знать.   
\- Кому, как не мне знать цену голословных обвинений, - Ханамия потер большим пальцем значок. – Срок давности истек, никому теперь твоя поруганная гордость не нужна.  
Его сказанные небрежно слова родили знакомую покровительствующую улыбку.   
\- Поруганная гордость? Я всегда назвал это недостатком внимания.   
Ханамия фыркнул:  
\- Не уподобляйся тем недоумкам, которым я всегда был поперек горла, ни на одного из них я бы и секунды не потратил. Только потому, что твой титул в некотором роде ровнял нас, ты стал одним из счастливчиков, кто попал в поле моего зрения, вот и все.   
\- По-прежнему бьешь цинизмом, - усмехнулся Киеши. - Думаешь, это прочная защита? Когда-то тебе удавалось создавать нужную ауру, но теперь в цене другие козыри.  
\- Такие козыри, - с удовольствием сказал Ханамия, - не меняются, они совершенствуются, как совершенствуется и принцип их использования. Тебя снова можно назвать счастливчиком, по стечению обстоятельств тебе придется оценить многие из них.  
Киеши несколько мгновений переваривал сказанное, потом резко поменялся в лице.  
\- Неужели…ты обвинитель в деле Андо Даичи?  
\- Нет, я обвинитель в деле Ёсикавы Кийоко. Прокурор защищает интересы жертвы, а не преступника.  
\- То, что Андо-сан преступник, еще не доказано, - тут же ответил Киеши, на что Ханамия с восторгом захлопал в ладоши и издевательски подмигнул.   
Киеши, стиснув зубы, потянулся к портфелю. Щелкнула пряжка.   
\- Здесь заявление Андо-сана о смене адвоката. Также я буду просить судью отпустить моего подопечного под залог.  
С этими словами он вынул бумаги и протянул Ханамии.  
\- Я заблокирую, - спокойно сказал тот, игнорируя подношение. – Твой подопечный умалчивает обстоятельства гибели жены. Нет оснований выпускать его.  
\- Он имеет право молчать, - мягко возразил Киеши, опуская заявление на стол, - ты не можешь отказывать только из-за этого.   
\- Конечно, не только из-за этого, - Ханамия зевнул и намеренно медленно продолжил: – Мой помощник был так любезен, что отправил тебе электронную копию дела, хотя, заметь, вовсе не был обязан. И если бы ты изучил его так же внимательно, как я, то увидел бы, что есть неясности, и даже свидетель, за которого так ухватились следователи, ничего не меняет. Его показаний было достаточно для покойного прокурора, но мне их мало, - Ханамия приподнял толстый бумажный пласт и, согнув его, отпустил. Листы быстрым шумным каскадом грянули вниз. Киеши подобрался. - Мне этого мало, адвокат Киеши, - с силой повторил Ханамия, растягивая обращение, - я не буду строить обвинение, опираясь только на то, что он видел. Акулы права легко разгрызут такие, с первого взгляда, неопровержимые факты. Поэтому не жди, что легко закончишь дело, и не пытайся напоить подзащитного свободой, ему сейчас не до нее, а оплакивать смерть жены можно и за решеткой.   
\- Я ничего и не жду, - хмуро ответил Киеши, – но Андо-сан лишился жены, и поскольку его задержали по двести десятой, судья может принять это как смягчающее обстоятельство. Разбирайся с делом, но попроси изменить меру пресечения на домашний арест…  
\- Нет, - отрезал Ханамия, наслаждаясь искрами возмущения на лице напротив, - смягчающее обстоятельство перестает работать, если подозреваемый отказывается помогать следствию, и, судя по протоколам, за все допросы он почти ничего не сказал. А с теми, кто не идет на контакт, – мы поступаем соответствующе. Поэтому даже не мечтай о домашнем аресте.  
С усилием выдерживая равномерный ритм, Киеши сказал:  
\- Есть много причин, почему подозреваемый не идет на контакт, и среди них – чрезмерное давление прокурора или продолжительное шоковое состояние. Пока ты не представил и факта в пользу своей позиции, только домыслы…  
\- Это не домыслы, а опыт. К чему ты будешь взывать? К раскаянию? Сожалеть не значит каяться. Хочешь под залог его вытащить? заставь говорить, тогда и я препятствовать не буду. Но нет, ты ведь так не сделаешь, будешь из всех сил тянуть преступника на волю, только чтобы не подточить репутацию своей фирмы, не так ли?  
Киеши покачал головой.  
\- Годы совсем не изменили тебя, не верится, что ты в чем-то там совершенствовался. Можешь продолжать глумиться, но я взял это дело не ради репутации или денег, Андо-сан не виновен, вот что я тебе скажу, поэтому я его вытащу.  
\- Сколько лет ты практикуешь? – с искренним недоумением спросил Ханамия. – Только начал? Раньше вел подобные дела? Адвокаты не берутся защищать только потому, что верят в «чистоту» клиента. Так наивны только выпускники плохих университетов, - он осекся, сверкнул глазами, - нет, беру слова обратно, позабыл, кто передо мной. Все тот же человек с отвратительно честным сердцем, парадоксально выбравший такую профессию, - уникальный адвокат.   
Киеши не ответил на выпад, поднялся, но Ханамия еще не закончил.  
\- Если Андо все же виновен, что будешь делать? – спросил он, подперев кулаком подбородок. - Откажешься защищать? Или сломаешь хребет своим принципам?  
Киеши быстро перегнулся через столешницу, приближая к Ханамии лицо, и уверенно сказал:  
\- Никаких «если», я докажу, что он чист.   
\- Исключено. Истинно невиновных не существует, - выплюнул Ханамия. – Законодательно можно оправдать некоторых, но что ты сделаешь с моралью?  
\- Тебе ли к ней взывать…  
Киеши осекся. За спиной взлетела волна гвалта, часть которой внесло в кабинет вместе с открывшейся дверью.   
\- Прокурор Ханамия, - позвал веселый от сытости Симада-сан, - а, вы заняты.  
Он с интересом обошел сгорбленного над столом Киеши, тот сразу выпрямился, и едва доходивший ему до груди помощник, остолбенев, пораженно втянул ноздрями воздух. Киеши ободряюще улыбнулся.   
\- Симада-сан, отомрите уже, - ворчливо сказал Ханамия. – Наш долгожданный гость уходит, проводите его к выходу.   
Киеши сунул руку во внутренний карман пиджака и вытащил визитку.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, значит, это вы Симада-сан? Спасибо за копию дела.  
Симада-сан непонимающе вытянул брови.  
\- Я буду представлять интересы Андо Даичи в суде.   
С этими словами Киеши протянул визитку, но Симада-сан брать ее не торопился. Имя подозреваемого внесло удивительные перемены в его лицо. Он волком взглянул на протянутые ладони, но откажи сейчас, срама не оберешься. Взглянул жалостливо на Ханамию, тот, любезно улыбаясь, с интересом ждал продолжения. Симада-сан выдохнул, делать нечего, и взял карточку с высеченными серебром иероглифами фамилии и имени.  
\- Надеюсь на вашу компетентность в нашем деле, - вежливо сказал Киеши, тем самым удручая Симаду-сана еще больше. – И простите, что пришлось проигнорировать ваше письмо с отказом, но перенос встречи в никогда меня не устроил.   
\- Как проницательно, - заметил Ханамия, складывая пальцы домиком, - добросовестный адвокат с самого начала заявляет о своей подленькой игре да еще смеет сомневаться в нашей компетентности. Собираетесь идти по головам, вытирая подошвы белым платком, Киеши-сан, что за лицемерие?   
\- Вы все превращаете в фарс, - ввернул Киеши, оборачиваясь к нему и тоже переходя на кэйго. – Лицемерие не входит в мой арсенал, поэтому, надеюсь, и вы ответите благоразумием.   
\- Вы в храме законности, адвокат-сан, а не в храме благоразумия. Любой преступник презирает и то, и другое, но приговор удивительным образом меняет их мировоззрение. Закон определяет наказание, пусть даже речь идет о беременной женщине, девушке-сироте, больном подростке, но какова роль благоразумия в их судьбе? Знаете? Знаете. Нулевая. Нам чуждо это понятие, Киеши-сан, и это правильно. О нем надо вспоминать, только выходя отсюда вон.   
Киеши молча взирал на него сверху вниз. В глазах отрешенность и тень сожаления.   
\- Мне жаль, - вдруг подал голос Симада-сан, – что пришлось вам отказать. Но это правило, и оно распространяется на всех.   
\- Надеюсь, я не слишком подвел вас, - тут же миролюбиво заметил Киеши, переключаясь на помощника, на что Симада-сан кивнул и храбро продолжил:  
\- Ценность правил и законов в неукоснительном их следовании. Вы просите о компетентности, мы ее обещаем, но со своей стороны, просим об уважении, Киеши-сан, к нам и к нашим решениям.   
\- Вы можете на это рассчитывать, - коротко склонил голову Киеши, выделяя обращение, и снова посмотрел на Ханамию.   
\- Что? – ухмыльнулся тот. – Я ни в чем подобном не нуждаюсь. Меня волнуют только интересы моих подопечных, ради них я без колебаний поступлюсь всяческими выгодами.  
\- Когда такое было? Чтобы вы упускали свою выгоду, - недоверчиво сказал Киеши, подхватывая портфель. И снова Симаде-сану: - Не провожайте. Выход я найду.  
Тот кивнул, остался стоять на месте. В глазах непонимание, о чем толкуют эти двое.  
\- Постарайтесь не подвести коллег, обломав клыки об это «наше» дело, - сказал ему в спину Ханамия. - Чем острее вы, адвокаты, их точите, тем тоньше они становятся.   
Киеши услышал, но отвечать не стал.  
\- Зачем вы так, прокурор Ханамия? – кашлянув, заметил Симада-сан, когда дверь закрылась. – Ваше заявление было излишне жестким.  
\- Я упреждаю события, - палец Ханамии нацелился на грудь помощника. – Не очаровывайтесь им. Поверьте, адвокат Киеши с той же дружелюбной улыбкой перегрызет ваши идеалистические устремления, когда они помешают его целям. Вы только что позволили перед противником открыто эксплуатировать вашу наивность, Симада-сан, неужели я, правда, такой никудышный начальник, что не научил вас смотреть внутрь обертки. Возможно, Хагивара-сан прав – работа с государственными адвокатами чересчур вас выглаживает.  
\- Он говорил о нас обоих.  
Ханамия задумчиво уставился на помощника, и тот не сразу заметил, что глаза начальника лучатся иронией, а заметив, надулся и буркнул:  
\- Скажете тоже.  
\- Как бы там ни было, теперь придется выжать это дело до последней капли, - задумчиво пробормотал Ханамия и плотоядно хихикнул: – Кто бы мог подумать, Хомма-сан, никчемный старикашка, вовремя ты умер.   
Симада-сан тактично промолчал. Сострадание, как он уже давно выяснил, было его начальнику неизвестно. 

Дом в Адати, около которого несколько минут назад притормозило такси, был абсолютно скучным – очередное бледно-серое изваяние с оконным крапом. Ханамия сосчитал этажи, вышло двенадцать. Кое-где на балконах сушилось белье, жалостливо хлопая вытянутыми разноцветными телами на ветру. Неприметная дверь, коротко воскликнув, выпустила двух женщин с пухлыми от одежды и молока младенцами на руках. Ханамия удостоился сдвоенного подозрительного взгляда, младенцы остались равнодушны, сонно обозревая что-то наверху глазками-щелочками, колыхались мохнатые ушки на шапочке у одного и мягкие разноцветные помпоны – у другого. Женщины обогнули незнакомца и, переговариваясь на родном языке, но незнакомыми словами, исчезли за спиной. Ханамия подошел к двери с табличками. Свидетель обитал на шестом этаже. Несколько секунд Ханамия колебался, идти сейчас или погодить, но в конце концов отошел, так и не нажав кнопку звонка. Он отправился в другое место, то, которое находилось через дорогу через двести метров от этого и немного в стороне.   
Очередной порыв холодного ветра ударил в затылок, поднялись дыбом волосы на макушке, воротник куртки заметался, острым краем мазнул по скуле. Вчерашняя тишь за ночь была изгнана, в пустом сизом небе бушевал ветер, бились в припадке листья по дорогам; над безжизненным автомобильным ропотом с гудением клаксонов, над вскриками велосипедных звонков глухо постанывали разворошенные деревья.   
Короткое путешествие от одного здания к другому заняло не больше двух минут. Ханамия прошелся вдоль фасада, остановившись ровно на том месте, где лежала Ёсикава Кийоко, и задрал голову вверх. Балкон на седьмом этаже – прямоугольный длинный ящик, впаянный в стену, исходная точка смерти, конечная же здесь, внизу, под ногами Ханамии. Крови, конечно, уже не было. Ханамия присел на корточки, провел по земле ладонью, на нее тут же прилип холод, все-таки ноябрь. Сейчас вокруг обыденный шум, но можно представить, что было тогда. Следователи приложили к делу фотографии. Ёсикава лежала на спине, руки согнуты, локти выбиты, некрасиво разведены ноги, багровый нимб окружает голову, остановившиеся глаза с небесной наледью. На фотографиях, конечно, не видно, но, несомненно, она была, после смерти в глазах перестает отражаться душа, их лакированная поверхность безразлично принимает все то, что оказывается над ней.   
В кармане зашевелился телефон. Ханамия принял вызов. Симада-сан объявил, что, по словам охранника, адвокат Киеши-сан пятнадцать минут назад закончил в Кацушике сеанс с подзащитным. Ханамия прикинул путь сюда в это время, придется ждать. Поднявшись, телефоном сделал несколько снимков дома свидетеля. После вернулся туда, откуда начал.   
Он появился, когда Ханамия, прислонившись к дереву, докуривал пятую сигарету. Киеши неспешно двигался по тротуару, телефон прижат к уху, слова, которыми он потчевал собеседника, короткие, отрывистые. Ханамия заинтересовано прислушался, но сказанное разрывал ветер, расшвыривая вокруг обрывки фраз, однако их хватило, чтобы, когда Киеши, напряженно слушая, прошел мимо, Ханамия отлепился от ствола и бросил ему в спину:  
\- Обидно, да? что на этот раз не дают примерить роль спасителя.  
Киеши мигом развернулся. В глазах ошеломление - не ожидал столь скорой встречи. Ханамия швырнул окурок в урну, подошел ближе. С быстрым извинением Киеши сбросил звонок.  
\- Значит, дело ты взял из личных соображений, да еще и без согласия руководства, - насмешливо протянул Ханамия, кивая на телефон. – Как опрометчиво так угрожать репутации фирмы.   
\- Подслушивал? – неприязненно спросил Киеши, справляясь с удивлением и убирая телефон в карман.   
\- Просто слышал. Впервые Мацуду-сана так безосновательно променяли на другого. Кто бы мог подумать, что это из-за твоего знакомства с подозреваемым.  
\- Адвокат Мацуда-сан призывал написать признательное, - обрубил его Киеши, игнорируя последнюю фразу. – Проверь историю его дел, треть закончилась признанием вины. Давление со стороны адвоката, давление со стороны прокурора – поневоле решишься на замену.  
Вихрь скрутил пряди его волос, потянул в сторону, смешно расплескивая в воздухе. Киеши щурился, холод катался по лицу, царапая кожу сорванным с земли мелким мусором. Сегодня снова в костюме, - галстук все норовит улететь, - вид внушительный, учитывая рост, но впечатление портят как всегда чересчур мягкие глаза.   
Ханамия, позабавленный столь наивным возмущением, дернул уголком рта:  
\- Для нашего правосудия это норма, хотя ни один преступник со мной, конечно, не согласится, особенно, если защищать его соглашается представитель столь уважаемого имени, - сказал он. – Весьма объяснимый ход со стороны Андо, но не со стороны «Китэ и Араи». Адвокатские конторы слишком яро блюдут свою репутацию, чтобы так легко ввязываться в заведомо гиблое дело. И это не тот случай, когда риск оправдан.   
\- Минуту назад я слышал эти же слова. Две противоположные стороны толкуют об одном и том же, но забывают о самом Андо-сане. Мне нет дела до статистики, репутации фирмы и тем более до твоего мнения, риск оправдан всегда, когда защищаешь невиновного. У обвинения и защиты они свои, но и мы, и вы соблюдаем одинаковые принципы. Или ты, Ханамия, выбираешь только удобные дела?   
\- Я государственный служащий, - ухмыльнулся тот, - какое бы дело не положили мне на стол, его ничто не будет связывать с гонораром или личными предпочтениями. Обвинение безучастно к человеческим слабостям, мы наказываем виновных, которые через вас пытаются купить свободу.   
Они в одно время посмотрели друг другу в глаза.  
\- Если ты говоришь это серьезно, мне тебя жаль, - сказал Киеши.  
\- Тогда почему бы тебе не избавить меня от заблуждения? Это ведь укладывается в те догмы справедливости, по которым ты живешь.  
Киеши выразительно дернул бровью, но благоразумие остановило его от следующей, бесспорно напрасной остроты. Он провел глазами линию над головой Ханамии и вдруг поменялся в лице, запоздало осознавая, где оба находятся.   
\- С какой целью ты здесь? – спросил он.   
Ханамия пожал плечами:  
\- Ты так жаждал встречи со мной, что теперь обязан насладиться ею сполна.  
\- Что это должно значить? – скептически усмехнулся Киеши и тут же, развернувшись, дошагал до двери. Пробежав глазами по именам, он решительно нажал звонок.   
\- Так что связывает тебя с Андо Даичи? – спросил выросший сразу за его спиной Ханамия.   
\- Твое рвение напоминает хватку гиены, – парировал Киеши, игнорируя вопрос.   
В динамике стыла тишина, Киеши позвонил еще раз, держа палец на кнопе гораздо дольше.   
\- Тебе стоит быть более покладистым, адвокат Киеши, - вкрадчиво сказал Ханамия, - открыто игнорировать прокурора в столь невыгодном для тебя деле. Ты ведь знаешь, чем это чревато для подозреваемого…  
Киеши повернулся, сталкиваясь нос к носу. Ханамия усмехался в сосредоточенное, нахмуренное лицо. Карие глаза потемнели от сдерживаемого раздражения, но поводок был крепок - расклад сил хорошо известен обоим.  
\- Значит, ты все же подвержен человеческим слабостям, - преувеличенно тепло ответил Киеши.  
Решетчатая щель разразилась хрипами и коротким недовольным: «Слушаю». Киеши прильнул к динамику, внятно назвал свое имя и цель визита. Щель ответила не сразу.   
\- Ладно, поднимайтесь, - сухо разрешил Танабэ Юкио, проходящий по делу единственным свидетелем. - Шестой этаж.   
Цокнула защелка. Киеши приоткрыл дверь и оглянулся. Ханамия поощрительно улыбался. Киеши цыкнул и двинулся вперед, Ханамия сразу за спиной. На шестом этаже за приоткрытой дверью ждал округлый низкий мужчина преклонных лет. Водянисто-черные глаза оглядели посетителей, Складки на лице задвигались, когда он подозрительно спросил, почему их двое.  
\- Я прокурор Ханамия Макото, - сообщил Ханамия, выдвигаясь вперед и доставая удостоверение. – Теперь веду дело Ёсикавы Кийоко.   
Танабэ-сан сдержанно оглядел документ и, со вздохом толкнув дверь, разрешил пройти.   
\- Значит, все-таки он убил ее? – вопросительно заметил он, пока гости разувались.  
\- Почему вы так думаете? – тут же откликнулся Ханамия.  
\- Еще ничего не доказано, - одновременно сказал Киеши, аккуратно ставя туфли около стены.  
Танабэ-сан удивленно моргнул, но отвечать никому не стал. Он провел их в комнату, являющуюся одновременно гостиной, столовой и музыкальной комнатой, плоскую и полную запаха старых цветов, солировал в комнате рояль. Сам уселся в кресло с высокой спинкой, а гостям указал на маленький диван, короткий кожаный, он едва вместил двоих. К бедру прижалась чужая нога - Ханамия поерзал – но нет, пока сидишь, прикосновения не избежать; он слегка отклонился вбок, чтобы не задевать Киеши хотя бы плечом, и тот, словно читая его мысли, подался вперед. Уперев локти в колени, сказал:  
\- Танабэ-сан, я адвокат Андо Даичи. Как и сказал по телефону, хочу больше узнать о том, что вы видели. Надеюсь, вы не откажете.  
\- Меня уже опрашивали, - неприветливо заявил свидетель. – Приходили из полиции.  
\- Я читал протокол, - согласился Киеши.  
\- Тогда зачем снова отвлекать меня от работы?  
\- Вы ведь композитор, в прошлом довольно популярный, - сказал Киеши, оставляя вопрос без ответа. - Не расскажете о своей жизни сейчас? Поскольку вы единственный на данный момент свидетель, именно от ваших показаний зависит жизнь человека.  
Ханамия хмыкнул про себя, но спорить не стал, разрешая Киеши взять разговор в свои руки.   
\- Вы правильно говорите, адвокат-сан, - чуть теплее сказал свидетель, - слава моя закончилась лет пятнадцать назад, но и сейчас я известен в своих кругах, понимаете, да? Ценителей хорошей музыки становится все меньше, но почитатели у меня есть до сих пор, - добавил он и тут же посетовал: – Хотя сейчас все больше пишу для телевидения и видеостудий. Это, конечно, не тот размах, что раньше, ушел в тень, как говориться, понимаете?  
Киеши понимал. Ханамия остался безучастен, он разглядывал убранство вокруг. Стены над роялем усыпаны разноразмерными фотографиями и пожелтевшими журнальными вырезками, через которые можно проследить жизненный путь хозяина. В самом верху сбоку сутулый мальчик лет восьми с зализанными волосами и во фраке недружелюбно скалится в объектив. Пальцы утопают в клавишах, подпись внизу – знаковая фотография, оповещающая о начале пути, за ней сонм изображений – подросток с все мужающим лицом, молодой мужчина, и мужчина, уже припыленный годами, - везде в неизменном фраке, за неизменным роялем, с неизменно утлым выражением лица.   
В комнате густился приглушенный свет, несмотря на широкое, нагое окно. Через него хорошо видно, как вдалеке на фоне неба сереет грань того самого дома. Ханамия вбирал в себя детали жилища, а следом и детали характера его хозяина. Тот меж тем, как свойственно многим потерявшим славу людям, все сильней увлекался рассказом о себе. Ханамия вернул к нему взгляд. Танабэ-сан сидел абсолютно прямо – сказывалась профессия, волосы он отращивал и заглаживал назад, - седой зачес лоснился даже в этом световом мизере, - белели вихры на висках и спускались по дуге круглых щек, переходя в аккуратно подстриженную бородку с проплешиной для рта – маленького и ломкого. Киеши увлеченно внимал словам, хотя тот не рассказывал ничего интересного для них обоих, погружая в мир фуг и симфоний, сыпя названиями городов, концертных залов и популярных некогда фамилий. Ханамия покосился на Киеши, некстати заметив светлый пушок на кромке розового уха, волосы на затылке стелятся ровной каймой, а пониже темнеет выбритая щетина, полускрытая светло-голубым воротником рубашки. Тепло, передаваемое бедром Киеши, вдруг стало раздражать, и Ханамия, прервав на полуслове Танабэ-сана, поднялся.   
\- Продолжайте, - попросил он, любезно улыбаясь, - я немного осмотрюсь, если вы не против.  
\- Разумеется, - кивнул Танабэ-сан и тут же спохватился: - Я ничего вам не предложил. Может, желаете воды или… гм, чая?  
Ханамия заверил, что ничего не надо, позади коротко отказался Киеши. Окно манило, и Ханамия подошел к стеклу, глянул через него на балкон, совсем маленький и пустой - отсюда, и правда, хорошо наблюдался дом, где случилась трагедия, он стоял немного левее и сгибался углом. Ханамия снова отсчитал седьмой этаж. Было сущим пустяком представить, как на далеком балконе стоят двое, нарисовать их образы, заставить двигаться, говорить, быть может, кричать, хотя свидетель настаивал, что ничего подобного не было. Сегодня такой сильный ветер, если дует отсюда, никогда не услышишь их голосов, а если сюда… донесется ли сквозь шум дороги, разделяющей эти две жилые скалы, хоть что-то? Какой между супругами был диалог? Ссору нельзя исключать – тихую, не менее страшную, чем громкий скандал. Какая она была - Ёсикава Кийоко – шумливая, вздорная или, наоборот, кроткая и благоразумная. Фотография в деле об этом умалчивала, а те снимки, что сделаны после смерти, для понимания характера были бесполезны. Коллеги отзывались о Ёсикаве одинаково хорошо, но это говорило лишь о поверхностной работе следователей. Ее личность была им безразлична, как безразлична она была и Хомме-сану. Ханамию же привычно увлекали все причастные к делу люди.   
Он мысленно вышел на балкон и прикурил сигарету. Опираться на бортик не стал, но перегнулся и посмотрел вниз, в уличную пестроту. Дверь в комнату приоткрыта, оттуда вытекают призрачные следы сыгранных мелодий, звуками полны уши, поэтому здесь, снаружи, все кажется ватным, приглушенным. Взгляд направо, на приземистую пожарную часть, и прямо, вслед убегающему вдаль переулку. Дом слева молчит, сейчас рабочий день, но нет, на одном из балконов двое. Видно лицо мужчины, далековато, но если зрение хорошее, то рассмотреть можно. Женщина стоит спиной, поэтому эмоции непонятны. Ракурс оказался неудачным. Если умело отшлифовать свидетельские показания, у Киеши, и правда, есть шанс вытащить Андо.   
Ханамия вернулся в комнату, Танабэ-сан уже добрался до настоящего и, направляемый Киеши, подходил к тому самому дню. Последний месяц он писал музыку к сериалу о периоде Муромати, а это сложно, мало кому по силам достойно выполнить задачу, снисходительно добавил Танабэ-сан, впрочем, ему это удалось, создатели сериала остались довольны. Сейчас он преисполнен гордости, но во время работы казался себе высушенной хурмой, квартиру почти не покидал, ведь ко всему надо подходить с ответственностью. Перекуры были обязательны, чтобы освежить слух.   
\- Как часто вы их устраивали? – спросил Киеши.   
\- Каждые три часа, примерно, - ответил свидетель. – То, что вас интересует, случилось в начале второго, так как ровно в час я вышел, зажег сигарету и успел выкурить половину, как женщина упала.   
\- Вы уверены, что они не ссорились?  
\- Ссоры не было, - раздраженно сказал Танабэ-сан. – Следователям я это несколько раз повторил. Никогда не наблюдал женщину в плохом расположении духа.  
На недоуменный взгляд Киеши пояснил:  
\- Она часто выходила на балкон. Подышать воздухом, как я бы сказал, понимаете?  
Кивок.  
\- А какой она была? – вклинился Ханамия, не отрываясь от созерцания и краем глаза замечая, как Танабэ-сан повернулся к нему. Подсказал: - В каком расположении духа?   
\- Самом обыкновенном. Возможно, иногда она выглядела усталой, но всегда от нее исходила приятная тишина. Она казалась женщиной из прошлого.  
От неожиданно потеплевшего голоса Танабэ-сана Ханамия вздрогнул, внимательней присмотрелся к свидетелю, лицо того несколько обмякло, глаза потеряли остроту. В голове Ханамии вспыхнула фраза «тайное влечение». Он метнулся взглядом к Киеши, заметил ли тот, ведь подтвердись гипотеза, объективность показаний точно будет поставлена под сомнение. Под кожей зазмеилось возбуждение – в сладкой, тянущей истоме сжалось сердце, в глубине сознания усилился интерес, как к делу, так и к сопернику, такой, какой когда-то появлялся перед матчем с сильной командой, а для победы годились любые приемы.   
\- Вы были с ней знакомы? – спросил Ханамия.  
Танабэ-сан отрицательно покачал головой. Он даже имя ее узнал из уст одного из следователей.  
\- Во время допроса вы допустили, что Андо-сан толкнул жену. Вы это видели? – спросил Киеши, возвращая внимание свидетеля к себе.  
\- Я так сказал, потому что он шагнул к ней, и она сразу упала. Как камень, - заявил Танабэ-сан и рукой прочертил быструю вертикальную полосу.   
\- То есть вы не уверены, что Андо-сан толкнул Ёсикаву-сан? – с нажимом повторил Киеши. – Между домами приличное расстояние, а их этаж выше, чем ваш. Подумайте, это весьма серьезное заявление, вы должны быть уверены, что толчок был.  
Танабэ-сан задумался, бездумно шевеля губами под бородой, отчего казалось, что под волосами копошиться кто-то живой. Наконец со вздохом свидетель признал, что может только утверждать, что Ёсикава упала, как только ее муж сделал к ней движение. Ханамия взглянул на Киеши и тот ответил заблестевшим взглядом, подтверждающим, что защита будет разбивать свидетельские показания именно этим фактом – свидетель только допускает, что смерть жертвы могла случиться из-за мужа, а в силу возраста и усталости, свидетель может преувеличивать увиденное. Так, равноценным будет и допущение, что Ёсикава, не удержав равновесия, упала сама. Ханамия одобрительно подмигнул.  
Он бочком протиснулся мимо кресла, - руки за спиной, взгляд задумчивый, - подошел к роялю. На крышке ни одного пятна, Ханамия склонился, замечая, как заскользил по зеркальному лаку черный округлый сгусток – отражение его головы, и огладил поверхность, оставляя длинные жирные дорожки. Две пары глаз пристально следили. Следом Ханамия обнажил клавишное нутро, подушечки пальцев проверили гладкость молочных клавиш, указательный мягко утопил одну, и махина издала низкий возмущенный звук. Ханамия интуитивно ощутил, как за спиной вздрогнули.  
\- Уважаемый, - нервно попросил Танабэ-сан, - не прикасайтесь пожалуйста, инструмент очень дорогой.  
\- Думаете, мои неумелые пальцы так сразу его удешевят? – спросил Ханамия, снова неспешно поглаживая ленту.   
\- Рояли весьма чувствительны к прикосновениям, это вам не ударные какие-нибудь, - негодующе сказал Танабэ-сан. – Вам развлечение, а мне потом мучиться настройкой.  
Ханамия оставил его замечание без ответа.   
\- Вы что-то играли до нашего прихода?   
\- Играл. Классику, - снисходительно ответил Танабэ-сан. - Знаете?  
\- Наслышан. Это легче, чем сочинять музыку к сериалу?   
\- Не всегда, - чопорно сказал Танабэ-сан. – Есть классические произведения, сыграть которые сложнее, чем написать что-то свое.   
\- Например, Трансцендентные этюды Листа.   
\- Например, - поджал губы Танабэ-сан. – Как это соотносится с тем, что вы трогаете мой инструмент?   
\- Никак, - согласился Ханамия, отрываясь от рояля и переводя взгляд на музыканта. – Просто хотел узнать, можете ли вы сейчас правильно воспринимать наши вопросы. Адвокат Киеши ошибается, говоря, что от ваших ответов зависит только жизнь Андо Даичи, от них же зависит и наказание за смерть Ёсикавы Кийоко.  
Ханамия улыбнулся, а Танабэ-сан негодующе раздул ноздри. Со стороны Киеши раздался протестующий возглас.   
\- Я не хотел вас обидеть, - тут же покаялся Ханамия, - свое замечание возьму обратно, если вы уверены, что рассмотрели ситуацию со всех сторон. Например, Киеши-сан заметил, что ограждение балкона многое скрывает, и я с этим соглашусь, но лицо Андо вы видеть должны были, если, конечно, у вас нет проблем со зрением.  
\- Несмотря на возраст, у меня стопроцентное зрение, - враждебно сказал Танабэ-сан. – Но если вы так пытаетесь меня спровоцировать, разочарую. Негативных эмоций на лице мужчины тоже не было.   
\- А на лице жертвы?  
\- Я уже говорил, - повышая голос, ответил Танабэ.   
\- Но она стояла к вам спиной. Почему вы так уверены?  
\- Уверен, потому что она оглянулась, - припечатал Танабэ-сан, с триумфом глядя на Ханамию. – Она повернулась и посмотрела назад. В тот момент она была спокойна.   
\- Значит, ссоры между ними не было, - утвердительно сказал Ханамия. Танабэ-сан, фыркнув, кивнул. – Тогда, действительно, вероятность невиновности Андо возрастает, раз вы, единственный свидетель, с такой уверенностью заявляете о несчастном случае.   
\- Я такого заявления не делал, - ощетинился Танабэ-сан.   
\- Нет, - отрезал Ханамия, - сделали. Исходя из ваших слов, суд сделает именно такой вывод, а если вы в чем-то ошибаетесь, то виновный может остаться на свободе.  
\- Прокурор Ханамия! – Киеши поднялся с дивана, обжигая Ханамию яростным взглядом. - Вы неправомерно давите на свидетеля. Чего вы этим добиваетесь?  
\- Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы такой важный человек, как свидетель Танабэ-сан, чувствовал все нюансы того, что говорит. В обыденной жизни достаточно сочинять на рояле музыку к периоду Муромати и не замечать в этом странности, но есть ситуации, когда фатальна даже неряшливость в мыслях. Слова – слишком опасное оружие, и за невнимательное обращение с ними платят те, кто нам не безразличен.   
Танабэ-сан вздрогнул и резко посерел. От презрения, которым Ханамия сознательно наполнил последнюю фразу, перехватило горло. Мышцы спины словно сложились, и Танабэ-сан, опав всем телом, грузно задышал.  
\- Я вовсе не хотел… ее… - судорожно проклокотал он, когда Киеши подскочил и вцепился в плечи, вытягивая вверх.   
Танабэ-сан закряхтел, кожа на шее пошла красными пятнами. Киеши, не отпуская свидетеля, поспешно оглядывался в поисках кухни, чтобы принести воды. Ханамия безразлично наблюдал за барахтаньями.  
Едва отпоили, Киеши, - в который раз, - извинился за обоих и сквозь зубы потребовал выйти. Свидетель их не провожал.  
На выходе столкнулись с теми же женщинами и теми же младенцами, теперь спящими. Киеши не заметил их вовсе, прошел мимо быстрым летящим шагом. Женщины испугано посторонились. Ханамия же улыбнулся им словно старым знакомым, впрочем подозрения к себе он этим не уменьшил. Киеши, не соизмеряя силы, вынес дверь вперед, отчего та, надрывно хрустнув, едва не лишилась петель.  
\- Что это было? – разъяренным шепотом вопросил Киеши, едва оказавшись на тротуаре.   
Ханамия насмешливо вздернул брови – ничего не меняется, даже сейчас Киеши не может дать своему гневу волю.   
\- Очевидно, что я укротил твой козырь. Теперь такой свидетель будет думать, прежде чем поддаваться чужому давлению, - Ханамия цокнул языком. – Что, думаешь, я не знаком с мягкой силой? Ты давил не него не меньше, меняя показания в выгодную тебе сторону. Не моя вина, что он оказался куда более впечатлительным, чем хотел показать.   
\- Да у него чуть инфаркт не случился, - Киеши навис над ним, перекрывая всяческий вид. – Что же ты за сукин сын, почему прикасаясь, не можешь не оставить свои гнусные отпечатки?  
\- Я предупреждал, дело тебе не выиграть, - сухо проговорил Ханамия, втягивая в себя огненный взгляд. - Наблюдать, как ты притворяешься непорочным и убеждаешь в своих святых целях руководство, довольно весело, но свидетель – дело другое. Теперь ты не используешь его так, как нужно тебе…   
\- Ханамия, это же не игра, - сурово и резко оборвал его Киеши.  
\- …Тем более, его ценность для нас обоих упала в разы. Ноль-ноль. Продумывай новый ход, - Ханамия задорно ухмыльнулся: - Это игра, только приз не жестяная безделушка и ставки заставляют выкладываться на полную. А так…, - он развел руками, - суть одна.   
\- Ты так и остался тщеславным, бессердечным ублюдком, - мрачно сказал Киеши.  
Очередной воздушный порыв бухнул в спину, протягивая вперед, взбудоражил кожу под одеждой, смешивая эту вызванную природой судорогу с рокочущим внутри предвкушением. Киеши, заметив приближение, сразу отступил назад. За ним, на высоком пешеходном мосту, мерцали люди, тоже безуспешно воюющие с ветром. Больше всего доставалось женщинам, вынужденным скручивать юбки в уродливые узлы и, зажимая эти тканевые комья, сутулиться и убыстрять шаг. Не меньше страдали длинноволосые, хватающиеся за головы будто в массовом припадке головной боли, другие гордо выказывали безразличие, и их головы были похожи на живые темные коконы.   
Ханамия сунул сигарету в рот и сложил ладонь домиком, щелкая зажигалкой.  
\- Я просто другой, - сказал он, делая первую затяжку и выдыхая дым на Киеши. – И не лгу самому себе, - он подумал, покатал сигарету меж пальцев, потом хитро прищурился: - В надежде, что поймешь, о чем я говорю, признаюсь – я начинаю получать удовольствие от разговоров с тобой. Возможно, благодаря тебе, дело развеет мою многолетнюю скуку.   
Черты лица Киеши сковала брезгливость. Он процедил:  
\- Ты самое порочное существо, что я встречал. Не представляю, как ты смотришь в глаза людям, чью судьбу вершишь.  
\- Как это мило, оскорбление за оскорблением от эталонного моралиста, - ответил Ханамия, запахивая плотнее куртку, - не я ответственен за их судьбу, и ты об этом знаешь, - с фальшивым укором протянул он. – Раз не желаешь веселиться вместе, перестань меня так бесстыдно дразнить. А иначе придется мириться с моей привилегией влезать в твои идеалы так глубоко, как мне нравится.  
\- Не вижу особых оснований подыгрывать тебе.  
Ханамия хохотнул. Сделал неожиданный шаг вперед. Киеши отпрянул в сторону.   
\- Пока не видишь, но кости уже брошены, - заметил Ханамия, проходя мимо.  
На прощанье вскинув руку, он поболтал пальцами и вскоре скрылся за поворотом.   
Киеши медленно выдохнул. В висках забрезжила боль. Он только что уступил человеку с юродивой душой навязанный тем раунд.

Серо-черная живая сытая масса уже стекалась обратно в узкое горлышко высоких дверей прокуратуры, когда из остановившегося такси Ханамия ступил на тротуар. За длинной решетчатой шеренгой множество знакомых, при виде которых сразу заныла челюсть. Возвращение пришлось на самое неудобное, послеобеденное, время. Многие при виде Ханамии улыбались, кивали, чаще всего женщины, они были падки его внешность: на опасные холодные огоньки в глазах и вальяжную улыбку; к низкому текучему голосу тоже прикипали - будоражило чутье глубинной жестокости. Приближаясь к входу, не избежал он и тихих неприличных пофыркиваний, имена этих коллег тут же бесстрастно записывались памятью, чтобы потом, при случае, крадущееся это дерзновение снискало заслуженную расплату. Но и равнодушных хватало, как и незнакомцев – прокуратура полуторовековой разросшийся организм бесконечно вбирал в себя новые элементы.   
Ханамия влился, сегодня ветер смел запахи еды и дыма, и в едином со всеми ритме стал приближаться к входу. Кто-то поздоровался, Ханамия вернул приветствие, кто-то спросил, над чем он работает сейчас, одновременно с этим где-то сзади пригласили выпить, а сбоку поинтересовались, как прошла встреча с адвокатом. Надзирающий прокурор оттеснил чью-то спину и с выжидательным любопытством заглянул Ханамии в глаза, но вокруг слишком много ушей, чтобы откровенно рассказывать. Впереди разъехались и сомкнулись створки лифта, одного, другого. Скучливо искривив лицо, Ханамия сделал два мизерных шага, - неплохо, чтобы сейчас еще кто-то что-нибудь спросил. Но, увы, ему достались лишь удушающие объятия чеснока, жареного мяса и теснота говорливой толпы. Хагивара-сан, не дождавшись ответа, скрестил на животе руки и с непритворным благодушием, рожденным только что случившимся хорошим обедом, позволил Ханамии пока не отвечать. Вместо этого он отстраненно спросил, обедал ли Ханамия, и на отрицательный ответ нравоучительно посоветовал не мучить желудок и не отговариваться молодостью. Ханамия кивнул, лифт темнел уже близко, в следующий раз, вероятно, удастся зайти.   
\- Раз не с обеда, то откуда вы? Утром я вас, кстати, не видел.  
\- Ездил к свидетелю по делу Ёсикавы, - вынуждено сообщил Ханамия.  
\- Сами ездили? Это работа следователей, – сказал Хагивара-сан и крякнул – его обжали со всех сторон и внесли в лифт.   
Рядом сжался, задрав подбородок, Ханамия. Разговаривать неудобно, найти бы возможность дышать, и Хагивара-сан примолк, но едва вышли на своем этаже, как недвусмысленно повернулся к подчиненному.   
\- Что вы затеваете? Выводы следователей и Хоммы-сана достаточно конкретны для нас.   
\- В деле неясности, - буркнул Ханамия, - я не дам ему хода, пока с ними не разберусь.  
Хагивара-сан пожевал губы и, слабо кивнув замершему над стойкой Изаки-сану, сделал приглашающий жест в свой кабинет.   
\- У вас есть причины сомневаться в компетенции Хоммы-сана? – спросил он, едва Ханамия прикрыл дверь.   
\- Я бы не ставил вопрос о сомнении, - вежливо ответил тот, подходя к столу. – Мне безразличны предшествующие выводы, я работаю с тем, что вижу сам.  
Хагивара-сан стерпел, когда Ханамия сел на стул, но сурово сдвинул брови, едва тот закинул ногу на ногу.   
\- Предварительное следствие закончено, выводы очевидны. То, что вы тянете, создает нам лишние трудности, - Хагивара-сан полез в стол и достал закрученную спиралью палочку. – Не терплю запахи еды, - заметил он и поджег ее. Ханамия молчал. – Зато играет на руку противнику. Если бы подозреваемый не втянул в дело «КиА», я бы спустил эту блажь вам с рук. Но кое-что поменялось. Будете вести дело под моей рукой.  
\- Если мы оставим статью, подозреваемый отделается штрафом.   
\- Вас не должно это волновать. Не суровость наказания определяет победу. Работайте с тем, что есть, а не тратьте время на эфемерные поиски.  
\- Нет, - отрезал Ханамия, морщась от горького полыневого запаха, - если мы оставим все, как есть, адвокат вытянет дело в свою пользу. Из-за торопливости мы рискуем проиграть.  
\- О чем вы? Свидетель изменил показания?  
\- Он утверждает то же самое, но в причастности Андо к смерти жены не уверен. Адвокат Киеши будет добиваться признания смерти в результате несчастного случая. И шанс убедить суд у него есть.   
\- Значит, они могут разыграть карту свидетеля в свою пользу, - призадумался Хагивара-сан.  
Ханамия подтвердил.   
\- А что сам подозреваемый? Разговорили его?  
\- Пока нет.  
\- Что так? - с неприятным удивлением протянул Главный. – Все же действует громкое имя?  
\- Оно не столь громкое, чтобы впечатлить, - с вызовом бросил Ханамия.  
\- Надеюсь.  
Хагивара-сан поднялся и подошел к окну. На худосочном лице налились желваки.   
\- Хочу, чтоб вы знали, что адвокат Киеши-сан не последнее лицо в «КиА». Его дед был в числе основателей, а сам он получил образование в Стэнфорде, и, несмотря на молодость, считается перспективным специалистом с хорошими шансами дотянуться до самого верха, - Хагивара быстро оглянулся, проверяя, дошли ли его слова до Ханамии. Тот не пошевелился. – Тем не менее, он взял это дело без согласия своего нынешнего руководства, которое при всем уважении к покойному Киеши Рёдзи, плохо терпит подобное упрямство. Попробуйте воспользоваться этим. Дело мелкое, на поля прессы при должном отношении не выйдет. Лучше потерять сотрудника, чем лицо, не так ли? Руководство «КиА», если договоримся, просто тихо сбросит дело.   
\- А что же адвокат Киеши, ему кто рот закроет?   
\- Можете вы, - спокойно предложил Хагивара-сан, - но все же советую не ворошить осиное гнездо. Киеши-сан в Японии птица залетная, а у конторы филиалы по всему миру, найдут, куда его пристроить. Ваша задача – правильно завершить дело.   
Ханамия поднялся.  
\- Вам придется справиться за день, - сказал Хагивара-сан.  
\- Невозможно.  
Ханамия машинально сделал шаг вперед и покачнулся - от горечи, стелившейся над столом, едва не вывернуло.  
\- Вы все время кичитесь своим умом, Ханамия-сан, вот и используйте его на полную, - не допускающим возражений тоном проговорил Хагивара-сан. - Я развязал вам руки, но потакать вашей медлительности не буду. Напрягитесь, пусть пот захлюпает у вас под ногами. И не забывайте про другие дела, раз вы так болезненно относитесь к приоритетам.  
Симада-сан кивнул, когда Ханамия перешагнул порог кабинета, но тот приветствия не заметил.   
\- Кофе, - бросил прокурор, усаживаясь и сразу придвигая к себе дело, посвященное Ёсикаве Кийоко.   
Помощник без лишних слов полез из-за стола. Ханамия начал изучать подшивку с начала.   
Казалось, он знал уже достаточно, но, как обычно это бывало, всегда находились неприметные детали, выискивать которые Ханамия любил особо. Симада-сан принес кофе, и Ханамия, поблагодарив, выпил его тремя глотками. После снова, не целясь, запустил стаканчик в урну, Симада-сан с любопытством зыркнул на начальника, но и в этот раз промолчал, зато подумал о высоком приветливом адвокате и чрезмерной раздраженности прокурора при разговоре с тем. Помощник улыбнулся пол нос: завтра на обед с коллегами он принесет отличную тему для обсуждения.  
Спустя четыре часа Ханамия закрыл последний лист и зевнул. Можно было отправляться домой, а завтра первым делом он поедет в Эдогаву, где работал Андо Даичи, встретится с сотрудниками и узнает, как так получилось, что ни один из них даже не знал, что начальник был женат.   
Оставалось малость. Ханамия бросил взгляд на накарябанное на отрывном листке слово и набрал номер патологоанатома, который проводил вскрытие Ёсикавы Кийоко.


	3. Праведникам сны не снятся

За стеклянной, будто облепленной туманом, дверью и окнами в больших иероглифах, сотворенных из красной липкой ленты, оказалась маленькая приемная. Совершенно по-летнему работал под потолком кондиционер, лениво окуная в стылый воздух болезенно-желтые стены, длинный, встопыривший гребенчатые лапы, кактус у входа и разгоряченного быстрой ходьбой посетителя. За высокой гладкой коричневой стойкой с приглушенной звонкостью сыпал похвалами электронный девичий голосок. На шаги оттуда высунулся долговязый паренек с длинной шеей и прихотливо уложенными обесцвеченными волосами, а, увидев незнакомое лицо, сразу поднялся на ноги. Голосок тут же смолк.   
Ханамия представился и справился, на месте ли владелец. Паренек, в ответ назвавшийся Накада Юхэи, исполняющий секретарские обязанности, вежливо сообщил, что владелец уже давно живет в Осаке, где у «Хасэкай Логистик» головной офис, а здесь бывает редко, наездами. Руководил же токийским филиалом, - до этого самого случая, многозначительно добавил Накада, - господин Андо Даичи, который сейчас известно где.   
\- Тогда, - сказал Ханамия, убирая удостоверение, - проводите к тому, кто заменяет.   
И его проводили, по старенькой сухой деревянной лестнице, на второй этаж, где в большом зале под переменчивым утренним солнцем неспешно тек рабочий день. За низкими матовыми крепостями темнели головы, немного, всего пять. Всего же восемь сотрудников работали здесь, считая секретаря Накада, самого Андо и его замену - старшего менеджера Лю Сюаня, который поднялся из-за стола, едва увидев вошедших. Ростом он оказался едва ли не выше Киеши.   
\- Говорите без акцента, - заметил Ханамия, с поклоном отвечая на приветствие и передавая визитную карточку.   
\- Я китаец по происхождению, но родился и вырос в Токио, - ответил тот. – Что-нибудь желаете, прокурор Ханамия? Накада-кун заваривает превосходный чай.   
\- Благодарю, - отказался Ханамия. – Если вы не против, я предпочту сразу начать.  
Стоящий рядом секретарь придвинул стул и по кивку начальника отошел. Сели.  
\- Что именно вас привело? – спросил заместитель, кладя перед собой карточку. – Следователь у нас уже был. Кажется, дело Андо-сана уже решенное.   
\- Секретарь сказал, что владелец живет в Осаке, - игнорируя замечание, сказал Ханамия. – Стало быть, здесь всем занимался Андо-сан?  
Лю Сюань улыбнулся. У него была очень белая кожа и скопления родинок на шее, похожие на невиданные созвездия; лицо продолговатое, правильной формы, высокий узкий нос и небольшие глаза, накрытые стеклянной клеткой очков. Неприятным оказался рот – тонкий, будто губ вообще не существовало, и полный мелких зубов.   
\- Так и есть. Андо-сан числился начальником.   
Ханамия подхватывать брошенное специально ему слово не стал. Вместо этого спросил:  
\- Как долго он в этой должности?  
\- Долго, едва ли не со дня основания филиала, - с прохладцей ответил Лю Сюань, откидываясь на спинку кресла.   
\- А именно?  
\- Пять лет.  
Ханамия кивнул, то же самое сказал Андо на допросе.   
\- Вы ведь пришли с определенной целью, прокурор-сан, - сказал заместитель, - если скажете, что именно хотите узнать об Андо-сане, спросите, я помогу.  
Ханамия внимательно посмотрел на того - широкие плечи, впрочем, никаких следов спорта на теле не наблюдалось. Искреннее желание помочь? Как же. По крупицам оттенков в голосе, по словам, легко понять, на чем зиждется эта не слишком-то таимая неприязнь к попавшему в силки правосудия начальнику. За спиной плескалось множество звонков, скоро роптали клавиатуры, в углу иной раз шуршал исторгаемой бумагой факс. Голоса женские, мужские обсуждали маршруты и путевые листы, уточняли адреса складов и высчитывали время простоев. Обыденная жизнь Андо, которую теперь займет другой человек.  
\- Справляетесь без него?   
\- Как видите, - усмехнулся Лю Сюань. – Команда сложилась уже давно.  
\- Повезло, - многозначительно согласился Ханамия.  
\- Это заслуга всех нас.  
\- Не сомневаюсь. Вы не знаете, почему в тот день Андо-сан так внезапно уехал домой?  
\- Не имею понятия, - твердо ответил заместитель, вовсе не смущенный переменой темы. – Я его в тот момент не видел, о его уходе сообщил Накада-кун.   
\- В протоколах допросов сотрудники утверждают, что Андо-сан не просто ушел, а сбежал, когда покупал в автомате напиток. Кто именно это видел?  
Лю Сюань привстал и громко позвал некую Мацууро Итоми. Ханамия оглянулся. Одна из черных голов дернулась и обернулась в статную женщину средних лет с приплюснутым лицом и широко расставленными печальными глазами. Двигалась она на удивление мягко, плывуче.   
\- Слушаю вас, Ли-сан, - приятным голосом сказала госпожа Мацууро.   
\- Мацууро-сан занимается финансами, - сказал Лю Сюань и снова обратился к подчиненной: – Расскажите, пожалуйста, прокурору Ханамии о последнем дне Андо-сана в офисе.   
\- Последний день Андо-сана в офисе еще не случился, - педантично заметила Мацууро-сан, глядя в пустоту перед собой, - но если господина прокурора интересует, что случилось в тот день, то пройдемте со мной, я покажу.   
Ханамия тут же поднялся, покосился на заместителя, тот махнул рукой, отказываясь сопровождать. Мацууро-сан поплыла через зал к широкой пройме в конце стены, за которой обозначился коридор и через несколько дверей вход на кухоньку, рядом с ним Ханамия наконец увидел автомат с напитками – самый обычный, полный ледяных жестяных ярких банок. Он оглядел его так и эдак, но ничто не привлекло его внимания. Вероятно, дело было не в автомате, или он имел некое значение, пока Ханамии неизвестное. Провожатая встала за спиной, сложив руки на груди. Вот бы здесь были камеры. Но их не было, Ханамия изучил потолок и для верности спросил Мацууро-сан. Она подтвердила. Опросив коллег Андо, следователь указал, что совещание началось в привычное время, ничего особенного на нем не обсуждали. Никто не заметил, чтобы Андо вел себя странно или взволнованно. Что бы это ни было, оно произошло здесь, около автомата. Ханамия попросил рассказать, что именно она видела.  
\- После совещания Андо-сан пошел к автомату за кофе. Он не пьет горячий, только такой, в банках. Я отнесла бумаги к себе на стол и отправила отчет о совещании в головной офис, затем пошла на кухню, Андо-сан стоял около автомата, но вдруг развернулся и быстро прошел мимо. Он ушел, даже не взяв портфель. Его потом забрала полиция.  
\- Он часто покупает здесь кофе? – спросил Ханамия, заложив руки в карманы и с сомнением оглядывая автомат.  
\- Не слежу, но если что и покупает отсюда, то кофе. Тот он, кстати, не забрал.  
\- Правда? – Ханамия быстро развернулся к ней и встретился с непропорционально черными, словно разлитыми по всей радужке зрачками. Ее уточнение вдруг показалось ему интересным. – То есть кофе он купил, но, не забрав, ринулся мимо вас и сбежал даже без портфеля.  
\- Он прошел быстрым шагом, - заметила Мацууро-сан. – А не ринулся. В остальном вы правы.  
\- Я понял, - Ханамия поднял ладонь. – Вы можете предположить, что случилось в тот момент?  
\- Нет.  
Ханамия кивнул, ответ нетрудно было предсказать.   
\- А лицо его опишете?  
\- Не обратила внимания.   
\- Ясно. Мацууро-сан, сколько вы здесь работаете?   
\- Три года и почти семь месяцев.  
\- Вас устраивал Андо-сан как начальник?  
\- Андо-сан плохо разбирается в финансах, поэтому цифры его мало интересуют. Я сотрудничаю напрямую с офисом в Осаке.   
\- Значит, смена начальства на вас не повлияет, - сказал Ханамия, но ответа не получил. – В допросе говорилось, что Андо скрывал, что женат.   
\- Он никогда не говорил о личной жизни, - кивнула женщина.  
\- Значит, вы никогда не слышали имя Ёсикава Кийоко?  
\- Это имя назвал следователь во время допроса, до этого – никогда.  
\- Вам не кажется странным, что Андо молчал о жене?  
\- Нет, его личная жизнь к нам не относится, чем меньше людей обсуждают ее, тем целее она будет. На его месте я бы поступила так же.  
Но Мацууро-сан не была на его месте, или уже не была, Ханамия услышал, как во внезапно приунывшем голосе этой некрасивой, но весьма причудливой женщины прозвучали фантомные аккорды сожаления.   
Ханамия подумал.  
\- Вы когда-нибудь замечали на его руке обручальное кольцо?   
Она невесомо загнула кончики губ вверх, будто удивляясь его неразумности в очевидном, но сказала так же ровно:  
\- Прокурор Ханамия, Андо-сан никогда не носил кольцо в офисе, - и, видно, сжалившись, добавила: - Он никогда никому не звонил по личным вопросам и никогда не принимал таких звонков. Его мертвая жена еще при жизни для нас была незнакомым призраком.  
Они вернулись в общий зал. Заместитель, склонившись над одним из подчиненных, обсуждал смету на плановую диагностику фур. Мацууро-сан сразу прошла на свое место, а Ханамия спросил, где стол Андо-сана. Ему показали.  
Ханамия пробежал глазами по матовой и темной, словно вулканическая пустыня, поверхности, часть которой уже оказалась в солнечном плену. К полотну монитора липнут бесконечные искры пылинок, невидимо оседают на белый остров клавиатуры. На краю сомнительная подставка-стакан для ручек в виде необработанного куска скалы, отчего-то пустая.   
\- Полиция забрала вещи? - спросил Ханамия подошедшего Лю Сюаня.   
Тот громко рассмеялся.   
\- Нет, они забрали только портфель. У Андо-сана стол всегда так выглядел. Он хранил нужные бумаги в том шкафу, - заместитель показал на узкий стеллаж с серыми выстроенными папками, остальное уничтожал ежедневно перед уходом.   
Перед глазами возник Андо-сан на допросе, с лоснящимися волосами, прилипшими ко лбу, но в чистой выглаженной рубашке с аккуратными остриями воротника, в костюме, словно принесенном только что из химчистки, и с обручальным кольцом на пальце. Подозреваемый, к удовольствию Ханамии, все больше полнился увлекательными странностями, каждая из которых разматывала узелок в таком обманчиво простом деле. Ханамия взглянул на настенные часы – только утро, но время, которое обычно он не замечал, вдруг обрело щемящую ценность. Впрочем, даже несмотря на оковы срока, Ханамия не планировал изменять себе.  
На улице, куда он обратно вышел, было немноголюдно, но тротуар узкий: шаг вперед, и оказываешься среди пешеходов. Слева через дорогу и чуть в стороне над пирамидальной лестницей краснела вывеска кофейни, в которой, помимо прочего, можно было позавтракать. Туда Ханамия и отправился.   
Солнце то заваливалось за тучу, и тогда улицу будто накрывало серой мелкоячеистой сетью, то снова исходило вниз сухими ноябрьскими лучами. Ханамия расправился с омлетом, но не притронулся к изогнувшимся в предсмертной судороге красным полоскам бекона в жирной лужице, измял мягкую булочку, но съел ее без прилагаемого джема. Во всей поданной еде он не заметил и признака вкуса. Не терпя далекие темные углы общественных залов, Ханамия сидел за длинным, внешне мраморным столом лицом к окну, к этому легкомысленному в этот день свету, и со своего высокого постамента смотрел бессюжетный кинофильм с мимолетными актерами, то болезненно яркими, то графично затушеванными.   
Внимание его досталось и улице, одному из бесчисленных капилляров в теле города, прекрасной своей непримечательностью: одиноким ободранным осенней беспощадностью деревом около проезжей части, засаленной вывеской собачьего отеля, медицинским центром, тонущим в припаркованных велосипедах. Безмолвно трепался на слабом ветру прибитый к заборчику ярко-голубой пакет, которому все не хватало сил улететь далеко, все еще отчаянно зеленела трава, сновали цветные пятна машин, Ханамия допивал кофе. Напротив «Хасэкай Логистик» остановилось такси, минутная пауза, - дань за проезд, - и пассажир, тот самый, с которым Ханамия виделся сутки назад, скрылся за дверьми, изуродованной гигантскими красными иероглифами.   
Ханамия представил, как Киеши встречает длинношеего мальчика, тот непременно отметит его рост, как поднимается по лесенке, наступая на призрачные следы самого Ханамии, как удивляется, что китаец говорит без акцента, а тот, в который раз в своей жизни, называет причину этого и мысленно сверяет их рост. Он, конечно, познакомится с финансисткой, но будет с ней гораздо приветливее, она решит, что именно такого бы мужчину с сахаристыми глазами и хотела бы иметь подле себя, будь он лет на двадцать постарше, или помладше она. Ханамия заказал еще кофе и развлекал себя, проигрывая так и этак действия, происходящие за стенами напротив. Потом, глянув на часы, быстро расплатился и вышел.   
Свет ослепил, молодой, еще набирающий сил, от него глаза словно наполнились молоком, и все виделось сквозь эту полупрозрачную молочную дымку. Ступени вылетали из-под ног, веселая пара, очевидно, недавно созданная, с вынужденной нежностью прижалась друг к другу, пропуская стремительно спускающегося посетителя. Мимо дребезжащей тележки лоточника, сухонького и коричневого; обгоняя задумавшегося велосипедиста, внутрь сияния, в котором пропадал голубой мост через дорогу; через него, спины расступаются. Школьницы в спортивной форме шумно в унисон выдохнули, и прильнул к лопаткам их щебечущий хохот. Ханамия остановился перед дверьми, позади которых уже угадывалось движение, секунды, и он с упоением хлебнет чужой враждебности.   
Так и есть. Дверь скользнула полукругом, и вместе с натужной прохладой появился Киеши. Тротуар узкий: шаг вперед, и оказываешься среди пешеходов, их лица – размытые, медузоподобные кляксы, проносящиеся мимо, через них Ханамия разглядывал другое, смотрящее с восхитительной смесью неприязни и удивления, от которой задрожала кровь.   
\- Чему ты удивляешься? - сказал Ханамия вместо приветствия. – Это тот редкий случай, когда к разным целям идут одной дорогой.   
Однако его слова растворились в гуле, не породив никакого ответа.  
\- Неужели я так сильно задел тебя вчера? – с показательным смятением продолжил было он, но Киеши отрицательно покачал головой.   
За его мягкими бровями скрывалось страшное упрямство. Ханамия миролюбиво улыбнулся – это ощупывание противника, надавливание на разные части его личности и чтение ответов, нередко понятные только наблюдающему, чужие ощущения, предающиеся телом, доставляло удовольствие. Он жаждал испить человека до конца, найти его дно, обнажить и оставить для себя навсегда лишенным спасительной воды, но больше всего его интересовали люди без дна, либо чье дно настолько глубоко, что даже годы поисков не помогут найти его. Пока, к сожалению, таких он не встречал. Ханамия поглощал хмурость Киеши, но она не давала нужной энергии, слишком инертна, бестелесна, и все же память ясно подсказывала – личность этого человека вовсе не такая пресная, как может показаться.   
\- Это хорошо, жаль было бы терять тебя, едва начав, - Ханамия склонил голову, предложил: - Прогуляемся?  
\- Пожалуй, откажусь, - настороженно ответил Киеши, запутавшись в сетях нежданной обходительности.   
\- Как зря, я ведь не просто так приглашаю, - Ханамия лукаво улыбнулся, - ну же, Киеши, не упрямься, я редко с мужчинами бываю таким душкой.   
И, подмигнув, Ханамия двинулся по улице, по тени отмечая, что Киеши после недолгой паузы следует за ним, но немного поодаль, будто незнакомец. Мягкое сопротивление иссякло, едва начавшись, мягкой силы не хватило, чтобы до конца перетянуть свидетеля на свою сторону - мягкость управляла жизнью Киеши, она вложила в руки Ханамии поводок, выдубленный из интереса и нежелания уступить, поводок - на котором он сейчас вел длинную и все приближающуюся тень.   
Один квартал закончился. Начался другой. Потянулись прямоугольники семейного ресторана, а за ним массажного салона, при виде которого сразу заныла спина. Впереди раздался перекресток, заваленный клубящимися дебелыми облаками над нестройными светлыми зданиями, весь в проводах и рекламе, а на углу автоматы с напитками и сигаретная лавка. Ханамию тут же занял прикрытый плотной тканью прилавок с разноцветными пачками, он ткнул в одну из них и услышал, как за спиной хрупко упала скормленная автомату монетка. «Каким будет выбор? - подумал Ханамия, расплачиваясь. - Наверняка, упадет вода». Он скосил глаза, чтобы проверить, но вдруг это стало совсем неважно - Киеши нагибался, чтобы вытащить покупку, в руке раскрытый бумажник с маленькой цветной фотографией. Секунда, в которую вместился поворот руки, и лицо уже в кожаном укрытии, а в руке Киеши леденеет бутылка воды.   
Ханамия небрежно сунул пачку в карман и побренчал только что полученной мелочью, покатал острые края между пальцев, потом вытащил нужную монетку. Щель безразлично проглотила и его подношение, вниз свалилась бутылка покари. Позади хрустнула сворачиваемая крышка, раздались неторопливые глотки.   
\- Кто это на фотографии? – спросил Ханамия, выбирая напиток из лотка.  
Глотки прервались.  
\- Не твое дело.   
В словах досада, не желал, чтобы снимок заметили? Это Ханамию только раззадорило. Можно было назвать по меньшей мере пять вариантов того, чье лицо Киеши видит каждый раз, когда расплачивается, и найти еще больше причин, почему носит его с собой. Ханамия хмыкнул и, открутив крышку, сделал глоток. Киеши же больше не пил – он ждал и готовил ответ на следующий очевидный вопрос. Вместо него Ханамия бросил:  
\- Думаешь, тайны защитят тебя? Молчание не делает тебя сильнее, а риск не приближает к победе. Чем больше шипов ты выпускаешь, тем больше я желаю срезать тебя под корень, - Ханамия приблизился на шаг и, вздернув брови, добавил: - Ты слишком беспечно играешь со своей уязвимостью, самозабвенно спасая других. Помнишь, чем это чревато? Или жизнь не научила, кого прежде всего губит излишняя самоотверженность.  
Киеши выбросил полупустую бутылку в урну и, повернувшись к Ханамии, сложил руки на груди.  
\- С чего ты так заволновался обо мне?   
\- Дело не в волнении, - отмахнулся Ханамия, - а в инстинкте. Что за интерес перегрызать глотку слабаку? Только в животном мире он предпочтительная дичь, в человеческом – нет ничего скучнее, чем иметь с таким дело.   
\- Ты неправильно расставляешь приоритеты, - с уверенной насмешливостью сказал Киеши.   
Ханамия пожал плечами, будто подтверждая непритязательность этого мнения. В его многосторонней системе суждений приоритеты разных интересов вполне могли сосуществовать, не мешая друг другу. Его ответ был короток:  
\- Я мыслю просто и практично.  
\- От твоих простых и практичных мыслей у меня волосы дыбом встают.  
Они, не сговариваясь, одновременно снова двинулись по улице, достигая перекрестка, завернули за угол, на широкую полукруглую площадку, которую венчали серые тории - вход в мир духов, охраняемый двумя высокими сильно облетевшими каркасами. Самые стойкие листья сухо блестели на солнце.   
\- Вот так-так, - удивленно проговорил Ханамия и лукаво оглянулся на Киеши.   
Тот ответил натянутым взглядом. Замялся. Потом неохотно, вытягивая из себя слова, сказал:  
\- Ханамия, я пошел с тобой только по одной причине…  
И в глазах его снова запылало это страшное упрямство, виденное когда-то, виденное недавно, - упрямство человека с двойным дном: первое, легко открываемое, вовсе неглубокое, только потому, что оно донельзя фальшивое, за ним же скрыто настоящее, и неизвестно видел его хоть кто-то. Жизнь Киеши загадка, нет ни малейшего основания, на чем построить догадку, кому он позволяет опускаться в глубину своей личности. Чистота, доброта, забота и надежность - их всем хватает, и ни у кого пока даже желания не возникло увидеть больше. Каких демонов можно встретить, обнажив душу этого человека, так ли хороши ли они будут, так ли опасны. Под идеальной защитой должен скрываться идеальный хаос, упоительный, безусловный. Может оказаться, что обратного хода не будет, вместо него бесконечное движение вовнутрь, пока не сотрется о чужую душу собственная плоть, не рассыплются кости, а однажды запущенные жернова перемелют и самого хозяина. Ханамия покачнулся от распираемого внутренности жара.  
\- Я хочу доступ в квартиру Андо-сана. И готов купить твое разрешение.  
Ханамия чувствовал на себе пытливый взгляд и внутренне ликовал: он умел ценить внезапные возможности. Едва двигая языком, сказал:  
\- Сначала помолимся. Потом я назначу тебе свою цену.   
Под тяжелыми деревьями с взволнованными говорливыми верхушками они углублялись по белой дорожке в солнечных пятнах к красно-белому храму, но, не доходя до него, одновременно, не сговариваясь, свернули влево и пошли по пережевывающей их шаги гальке омыть руки.  
Эта смутная тишина вокруг, въевшиеся в воздух ароматы курильниц, путавшиеся в запахе дерева, перешептывание духов, которым храм был посвящен, отваживали всякое желание слова.  
Под навесом, где пахло горячей древесиной и журчала бесконечно вытекающая из крошечных кранов вода, Киеши первым поднял маленький ковшичек и плеснул по очереди на руки, потом сделал маленький глоток. Ханамия машинально делал то же самое. Так же без лишних слов у сонливого служителя в лавке они купили по монетке и вошли в храм с двумя темно-серыми, будто облитыми дождем комаину по бокам входа и огромным лириодендроном за храмом.   
Раздались хлопки, Ханамия покосился, ухватив сосредоточенно молящегося Киеши. И в эту сокровенную минуту он казался донельзя нагим, будто по собственной воле снял все внутренние одежды, его губы, сокрытые тенью, не двигались, но все же он говорил, немые слова направлялись прямиком к духам этого храма. Прохладный завиток ветра коснулся виска, но Ханамия качнул головой, мысленно прося прощения, – сегодня свое приношение он оставит при себе.   
Киеши закончил, возвестив об этом еще одним хлопком, и повернулся к Ханамии.   
\- Кто эта женщина на фотографии? - сразу спросил тот.  
\- Это твоя цена?  
Ханамия кивнул.   
\- Думал, ты попросишь что-то более весомое, - пробормотал Киеши и со вздохом отправился к выходу.   
\- До более весомого я докопаюсь сам, - парировал поравнявшийся с ним Ханамия.  
\- Это моя жена.   
Ханамия ухмыльнулся – самое очевидное предположение оказалось верным.  
\- Но мы развелись год назад, так что не стоит так ухмыляться.  
\- Разве с такими, как ты, разводятся?  
Киеши запнулся и поглядел на Ханамию как на умалишенного.  
\- Ханамия, что же ты обо мне думаешь? - проговорил он.  
\- Если я ошибаюсь, покажи, в чем именно.   
Киеши сразу отвернулся.   
\- Наши отношения не предполагают подобных откровений.  
\- Не предполагают, - согласился Ханамия, - но зато они предполагают уступчивость ради будущего, как Андо, так и твоего, - он с ленцой распаковал пачку сигарет и прикурил одну, выдохнув дым. – Твоя карьера зависит от этого дела. Проиграешь – тебя растерзает собственное руководство. Несмотря на заслуги деда.  
Киеши понимающе хмыкнул:  
\- Быстро ты… Только…  
\- Только справедливость ты ставишь выше карьеры, - перебил его Ханамия, - я это уже слышал. Но мы оба понимаем, что вы с Андо теперь связаны и падать будете вместе, так что не стоит так рьяно отбрыкиваться от своего благополучия в угоду чужому.   
\- За этим ты меня позвал? - вставил Киеши, и по его лицу растеклось отвращение. – Рассказать, в чем я тебя не устраиваю как адвокат?  
Ханамия надменно оскалил зубы. Он видел, как Киеши изо всех сил делает из себя слепца, и чувствовал, что это обманка.   
\- Выдержанность рассудка только в теории ладит с оголтелым сердечным геройством, - после паузы холодно сказал он. - Чем бы ты не занимался, ты всегда будешь действовать по одним и тем же правилам, потому что внутри тебя нет нужды в доказательствах и не на что закрывать глаза. Спортивная площадка, или судебная, друзья, подзащитные - это наносное, крутящееся вокруг твоей оголенной сущности, не они меняют тебя, а ты воздействуешь на них, исходя из своей природы. Поэтому не прикрывайся Андо, страх все потерять заставляет прогибаться сейчас передо мной, как и любой человек, хоть чего-то добившийся, ты не готов выпустить это из рук.   
Киеши во все глаза смотрел на него:  
\- Ханамия, я не понимаю твоего фанатичного желания уесть меня и выгрызть первенство любой ценой. Ты ни в чем не уверен, но упорствуешь в своей правоте. Что движет тобой? Прежде чем лезть в мою сущность, разобрался бы в своей.   
\- Ты просто раздражающий элемент, не воображай о себе много. Мной, как и тобой, движет сомнение, но одновременно я уверен, что прав. Интуиция подсказывает, что степень вины Андо выше, чем видится.   
\- Мной, - с расстановкой ответил Киеши, - сомнение не движет, но мы заложники законов. На уверенности или сомнениях не построить ни обвинение, ни защиту, нужны доказательства, которых ты, - он улыбнулся, - как оказалось, сегодня не нашел.  
Ханамия расхохотался:  
\- Так и думал, что ты расположишь ее к себе. Я разговорчивости был, к сожалению, лишен, впрочем, может, только потому, что пришел первым, а может, потому что не воздействую на женщин как ты.  
\- Откуда тебе знать, как я воздействую на женщин.  
\- Просто предполагаю, - пожал плечами Ханамия, - но, видимо, твое обаяние тоже смертно, иначе бы твоя жена с тобой не развелась. Уже год ты носишь фотографию посторонней женщины - удивительное проявление слабости, потеряв живое, хранить мертвое.   
\- Ты подходишь к черте, - мягко предупредил его Киеши.  
\- Да, но сейчас я могу это позволить, поэтому запусти свою терпеливость на полную, - он допил остатки покари и отшвырнул бутылку в ближайшую урну. – Так зачем тебе в квартиру Андо? Твой правдивый ответ я приму как вторую часть цены.  
\- Вторую часть? Ты же раньше назвал цену.   
\- Я не сказал, что она полная. Ты погасил мое любопытство, не более. Твоя личная жизнь по-настоящему не интересна, но посещение квартиры подозреваемого – это пересечение границ работы. Ты не войдешь туда без серьезного основания. Так что, надеюсь, твое желание туда попасть привнесет в наши отношения большую откровенность.  
В глазах Киеши отразилось нечто, похожее на ярость. Пыхнула искрой, но он тут же снова взял себя в руки. На мгновение воцарилась тишина, потом он неохотно сказал:  
\- Андо-сан отказывается от сотрудничества. Он молчит не только на допросах, на контакт со мной тоже не идет.   
\- Но он же сам назначил тебя адвокатом, - недоуменно заметил Ханамия.  
\- Не он, - сказал Киеши. – Андо-сан даже не знал о моей профессии.   
\- Тогда кто?   
\- Это к делу не имеет отношения и поэтому в стоимость входить не может, - безапелляционно сказал Киеши. - А теперь, Ханамия, дай мне код замка.  
Ханамия вскинул руку.  
\- Погоди-погоди. О коде речь не шла. Основания, которые я услышал, скорее крик проседающего в безысходности адвоката. Молчание Андо – проблема твоего профессионализма, поэтому в том виде, что ты воображаешь, доступа ты не получишь, Но! – он повысил голос, гася попытку возражения. - Я разрешу тебе присутствовать, когда я сам туда поеду. Это большее, на что ты можешь рассчитывать.   
Киеши ощутимо выдохнул воздух.  
\- Когда это будет?  
\- Еще фраза в том же духе, и я сочту, что ты в отчаянии, - поморщился Ханамия. – Удиви меня выдержкой.  
\- У меня нет на это времени.  
Ханамия резко остановился. Задорно вздернул брови.  
\- У меня его тоже нет, - весело сказал он. – Но что лучше обнажает сущность человека, как не критичные обстоятельства.   
Киеши сжал губы, промолчал. На тротуаре он первым поднял руку, ловя такси. Вскоре одна из машин замигала поворотником и, сбавляя ход, свернула влево, к обочине. Киеши открыл дверцу и, поколебавшись, все же оглянулся на Ханамию.  
\- Будем считать, что я принял твои доводы, хоть ни с одним я не согласен.  
\- А это и неважно, - прошептал Ханамия вслед отъезжающей машине, - совсем не важно.  
Он немного прошелся, докуривая сигарету, а потом решил возвращаться в прокуратуру и снова вызвать Андо на допрос. С шуршащим звуком подкатило такси. Таксист, молодой и густобровый, откинув голову, спросил адрес и вздохнул, услышав, что ехать в неблизкий отсюда район Касумигасэки. Ханамия устроился на заднем сидении и молча смотрел, как все быстрее и быстрее мелькает за стеклом пронзительно лиловый город, как замирают в движении люди, пробегает жужжание соседних машин. Повороты то плескали на левую часть тела солнечным жаром, то, наоборот, отбрасывали в приятное томление тени, позволяющей коже ненадолго остывать. Водитель, все почесывающий раскрасневшуюся щеку, ругнулся себе под нос и усилил ток ледяного воздуха, и Ханамия, попав во власть очередного длинного лучистого пролета, показался себе границей между фальшивым холодом и чистым жаром.  
Машина замедлила ход перед светофором, ткнулась вперед и замерла, раздраженно бухтя. Напротив, за скелетом кустарника с редкими лохмотьями желтой плоти, замер фургончик с распахнутым нутром. Грузчик ловко ссаживал с него ящики с глянцевыми, хватающими солнце, овощами, выстраивая картонные ароматные башенки. Вот они поплыли назад, и заблестел синим боком притулившийся к стене конбини автомат с напитками. Воображение тут же набросало на стекле грубый набросок – Киеши, вынимающий воду из лотка. Захотелось пить. Уже сменился пейзаж, но синие блики все жгли глаза. Снова упругий толчок - машина встала в пробку на шоссе, расколотом на два противоположных равноправных потока, заглядывающих друг другу в лицо и бессмысленно поддерживающих друг друга длинными, то близкими, то далекими гудками. Раздраженно забормотал водитель, но Ханамии было безразлично.  
Перед ним Киеши снова доставал бутылку из автомата и снова раскрывался бумажник с фотографией, тихо звенела призрачная монетка, а белые перчатки, поворачивающие руль, вдруг оказывались совсем в другом месте. Когда-то у Киеши была свадьба. Он надевал хаори, а волосы, наверняка, ему зачесывали назад, невеста, похожая на снежный ком, семенила рядом, и множились яркие, когда-то знакомые Ханамии, поздравляющие лица, вбирающие блаженство чужого счастья. По окрику фотографа они растянулись в длинную многоярусную цепь, а в центре уже переодетые жених, сложивший на животе руки, затянутые тонким белым шелком, и невеста, с угольными глазами и алым ртом, именно такую ее увидел Ханамия, именно такую ее Киеши согревает телом целый год. Образы гостей подернулись зыбью и пропали, оставив главных счастливцев вдвоем, и это видение Киеши рядом с женщиной вдруг стрельнуло вязким импульсом в чреслах, так иногда бывает, когда вдруг представляешь близость человека впервые, человека, никогда доселе подобных мыслей не вызывающего. Ханамия подсчитал, сколько не был с женщиной – оказалось, почти две недели.   
В отличие от Киеши, ничьи лица или номера телефонов он не хранил. В его жизни женщины и отношения отстояли на приличном расстоянии друг от друга, никогда, в общем-то, не пересекаясь. Женщины появлялись именно тогда, когда были нужны и пропадали, едва эта нужность заканчивалась, обычно ей отдавалась ночь, иногда даже, по его прихоти, ее лишалось утро. Ханамия осознанно лукавил, принижая свое обаяние, оно не было природным, но было тщательно выпестовано, чтобы помогать добиваться желаемого. Они находили друг друга в барах, реже в клубах, ищущие сладости этих призрачных ночных миров; миров, обрастающих неоновой кожей, наполненных алкогольной кровью, движущихся в хаотичную бездну, но ни на шаг к ней не приближающихся, потому что циклы их жизни коротки, но бесконечны, их существование будет длиться столько же, сколько своих смертей увидит солнце, ежедневно усекающее тело тонким лезвием горизонта.  
Едва плетясь, вкатили на мост, внизу – Аракава с перекатывающимися тяжелыми сизыми водами, в которые всасываются и размазываются по поверхности голубоватые небесные краски, и то тут, то там былым пеплом взметаются птичьи стаи, перекликаясь с гроздьями рассыпанных солнечных бликов; остановились, поехали снова. Со скуки водитель включил радио и, заметив недовольное лицо пассажира, ослабил громкость до предела. Ханамия перекатывал по колену сигаретную пачку, слушая далекое ворчание динамиков вперемешку с разъедающим хохотом. Жажда все сильней царапала горло, и Ханамия поморщился - надо было раньше попросить остановиться, кто знает, когда закончится этот пресловутый мост. Вдруг кожу стегнула дрожь, мир за стеклом расплылся, и по этому растертому мутью листу вытягиваются, закругляются быстрые линии – прорисовывается догадка, что могло заставить Андо так внезапно покинуть офис. Мысль настолько будоражащая, что не было мочи терпеть до приезда: Ханамия рывком достал из кармана телефон и набрал помощника.  
Тот выслушал и с оттяжным кряхтением стянул со стола Ханамии дело. Зашелестели под пальцами Симады-сана переворачиваемые страницы, среди которых таится перечень личных вещей Андо, изъятых при задержании. Пальцы все сильней терзают колено, и наконец шорох умирает, а Симада-сан зачитывает список. Бумажника в нем нет.   
\- Дайте номер следователя, - отрывисто потребовал Ханамия, встречаясь в зеркале заднего вида с осторожным взглядом таксиста.   
И снова шуршание пополам с сопением, острием раздражительности пробивающее брешь в терпеливом ожидании – слишком долго Симада-сан вылавливал просимые цифры в толще бумажного моря. Услышав имя и номер, Ханамия отключился, на полуслове оборвав вопрошающий голос в трубке, и сразу новый вызов. Машина вильнула в другой ряд и случайная вспышка на металле отразилась в глазах, Ханамия потер веки, унимая слепящий плазменный след, тихие гудки все пробирались в ухо, и вскоре ими звучала вся голова. Наконец трубку сняли.  
\- Управление уголовных расследований, - гаркнул зычный голос.  
Ханамия коротко представился и спросил, говорит ли он со следователем Накаджима-саном.   
\- Я его заместитель, - сухо ответил невидимый человек и без паузы в сторону: - Накаджима-сан, это кабинетский. Вас спрашивает.   
После, видимо, трубку прикрыли – говор стал неразборчивым, многоголосым, и рассыпался приглушенным смехом, и одновременно в другое ухо в унисон рассмеялись далекие радиоведущие. Ханамия глубоко выдохнул и попросил выключить радио. После секундной всеобщей тишины в трубке другой голос, хмурый, носовой, проговорил:  
\- Следователь Накаджима, слушаю, господин прокурор.   
Ханамия быстро объяснил просьбу.   
\- Ёсикава из Адати? – задумчиво переспросил следователь, перебирая в голове дела последних недель, потом, припомнив разломанную женщину на асфальте, недовольно сказал: - И что вам неясно в этом деле? Напишите официальный запрос, мы проверим.   
\- Это одно из решений, - согласился Ханамия, ожидавший подобного ответа, - но оно тянет за собой возврат дела на дослед, которого я хотел бы избежать.   
В ухо Ханамии с вызовом хмыкнули:  
\- Тогда воздержитесь от возврата дела. В ваших силах ограничиться запросом на повторную проверку.   
\- Этот вариант выгоден для вас, - парировал Ханамия, - но меня не устраивает. Если вы и получите что-либо, то именно официальный возврат, – минуя ваши руки, дело ляжет на стол руководства.   
\- Не пугайте меня, господин прокурор, я не один десяток лет варюсь в чане уголовок, раз не хотите доследа, а звоните мне, значит, щемит время или начальство. Я уж как-нибудь с шефом договорюсь, а в дураках останетесь вы.  
\- Если вы человек бывалый, Накаджима-сан, вы, наверняка, знаете мои полномочия и понимаете, чем грозит небрежность в расследовании. Я не голословно утверждаю, сами вы работали, или ваши помощники, в деле достаточно поводов обвинить вас в халатности. Не желаете договориться с кабинетским, будете расхлебывать последствия своенравия.  
Следователь обдумывал ситуацию не меньше минуты. Ханамия, прикрыв глаза, слушал сопение в трубке и мысленно призывал собеседника заставить мозги работать быстрее. Каким будет ответ, сомнений не было. Слишком дорого было открыто конфликтовать с прокурорами. Наконец Накаджима-сан додумался до того же и неохотно сказал:  
\- Я выделю вам человека, который откроет дверь…  
\- Это лишнее, - оборвал Ханамия, - ваших людей оставьте при себе. Дайте мне код и распрощаемся.  
\- Вы звоните по мобильному телефону, - процедил Накаджима-сан. – Перебросьте просьбу через звонок по официальному каналу.   
В ухе умолкло. Движение пошло вниз, машина одолела мост. Ханамия нагнулся вперед и изменил адрес, на что водитель выпучил глаза и потерял дар речи. Однако спорить с представителем власти благоразумно не стал. Забурчал под нос ругательства и начал искать разворот. Ханамия не слышал, он уже снова звонил Симаде-сану.  
И вот снова машина возносится на мост, металлические вспышки множатся, грузнеет небо. Текут минуты, в этот раз мост сдается быстрее, прогибается под колесами дорога, поворот, прямая, поворот, в голове короткие цепочки цифр: дверного кода и еще одни, любезно продиктованные помощником с визитной карточки, – кто бы мог подумать, что выполнять обещание придется так скоро. Заторы позади спрятали свои когти, и машина бархатно понеслась вперед, голый шелк рассеянного света из-за туч затягивал мелькающие улицы, а ожидание следующего разговора наполняло голову замороженными, хрустящими, мыслями.  
Он ответил сразу, оборвав на восходе заунывный звонок, и, видимо, номер оказался незнаком, поскольку в голос вкрался вопросительный оттенок с неким туманом в приветствии, как обычно отвечает человек, чем-то слишком занятый.  
\- Я еду в квартиру Андо, - сообщил Ханамия, - хочешь попасть в нее, поторопись.  
Голос Киеши задохнулся, окатил ухо протяжным возмущенным дуновением, и от него в животе заклубился щекочущий летучий пар. Ханамия с удовольствием отключился и с убаюкивающим терпением невидяще смотрел сквозь окно на вывески, сообщающие, что они въехали в район Адати. 

Было что-то малодушное в поступке, но Ханамия нарочно избегал сталкивать собственную благосклонность с чужими интересами. В нем не было щелей, откуда могла бы просочиться душевность, она всегда пребывала внутри, всегда в инертном покое, который и дарил ему превосходство в жизни, ведь рассудок был защищен от кислоты, разъедающей тех, кто беспечно продавал сердечность за пригожее отношение, но в конце концов ходил по колено в пепле собственных нервов.   
Прошедшее со вчерашнего дня время ничего около дома не изменило. Не мешкая, Ханамия прошел внутрь и, ступив в маленький квадрат площадки за входной дверью, вызвал лифт, уже через полминуты выпустивший его на седьмом этаже. Нужная дверь тяжелела, поблескивая серым холодком. Кнопки электронного засова, согреваемые пальцем, едва заметно прогибались и отвечали скупыми выкликами, и так же неохотно пикнул вынужденный запустить чужака обезвреженный замок. Ханамия вошел.  
Внутри смутность и беззвучие. Запахи чужой жизни коснулись ноздрей, Ханамия скинул туфли и неспешно прошел вдоль куцего желтого коридора в квартирную глубину, невольно проникаясь скорбной, бездыханной, атмосферой жилища. Коридор оборвался широкой вытянутой гостиной с притулившимся рядом с входом пеналом кухни. Казалось, мебель отпрянула к стенам за секунду до вторжения и, замерев там, следила колючими безглазыми лицами за каждым колыханием воздуха от движений, одним своим существованием нарушавших их покой.  
Гостиная, отдавшаяся большей своей частью мышиного цвета дивану с пузатой цветной грядой подушек на нем, встретила осторожным молчанием. Две лампы с длинными изогнутыми шеями склонили посеребренные купольные головы. Столик, низкий стеклянный, отстоял слишком далеко, почти посередине, и это неподходящее место и некая некрасивая сдвинутость относительно привычного расположения делали его весьма жалким, сиротливым, вызывая желание вернуть в надежные диванные пределы, где ему и полагалось быть изначально. Беглого взгляда хватило, чтобы понять, что пространство здесь представляет собой борьбу неказистости с живостью, борьбу застарелую, длящуюся, быть может, с зарождения комнатой лица, но совершенно точно, суматошность тонущих в землисто-белом цвете предметов только подчеркивала их очевидный проигрыш, если бы не чувственный гнет раскатанной по стене над диваном картины. Ханамия подошел ближе. Под сине-зелеными листьями завихрялись в кипучем танце карпы. Художник размыл под изогнутыми красными телами сизую глубь, пустил быстрые росчерки завитков, придав движениям быстроту, сверху же опадали лепестками пухлые белые лотосы. Ханамия к китайской живописи относился с прохладцей, поэтому рыбьи переплясы оставили его равнодушным. Картина была чужой в это гостиной, она усмиряла белый, но обилием полутонов, туманностью ощутимо враждовала с прямыми линиями и сухостью остальной мебели.   
Гораздо привлекательнее выглядел балкон, ведь именно на нем не так давно свершилось то мгновение, изорвавшее равновесие двух жизней. Это покорное ветрам, солнцу и редко захожему снегу сооружение, довольно узкое и скучноватое, из-за владеющей им пустоты, безразлично внимал матовому, из-за тюля, заинтересованному взгляду, но по некому простодушному упрямству не давал изобразить на себе прошедшие события.  
Тогда Ханамия на время сдался, обернувшись лицом к гостиной, он снова втянул в себя ее взбалмошный, но податливый образ и поселил в нем двоих, уложив Ёсикаву Кийоко на диван: в ожидании мужа с работы она смежила глаза, лодочкой смежила ладони, уложив на этот теплый пьедестал маленькое ухо. Волосы тонкими прядками все съезжали вниз, осмелев от неподвижности головы, мягко приоткрылись губы, рождая пуховый выдох, растаявший, едва коснувшись воздуха. Тонкие запястья, тонкие скрещенные лодыжки, розовые пятки, сон уже забрал ее и так далеко, что она уже не слышит, как все быстрее крутятся четыре тельца, полоща золотистой чешуей, как сквозняк из-за отворяемой двери еще сильней оголяет полупрозрачные чаши лотоса, и, тихо ступая, приближается Андо. Он бросает лишь мимолетный взгляд на диван, его путь лежит в ванную, а потом на кухню, где в холодильнике пластиковый кувшин хранит желтоватый ячменный чай. Андо лишает возведенную на столе стаканную башенку головы, и тут же хлещет из носика холодная полная злакового аромата струя. Ханамия сглотнул - видение жестоко исхлестало горло, все сильнее мучаемое жаждой.   
Этот Андо - уставший, но живой, вовсе не был похож на того, кто недавно сидел в прокурорском кабинете: не был похож уверенным взлетом рук, спокойным блеском глаз, светлой розоватой кожей, только шелковый лоск рубашки роднил два образа. Напившись, он прошел мимо, протянув за собой выдохшийся запах раздавленных цветов, подошел к жене и, замерев, черно и печально, смотрел на нее, потом вдруг быстро наклонился и приложился к обнаженному виску холодным ветреным поцелуем.   
\- Проснись, - попросил наблюдающий за супругами Ханамия.  
Было важно увидеть их встречу, поперечный срез связи, то, как они приветствуют друг друга, не чураются ли касаний, по-прежнему ли вплетен в их отношения орнамент нежности, и видят ли они сквозь тленную сутолоку жизни исконную красоту друг друга. Но Ёсикава лишь развела губы в слабой улыбке и, причмокнув, продолжила спать. Ханамия недовольно цыкнул, но настаивать было бесполезно. Андо же, неясно бормоча, вильнул всем телом и зашагал из гостиной, истаяв в коридорном сумраке. Ханамии не оставалось ничего, кроме как стереть спящую женщину с дивана, в какой-то мере заставив испытать смерть во второй раз, и отправиться вслед за Андо.   
Сразу за туалетным кубом, примыкая к крошечной гардеробной, разветвились две одинаковые двери. Ханамия отворил одну, ухватив цветистую розовую пыльцу на стенах и угол лоскутного покрывала в белой рамке кроватного изножья.   
\- Гостевая? – отрешенным полушепотом спросил он у самого себя, прикрывая дверь.  
Оставив эту комнату на потом, Ханамия вошел в соседнюю, ту, что по логическому заключению, должна оказаться спальней. Спальня это и была, но ни на сантиметр пространства не супружеская. Невозможно было представить ни одну женщину, согласившуюся провести здесь хотя бы одну ночь. Идеальная пустотелость являлась чистейшим мебельным выражением Андо – ни одной лишней вещи, отсутствовали даже привычные слагаемые спальни. Маленький квадрат вмещал в себя длинную серую тумбу по всей стене, похожую на узкую взлетную площадку, с одинокой ребристой высоткой журналов, встроенный шкаф – желтые планки на строго вымеренном расстоянии заползают друг на друга – где, стало быть, Андо хранил все свои вещи. Единственное дозволение - инвалидного вида торшер, с будто изломанной тонкой ногой на двупалой лапе и подвешенным на шнур приплюснутым белым пятиугольником-абажуром, чем-то напоминающим инопланетный транспорт из научно-развлекательных передач. Кровати не было, но, раздвинув створку шкафа, Ханамия нашел на нижней полке сжавшийся футон с аккуратно подогнанными краями простыни. Окно голое, сейчас ярко-белое с иссиня-голубыми мазками разбегающегося неба, но вот ночью едва ли блуждающие по нему отсветы, пятнами вымарывающие черноту, помогут уютному, мирному сну.  
Вторая створка отъехала в сторону – явился скупой, но идеальный строй подвешенных костюмов, не самых лучших, как оказалось при ближнем осмотре, но ухоленных изумительной заботой. Ханамия задумчиво оглядел отмерянные придирчивой рукой отрезки между крюками вешалок, цветные острова на полках, нагнувшись, перебрал выстроенные внизу коробки с обувью. Андо была чужда роскошь, но ничто не могло помешать ему покинуть берега пугающей аккуратности, заставившей спеленать ношеную обувь папиросной бумагой и вложить каждую пару в их именную коробку. Любовь к порядку и жажда аскетизма, апатичность и одновременно холодная отстраненность закрывали Андо, не давали полностью влезть ему под кожу, посмотреть на его каждодневную жизнь его же глазами. Он не казался невинным и не казался безобидным, и чем больше открывалось о нем сведений, тем сложнее было приблизиться даже к середине этого человека.   
Закончив со шкафом, Ханамия обратился к журналам, - хладнокровно лишив тщательно выстроенную башенку большей части этажей, – все, без исключения, не раз читаны, все посвящены автомобильному делу, что разумно, оглядываясь на сферу работы, на обложках пучат глаза лакированные иностранцы, выставляют в лучшем свете свои задки, окунаясь, чаще всего, в романтичный закат. Ханамия в раздражении хлопнул по мягкой стопке и, не потрудившись, сложить журналы обратно, присел на корточки и начал выдвигать один за другим ящики. В некоторых было пусто, некоторые показывали неказистые внутренности, необходимые любому мужчине, но, опять же ничего существенного, только подтверждение общего впечатления.  
Ханамия вышел и оглянулся на первую дверь.   
\- Отдельные спальни, – недоуменно сказал он тишине.  
Маякнула первопричина визита, и Ханамия в рассеянности встал в середине коридора – где искать бумажник? Андо держал его в руках, когда покидал офис. Неясно, как он добрался – на такси или подземкой, Ханамия склонялся к тому, что время потребовало именно машину. Заплатив, Андо поспешил домой. В чем он был одет? Рубашка и брюки, что были на Андо при задержании, напитались кровью и сейчас, скукоженные, лишенные в пакете воздуха, обретались где-то в застенках хранилища улик. Но, возможно, на Андо была верхняя одежда. Ханамия заозирался, но не увидел никакого подходящего шкафа. Тут перед глазами мелькнула дверь в гардероб, и вот уже в ней зажегся желтый свет, а рука тормошит одежду, нахально выворачивая карманы. Промах. Промах. Карманы удивительно пустые, хотя одежда еще хранит запах одеколона. Подвернулась, куртка, скорее даже ветровка, пальто, плащ. Пальцы ткнулись в гладкое, мягкое, в тугие покатые грани; секунда, шуршащая тканью, тянущее усилие, и шелковые силки освобождают искомый бумажник. Ханамия с нетерпением раскрыл его, алча увидеть нутро. Пальцы перебрали лиловеющие купюры, тихо хрустнула мелочь в отдельном худом кармашке, две банковские карты и несколько скидочных из популярных торговых центров. Больше ничего – бумажник был ожидаемо скуп, но неожиданно обыкновенен, ничего, что могло бы толкнуть человека, бросив все, помчаться домой, в нем не было.  
В горле разбух горький жар разочарования. Ошибка была нестрашной, ни на что не влияющей, но тошнотворно досадной, откатив на несколько шагов назад. Ханамия схлопнул края бумажника и вернул его плащу. Он направился было к оставшейся комнате – обители жертвы, открыл дверь, снова глотая цветочную яркость, но тут одиночное путешествие, увы, закончилось, по роковой прихоти времени в эту секунду Киеши добрался до квартиры и нажал кнопку звонка.   
Запыхавшийся, с разбуженными спешкой волосами, Киеши стоял в пройме входа, опираясь о дверную оправу. Его лицо пленяло волнением и настороженностью, идеальный узел на галстуке съехал набок, вызывая лихорадочный беспорядок воротника, и как завершающий штрих – беспечно обнажившаяся ключичная впадина блеснула в оперении влажного бисера, утвердив маленький чувственный триумф Ханамии.  
\- Это весьма низко, Ханамия, - выдохнул Киеши. - У нас едва началось совещание.  
\- Тогда тебе стоит благодарить меня тщательнее, - заметил тот, распахивая дверь.   
Киеши хмыкнул, но скорее по инерции - интерес к жилищу почти сразу изгнал Ханамию из его мыслей. Первые шаги и чуткий взгляд подтвердили, что он здесь впервые. Как животное, попавшее на чужую территорию, он прошел, как совсем недавно Ханамия, в гостиную, испытал ее долгим взглядом, потом оглянулся и рассеянно спросил:  
\- Что ты успел осмотреть?  
Ханамия расплывчато пожал плечами. Киеши один на один с гостиной, уже пересыщенной вниманием его самого, заряжал любопытством, так и оставившим стоять в коридорном устье и наблюдать, как пускается в изыскательное плаванье новый гость.   
\- А ты что хочешь найти? – в ответ елейно спросил Ханамия  
Киеши не отреагировал: он замер посреди комнаты, перед этим вернув ей разрушенную гармонию, - придвинул столик обратно к дивану, выровняв его край параллельно мягкому закругляющемуся отвесу, и будто потерял ко всему интерес, растворяясь в комнате, вбирая каждую мелочь, чтобы потом сделать на увиденном, осязаемом и додуманном выводы. Совпадут ли они с теми, что сделал Ханамия, – в чем-то наверняка, ведь пусть они и смотрели на реку с противоположных берегов, видели всю ту же подвижную, накатывающую саму на себя гладь. Это нутро с различным окаймлением продолжит сталкивать их, погружая во все более взбухающую стихию, сотрясая на всем протяжении общего дела, пока не выбросит на принадлежащий кому-то из них берег тело одного рядом с триумфальными следами другого.   
Взлет упоения – Киеши не заметил, как в следящих за ним зрачках раздался тяжелый вязкий огонь, он безотрывно смотрел на юлящих карпов, похожих на вытянутые оранжево-красные лепестки, толща под тяжелым зелено-белым кровом словно затягивала их, а вместе с ними и Киеши. Шуршали плавники, трущиеся о воду, Киеши оглянулся – шуршал шагами подошедший Ханамия, заинтересовавшийся неожиданно долгим его оцепенением.  
\- Что тут? – деловито полюбопытствовал он, останавливаясь рядом.  
\- Ничего…  
Киеши резво подался вперед и, приблизив голову, вгляделся в угол картины.  
\- Восходить? – недоуменно спросил он.  
Ханамия наклонился вслед за ним. Внизу картины краснел иероглиф «Восходить».   
\- «Ноги» и «бобы», - заметил Ханамия, изучая полупрозрачные тонкие линии, багрянцем затянувшие акварельную сизость. – Похоже, написано фломастером.  
Киеши кивнул. Тогда Ханамия, недолго думая, смочил палец слюной и потер боковую часть бобового прямоугольника и выпущенную из-под него вертикальную черту. Линии, как и ожидалось, срослись с красками намертво. Киеши выпрямился – на лице задумчивость. Потом он снова ускользнул прочь, теперь к окну, собирая в пучок тонкотелый тюль, а за ним рассматривая балкон. Оглянулся, молчаливо спрашивая, побывал ли там Ханамия, тот покачал головой, заинтригованный внезапной молчаливостью.   
\- Ждал тебя, чтобы воспроизвести те самые события, - сказал он, так давя голосом на фразу «те самые», что Киеши невольно вздрогнул, но отказываться не стал.   
\- Сначала я бы хотел осмотреть спальню, - вежливо попросил он.  
\- Чью? – Ханамия выжидательно склонил голову набок и пояснил: - Они спали в разных комнатах, твой святой и его жертва.   
Киеши вызывающе зыркнул и молча прошел мимо.  
\- Правая, - лениво подсказал Ханамия, когда тот притормозил перед двумя близнецами-дверьми.  
Тут же ушла вниз ручка.  
И снова унылая пустотелость, храм аскета, служащего порядку. День сеет ровный сероватый свет, в промежутке между стенами, меняя формы, заваливаются друг на друга облачные валы. Киеши крутанулся вокруг себя, осматриваясь в некотором удивлении.  
\- Что это? – выдохнул он.  
\- Я же говорил. Здесь комната Андо, - бросил Ханамия, присоседясь к торшеру.  
Киеши недоверчиво хмыкнул и, быстро подойдя к шкафу, вскрыл дверцу – обозревая то, что уже видел Ханамия.   
\- Не таким его представлял, да? – насмешливо спросил Ханамия.  
\- Немного.  
Киеши заиграл ящиками тумбы, но тоже не преуспел в интересных находках, от вида оконфуженных беспорядком журналов только кашлянул, но брать в руки не стал, обонял ядовитые джунгли, хотя у него они могли вызывать совсем другое впечатление.  
Удивительно, как одинаковы в последовательности были их действия, вероятно, рождающие и похожие мысли, но, к сожалению, положения это не уравнивало, ведь Киеши все равно было известно об Андо гораздо больше. Когда лоно квартиры отпустит их, когда они вынырнут в настоящее, то вынесут с собой те разрозненные отпечатки этого места, которые затем, после придирчивого осмысления, соберут в общую картину представления о нем, впаяют в движущую силу избранных линий обвинения и защиты и скрестят их в зале суда.  
\- Андо, - убедительно сказал Ханамия, сложив руки на груди, - человек-подделка с весьма бездарной, как оказывается, оболочкой.  
\- Ты так из-за комнаты решил?  
Ханамия выразительно глянул на него.  
\- Андо-сан хороший человек, - не менее убедительно сказал Киеши. – Его привычки скорее подтверждают его чистоту.   
\- Не слышал ничего глупее.  
\- Он боготворил жену, она была его миром.  
\- Ёсикава - посторонний для Андо человек, который в силу чувств, находился рядом с ним. Но мир сегодняшнего дня может стать противоположностью вчерашнего, ведь как день конечен, так и мир конечен. Тебе ли, мужу, лишившемуся жены, не знать этого. Однако вы не одинаковы, как бы ты вас ни соизмерял. Под оболочкой Андо скрывает все, что у него есть, а есть там немного, ты же открываешься, зная, что людям хватает твоих щедрот. Это легко делать, отделяя малое от многого, мне интересно, твоя жена сбежала, не сумев проникнуть глубже, или, наоборот, устрашась того, что все-таки увидела.   
Киеши сделал шаг, другой, их хватило, чтобы оказаться совсем близко, намеренно давя разницей в росте, и от ее небольшой величины было особенно тошнотворно. Голос же оставался приторно-спокойным.  
\- Все никак не уймешься? – тихо спросил он. – Послушай, Ханамия, я понимаю твой интерес ко мне, твой пытливый ум просто не в силах справиться с таким лакомством, как мой развод и прения с руководством, но своими предположениями ты сам себя поедаешь. Сосредоточься на более важном. Бравировать уверенностью в своей правоте недостаточно, чтобы выиграть, а рассеивание в бессмысленные области тем более тебе в этом не поможет.  
\- Ты не мог выразиться яснее, - хищно улыбнулся Ханамия, снова протягивая через тело тонкую звенящую струну возбуждения. – Только зачем? Ты ведь сам понимаешь, что твои предостережения как рыбные крючки с наживкой, - забросив их в воду, жди добычу да надейся, что она не пожрет тебя самого.  
Киеши утер лоб рукой, как если бы на нем был пот.  
\- Я не настолько безответственен, - вдруг с чувственным откровением проговорил он. – Мне ли не знать остроту твоих зубов.   
Они сошлись, стерлись взглядами с разводами взаимной неуступчивости и с усилием воли их разняли, уходя за пределы спора. Киеши неловко кашлянул и, буркнув, что идет в оставшуюся комнату, вышел вон.   
Ханамия чертыхнулся, гася слабое послевкусие разочарования, зуд циркулировал в самой глубине тела, но лишившись топлива, уже скоро начал спадать. Ханамия опустился на пол, хотя это было неправильно, - нельзя было дарить Киеши преимущество что-то исследовать одному, тем более то, что сам Ханамия еще не видел. Бледная комната отразила внезапно накатившую опустошенность. Свет вобрал горячность дыхания. Раздражение вкручивалось в рассудок, досадно напоминая, что подобное разворачивание эмоций не что иное, как слабость, и поддаваться их искушению, более того, наслаждаться ими – верный способ самому наколоться на их растущую остроту. Ханамию передернуло – вывод внезапно совпал с предостережением Киеши, но уверенность, с которой тот говорил об этом, его бегло обнажившаяся прямота свидетельствовали о верности догадки, и победа здесь могла поспорить с победой в деле основном, поэтому Ханамия и не думал смещать риск, скорее он жаждал заполучить сдвоенный выигрыш.   
Предвкушение измяло вдох, и Ханамия, приходя в себя, отмахнулся от этих сладких проточных мыслей. Он оперся на руку, чтобы встать, - слишком выросла фора Киеши, - и тут увидел засунутую под тумбу обувную коробку. Все сведения, что успел Андо своими жизненными склонностями о себе рассказать, крикнули, что ее там быть не должно. Ханамия быстро подполз и, подцепив за крышку, подтянул коробку к себе – внутри кипа медицинских бланков.   
Стремительно оглянувшись на дверь, – замка не было, но снаружи благая тишина, - Ханамия подхватил все листы и, выпростав, стал проглядывать один за другим. Направления и результаты анализов, все из разных клиник, самые старые заключения были годовой давности, самые свежие отпечатаны с месяц назад, но на всех исследовалось только одно – детородная функция самого Андо. Ханамия начал сравнивать результаты – все в унисон заверяли, что репродуктивная система в норме, ни в одном не было ничего странного, но цепляла одержимость Андо в подобной проверке. Отложив несколько последних, Ханамия сунул остальные обратно. Выбранные листки спрятались в кармане. Коробка заехала под тумбу. Смиренно шлепнула дверь, потом еще одна – Ханамия вошел в спальню Ёсикавы.  
Вхождение туда было сродни погружению в прошлогодний мед. Комната отливала потертым темным блеском и тонула в медно-голубом бархате растущих по стенам цветов. В изголовье кровати стекал складками брошенный ночной халат, лишившийся владелицы, но, наверняка, в своем долгом забытьи этого еще не знающий. Все поверхности казались влажными, оцепеневшими в многодневной дреме. Ханамия объял атмосферу спальни и посмотрел на Киеши, лицезревшего меж распахнутых дверец узенького шкафа, стоявшего на изогнутых, будто артритных ножках, плотное оборчатое облако пыльных сливовых, сизых и зеленоватых тонов, империю нежных блуз, длинных кардиганов и летящих платьев. Внизу, словно вытянутые рюмки на высоких ножках, пестрели задники многочисленных туфель и у одной из стенок - горка из небольших сумочек, плененных гирляндами разноцветных ремешков и цепочек.   
Прикосновение женственности этого места было неимоверно отчетливым, живым, она проступала сквозь пластичность линий, эфирную легкость штор, обдувала ароматом бархатной пудры, окрашивала восприятие в нежные, мечтательные тона, но некие небрежность и густота портили идеальность будуарного шика.  
Ханамия подошел к тяжелому голубому комоду в царапинах по углам и с омерзением оглядел плеяду крошечных белокожих куколок с крупными, похожими на увитые цветами черные фасолины прическами. Гладкощекие лица хитро глядели запятыми глаз и одинаково хихикали провисшими мелкозубыми улыбками; кубышечные, облаченные в белые кимоно тела затянулись в бугристое мелководье из длинной жемчужной нити бус, будто девочки своей черно-белой стайкой решили искупаться, но внезапные гости застали их врасплох. Подошел Киеши. Куклы и у него вызвали любопытство.   
\- Коллекционные, - со знанием дела заметил он.  
Ханамия не ответил. Один за другим он начал подцеплять маленькие, похожие на кнопки ручки ящиков и заглядывать внутрь, вылавливая взглядом множественные наслоения баночек, тюбиков и плоские возвышенности колготных пачек.   
\- Женщина от макушки до пят, - сделал вывод Ханамия, закрывая последний ящик. – У них нет ничего общего с Андо.  
\- Как будто это имеет значение, - заметил Киеши.  
\- Это имеет значение.  
Бросив фразу, Ханамия пошел к выходу. С квартирой было все понятно, хотелось бежать отсюда и начать разбираться с найденными справками. Но еще оставался балкон.  
Под ладони скользнула шероховатая планка – навершие бортика, Ханамия оперся об него спиной, ощущая хождение ветра по лопаткам. От вздувшихся волос, щекотавших затылок, и водящего по щеке солнечного луча, вырвавшегося из-под раскручивающихся облаков, зазнобило тело, как и от контраста близкой стены дома, разделенной надвое вышедшим Киеши, и безграничной пустоты позади, распоротой на фигурные куски городской архитектурой. С появлением второго человека чувство тесноты балкона усилилось, одновременно, будто раздвинулась ширь за спиной. Борт давил на поясницу, стоявшей на его месте Ёсикаве он пришелся сантиметров, верно, на пятнадцать выше, перевалиться случайно было невозможно, только от сильного, неожиданного, толчка. Ханамия следил за лицом Киеши – понял ли тот. Хмурые брови и перебегающий от сереющего через дорогу балкона Танабэ-сана до груди Ханамии взгляд подтвердили, что выводы схожи и несчастный случай не доказать. Ханамия зажмурился, отдаваясь рябящему головокружению, когтистым гребням лихорадки, причесывающим его хребет, язык смел с неба пленку задора, комом покатившегося в глубину горла, чтобы там, под ребрами, раствориться жарким ликованием. Но вот порыв прошел, Ханамия открыл глаза и вздрогнул от натянутого взгляда, которым в молчании обходил его Киеши.  
\- Твоя реакция весьма красноречива, хотя и несколько преждевременна, - кашлянув, сразу пояснил тот, прекращая разглядывание, и добавил, складывая руки на груди и прислоняясь к стене: - Ты по-прежнему не стесняешься эмоций и при всей своей силе удивительно открыто позволяешь себе проявлять слабость.   
\- И что? Как ты этим воспользуешься? – насмешливо спросил Ханамия. – Начнешь душить удавкой бесстрастности во время слушаний? Поиграешь на моем честолюбии? Или попытаешься ввернуть мой характер против меня? Попробуй и ты, Киеши, за подобными трепыханиями всегда забавно наблюдать.   
\- На заседании мне не будет до тебя дела, - отрезал Киеши. – Уверен, твоя спесивость проявится и без моего участия. И собью ее тоже не лично я, как когда-то, Ханамия, когда мы научили тебя проигрывать.   
Ханамия расхохотался.  
\- Страх проигрыша? Неужели ты еще веришь в его действенность? Проигрыш того, кто надел прокурорский значок, - это всего лишь сторона работы, он вписывается в документы и забывается, едва подтягиваешь к себе другое дело.  
\- Я не говорю о статистике, - оборвал его Киеши. – Я говорю о тебе. Ты будешь выдирать победу, не желая проиграть именно мне. Это личное, личное между нами. Оборванное временем и сцепленное новой встречей. Я вижу, как ты предвкушаешь растоптать меня. И дело здесь не в вине Андо-сане, дело во мне.   
Ханамия задержал дыхание, слова Киеши полопались у него в голове, растеклись по крови, щекоча вены. От нежданного нахальства застрекотало сердце, снова утвердив верность избранного риска.   
\- Дело в Андо, - вкрадчиво сказал он, - но и ты отхватил изрядную долю моего азарта, хотя вовсе не из-за прошлого. Теперь, побывав здесь, на месте преступления, я вижу, как зашатались под тобой мостки, тебе придется стереть язык до основания, чтобы убедить судей в несчастном случае.   
Киеши хмыкнул.  
\- Под тобой они тоже зашатались. Убийство тебе не доказать. По-прежнему все, что у тебя есть, - личное, ничем не подкрепленное убеждение.   
\- У меня есть время его подкрепить, - с вызовом сказал Ханамия. – Попробуй, толкни меня. Даже учитывая мой рост, мне не удастся упасть, если только ты не захочешь этого специально. Достаточно будет провести следственный эксперимент, чтобы доказать это.   
\- Свидетель не видел борьбы, - покачав головой, возразил Киеши. – Ёсикава-сан упала, едва Андо-сан подошел к ней. Твои выводы противоречат твоим желаниям. Но можешь и дальше маниакально упирать на убийство, этим ты только облегчаешь мне задачу.   
\- Ты, - вдруг пронзительно сказал Ханамия, - увидев, что за человек Андо, поняв, что он что-то скрывает, убедившись, что его отношения с Ёсикавой были весьма странными, - неужели до сих пор не допускаешь его вины? Не как адвокат, которых призывают уверовать в невиновность клиентов ради гонорара, но как человек. Ты не можешь не допускать этого, абсурдно не замечать деталей, формирующих психологический портрет человека.   
\- Эти детали могут не иметь к трагедии никакого отношения. А что до отношения Андо-сана к жене – оно, и правда, не укладывалось в нормальное понимание, но вовсе не по той причине, что ты думаешь.  
Киеши подошел к борту, встал рядом. Согнувшись, он уложил локти на вершину и с прищуром глянул на Ханамию.  
\- В нашу первую встречу, еще до моего развода, Андо-сан говорил об этом. Признаться, я счел его в некой степени безумцем, но потом, когда моя жена ушла, не раз примерял его видение брака на себя. Его убеждения были абсолютны, он не видел условностей и правил, без которых мы оказываемся вне общества.   
\- И? Что же он сказал? – хрипло спросил Ханамия.  
\- Прежде всего, он снова извинился за столкновение у бара. Его неловкость и начала знакомство в тот весьма скучный вечер…  
Неуклюжий разворот плеча, и локоть под пиджачным рукавом врезался в ребро. Киеши охнул, и рядом не менее потрясенно выдохнул в голос мужчина, пятерней спасая зажатый в другой ладони стакан с опасно плеснувшейся темной жидкостью. Мужчина забормотал извинения и бочком извернулся среди новоприбывших охотников до крепких напитков в пику тем, кто умиротворенно посасывал щедро раздаваемое и не менее щедро кислящее шампанское. Киеши подходил к бару уже третий раз, изнемогая от усталости, безынтересных ему разговоров, обилия внимания к нему как к супругу одной из двух виновников торжества.  
В следующий раз скука вечера двух неприкаянных гостей свела позднее, когда Киеши, уже не таясь, поглядывал то на часы, то на кочующую на волне разговоров жену, не замечающую его отчаянных взглядов.   
\- Ваше лицо слишком сильно выдает вас, - послышалось справа, и Киеши, повернувшись, узрел недавнего возмутителя реберного спокойствия.   
\- Слишком затянули они празднование, - отозвался он.  
\- Не можете уйти из-за жены, судя по сему. Вы постоянно смотрите на ту женщину взглядом мужа, - пояснил мужчина, заметив удивление Киеши. – А я здесь из-за друга, но тоже, кажется, не скоро добьюсь его внимания, - он замолк, глядя туда, где под блеском люстр бурлило деловитое веселье. - Я Андо Даичи, - вдруг спохватился мужчина и протянул руку, - иногда фирма, где я работаю, пользуется аудиторскими услугами этой компании, поэтому и с вашей супругой я знаком.   
Киеши ответил рукопожатием. Тоже представился.  
\- Мы на многое соглашаемся ради любимых, - заметил Андо. – Хоть вы и шли запивать скуку алкоголем уже тогда, до сих пор ждете супругу. Как вы, кстати? Нормально? Простите за неловкость, хорошо, что не пролил на вас.  
Киеши попросил не беспокоиться.   
\- Не уверен, что оно этого стоит, многие ее собеседники и двух слов связать не могут.   
\- Так и есть, но ее положение обязывает относиться к ним как к трезвым. Не думайте, что ваша супруга в восторге от этого.   
\- Вы словно защищаете ее от моих недобрых мыслей.  
\- Нет, нет, – замахал рукой Андо. – Но я тоже женат, и должен сказать, что, несмотря на непохожесть характеров, многие механизмы у женщин одинаковы, впрочем, то же самое справедливо и для нас, мужчин, - закономерности поведения, формирующие русло, по которому мы потом плывем. Глядя на супругу сейчас, вы видите бессмысленность нахождения здесь, обязательный недосып завтра, трату вашего личного времени, которое вы могли бы провести гораздо приятнее, в одиночестве или вместе с ней, женой. Я же со стороны вижу усталую женщину, вынужденную улыбаться, говорить, думать и весь вечер ходить на высоченных каблуках, как того требует этикет.   
\- Как видите, я не чужд ее страданиям, - сказал Киеши, - поэтому и стою здесь покорно, поглощая виски и разговаривая с вами.  
\- Похоже, вы воспринимаете это как подвиг.  
\- Я воспринимаю это как очередной взнос в брачные отношения и думаю, со временем и я, и моя жена сможем составить целый каталог смиренностей и уступок, порожденных нашим браком.   
\- Вероятно, когда вы после свадьбы вынуждены окружить себя жизнью другого, - так и есть. Но стоит поменять их, отдав свою и впитав другую, подобные сожаления перестают существовать. Для кого-то это неприемлемо – растереть свою личность по другой, потеряв тем самым определенность, а за ней и уверенность, но подобное надевание чужого мира может дать невероятный результат.  
\- Вы намекаете на самоотречение?  
\- В некотором смысле, - кивнул Андо. – Несколько лет супружества позволили мне в конце концов сознательно отказаться от себя и получить настоящую свободу, не обращая внимания на мелочи, например, я не жду страсти, поклонения, заботы. Я даже не задумываюсь, проявляет ли их моя супруга, хотя сама она получает их в полной мере. Это дает возможность насытить ее эйфорией жизни, постоянным состоянием счастья…   
\- Это весьма эгоистично с его стороны, - сказал Ханамия, - заставлять жену быть вечно счастливой – это моральный садизм. Бесконечная боль, бесконечная травля имеют оборотную сторону, не менее страшную, чем они сами. Я говорю об оргазме и счастье. Их главная сила в краткости, тогда есть смысл их желать, ими наслаждаться, они лекарство от обыденности, но в постоянстве превращаются в яд. Если Андо экспериментировал подобным с Ёсикавой, ее стоит только пожалеть.  
\- Не думаю, что он заставлял ее быть счастливой, скорее, создавал условия, чтобы она не чувствовала себя несчастной. Я спросил его…  
Киеши спросил Андо с удивлением, усиленным действием алкоголя:  
\- Ну а вы сами? Что получаете, ведя такую жизнь?   
\- Мое счастье абсолютно. Я влил кровь в наш брак, запустил его сердце, я одновременно творец и раб, создающий из слабости силу. Однако я вижу, это не те устои, к которым вы привыкли.  
\- Всегда думал, что, как только проходит эйфория влюбленности, семья становится поприщем постоянных битв, где каждый строит государство имени своих принципов и ожиданий.   
\- Ну, - рассмеялся Андо, - эту истину не опровергнуть, можно только заставить бесконечно длиться эйфорию.  
\- Проповедованием беззаветной любви?  
\- Собственноручно создавая рай.  
Ханамия фыркнул.  
\- Теория, которой придерживается Андо, утопична. И потому что исходит из эгоистичных мотивов, и потому что не берет во внимание изменение личности другого человека. Все мы меняемся. Можно просчитать личность сегодня, но не всегда. Запирая себя в служении, он забыл, что через кожу ласково поглаживающих рук однажды могут пробиться и шипы, и тогда творец превратится в демона, а раб – в палача.   
\- Ханамия…  
Тот выставил руку, призывая молчать.  
\- Я наслушался подобных историй за годы службы. Люди часто оправдывают преступления чем-то подобным. Один верит в высшую цель, другой – в предназначение, даже если первому всего лишь не за что было купить очередную дозу, а второй желал избавить от тяжелой жизни проститутку. Такие порождения разума, к каким склонен и Андо, призваны умалить недостатки, провинности и дряблость характера, но при всей своей притягательности обладают бумажной хрупкостью, и иногда достаточно даже мысли о пламени, чтобы спалить чью-то годами выдумываемую теорию идеального существования, - Ханамия перевел дыхание, - в любом случае, на словах Андо глупо выстраивать убежденность в его невиновности.   
\- Тогда мои мысли были схожи с твоими, - согласился Киеши, - Андо-сан виделся мне фанатиком, распростертым у ног жены. Изменить себе ради другого, стоит ли моя жена этого, подумал я. Он словно прочел мои мысли.  
\- Примеряете на себя мою шкуру, Киеши-сан? - полюбопытствовал Андо. – Вряд ли она вам понравится, скорее, вызовет здоровое возмущение.   
\- Так и есть, - ответил Киеши, содрогаясь. – При всей своей нежности к жене, я не представляю подобной жертвенности.  
\- Поэтому и не представляете, что воспринимаете это как жертвенность. Это условности, без которых мы кажемся себе неприспособленными к жизни. Все новое проходит через нашего внутреннего стража, разделяясь на плохое и хорошее, белое и черное, приемлемое или недозволенное. Даже любовь подвергается анализу. Вопреки или за что-то – размышляете вы, и ответ обычно зависит от длительности отношений, в первом случае, жертва отдается с радостью, во втором, стиснув зубы. Вы, может, сейчас находитесь посередине, но конец неизбежно доберется и до вас.   
\- Если оставлю без внимания вашу теорию?  
\- Если не перестанете с таким раздражением смотреть на вашу жену. И это не моя теория, это моя жизнь, Киеши-сан. Я, конечно, ее вам не навязываю, просто мне хотелось бы, чтобы вы и ваша уважаемая супруга не узнали горечи расставания.  
\- Почему ты развелся? - в упор спросил Ханамия, едва Киеши закончил говорить.  
Тот моргнул изумленно и вдруг рассмеялся.  
\- Вовсе не из-за Андо-сана, - сказал он. – У меня даже не было времени поэкспериментировать с его взглядами. Решение о разводе было принято уже через два месяца после этого разговора и к нему не имело отношения. И тебя, Ханамия, это тоже не касается, - мягко закончил он.  
Ханамия чертыхнулся, но Киеши предпочел не заметить.  
\- Я не раз думал об услышанном, - проговорил он, распрямляясь. – Возможно, пришел я к выводу, это именно то, что называется быть единым целым. Только так можно не думать о своем вкладе в отношения, не воспринимать себя как жертву, а просто растворить человека в себе и самому раствориться в нем.   
\- Если тебя спасают подобные оправдания, можешь так думать. Я же скажу тебе одно - у Андо была причина, чтобы жить по таким убеждениям. Безусловная любовь, о которой он так гладко пел, не работает, когда речь идет о мужчине и женщине, не связанных родством. Брать свое – нормально, существовать вместе только частично – нормально. Да, на этом рай не построишь, но зато и наручники на тебя не наденут.   
Ханамия оттолкнулся от борта.  
\- Уходим. И так много времени зря потратили.  
Когда спустились, Ханамия сунул руки в карманы ветровки и пошел вдоль улицы, не оглядываясь и не проверяя, что будет делать Киеши. Бумаги в кармане брюк не давали покоя. Он оглядел окрестности, ища, где можно приземлиться, но ничего радующего глаз не наблюдалось. Нетерпеливое ругательство сквозь сжатые губы потонуло в уличном шуме. Зализанное облаками солнце вновь напомнило о себе, жаля затылок и возбуждая жажду, оставив в покое лишь на несколько секунд, проигрывая тяжелому полотну пешеходного моста.   
На другой стороне в солнечном свете сверкнула белым вывеска китайского ресторана, и Ханамия вдруг споро развернулся и, поднявшись по мосту, направился туда.   
Единственный на все заведение официант – паренек в темно-коричневой длинной блузе с воротником-стойкой и черных брюках – поприветствовал его на китайском. Ханамия кивнул, оглядев непритязательный зальчик. В это, дневное, время больше желающих отобедать здесь не было. Пока вели к столу, дал знать о себе голод: слишком сильным был здесь дух бадьяна и перца. Стол предложили у окна, занавешенного бамбуковыми жалюзи, больше похожими на циновки. Поднесенный бесцветный чай Ханамия выпил, едва цилиндрическая чашка коснулась стола, и сразу попросил налить снова, а еще воду. Официант с понятливой снисходительностью улыбнулся, но Ханамия уже вытаскивал бумаги, потеряв интерес ко всему, что не относилось к полупрозрачным тонким шуршащим листкам. Не успел разложить их по давности, как сверху раздалось.  
\- Прошу меню.  
Паренек говорил с легким акцентом и чертами лица: широким носом, большими глазами, мягкими скулами и темной кожей, походил на выходца с китайского юга. Ханамия раскрыл потрепанную папку со смешливой обезьянкой над над круглыми золотыми клубами облачков. Здесь специализировались на шэньсийской кухне. Ханамия под вежливым взглядом официанта побежал по страничной лестнице блюд, для удобства повторенной на японском, хотя смысл того, что предлагается, в обоих случаях был ему понятен. Он выбрал большую круглую лепешку, на фото разрезанную пополам, и уложили внутрь аппетитные коричневые кусочки мяса и зелень, залив глянцевым соусом, рассудив, что она достаточно питательна и быстра в приготовлении.  
\- Жоу дзя мо, - кивнул официант, - известная сианьская закуска, вы хорошо выбрали.  
\- Неужели, - откликнулся Ханамия, возвращая меню, - тогда быстрей, пожалуйста.  
А сам уже зашелестел справками, внимательно изучая результаты и не забывая просматривать названия клиник с адресами и телефонами. Заказ принесли быстро, интуиция не подвела. Ханамия жадно вгрызся в горячую булку, и сразу по подбородку потек густой сок. Было остро и чуть сладковато, а еще пряно и до невозможности мягко. Еда проваливалась в желудок, кажущийся бездонным, и закончилась, кажется, уже с пятым укусом. Прошло не более трех минут. Ханамия вытер залитые соком пальцы и вытащил телефон.  
\- Повторить? – спросил над ухом довольный официант.   
Ханамия нетерпеливо дернул рукой и попросил счет, уже набирая номер клиники, где в последний раз делал анализы Андо.   
\- Фунаи Хинёки Клиник. Чем могу помочь? – ласково спросил девичий голос.  
\- Доктор Фунаи сегодня принимает? – спросил Ханамия после приветствия.  
\- Вы наш клиент? Могу я услышать ваше имя? – еще ласковее спросила девушка.  
\- Андо Даичи, - солгал Ханамия.   
\- Подождите, пожалуйста.  
Ханамия слушал тихое дыхание и спорящий с ним быстрый клекот клавиш.   
\- Да, я вас нашла, по какому вопросу вы к доктору, Андо-сан?  
Ханамия снова солгал, теперь про необходимость новой консультации, и попросил принять его сегодня.  
\- На сегодня у доктора расписание заполнено, но я могу записать вас… - она помедлила, на следующий вторник.  
Ханамия отключился. Он расплатился и, собрав в охапку разложенный по столу справки, немедля отправился в клинику.  
Она располагалась здесь же, в Адати. Отдельно стоящее приземистое бежево-серое здание с изъяном в виде карликового второго этажа и площадкой для машин перед входом и невысокими зелеными туями в качестве украшений. Невысокое узкое лиственное дерево непонятной породы рядом с ними уже сбросило листву, сразу с известным добродушием вписав себя в окружающий увялый пейзаж. Ханамия перемахнул через низенькие ступеньки и отворил стеклянную дверь.  
Девушка, несомненно та самая, что отвечала по телефону, стояла за белоснежной стойкой. Белым в этой клинике было все: убранство приемной, чета развалистых кожаных кресел, глянцевый пол с постоянно шевелящимися тенями ходящих, униформа сотрудников. Ханамия подошел к стойке и улыбнулся, судя по иероглифам на бейдже, Ариме-сан, по возрасту еще не вышедшей из студенчества. Шапочка, напрочь скрывающая волосы, хотя рыжеватый пушок на висках все же сообщил об их цвете, качнулась, удлиненные темные глаза воззрились на посетителя, секретарь ясно улыбнулась и поприветствовала нового посетителя.   
\- Я к доктору Фунаи, - кратко сказал Ханамия и выложил на стол удостоверение.   
К его удивлению девушка не впала ни в смятение, ни в страх. Внимательно изучила карточку и, взглянув исподлобья, строго сказала:  
\- Это вы недавно звонили и назвались именем нашего клиента.  
Ханамия кивнул, хоть она и не спрашивала.  
\- Служите справедливости, а сами лжете, - получил он в укор, но не смутился.  
\- Одно другому не мешает.  
Ханамия обвил Ариму-сан улыбкой и поинтересовался, куда ему идти.  
\- Доктор занят, как я и сказала по телефону, - припечатала та. - Сейчас ведет прием. Вам, прокурор-сан, придется подождать, – взмах руки. - Занимайте любое из кресел.  
Ханамия хмыкнул и, смахнув со стола документ, устроился в ближнем к кулеру с водой. Он сразу набрал стаканчик и выхлебал его. Жажда все не отпускала. Зато сразу засвербел затылок, сытость отяжелила конечности, прошлась по спине мягкая щекотка. Ханамия выпрямил ноги и, сложив на животе руки, начал наблюдать за девушкой, методично заполняющей карты клиентов. Изредка их сдвоенный покой нарушали врачи, провожающие пациентов или просто переходящие из одного кабинета в другой.   
Интерес Арима-сан, конечно, заметила, отчего щека покрылась испариной румянца, а носик стал все чаще морщиться. Рука ее мелко подрагивала, а вот ног, к сожалению, видно не было. Ханамия сильнее сжал сцепленные пальцы. Вечером обязательно стоит наведаться в какой-нибудь бар, если уж от разглядывания студентки он готов к визуальной мастурбации, точно нельзя больше отговариваться усталостью, тело уже начало малодушно мстить. Впрочем, и эротичности медицинской формы противостоять невозможно.  
\- Расскажите мне о докторе Фунаи, - хрипловато сказал Ханамия, рассудив, что за разговором меньше мыслей останется на бесполезный блуд.  
\- Сенсей - профессор, - наставительно отозвалась девушка.  
Потом приемную огласил звонок, и она долго подбирала постоянному клиенту удобное для того время приема. Ханамия лениво разглядывал ее грудь.   
\- В какой области он профессор? – продолжил Ханамия, едва время наконец назначили и умолкшая трубка легла на стол.   
\- В области андрологии.  
\- Как вы поняли, что я вам солгал?  
Она иронично глянула в сторону кресел.  
\- По голосу.  
\- Андо Даичи вы помните?  
\- Только по имени.  
Ханамия замолчал, следующий вопрос задала сама Арима-сан.  
\- Он что-то натворил, этот Андо-сан? Раз уж сам прокурор явился по его душу.  
Ханамия уловил нарочитую небрежность в тоне и смешливо вскинул брови.   
\- Не вы ли упомянули, что мы боремся за справедливость? Прибирать к рукам души преступников не в моей компетенции. Не путайте меня с адвокатами.  
\- Сейчас вы играете словами, прекрасно понимая, что я имела в виду, - остро сказала Арима-сан и тут же смягчила тон. – Можете не говорить, если вам запрещено, просто впервые вижу прокурора так, - она споткнулась о слово, – близко.  
\- Вас увлекает моя профессия? – Ханамия сознательно перенял ее тон. – По совпадению, меня ваша тоже волнует.  
Но Арима-сан от его слов сразу посуровела и, отвернувшись, начала сортировать бумаги по папкам. Ханамию обуяла тоска, можно было догадаться, как девушка, подрабатывающая в клинике, которую каждый день наводняют дефективные мужчины, будет реагировать на флирт.   
И все же он не отпустил ее, продолжая следить за каждым движением, намеренно не отрывая взгляда от ее губ, когда она то и дело говорила по телефону. Ухмыляясь уголком рта, Ханамия вбирал ее скованность и досаду на то, что не может дать ему отпор, а вынуждена прогибаться под властью, данной ему государством и к ней прямого отношения, в общем-то, не имеющей. Ханамия замечал, как девушка постоянно косится на часы. Когда из глубины клиники вышел неприметного роста и возраста посетитель, Арима-сан стремительно повернулась к Ханамии и мазнула приглашающе рукой. Путь был свободен.   
В темно-сером кабинете, призванным подчеркнуть интимность проблем, которые обсуждают здесь пациенты, белым пятном восседал профессор Фунаи. Ханамия вскинул руку с удостоверением, краем глаза отмечая, что сидит профессор в инвалидном кресле, но тот не пошевелился, мазнул взглядом и только.  
Он был схож как лицом, так и телом, с усохшим от старости и тяжкой жизни волом. На вытянутом впалом лице громоздился плоский, словно растянутый нос, скошенные, убранные под морщины, глаза изучали гостя, волосы, разделенные прямым пробором ровно посередине, были усердно приглажены к черепу, создавая эффект черной глянцевой лысины.  
Ханамия выложил листок и придвинул его к доктору. Тот изучил, не поднимая со стола.  
\- Вы не согласны с заключением?  
Старческая сиплость ржавой металлической щеткой проехалась по ушам. Ханамия сел в кресло напротив. В этом разговоре любого рода флирт был отброшен за ненадобностью.  
\- Андо Даичи под следствием, и ему грозит срок.   
Доктор едва заметно дернул плечами. Он об этом не знал.  
\- Это имеет отношение к нашей клинике?  
Постановка вопроса вмиг поменяла избранное Ханамией русло разговора.   
\- Зависит от вашей уступчивости.  
Слова, намеренно произнесенные с неким скверным душком, заставили профессора вздрогнуть еще раз. Он взбил пальцами скругленный подлокотник кресла, неприятный взгляд взъерошил Ханамию, горло над бордовым узлом галстука напряглось, размалывая себя звуками.  
\- Анализы пациента говорят сами за себя, не вижу, чем еще могу помочь служителю закона, не нарушая сам закон.   
\- Я вам помогу, - вежливо сказал Ханамия. – Для начала, расскажите о самом пациенте.  
\- Посмотрите на дату, господин прокурор. Ежедневно я принимаю до десяти пациентов, которым должен помочь, запоминать их самих в обязанности не входит.   
\- Разумеется, я понимаю, - кивнул Ханамия, - я тоже не обязан запоминать лица своих «пациентов», приведенных на допрос. И все же в памяти они остаются, и лица, и впечатления, с ними связанные. Профессиональная привычка, знаете ли, никогда не знаешь, когда пригодится то или иное воспоминание. Люди всегда показывают больше, чем говорят, достаточно научиться их читать, чтобы потом всегда знать, пусть и скрываемые, но неизбежные бреши в оболочке.  
\- У меня такой привычки нет, - сердито заметил доктор.  
\- Если я свяжу дело Андо Даичи с анализами, полученными в вашей клинике, вы будете проходить свидетелем. Не имея достоверных сведений, я могу опираться только на собственные выводы, на данный момент они таковы, что Андо Даичи мечтал о ребенке и, вероятно, после посещения вашей клиники совершил преступление.   
\- Чушь какая! – воскликнул доктор. – Вы не докажете эту связь, ее просто нет. Ваши слова сотрясание воздуха, не больше.  
\- Но на репутации клиники это отразится должным образом, - с удовольствием продолжал Ханамия. - Мы, мужчины, мнительны. Доктор, лечащий преступников, вряд ли вызовет у пациентов доверие. Тем более у пациентов с такой деликатной проблемой.   
\- Я не лечил его, репродуктивная система этого пациента была здорова, что он от меня и услышал. Вот, - доктор швырнул листок на другой конец стола. – Все же написано.   
\- Могу я утверждать, что вы его все-таки вспомнили?  
\- Пациент был обычным. Никаких сбоев не было, хоть он отказывался в это верить, потому что его жена все никак не могла забеременеть. Я посоветовал отправить на анализы ее саму.   
В голове Ханамии черной лентой пронеслось упоминание об абортах в протоколе вскрытия.   
\- И как он отреагировал?  
\- Сказал, что у нее все в порядке, и проблема может быть только в нем.   
\- Вы спросили, как долго он пытается зачать ребенка?  
\- Это закрытая информация.  
\- Вы и так уже нарушили закон, - любезно сказал Ханамия. – Давайте сейчас уже не будем лицемерить о врачебной тайне.  
Доктор пожевал губами.  
\- Это все, что вам надо?  
Ханамия подтвердил.  
\- Мне надо свериться с картой.  
Ханамия приказал распечатать ее, но Фунаи решительно отказался. Он дернул себя к монитору, расцветившему мертвенным светом старческие провисающие наплывы на лице. Через полминуты сказал:  
\- Около трех лет.  
Ханамия поднялся.  
\- Теперь вы не будете привлекать меня в качестве свидетеля?  
\- Отчего же, - обернулся Ханамия, - судебное делопроизводство не терпит избранников. Если понадобится, я сам прикачу вас в зал суда. 

 

Часы показали скорое окончание рабочего дня, поэтому, выйдя из клиники, Ханамия не спеша направился по тенистым скрученным улочкам, связанным между собой шумными транспортными швами, вместе составляя безграничное лоскутное полотно мегаполиса.   
Осень играла. Ходы ее были неприметны, но упорны, она просачивалась во владения лета и питалась его соками, игнорировала редкие свои промахи, и так выигрывала еще незаконченную битву, мало-помалу заполняя собой кочующие один за другим дни.  
Многие краски, разбавляющие алебастровые катакомбы спальных районов, вымылись, многие были заменены, обернувшись под размашистыми мазками сухопарой руки в рябую желтизну и редкие, соскальзывающие с заборов, красноватые водопады. Перечный от сухости воздух дразнил ноздри, нырял под усталые зачесанные назад волосы, постепенно возвращая их в предназначенное природой состояние. Изможденная за день голова продолжала гореть мыслями, напряжение, рожденное от избытка полученной сегодня информации, замещало усталость тела, изнанка висков гудела от ощущения все приближающегося вала; толчок, давший ему рождение, уже случился, и теперь вал рос, рос и катился к берегу; интуиция хохотала, упиваясь его неизбежностью, предвкушала мощь, что раздробит сомнения и конкурентов. Его нельзя было ждать на берегу, но надо встретить там, где с его мощью еще можно совладать, только тогда он вынесет справившегося на вершине гребня и станет твердью под ногами, инициируя новый этап и вдавливая обстоятельства в канву именно его изысканий.   
Воздух сменился вакуумом и гулом вагона, далекие механические голоса называли станции, в поясницу вжимался чей-то локоть, пахло мясом и жареными яйцами, а потом выдохшимися духами и пластиком. Вернулся воздух, тяжелое сизое небо нагоняло скорую ночь, в снопах гуляющих огней наплывали табло с цифрами, одними, другими, вот засветились знакомые, нужные, и раскрылись двери автобуса. Внутри кое-кто присел, но Ханамия остался стоять, оглядывая пустые лица пассажиров и группку обросших длинными желтыми волосами и металлом подростков в конце салона, слишком широко открывавших рты, чтобы счесть их разговоры и смех благопристойными для общественного места, а за окнами потянулись вечерние людские наплывы.  
Он пришел в себя, когда ванна, глубокая и переливающаяся глянцевой чистотой, набиралась водой. Ханамия, еще некоторое время спеленатый ступором, блуждал взглядом по сине-зеленой бурлящей поверхности, но вскоре соблазн пересилил, заставив скинуть всю одежду. Усевшись на стульчик, Ханамия налил на мочалку гель и принялся тереть кожу.   
Образы на сетчатках глаз переслаивались, обретали четкость, схватывались эмоциями и вновь чахли под натиском других. Под мочалку попали плечи и предплечья, сразу затянувшиеся толстой пеной. Ханамия мысленно вернулся в комнату Ёсикавы, он погладил пухлое одеяло, ухватил шелковый халат, мгновенно сменивший прохладу на человеческое тепло. Женские вещи перемежались с откровенно детскими, будто часть женщины жила по-взрослому, замужнему, а другая продолжала оставаться ребенком. Эта часть не смогла лишиться кукол, только сменила их на коллекционных, покупала платья с рюшами и бантами, хранила яркие ручки с упитанными большеглазыми зайцами среди скучных кожаных записных книжек и, судя по всему, не могла решиться на ребенка. Он был удивлен, обнаружив эти сведения в протоколе вскрытия, - Ёсикава Кийоко не была похожа на женщину, способную убивать. Пришлось переговорить с патологоанатомом и услышать от того подтверждение. Их было не меньше двух, но точное число медик сказать не мог.   
Могла ли Ёсикава бояться? Бояться настолько, что делала аборты лишь бы не переплетать свою жизнь с ответственностью? Какой страх сильнее: тот, что усаживает в кресло и лишает материнства, или страх снова испытать ощущения, когда из тебя вычищают новую жизнь? Вероятно, она привыкла, вероятно, лгала мужу, ведь тогда бы он не делал столько анализов. Ханамия намылил грудь, отчего соски сразу затвердели, отдавшись эхом возбуждения в пояснице. Если в тот день он вдруг узнал об этом, могла ли правда об абортах сбросить его в жерло безумия? Губка замерла и снова ритмично зашуршала. Или, может, дело не в инфантильности, что если ли в отношениях супругов присутствовал третий? Тогда решения Ёсикавы не иметь детей тоже объяснимы. Неизвестно, когда ласкающая рука выпустит шипы. Ханамия протянул трущие движения от бедер до лодыжек, испещренных тонкими извилистыми черточками волосков, одновременно вклинивая между супругами вероятного любовника, примеряя его так и эдак, но не припоминая ни одного возможного следа этой стороны жизни жертвы. Слишком умна, чтобы попасться? Дрожащая тень скрыла лицо жертвы, лишая ее чистоты, но тут же опала, возвращая свет глазам, а губам лукавый изгиб. Женщина, которой муж предписал быть счастливой, ежедневно принимающая ванны супружеской любви, жила в клетке из бриллиантовой обыденности, разбившейся о ноябрьский асфальт. Сведения о жертве были слишком скудны, чтобы делать точные выводы, завтра стоит восполнить пробелы. Завтра Хагивара-сан ждет от него завершения дела. Ханамия вымыл стопы и принялся за пах. Рука привычно скользила по коже, но потом начала замедляться, все больше и больше, пока совсем не остановилась.  
Мысль опасна, иногда она длится доли секунды, но имеет необратимые последствия до самой смерти; мысль – тот внутренний бог, что за мгновение обращает русло отношения в сторону, совершенно оторванную от жизни до; мысль – крючок, и если попадешь на него, рано или поздно будешь выдернут в смертельную среду. Женщина с вздернутыми бровями и глазами актера театра кабуки, живущая в бумажнике Киеши, поселилась в мыслях Ханамии с тех пор, как Киеши обозначил ее роль в своей жизни; виденная мельком она стала все глубже нанизывать воображение на острие своей неведомой личности. Без имени, тела, голоса, характера, эмоций, привычек и профессии она позволяла делать с собой все, что заблагорассудится, создавать с нуля. Он представлял, ее то хрупкой, то рослой, под стать самому Киеши, заставил их познакомиться в метро, а потом на вечеринке у общего знакомого, быстро уложил в постель, но тут же развел, обнаружив, как собственное тело реагирует на подобные заигрывания с чужой страстью. Волосы от влаги прилипли ко лбу и неприятно терлись о шею, словно там ползали мокрые теплые змеи. Ханамия сильно щелкнул напрягшийся член по головке, зашипев от боли, но использовать образ Киеши для самоудовлетворения все равно что по собственной воле обернуться самопрезрением.   
Ханамия облился жарким водопадом, избавляясь от мыла, и залез в ванну, с трудом вдыхая переполненный паром воздух. Тело потеряло тяжесть, а голова часть мыслей, но самые никчемные по иронии остались. Ханамия с ленцой снова начал выстраивать образ, примеряя к Киеши, но вдруг оказалось, что знания о нем тоже скудны. От открытия, что на сцене воображения только один актер покоряется воле режиссера, неприятно зазудил затылок: пьеса теперь казалась хромой, а подобных изъянов сознание Ханамии не терпело. Он видел Киеши во многих ситуациях, но в отношениях любовных тот оставался совершенным незнакомцем. Ханамия облизнул губы, он снова ступал на ту рисковую дорогу, с которой сам же себя только что и согнал. Картинно отразился Киеши старой школьной поры, окруженный восхищенными школьницами, - невинность юности падка на мужские рост и обаяние. Долго ли он сопротивлялся их вниманию? Ханамия ухмыльнулся. Жажда правильности наверняка сделала его неприступным, секс не может предшествовать любви, только не у таких, как Киеши. Скучное дисциплинированное существование как нельзя лучше подходит ему, но все же хоть какие-то дефекты должны просачиваться в его идеальную личность. Ханамия предвкушал это - скрытое за границей тошнотворного мелководья; сокрытое в той глубине, куда сам Ханамия нацелился проникнуть.   
Он вылил пригоршню воды на лицо и зачесал волосы назад. Предчувствие запретной сладости свело пальца ног, заструилось к голове тихой щекоткой. Правила, которые разрушить легче всего, писаны собственным разумом, противоречия и слабости терзают гордость, разрывают волю, и вот инфицированное ими воображение вновь пятнается дерзновенными формами. Жена Киеши получила в подарок глубокий голос, которым приятно стонать, и тело, желанное самому Ханамии. Сначала он задал ей направление более острое, явственное, наделил животной чувственностью и нетерпением, но потом, по некой прихоти, ослабил ее, но усилил роль Киеши. Так было любопытней, и невозможно было сказать, кто из них двоих интересовал Ханамию сейчас больше. Управлять женщиной было легко, ее личность создавалась по наитию, Киеши был неподвластен и действовал по своему усмотрению, и это приводило в особый, извращенный, восторг.   
На оборотной стороне век всколыхнулись застенки размытой комнаты. Ни секунды на ожидание, прокатился вздох меж соединенных губ, рука застенчиво прикрыла грудь, и тут же тихий шепот с просьбой убрать. Дорожки слюны на шее и оставленные душем капли воды на лопатках. Лопатки двигаются, вся спина двигается, закрывая собой утопленное в матрас женское тело. На растрепанных волосах появляются тонкие пальцы и больно сжимают пряди, когда укусы сосков особенно чувствительны, коленопреклоненный Киеши продолжает свое путешествие. Твердые мокрые соски кажутся почти черными, и Ханамия заставляет женщину самой ласкать их, пока Киеши двигает пальцами меж ее раскинутых ног. Вода обволокла член в мягком облаке волос, Ханамия потер большим пальцем щель на головке, выдохнув от циркулирующих в паху приятных наплывов, погладил мошонку, поддаваясь влекущему удовольствию. Ямка на белесом животе то поднимается, то опадает, голова Киеши мелко подрагивает, плечо продолжает ритмично двигаться. Вишневыми от укусов чужими губами Ханамия попросил его остановиться, но тот, наоборот, убрав руку, развел ноги еще шире и впился ртом в промежность. Женщина захлебнулась стоном.  
\- Вот дерьмо, - прошипел Ханамия и, закусив губу, сильно оттянул кожу к основанию и пережал ствол.   
Слишком рано было кончать, после - на тех двоих, занятых прелюдией, не останется уже сил, Ханамия старался не задевать головку и уменьшил давление, летая по члену движениями, продлевающими блаженство, но слабыми для разрядки. Киеши меж тем вопреки желанию самого Ханамии трахал жену ртом. «Хватит», - подумал Ханамия.  
\- Хватит, - раздался умоляющий голос.  
Киеши поднял голову и, подтянувшись вперед, стремглав вошел в нее. Крупинки исступленного желания, рассыпанные меж бедер, от этого внезапного движения вдруг метнулись по члену, снова грозя оргазмом, и Ханамия с всплеском откинул руку. Волна сошла, вызвав кривую усмешку: греза оказалась сноровистой, слишком возбуждающей, и если свою долю и вносило воздержание, то совсем небольшую.   
Глубоко выдохнув, Ханамия снова закрыл глаза. Киеши его не ждал, двигался, обхватив ноги жены и сведя от напряжения лопатки, бесконечными, неотвратимыми толчками. Он не давал возможности сдвинуться или хоть как-то поменять позу, самозабвенно вторгаясь в тело, отвечающее хлюпами и всхлипами, меняя скорость, то частил, почти не вытаскивая член, а то, наоборот, раскачиваясь бедрами так, что внутри оставалась только головка. Ханамия, затянутый в это наваждение, снова обхватил ноющий ствол, напряжение отдалось в ладонь, начал себя ласкать с все возрастающей скоростью. Незаметно движения его подогнались к тем, что жгли сейчас под веками глаза, и ванна огласилась нестройной музыкой плесков и торопливого дыхания.   
Наконец и размеренный спокойный голос потерял оболочку, наполнился плотоядными хрипами, Киеши, выпустив одну ногу, а вторую закинув на плечо, исступленно раскачивался над женой, бессвязно стонущей в зажатый ртом кулак. Грудь металась в такт движениям, шлепающие звуки стегали Ханамию по ушам, Киеши еще ускорился, под аккомпанемент жалостливых выкриков, навалился, чтобы входить еще глубже.  
«Сейчас кончит», - подумал Ханамия, и призрак оргазма заплясал по коже, стянул диафрагму, дыхание оцепенело на мгновение, а потом жаркий летучий зуд со всего тела хлынул к вздернувшимся над водой бедрам. Иллюзорный Киеши громко хрипнул и, выгнув блестящую спину, мелко, по-змеиному, задергался. Мучительный надрыв ударил в член Ханамии, колючими разрядами проносясь по все длине и выплескиваясь в воду теплой густой спермой, пока наконец напряжение не обратилось в истому. Ханамия тихонько засмеялся, омыл руку и, сев, привалившись к коленям, отогнал качающиеся на поверхности белесые нити семени.   
Киеши оказался страстным и пугающе эгоистичным. Воображение не придумало его, но собрало с поведения тот налет, который обычно остается вне сознания, прочитало между строк и создало этот неожиданный образ. Лепнина глянцевой спины, отзвуки хрипов и мельтешение фрикций болезненно терли разум, когда после ванны обнаженный Ханамия, набросив на голову полотенце, шлепал по кухне, чтобы налить ледяной воды, и потом, когда он, не признававший в кровати ни пижам, ни нижнего белья, завернулся в прохладное невесомое одеяло и опрометчиво пытался вернуться к серьезному обдумыванию дела более важного, чем интимный нрав Киеши. Но утомленность и сонливость, не давали сосредоточиться на размышлении, откидывали в томительную точку, где зависли предыдущие мысли, и мешали сделать новый виток. Утешением стал довод о скрадывании временного расстояния, ведь чтобы попасть из точки сейчас в точку завтра всего-то надо закрыть глаза.  
Он проснулся с этой мыслью, мыслью, рожденной еще вчера, но оцененной только сегодня. Бумажник, оказавшийся предательски бесполезным, выбил из сознания столь важное обстоятельство, как причина побега Андо домой, и в свете узнанного оно обрело зловещее влияние на следующие за ним трагичные события. Ханамия вновь оказался рядом с Андо у автомата. Тот достал бумажник и успел заплатить за кофе, но не взял его, потому что все же что-то случилось в тот момент. Ханамия закинул руки за голову, обозрел потолок. Предположение о бумажнике было верным, и то, что в нем ничего не оказалось, не оплошность, а всего-навсего недостаточность анализа из-за распыленности мыслей, вызванной приходом Киеши. Вот только, если не в бумажнике, то где. Выброшено по дороге домой? Оставлено в такси? Или…  
Все верно, если вещь имела такое значение, то обратно в бумажник она бы и не попала, и в такси ее не забыть, выбросить и подавно невозможно. Ханамия вскочил с постели, метнулся в ванну, гремели двери и ящик, хранивший нижнее белье, со стоном падали вешалки, лишенные рубашки и брюк, - одежда обхватила тело; лихорадочным движением был вырван из ящика и сунут в карман галстук, натянуты носки. Ключи, бумажник, документы обрели покой в кармане пиджака, Ханамия обулся и, глубоко выдохнув, нажал на дверную ручку.   
Нажав кнопку лифта, он одновременно набрал Симаду-сана и коротко предупредил, чтобы сегодня с утра тоже не ждали, и тут же оборвал разговор, успев хватить секундный вопль. Хагивара-сан будет в ярости, но дело того стоило. Телефон в руке снова затрезвонил, но Ханамия сбросил звонок, и еще один, и еще. Полетели сообщения, он не читал. Его снова ждала квартира Андо.  
В этот раз он даже не разулся, рысцой пересек коридор и ввалился в гардеробную, где в череде рукавов быстро нашел светлый плащ. Сунул руку в карман и снова нащупал бумажник, но в этот раз он ткнулся глубже, и в шелковистой тьме пальцы скользнули по мягким бумажным стенкам. Это оказался снимок с ультразвукового исследования с абсолютно чистой полостью и датой - кануном смерти Ёсикавы Кийоко.


	4. О море спрашивай у моряков

Симада-сан, маявшийся между истошной обидой и любопытством, оживленно терзал подлокотники кресла и все чаще предавал себя крадущимися по Ханамии-сану взглядами.   
Прокурор вернулся еще до полудня, до невозможности быстрый и деловитый, и помощник, вусмерть оскорбленный утренним пренебрежением и несправедливо получивший нагоняй от Хагивары-сана, милостиво дал себе поблажку - уж слишком интересной выглядела принесенная Ханамией-саном хоть и разглаженная, но вся в мелких рассекающих сгибах, черно-серая бумажка. Ханамия-сан, придвинул к себе стопку насущных дел, даже не прикоснувшись к тому, в угоду которого до этого без раздумий бросил все остальные, открыл самое верхнее. А перед этим он вызвал на допрос Андо Даичи.  
Симада-сан в нетерпении глянул на часы, скоро должны привести, и что-то на этом допросе будет такое, от чего под кожей лопались пузырьки. Он снова покосился на стол прокурора, припоминая, что ему самому тоже доводилось видеть подобные бумажки. Давно. Когда жена была беременна.   
\- Что вы все ерзаете, Симада-сан? Совсем отвыкли от меня?  
\- Вы больше не занимаетесь тем делом, - невпопад заметил помощник, не в силах удержать терзающие его мысли.   
\- Занимаюсь. Не вы ли звонили в Кацушику час назад?  
\- Этот снимок связан с новым допросом? – спросил Симада-сан.  
\- Связан, - Ханамия сделал вид, что не заметил нахальства. – Еще как. Вероятно, с него мы и начнем настоящую трепку, - он мечтательно и плотоядно улыбнулся.   
Симада-сан тут же смекнул, о ком речь.  
\- Адвокат Киеши-сан тоже вряд ли намерен проиграть, - нарочито безразлично сказал он.  
\- Его ведет глас справедливости. И он…адвоката Киеши-сана может не вытянуть.  
\- А вас какой глас ведет, прокурор-сан? – с нездоровым любопытством спросил помощник, не впервые улавливающий, каким жаром заполняется голос Ханамии-сана, едва речь заходит об адвокате из «КиА», и впервые задумывающийся о природе этого жара.  
Прокурор не медлил с ответом ни секунды:  
\- Глас победы, конечно же. Я предпочитаю плотское возвышенному. Как и адвокат Киеши-сан предпочитает обратное.   
\- Я думаю, принцип Киеши-сана более верный, - осмелев вконец, сказал Симада-сан. – Пока мы служим Фемиде, нет ничего превыше правосудия. Личные тяготения мы обязаны подавлять, даже привлекательные, - он сглотнул, когда Ханамия уставился на него непроницаемым взглядом. Сглотнул, но добавил: - И это правильно. Надо быть достойным работать в этих стенах.  
\- Я рад, что у вас такое непорочное мнение о профессии. И доля смелости тоже присутствует. Они помогут вам стать хорошим прокурором, таким же хорошим, как покойный Хомма-сан. Должность свяжет тоненьким шнурочком ваши пальчики и затянет узелок на шее, но вас это тревожить не будет, как никогда не тревожило и его. До самой смерти.   
Симада-сан вздрогнул.  
\- Но я не в вашей когорте, увы, - продолжал Ханамия. – У меня с давних времен иммунитет к подобным шнурочкам.   
Симада-сан прикусил губу. Подумал. Сказал:  
\- Но это рискованно. В одночасье можно все потерять.  
\- Что все? – усмехнулся Ханамия. – И все ли?  
Помощник открыл рот и тут же закрыл: слишком очевидно, что между его «всем» и «всем» прокурора Ханамии лежит пропасть.  
Звонок. Симада-сан снял трубку: Изаки-сан оповестил о прибытии подозреваемого. Симада-сан взглядом спросил разрешения у Ханамии-сана и, получив кивок, дал добро. Охранник ввел Андо, вид которого совсем не изменился: все те же потухшие глаза, губы, запечатанные коркой, лоснящиеся заглаженные набок волосы. Костюм и рубашка сменились.   
Ханамия поднял глаза и, завидев аккуратность одежды, хмыкнул. Он отодвинул раскрытую папку и пождал, пока Андо усадят. Симада-сан спросил, принести ли воды. Никто не захотел. Тогда он отбил дату протокола и, как полагается, попросил представиться. Андо скованным от длительного молчания голосом проговорил несколько фраз.  
\- Заключение идет вам на пользу, - сказал Ханамия, когда стук клавиатуры умолк. - Выглядите лучше, даже костюмы меняете. Адвокат так старается? – он подождал ответа и вздохнул: – Игнорировать прокурора очень удобно, но я надеялся, что вы хоть немного устали от скорби и сегодня расскажете что-то полезное.  
Андо смотрел безразлично на грань стола.  
\- За вчерашний день я нашел кое-каких ваших призраков, - не смущаясь безмолвием подозреваемого, продолжил Ханамия. – Они оказались неожиданно интересными, даже удивительными. Ваши коллеги, жилье, профессор Фунаи, - все они безучастны к трагедии, а потому и скрывать им нечего. В моих глазах вы наконец обрели плоть, Андо-сан. И я, признаться, заинтригован – надо же настолько сильно брезговать жизнью, чтобы существовать так, как вы.  
При фамилии доктора Андо напрягся на миг, но тут же снова расслабился. Разлепив губы, спросил:  
\- Раз вам так повезло, к чему этот разговор?   
\- Бюрократия, - небрежно пожал плечами Ханамия, - и дотошность. Первая требует фактов от меня, вторая – от вас.   
Андо отрицательно покачал головой, показывая, что отказывается в чем-либо содействовать.   
Симада-сан вздохнул, подпер рукой подбородок. Если так и дальше пойдет, хватит и одной руки, чтобы вести протокол.   
\- Ожидая вас, я размышлял, - вдруг сказал Ханамия, подперев ладонью висок, - вы ведь, Андо-сан, несмотря на непривычные взгляды, странную жизнь и неоднозначное о вас мнение, человек самый обычный. Желания ваши не отличаются от желаний большинства мужчин, достигших тридцатилетия, которые массово начинают торопиться, чтобы создать семью, иными словами, через другого человека обрести уверенность в завтрашнем дне.  
Он замолчал. Андо слушал. Симада-сан тихо печатал каждое слово.   
\- Абсолютная пустота фантасмагорична, - продолжал Ханамия, - чем больше вы сознательно стремитесь к ней, тем больше ваше подсознание заполняет ее, и если в ней не будет собственного «я», значит, это место займет кто-то иной. Многие этого не понимают. Многие, но не вы. Вы сознательно вплетали в себя другого человека, называя это паразитическое существование безусловной любовью. Но супружеская любовь не может быть безусловной, какой бы чистой, абсолютной и возвышенной она ни была. И вы поняли это, когда захотели ребенка. Вы захотели его, - голос Ханамии зазвучал жестче, - для себя, для вас обоих, и тем самым предали тот культ, который сами же и выстроили вокруг вашей жены. Богиня сама оказалась принесена в жертву. Так можно ли судить ее за то, что она сделала?  
Ханамия поддел снимок и рывком отбросил на край стола. Андо уставился на бумажку.  
\- Объясните это сами?  
\- Это УЗИ Кийоко, которое она сделала после аборта, - хрипло сказал Андо.  
Ханамия несколько раз громко и раздельно хлопнул в ладоши. Одобрительно сказал:  
\- Хорошо, хорошо. Не разочаровали, - откинувшись на спинку кресла, он сложил руки на груди и спросил: - Вы ведь из-за него сбежали с работы?   
Медленный кивок.  
\- И из-за него вы убили Ёсикаву?  
Молчание. Потом Андо твердо сказал:  
\- Я ее не убивал. Вы ошибаетесь, господин прокурор.  
\- Почему? Она ведь лишила вас ребенка, желанного и долгожданного. Какое неприятное изменение вашей жизни.  
\- Это аборт вы называете изменением?  
\- А вы как его называете? Причиной убийства?  
Андо не мигая смотрел на него. Потом мрачно сказал:  
\- Аборт к ее смерти отношения не имеет.  
\- Я бы хотел это проверить, - тут же отозвался Ханамия. – В какой клинике наблюдалась ваша жена?  
Но Андо, как и ожидалось, на вопрос отказался отвечать. Вместо этого устало сказал:  
\- Просто поверьте.  
Ханамия подпер щеку ладонью, улыбнулся и заявил:  
\- Вера – это то, во что вы играете со своим адвокатом, у прокуроров и судей этот недостаток, к счастью, искоренен. А вы, мне кажется, так и не поняли, чего хотите. Ни с защитой не считаетесь, ни с обвинением не сотрудничаете. Правосудие не терпит тайн, Андо-сан. Можете считать себя кем угодно, но сейчас вы у него в должниках. И долг ваш, - Ханамия постучал по снимку, - растет.  
\- Мне все равно, - пожал плечами Андо, – В любом случае рвать меня будете до конца. Но хоть вы и неизбежны, прокурор Ханамия, вовсе не страшны.   
\- А я вас и не пугаю, но для человека, который не желает быть виновным, вы удивительно немногословны.  
\- Я просто пользуюсь правом молчания.  
Ханамия умолк, созерцая Андо, потом с наигранным благодушием сказал:  
\- В право молчания логично играть со мной, но адвоката зачем мучаете? Если бы вам было настолько безразлична ваша судьба, вы бы Мацуду не меняли. Не попади дело ко мне, вам бы вменили причинение смерти по неосторожности и дали штраф. Но обстоятельства, а потом и вы сами подняли ставки. Адвокат Киеши всеми силами настроен вас вытащить, а я всеми силами – засадить. Вы же строите недотрогу не только со мной. Отчего так? Боитесь, что он выяснит что-то, что не должен? Например, вашу одержимость иметь ребенка или очередной аборт жены? Между этими фактами пропасть, наполненная мотивами, даже без прямых улик судей можно склонить к вынесению обвинительного приговора… - он осекся, прерванный взметнувшимся быстрым вопросом. Поинтересовался: - Что именно я сказал?  
\- Об аборте Кийоко.   
Ханамия сощурился: Андо вдруг поменялся, распрямился, как пружина. Слишком быстрое превращение из инертного состояния, слишком жадно ждет ответа, - в голове Ханамии щелкнуло.  
\- Вы не знали, что это не первый аборт? – спросил он и, считывая реакцию Андо, сам же ответил: – Да, не знали. У вашей супруги было безумное увлечение… зная, как муж хочет ребенка. Или вы тоже скрывали это?  
Взгляд подозреваемого, как показалось Ханамии, проходит насквозь. Мышцы лба Андо судорожно исказились.  
\- Это… насколько точно?  
\- Когда тебя выворачивают наизнанку и пристрастно исследуют все внутренности, обычно даже такое тайное становится явным.   
\- Прокурор Ханамия, - полушепотом воскликнул Симада-сан, – будьте тактичнее. Речь идет о его жене.   
\- Здесь прокуратура, - въедливо проговорил Ханамия, поворачиваясь к помощнику, - а не похоронный дом. Человек перед нами закован в наручники и сам вовсе не желает быть тактичным. Вы же не вчера здесь появились, чтобы обласкивать жалостью каждого преступника, Симада-сан, что за симпатии?  
\- Я не симпатизирую, - сразу пошел на попятную тот, - но просто она не посторонний же… - Симада-сан осекся, замахал рукой, - нет, забудем об этом. Давайте продолжать.   
Он вернул пальцы на клавиатуру и прицельно уставился на экран. Но Ханамия ответил:  
\- Вы правы, хоть и побоялись сказать. Я глух к сочувствию, поскольку не влюблен, не женат и не имею детей. Но также и потому, что прокурор. Подобное отношение позволяет сохранять чистоту результата. Очень советую вам, Симада-сан, несмотря на ваш брак, отцовство и нынешнюю должность. Не прогадаете.   
Симада-сан поджал губы. Заколебался, но зыркнув глазом на раздавленного новостью Андо-сана, все же сказал:  
\- Все так, прокурор-сан, но сейчас мы не можем утверждать, что человек перед нами виновен. Пока есть эта вероятность, должна быть и капля сочувствия.   
\- Ладно, - вдруг согласился Ханамия, - вот вы и сочувствуйте, только при этом не пакостя моей работе.   
Он отвернулся, посмотрел вперед.  
\- Итак, Андо-сан, возвратимся к абортам…  
\- Вот как…- пробубнил Андо, пресекая слова прокурора, и прикрыл глаза. А потом тихонько улыбнулся и опустил голову так, что напротив Ханамии забелело пятнышко макушки. - Нельзя отворачиваться…  
Ханамия, не будучи уверен, правильно ли расслышал, недоуменно приподнял бровь и спросил:  
\- О чем вы? Куда отворачиваться?   
Но Андо не отреагировал, и тогда Ханамия посмотрел на охранника, ища подтверждения у него как сидящего к Андо ближе всех. Тот кивнул – слова были верными.  
\- Андо-сан, с вами все в порядке? – приподнявшись с кресла, спросил Симада-сан. В ответ ему невнятное бормотание. – Прокурор Ханамия, прервемся?  
\- Нет.  
Ханамия, словно гончая, почувствовавшая запах добычи, был поглощен подозреваемым. Волоски на руках встали дыбом, когда Андо-сан, раскачивая головой, снова рассмеялся: истерично, страшно, тихо. Вдруг он поднял голову, впиваясь в Ханамию глазами, и ломающимся голосом сказал:  
\- Я и не думал, прокурор-сан, - что она такая… такая… - он глубоко задышал, но так и не смог выдавить слова, очерняющего его жену. – Я… мало давал? Не сжег свое «я»? Не обивал пороги клиник? Аборты… Не один… видя, как я бьюсь… Такова была сила ее ненависти? Так она решила меня растоптать, прокурор-сан? Так?  
\- Видимо, так, - спокойно подтвердил Ханамия. – Сжигая эго, не жди, что это оценят. Быть может ваша жена предпочла делать аборты, нежели иметь от вас детей.   
Он видел боковым зрением, как качает головой охранник, слышал, как шипит Симада-сан, но тот свою каплю сочувствия уже израсходовал, а потому вмешиваться не смел. От накатившей эйфории свело лопатки – вот-вот случится перелом. Глаза Андо заволокло мутью, губы задрожали, когда он переваривал слова Ханамии.   
\- Знал бы, что она настолько не хочет, разве я бы настаивал? – сокрушенно спросил он. – Зачем так? Зачем так жестоко рушить мою мечту? Лгать, что не получается. Обвинять меня.  
\- А сами не знаете? Там, на балконе, о чем вы говорили?  
Но Андо-сан вновь опустил голову, забормотал непонятно. Ханамия повысил голос:  
\- Андо-сан, что произошло на балконе?  
\- На балконе… - резко поднял голову Андо, в его глазах стояли слезы, - она была там… и ждала. И решила все сама. В таких делах решают женщины, несмотря на то, что я отец, - его затрясло, - должен был стать отцом, а она быть матерью расхотела. Расхотела. Что я мог поделать?   
Звякнули наручники, когда Андо захотел развести руки.   
\- И что вы поделали? – холодно спросил Ханамия, не слишком впечатленный эмоциями подозреваемого. То, что сделал человек напротив, было понятно.  
Андо опустил голову и вдруг с невозможным спокойствием сказал:  
\- Она глупо рассмеялась и сказала, что знает, какие мысли у меня в голове. Но тех мыслей у меня тогда не было. Они появились, только когда она произнесла это. Попросила. А я был слишком зол, чтобы оценить ее слова адекватно. Я не хотел ее смерти. Мы оба совершили ошибку. Так думал я. До сегодняшнего дня, - он усмехнулся. – Но оказалось, никто из нас ошибки не совершал, - Андо поднял голову и жутко улыбнулся: - Прокурор-сан, я хочу сделать признание. 

За дверью послышались голоса и нарастающий шум. Заверещал Изаки-сан под аккомпанемент шагов, а следом открылась дверь.   
\- Простите, прокурор Ханамия, он отказался ждать разрешения.  
\- Адвокат Киеши-сан, - оглянулся через плечо Ханамия. – Как быстро, надеюсь, в этот раз мы вас не вырвали с совещания?   
Киеши пробрался через проем и быстро подошел к столу.   
\- Убери людей, - тихо попросил он.   
Ханамия замешкался на секунду, потом, тепло и насквозь фальшиво улыбнулся, кивнул охраннику и глазами приказал Симаде-сану выйти.  
\- Что ты с ним сделал? – сквозь зубы проговорил Киеши, едва закрылась дверь. – Как выбил признание?   
Ханамия убрал улыбку и хмыкнул. Уселся на угол стола и, закинув ногу на ногу, намеренно медленно потянулся к пачке сигарет.  
\- Все в протоколе допроса, - сказал он, зажимая краем губ сигарету, - видишь, теперь я был так добр, что немедля разрешил отправить тебе копию. Чего не сделаешь, чтобы убедить противника в своих чистых помыслах, - он постучал зажигалкой о колено и, пустив огонек, запалил край сигареты. - Стоило внимательнее изучить его, прежде чем мчаться сюда.  
Киеши слышимо сглотнул.  
\- Разве не на это ты рассчитывал? Усилить триумф встречей со мной?  
\- Возможно, - подмигнул Ханамия, пуская дым в нависающее над ним лицо. – Хотя ты преувеличиваешь мое тщеславие. Важнее же то, что и честная игра может быть увлекательной, когда соприкасаешься с победой, поэтому я всего-навсего подыграл близкой тебе правильностью.  
\- Правильностью? Единственный поступок, продиктованный ею, да и то с оговоркой, - что ты за прокурор, Ханамия?  
Раздался смешок. Ханамия подтянул пепельницу и сбросил в нее едва наросший пепельный валик.   
\- Бьешь в самое сердце, я-то надеялся, что ты оценишь мою откровенность. Ее мало кто удостаивался видеть, - и, заметив, как у Киеши дернулся кадык, со вздохом сказал: - Исходи из того, что обстоятельства и мои способности изначально не оставляли тебе больших шансов, и готовься к встрече в суде.   
\- Ханамия, не торопись передавать дело в суд.   
\- У меня есть признание…  
\- Даже если оно есть, - повысил голос Киеши, перебивая его. – Факты и признание - это лишь одна сторона. Ты сам говорил, что невиновных не бывает. Прежде чем принимать решение, взгляни на дело с другой стороны.   
\- Вот как, проигрывая, не гнушаешься ударить меня моими же словами? Надеешься разжалобить?   
\- Ты не слушаешь меня, - заспорил было Киеши, но Ханамия выставил руку, приказывая молчать.  
\- Ты с самого начала был в лучшем положении, у тебя было время и моя лояльность, которые ты так безнадежно растратил. Я уже говорил тебе, девственные натуры хорошими адвокатами не бывают. Твоя просьба только подтверждает мои слова. Факты и признание – не одна сторона, а бесспорная основа. Ее достаточно мне и будет достаточно судьям, поэтому не унижайся, взывая к моей совести. Ты можешь использовать состояние Андо как смягчающее обстоятельство, можешь пытаться убедить судей в непреднамеренности действий, но статью я меняю. Теперь его будут судить за убийство, а после признательных показаний его никто не вытащит. Даже твоя фирма.  
Киеши раздраженно чертыхнулся, но тут же собрался, внезапно придвинулся вплотную, и, опершись ладонью о край стола, наклонился, вынуждая Ханамию податься назад. Глядя в удивленные столь внезапным напором глаза, сказал:  
\- Ты ведь считаешь себя хорошим прокурором, правда? Наш с тобой мир узок, Ханамия, любой, кто выпадает из привычного течения, становится заметной фигурой. Я знаю, как ты ведешь дела, в твоей карьере нет ни одного проигранного, тебе заслуженно завидуют и оправданно боятся, ведь неизвестно, сколько еще твоя натура будет мириться с должностью общественного прокурора. Уже сейчас ты стремишься огибать общепринятый порядок, но пока ты не в том положении, чтобы не подчиняться системе и создавать свои правила. Однако рано или поздно ты этого добьешься. Не желая страстно власти, ты ее получишь, потому что такова твоя природа. Дело, что ты сейчас ведешь, слишком мелкое, соринка в череде тех, с которыми тебе еще предстоит столкнуться, но как человек, желающий пробраться на самый верх, ты не имеешь права на ошибку, иначе рано или поздно одна единственно упущенная деталь растопчет всю твою карьеру, - он перевел дыхание. - Я говорю тебе это не в надежде разжалобить, а следуя той же правильности, что и ты, высылая мне протокол.   
Ханамия сощурил глаза и неприятно ухмыльнулся. Он не стал менять свое положение, намеренно позволяя Киеши и дальше доминировать физически, поскольку сейчас это совершенно не уменьшало его собственного ментального превосходства, наоборот, скорее подчеркивало его. Устроившись поудобнее, он бросил сигарету в пепельницу и сказал:  
\- Не ровняй нас. Ты грозная сила, пока за тобой известное имя, но чего ты стоишь в одиночку? Мы оба знаем, как работает наш мир: мы передвигаем мелкие фигуры, а нас передвигают крупные, они же решают, какую мощь нам выделить для их собственного, в конечном счете, успеха. На семейную трагедию обычных людей никто из них и секунды не потратит, им безразличны судьбы как жертв, так и преступников, важна лишь репутация. Сейчас у меня все шансы закрыть это дело и пойти дальше, а тебе, вот увидишь, даже апелляцию не позволят подать, ведь ты просто звено, без которого цепь нисколько не изменится. Да, наш мир узок, Киеши, поэтому отнесись к моим словам как к совету, успокойся и больше не кусай держащие тебя руки, ты ведь не глупец, чтобы в непокорности не знать меры.  
\- Ты… - неверяще заморгал Киеши, - сам плюющий на репутацию, просишь, чтобы я в угоду ей забыл об истине…  
\- О какой истине ты толкуешь, когда твой подзащитный ни во что тебя не ставит! – взорвался Ханамия. - Ты как слепец утыкаешься в углы, пытаясь его вытащить, а ему с самого начала это не нужно. Боишься, что невиновный сядет в тюрьму? Нет, не сядет. То, что он боготворил жену, вовсе не означает, что он не мог ее убить. Я уже говорил, не примеряй его образ на себя и не делай из него святого. Он не мученик, ждущий твоего спасения, а всего лишь оступившийся человек, потерявший в собственной утопии реальность жизни, - Ханамия отдышался и уже спокойно закончил: – И за это он понесет наказание. Заслуженное, и с которым он сам полностью согласен.  
\- Тогда, - Киеши глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, обдавая Ханамию сладковатым запахом чая, - тогда ответь ты, почему Ёсикава Кийоко делала аборты?   
\- Это не играет роли, - процедил тот.   
\- Ты не знаешь, - припечатал Киеши. – Ты понятия не имеешь, кто она такая. Дай мне ее медицинскую карту. Протокол допроса врача. Впечатления ее коллег по работе. Разложи передо мной жизнь этой женщины, чтобы я мог убедиться, что нет ничего, ставящего твое решение под сомнение. Ты, - Киеши грубо ткнул Ханамию пальцем в грудь, - все время обвиняешь меня в непрофессионализме, а сам полностью забыл о роли жертвы в этом деле. Даже имея прямые доказательства, нужно быть объективным. В своей тяге уесть меня ты забыл об этом принципе, Ханамия.   
\- Думаешь, я не учел ее психологический портрет? Разумеется, она спровоцировала Андо, если ты это имеешь в виду, намекая на обоюдность вины. Но Ёсикава жертва, которая получила незаслуженно страшное наказание. Не столь важно, почему она сделала этот аборт или предыдущие, это, быть может, безнравственно, но законно, и на мнение судей не повлияет. У меня же нет времени и нужды близко знакомиться с ее дьяволом.   
Он резко оттолкнул Киеши в намерении спрыгнуть со стола, но тот перехватил его руку и, крепко стиснув, хрястнул костяшками о стол. Кисть стрельнуло болью. Ханамия замер от неожиданности и посмотрел на скрывшуюся под гнетом чужой ладони кисть как на нечто невозможное, потом заторможено повернул голову. Переливающиеся льдом совсем близкие глаза смотрели не мигая. Ханамия выпрямил спину, невольно приближаясь еще ближе, и подавил невольно рождающийся глоток.  
\- Давай заключим сделку, - потребовал Киеши.  
\- Еще одну?  
Ханамия нервно усмехнулся, но Киеши оставался серьезным.  
\- Если выиграешь дело, я смирюсь с вердиктом и не буду обжаловать решение, - твердо продолжил он, игнорируя вопрос. – Но прежде чем передашь дело в суд, удели жертве время. Хотя бы день, Ханамия.   
\- Убери руку, - сказал Ханамия. – У меня нет дня. Сегодня я должен передать дело дальше.   
\- Как будто ты побоишься не подчиниться.  
Ханамия скривил губы, в руке пульсировал огонь.  
\- Не побоюсь, но каждая пощечина власти должна быть оправдана. Чем мне оправдать сегодняшнюю? Может, усмирением твоей гордости? – он спросил задумчиво, будто не ожидая ответа, потом вкрадчиво предложил: - Дай мне выиграть, и я соглашусь.  
Киеши попятился назад, освобождая руку. Глядя на его лицо, Ханамия едва не рассмеялся. Киеши неверяще пробормотал:  
\- Не верю, что тебя устроит такая победа.  
\- Я умею договариваться с совестью.  
\- Хорошо, - медленно сказал Киеши. – Ты получишь выигрыш.   
Ханамия проглотил смех, серьезно сказал:  
\- Ты осознаешь, чем это тебе грозит? Жертвуя подзащитным, ты прежде всего на своей шее затягиваешь удавку. Такого ведь не прощают, Киеши.  
\- Я готов рискнуть, - уверенно отмел тот предостережение, - и сделать ставку на тебя. Если согласишься, я сдержу слово.  
\- Напрасно ты так веришь мне. Ловить меня на амбиции или честь бессмысленно. В нынешней ситуации даже такая приманка, как легкая победа, уступает моим целям на будущее, поэтому при необходимости я без сожаления сброшу тебя со всей твоей неоправданной уверенностью и плюну на твою дальнейшую судьбу. Готов пойти на это?  
\- Да.  
\- Почему? – с искренним удивлением спросил Ханамия. – Из-за Андо?  
Киеши покачал головой.  
\- Андо-сан в моем решении играет малую роль, есть более прочная основа, - он взмахнул ладонью, призывая к молчанию. – Согласись. Ты ничем не рискуешь, раз так уверен в своей правоте.   
Ханамия прикрыл глаза и снова открыл их, глядя на Киеши, сложившего руки на груди. Тот расставил неплохую ловушку. Его пугающая уверенность блеснула лезвием, которое, возможно, найдет путь к шее Ханамии. Не стоило обольщаться этой внезапной покорностью: Киеши умел и непрямыми действиями добиваться желаемого. Передача паса врагу бессмысленна, если не гарантирует выгоду самому пасующему, на что надеется Киеши, заключая такую сделку? На отсрочку времени? Слишком мелко, ради времени своей карьерой не рискуют. Извернуть дело в свою пользу руками самого Ханамии и на финише добиться более мягкого приговора, чем запросит обвинение? Ниже его достоинства, но вполне вероятный исход, если только не разодрать надежды, тем самым наказав за раздутую непоколебимость. Это станет наилучшим решением дилеммы.   
Киеши усмехнулся, будто прочитав мысли Ханамии.   
\- Ты похож сейчас на одержимого, - заявил он.  
\- Это близко к истине, - кивнул Ханамия, наконец слезая со стола, и потихоньку начал приближаться к Киеши, – но справедливо в отношении нас обоих. Кто решил, что безумие незаразно? Твое предложение и мое согласие опровергает этот постулат, поэтому будет весело, Киеши, весело овладеть твоими мыслями, твоим волнением, насиловать твои нервы, хоть даже всего сутки. Пожалуй, я подтвержу сделку и постараюсь оправдать твое… доверие, в свойственной мне манере.   
Он остановился в шаге от Киеши, и тот снова не отреагировал, как следовало бы. Вместо того чтобы внять очередному предупреждению, вместо того чтобы защищаться, он сунул руки в карманы брюк, и чуть нагнув шею, чтобы лицо пришлось на один уровень с лицом Ханамии, проникновенно сказал:  
\- Жду не дождусь завтрашнего дня, хоть ты пока и не веришь в это, я в полной мере разделю твое веселье. А до этого могу пообещать, что буду думать о тебе и волноваться в ожидании твоего звонка, - он смешливо вздернул брови: - Как видишь, я уже могу похвалиться выполнением условий.   
Ханамия рассмеялся:  
\- Неплохо, значит, адвокатское лицемерие и тебя не миновало. Я все еще не уверен, что ты имеешь право на значок, но движешься в правильном направлении.  
\- Ханамия, - Киеши резко посуровел, - я готов шутить сколько тебе угодно, пока ты не забываешь, что от тебя зависит человеческая судьба, и могу подыгрывать, теша твое самолюбие, но прошу, подобными играми забавляйся с равными, не мучай тех, кто вынужден прогибаться под данной тебе властью.   
Ханамия в онемении миг наблюдал эту внезапную перемену, потом с коротким шипением бросился вперед, собирая в кулак рубашку на груди Киеши и, пользуясь внезапностью, отбросил его к стене рядом с дверью и следом привалился почти вплотную. За дверью, в опасной близости, разговаривали. Ханамия узнал голос Хагивары-сана и верещащий тембр помощника. Из диалога можно было понять, что надзирающий прокурор знает о визите адвоката «КиА» и вот-вот зайдет в кабинет познакомиться лично. Киеши тоже услышал. Он было подался вперед, вынуждая Ханамию отступить, но тот не сдвинулся с места, наоборот, мотнув головой, придвинул лицо еще ближе, едва касаясь носа, прошептал:   
\- Беру свои слова обратно, ты отличный экземпляр, представляющий свою профессию, с чистыми глазами и предельно лживым ртом. Любишь вести гладкие речи? Привык тасовать слова и эмоции? Так увлекся мной, что не заметил, как оступился? Знаешь, у меня сводит челюсть от мысли, какая горькая изнанка у этих любезных губ.  
Ханамия смотрел в расширенные глаза, отражавшие его собственное разодранное гневом лицо, адреналин бил в голову, смешиваясь с пыхнувшими вдруг картинами прошлого вечера, ненормальная близость ужалила разум, выпрыснув разъедающую кислоту возбуждения. Он вдруг шумно выдохнул и, склонившись, невесомо задел губы Киеши.  
Плечи тут же зашлись болью от жесткой хватки чужих пальцев, и Ханамия застонал, приходя в себя.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – почти не шевеля ртом, пробормотал Киеши. - Сюда сейчас войдут.  
\- Это-то тебя и спасает, - беззвучно сказал Ханамия и резко отвернулся, освобождаясь от болезненных объятий, чтобы в следующий момент встретить заходящего недовольного начальника и забитого тревогой помощника.   
\- Адвокат Киеши-сан, наслышан, наслышан, - заговорил Хагивара-сан, умалчивая, о чем именно он наслышан. – Приятно познакомиться.  
Киеши рассеянно поклонился, бросил быстрый взгляд на Ханамию.  
Тот же с враз поскучневшим выражением лица занял свое кресло и терпеливо ждал, пока Хагивара-сан, расточая сдержанное благодушие, обменивается высокопарными словами с Киеши. Симада-сан благоразумно не донес о признательных показаниях Андо, за что удостоился одобрительного подмигивания, поэтому надзирающий прокурор вежливо намекал на обоюдное понимание и чистоту правосудия, выдавливая из Киеши не менее вежливые заверения в предельном усердии, поскольку цель у всех присутствующих одна, хоть и смотрят на нее с разных сторон. Ханамия сунул ладони под затылок и залюбовался тошнотворной картиной льстивых маневров, в которых Хагивара-сан поднаторел за годы службы, и которые Киеши с дарованной природой почтительностью легко поддерживал.  
Едва удалились все раздражающие элементы, включая Симаду-сана, Ханамия нашарил очки, водрузил их на нос и принялся дальше печатать обвинительное заключение. 

Документ принял окончательный свой вид и, украшенный печатями, отправился в руки Симады-сана, чтобы уже через несколько минут лечь на стол надзирающего прокурора.   
Сделка, какой бы притягательной она ни была, находилась за пределами убежденности Ханамии, нисколько ее не поколебав, однако пресное по сути дело все больше присыпалось некой пряностью, терпкой и с непонятным вкусом, от которого никак не получалось избавиться.   
Вернулся помощник, повеселевший и расслабленный: Хагивара-сан пожурил за молчание и с привычной суровостью принял бумаги, приказав за остальные дела, до этого игнорируемые, взяться с утроенной энергией.  
\- Однако, Ханамия-сан, он был доволен, - заявил Симада-сан, опускаясь в ухнувшее под его весом кресло. - Я сразу это заметил, лицо как ствол суги, а глаза мягкие, как у моего отца после вечерней встречи с сакэ.   
Он продолжал говорить, но Ханамия не слушал, тер костяшкой пальца переносицу, - мучительный зуд в голове вносил досадный разлад в восприятие, - и гадал, насколько сильно в этом повинен его недавний спонтанный срыв. Мелкий стук фаланги среднего пальца по краю стола аккомпанировал руладам помощника, и вместе с тихим бумажным шуршанием наполнял кабинет странно гармоничной мелодией. Но вот все застыло, Симада-сан затих со своими бумагами, заметив наконец молчание Ханамии, а тот в возникшей паузе, убрав кисть на подлокотник, сказал:  
\- Отыщите кого-нибудь из окружения Ёсикавы Кийоко.   
\- Простите, Ханамия-сан, - удивился Симада-сан, - кого вы имеете в виду?  
Ханамия раздраженно скрипнул зубами, недуг расплывчатыми лапами схватил виски, с каждой секундой усиливая нажим. Мысли в сознании проделывали кульбиты, искривляя его, впрыскивая чернильные струи тревоги, и еще недавно всецело управляемые заигрывания с постижимой реальностью вдруг начали отклоняться от предназначенной им изначально прямой, раскручиваясь в иных декорациях, оборачивая ситуацию против самого ее создателя.   
\- Прокурор Ханамия, вы слышите? – проник в ухо обеспокоенный вопрос, и Ханамия тряхнул головой.  
\- Найди родственников и друзей жертвы и выясни, какую поликлинику она посещала, - сипло сказал он, поднимаясь, – обвинительное по Андо никуда не отправляй без моего разрешения.  
Симада-сан проводил его сконфуженным взглядом - начальник, со странно исказившимся лицом, покинул кабинет и забылся настолько, что обратился, минуя всегда строго соблюдаемую вежливость.  
Ханамия же вышел из здания в плывущий отовсюду транспортный шум и, поежившись от ветра, направился в парк. Здесь внезапное скрежещущее по изнанке груди смятение скатилось вглубь живота и немного ослабло. Он медленно, крайне устало, шел по все больше нищающей аллее, отмечая черные отпечатки спешащих к станции метро коллег, поодиночке и группками, откровенно веселеющих сразу после завершения рабочего дня.   
Ханамия свернул направо и пошел навстречу разноцветному пятну, оставляя позади многочисленные соцветия тех самых слов, что он и сам ежедневно говорил, выслушивал и записывал. Он с остервенением вынул из кармана брюк пачку и достал одну из последних сигарет. Похлопал по карманам, но зажигалки не нашел и тут же словно наяву увидел ее, оставленную на столе, попросить же кого-то поделиться огоньком в его нынешнем состоянии казалось немыслимым, - ненавистно вдруг стало любое существо. Зябь коснулась обнажившегося затылка, Ханамия потер его ладонью, но холодок уже потек по ложбинке между лопатками вниз, и только тут Ханамия разглядел, что он в рубашке и тонком пиджаке, тогда как куртка тоже осталась в кабинете. Возвращение исключалось. Подаваясь мимолетному порыву согреться, Ханамия завертел головой в поисках какого-нибудь теплого места, но вокруг лишь равнодушные серо-зеленые ели. Тогда он смирился с холодом и колючим соседством, пошел по дорожке вдоль парка. Заметив пустующую скамейку, свернул к ней и, небрежно развалившись, закинул локти на низкую спинку. Он поднял голову вверх и бездумно уставился потрескавшееся от туч небо, а в следующий момент вокруг стало совершенно тихо, так что он услышал раскатистый шум собственного дыхания и догоняющие его хлопки сердца. Платиновая явь балансировала перед глазами, но за ней стали твердеть, обретая непроницаемость, уже свершившиеся, на долгие годы застрявшие в памяти образы.   
Все так же темнела зеленью форма и размывались движения тех, кто когда-то назывался его командой. Сперва они все выпускали колючки не только вовне, но и от души жаля друг друга, отчего, к радости соперников, долго не могли шагнуть вперед. Матчи не задавались, проигрыши удручали, но никто не желал вдаваться в суть промахов. Ханамия действовал в одном русле со всеми и выжидал. Мало помалу он изучил каждого, проследил их намерения до конца, развернул особенности характера словно карту, которую постепенно своей уже рукой начал изменять, добавлять значения, видимые ему одному и ни на что пока не влияющие, но, вместе с тем, собирая всех в целое. И однажды, на очередном соревновании, под напором слаженной игры победа без усилий рухнула им в руки. Тогда Ханамию вдруг заметили, оценили и безоговорочно поставили во главе команды, превратив ее в некий испещренный иглами шар, который, как известно, в гениальных руках превращается в крайне жестокое оружие. Несомненно, и на их безоблачное небо, случалось, набегали тучи, ведь в мире школьного баскетбола были и другие примечательные игроки, но Ханамия, а за ним и вся команда, заняли место среди сильнейших.  
Все закончилось после прощальной церемонии, где Ханамия, позевывая, сложил руки на спинке впередистоящего кресла и слушал помпезные речи соучеников. Сам он напрочь отказался выступать, несмотря на первое место в рейтинге успеваемости и ауру интеллектуального идола, впрочем, в самом его присутствии сомневались те немногие, кому довелось присутствовать на устроенной накануне прощальной вечеринке, где Ханамия словно выпустил одним махом всех своих демонов; однако на следующий день он появился, даже не пряча свое чудовищное состояние, тем самым отдавая последнюю дань тем, с кем делил школьные стены, и сразу же после этого памятного дня вымарал со своей дальнейшей жизни даже следы трехлетней дружбы.  
В университете он начал заново выкраивать уже взрослого себя, прокладывать русло из целей и планов, тонко вплетая возможные отклонения, сознательно соперничая с изменчивостью судьбы и полагаясь на ум и скопленный куцыми юношескими годами опыт. Он находил особое удовольствие в разгадывании будущих загадок, которые воображение отягощало извращенной замысловатостью, распутывая их подобно длинной бесконечной ленте, и в игре этой вовсе не бредил интуицией, а просчитывал все вероятные решения не менее вероятных ситуаций, одно из которых, когда приходило время, неизменно оказывалось верным.  
В конце концов все оказалось именно так, как он предвкушал. Оказавшись после экзамена в кресле помощника прокурора, он играючи перерос начальника и уже через полгода занял вожделенное кресло общественного прокурора. Этот отрезок изначально планировался длинным: молодость не ладит с карьерой, а Фемида вдруг оказывается без повязки, когда речь заходит о продвижении по службе, но к нему она оказалась снисходительной. Сразу после его назначения зароились по коридорам шепотки. Измышляемые причины взлета были столь же циничными, сколь и неправдоподобными, Ханамия знал их все. Ханамии было совершенно все равно.   
Зажглись фонари, искусственно ускоряя отход дня, шум как будто обрел вечернюю вальяжность, а проходящие мимо люди – кротость, непривычно молчала говорливая в теплое время зелень. Муть сумрака ползла по стриженным газонам, пока еще теряясь в беспощадно усеченных травинках, замирала в исподе кустов, но время ее власти подходило. Зажглись фонари, свет их был откровенно слаб, и даже потом, когда придет калеченая городом ночь, здесь, в парке, в остывшем соленом воздухе, найдется немало мест, где мрак сможет дышать свободно.  
Ханамия не сразу заметил шуршание в кармане, потом спохватился, околевшей рукой вытащил телефон. Высветились иероглифы самой часто появляющейся на этом экране фамилии.  
\- Это Симада, - как всегда ненужно начал помощник, отказывающийся признавать, что уточнение излишне. – Не слишком хорошие результаты, босс, - удрученно выдохнул он. – Ёсикаву-сан воспитывала мать, ее уже восемь лет нет в живых. Есть родственники в Нагое, но отношения они не поддерживали. Ёсикава-сан общалась с коллегами, однако только по работе. Личного в ее телефоне ничего нет.   
\- Плохо, - машинально заметил Ханамия, еще перекатывая в голове воспоминания.   
И это, правда, было нехорошо. Пробудились недавние упреки об одностороннем суждении и тут же были вытоптаны ирреальной до этого мыслью, что Киеши может оказаться прав, недаром он сделал столь безумный, на первый взгляд, и совершенно для него непривычный, ход.  
\- … четыре с половиной года все-таки прошло, - доносилось меж тем из динамика, и Ханамия вновь сосредоточился на голосе Симады-сана. – Потом встречи прекратились, или их стали назначать по-другому.  
\- О чем вы? – озадаченно спросил Ханамия. – Повторите.  
Симада-сан обиженно засопел, но послушно повторил:  
\- Я говорил о старых сообщениях с адресами кафе в Синкаве. Отправитель обращался к Ёсикаве-сан по имени, вероятно, они были в теплых отношениях.  
\- Почему сразу о них не сказали?   
\- Сообщениям больше четырех лет, - напомнил помощник.  
\- Не имеет значения. Кто отправитель?   
\- Номер зарегистрирован на Катаяму Мику. Прислать?  
Ханамия подтвердил и, получив, сразу вызвал номер.  
Долго никто не отвечал, Ханамия вскинул запястье – начало девятого, поздновато для официальных звонков, но упрямо продолжал ждать ответа. Вдруг гудки прервались, но совершенно точно ответила не Катаяма-сан.   
\- Слушаю, - сказал мужской голос.   
Ханамия представился и спросил Катаяму-сан. Молчание, долгое и такое сплошное, что Ханамия оторвал телефон от уха, чтобы проверить, идет ли звонок. Цифры продолжали набегать, и Ханамия снова вслушался. Начал повторять было вопрос, но тут мужчина заговорил.  
\- Вы немного опоздали, - сказал он, - Мика умерла четыре года назад.  
Мужчина не поинтересовался, почему этот звонок случился только сейчас и в чем его важность, раз звонит сам общественный прокурор, будто своим маленьким скорбным предложением изначально переломил всякий возможный интерес, очевидный четыре года назад, но бессмысленный теперь.  
\- Мои соболезнования, - сказал Ханамия и спросил, заранее предчувствуя, каким будет ответ: – И все-таки, кем Катаяма-сан вам приходилась?   
\- Я ее муж, - подтвердил догадку мужчина и назвался.   
\- Знаете, Яно-сан, - проникновенно сказал Ханамия, - имя вашей жены случайно нашли в деле, которое я сейчас веду. Вероятно, она знала интересующую меня женщину, или, - он выдержал многозначительную паузу, - ее знали вы.  
Намек не произвел должного впечатления. Находившийся где-то, на неведомом Ханамии расстоянии, человек так же спокойно произнес:  
\- Мы знакомы с множеством как женщин, так и мужчин. Как ее зовут?  
Ханамия помедлил, мысленно двигая по шкале вероятность блефа, но все же сказал. И сразу услышал:  
\- Конечно, мы знаем Кийоко-чан. Она дружила с Микой много лет.   
Столь интимное обращение к жертве и тон тут же побудили быстро спросить:  
\- Она была другом семьи? Вы сами хорошо знали Ёсикаву-сан?  
\- Не так хорошо, как жена, но тоже давно. Со школы, - добавил Яно-сан и наконец заметил:  
\- Есть причина, почему вы говорите о Кийоко-чан в прошедшем времени?  
Ханамия заколебался - можно было заподозрить, что собеседник знает о случившемся, но особая манера отвечать, безмятежность голоса, хотя и оттененная душком прошлой трагедии, все еще тяготеющей над вдовцом, была обыденной для человека несведущего, а оттого непроницаемого даже в разговоре с представителем власти. Вместо ответа он задал встречный вопрос:  
\- Как давно вы с ней разговаривали?  
\- Давно, - ответил Яно-сан. – Последний раз на похоронах жены, но если Кийоко-чан нужна помощь, я готов оказать.  
Ханамия откровенно усмехнулся:  
\- Скорее от вашей помощи не откажусь я. Где вас можно найти завтра, я предпочел бы объяснить при встрече.   
\- Я весь день буду в мастерской, - изменившимся голосом сказал Яно-сан. - Подъезжайте в любое время.  
И он назвал адрес в Синкаве.  
Наутро Ханамия вышел на станции Аясе. Отщелкнув короткое предупреждение помощнику, чтоб не ждал сегодня и поменьше проклинал, он прогулочным шагом пошел по узким улицам к пока невидимому зданию следственного изолятора в Кацушике, известного, помимо всего, тем, что в нем исполнялись смертные казни.   
Позднее утро хладнокровно изгнало сонные человеческие волны, смягчило резкие рассветные декорации, оттого идти было вольготно, дышалось ясно, будто ничто не мешало воздуху достигать легких. Над головой разверзлось тяжело дышащее, очаровательное, небо, все в фиолетовых кровоподтеках, – мечта акварелиста, - и дождь сегодня был неминуем.   
Путь был многохожен, знаком не одним ресторанчиком и конбини, серыми изгибами дорожных развязок через угрюмый канал. Вот впереди, за жилыми зданиями, подперла небо похожая на летающую тарелку, серая крыша. Дорога вела вперед, до поворота направо, пока не начался пустырь за забором, и здание наконец явило всю свою неприветливую мощь. Ханамия прошел через ворота, пересек парковочный плац с шеренгами машин – было время посещений. Внутри прохладно, справа холл, где, как обычно, томятся посетители. Все сидячие места были заняты, и многие люди стояли с закрытыми глазами, будто отгораживаясь от остальных тонким телесным барьером; в сложенных на груди руках разноцветные листочки, выданные охраной, чтобы потом, когда на экране появится нужный номер, посетители могли отправиться на один из восьми этажей, где недолгие десять минут будут силиться держать лица перед задержанными родственниками и друзьями и задавать никому не нужные, от встрече к встрече одни и те же вопросы. Ханамия прошел мимо, ни на кого не взглянув, прямиком в кабинет охраны, где его ждали.  
Она положила на него глаз еще в первый визит, случившийся несколько лет назад, но была совершенно не в его вкусе, и из-за личика, похожего на спелую золотистую грушу, и из-за привычки подобострастно соглашаться с каждым его словом, - все же и в умиляющей глупости должен быть свой предел, - поэтому в редкие посещения Ханамия холил девушку мечтательными улыбками и вкрадчивым блеском глаз, но так ни разу и не вышел за эти безобидные рамки, отказываясь замечать и превентивное согласие, и шутливое, но настойчивое подношение адреса ее электронной почты, чтобы «как-нибудь, когда обоим позволит работа, скоротать вечерок в баре». Ему прощалась эта недоступность, слишком умело он интриговал, придав себе шарм сокровища за бронированным стеклом с обманчиво приоткрытой дверцей, прельстительного и иллюзорно достижимого, но, по сути, изначально для нее невозможного, что самого Ханамию бесконечно забавляло, - их игра двигалась по одному и тому же маленькому кругу, лишенному всяческой энергии роста.   
Девушка в чудесном форменном синем костюме подняла глаза от наполовину заполненного формуляра и приветливо улыбнулась, мерцая свежеподкрашенными губами. Она поздоровалась и тут же шутливо укорила за почти годовую разлуку. Ханамия развел руками в притворном бессилии как-либо это изменить. Потянулась череда колкостей, полных намеков и флирта, и с вкраплениями действительно значимых фраз, приближающих цель сегодняшнего визита.   
На стол лег голубой листок, - правила были одинаковы для всех, но прокурор освобождался от ожидания в очереди, - девушка сняла трубку и быстро заговорила, поручая тотчас подготовить задержанного Андо Даичи к приему посетителя.  
\- Идите, Ханамия-сан, - сказала она, кладя трубку, - охрана на этаже не заставит вас ожидать, - девушка уместила подбородок на скрещенных ладонях и выслушала щедрую благодарность. – Ваши благодарности копятся, еще немного и в ящик не засуну, - приподняв брови, деловито заметила она. – Придется нам обоим с ними разобраться, прежде чем я приму новую.  
\- Выбросьте их, - парировал Ханамия, забирая со стола пропуск. – Вы слишком молоды, чтобы хранить столь ненужное старье, - он перегнулся через стол и снизил голос до шепота, - будь я девушкой и занимая ваше место, я бы такими пустыми делами не занимался, а больше глядел вокруг.  
Она фыркнула, лукаво изогнув губы:  
\- Думаете, только вы сообразительны? Эта территория мечена вдоль и поперек. И, Ханамия-сан, будь вы девушкой и на моем месте, наверняка бы захотели двигаться дальше.  
\- Вам есть куда двигаться, - еще тише заметил Ханамия, поднимая глаза вверх.  
Она хихикнула, а потом строго сказала:   
\- Вы выбрали плохой способ избавиться от ответственности, столь жирный промах я вам не прощу, - и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, закончила: - Идите же, мне не терпится снова услышать в трубке ваш голос. Когда бы это не произошло, знайте, период словесных благодарностей у нас с вами закончился.   
\- Вы слишком хорошо повелеваете на своем фронте, чтобы так же хорошо вытянуть второй.  
Ханамия постучал кромкой листка по столешнице и, подмигнув, вышел.  
Ему нужен был восьмой этаж, по цвету пропуска. Охранник, увидев прокурорское удостоверение, лишь кивнул и без досмотра пропустил к лифтам. В одиночестве Ханамия пошел по коридору и поднялся наверх. На этаже его тоже встретили. Охранник назвал номер комнаты.  
\- Сопровождения не надо, - предупредил Ханамия.  
Он дошел до нужной двери в череде совершенно одинаковых, если бы не их порядковые номера, и, войдя внутрь, невольно вздрогнул. Сутки изменили обвиняемого до неузнаваемости.   
Ханамия брезгливо оглядел измятый костюм, серое лицо с провалами полуприкрытых глаз.  
\- Вчера вы мне нравились больше, заметил он, присаживаясь, - хотя ваш чистоплюйский видок изрядно раздражал. Однако удивительно, смерть жены не так поколебала вашу аккуратность, как ее тайна.  
\- Разве вы не закончили со мной? – хрипло спросил Андо.  
\- Делаю для этого все возможное, но пока мы скорее начали. Еще предстоят слушания в суде, а ваш умница адвокат даже не начал за вас бороться по-настоящему.  
Андо кивнул, похоже, принимая такой ответ, и уставился на узкую столешницу перед стеклом.  
\- Позволите вопрос? – продолжил разговор Ханамия, закидывая ногу на ногу.   
\- Раньше вы не были столь вежливы.   
\- А вы не выглядели столь жалко, - парировал Ханамия. – Знаете, некоторые нерадивые адвокаты пользуются подобным, чтобы надавить на судей. Надеюсь, мы с вами избежим подобного лицедейства.   
Он многозначительно умолк, но Андо также больше не издал и звука. Его голова опустилась, он словно забыл о сидящем напротив прокуроре.  
\- Вы ведь знаете, что привело меня в клинику к доктору… простите, профессору Фунаи, - утвердительно сказал Ханамия. – То, что вы берегли как зеницу ока. Точнее, должны были беречь. Андо-сан, где вы хранили коробку с медицинскими заключениями?   
Андо в удивлении вскинулся. Ханамия ждал ответа.   
\- В шкафу среди коробок с обувью, - несколько смятенно сказал Андо.  
\- Всегда?  
Кивок.   
Ханамия ждал этот ответ, абсолютно логичный и достоверный. Тот Андо, которого он узнал, посещая офис, а затем квартиру, - страшный аккуратист, строгий и симметричный, наверняка, делящий свою жизнь на идеально ровные отрезки, никогда бы не поставил обувную коробку под стол. Порядок в шкафу был нарушен в тот момент, когда кто-то, порывшись среди коробок и найдя нужную, составил картонные башенки так же безупречно, как было, но не придал значения тому, что обувь, помимо прочего, рассортирована по сезонам, отчего в стопку летней обуви примешались две коробки с теплыми ботинками.   
Эти сведения не уменьшали веса признания, но снова завели двигатель любопытства, Ханамия начал тихий ход, который за день должен был сжечь все топливо и к вечеру подвести к той же точке, откуда движение и началось, в конечном счете не сдвинув ее ни на миллиметр, потому что какие бы причины не побудили Ёсикаву вытащить из шкафа коробку, они могли лишь придать преступлению иной оттенок, не меняя, впрочем, суть.  
Ханамия поднялся – разговор для него был закончен, но Андо вдруг позвал его.  
\- Прокурор Ханамия, - Андо тоже встал, - я бы хотел заменить адвоката. У меня же есть такое право?  
Ханамия остановился. Андо прямо смотрел на него.  
\- Конечно, можете менять его сколько угодно, - любезно ответил Ханамия и спросил: - У вас снова на примете есть кто-то новый?  
\- Нет, - покачал Андо головой. – Любой подойдет. Можете вернуть прежнего. Теперь это неважно.  
\- Спорное утверждение, но воля ваша. Раз адвокат Киеши вас перестал устраивать, подберем другого. Я попрошу выдать вам бланк и ручку, напишите заявление. Передадите его моему помощнику.   
С этими словами Ханамия коротко кивнул, прощаясь, и оставил Андо стоять за стеклом.   
Выйдя, он перекинулся несколькими словами с охранником и, получив от него согласие, покинул здание.  
Первый звонок Ханамия сделал Симаде-сану. Тот сразу же жалостливо застенал, увещевая вернуться на работу.   
\- Хагивара-сан зол, как демон. Зачем вы так поступаете, босс? Я не могу столько вас прикрывать.   
Ханамия поморщился. Он быстро шагал к воротам, собирая полами тонкого пальто ярящийся здесь, на открытом пространстве, ветер.   
\- Делайте свою работу, Симада-сан, и перестаньте воевать с Главным, - отрывисто бросил Ханамия. - Будете обо мне думать, уж поверьте, карьеры не сделаете. Обвинительное по делу Ёсикавы не вернули? – послышался отрицательный ответ. Ханамия ругнулся. – Как будет обед, съездите в Кацушику и заберите у Андо Даичи заявление о смене адвоката… - он прервался, слушая помощника. – Сами это сделайте, раз уж вы так чувствительны к душевым терзаниям обвиняемых. И никого об этом не предупреждайте, Хагивару-сана в первую очередь.   
Он отключился и тут же пролистал ленту звонков вниз, ища следующий номер.   
Ближе всего к месту назначения оказалась станция Каябачо. Ханамия вышел на бульвар и закурил, настраиваясь на ожидание, но успел выкурить только половину, как рядом с пешеходным переходом остановилась черная Хонда, стекло со стороны пассажира опустилось, и в глубине показалось лицо Киеши.   
Ханамия хмыкнул недоверчиво, но, сунув сигарету в рот, открыл дверцу. Он устроился рядом и поинтересовался, можно ли курить. Киеши, выруливавший вправо, на соседнюю полосу, кивнул.   
\- Какой адрес? - спросил он.  
\- Скоро поворачивать направо, - уклончиво сообщил Ханамия, приоткрывая окно и сбрасывая пепел.  
Он отрегулировал кресло, давая больше свободы ногам, и покосился на молчащего Киеши. Тот заметил взгляд.  
\- Ждешь благодарностей или удивления?  
\- Немного, - признал Ханамия. – Мне самому не по себе от этого звонка. Там направо.  
\- Тогда почему позвонил?  
Машина перестроилась в крайний правый ряд и встала на светофоре. В тишине тенькала поворотная стрелка.  
\- Как бы мы оба ни кусались, правда сама выберет победителя. Правосудие уже стало вторичным для нас обоих. Нет нужды таиться.   
\- Что, если победителем будешь не ты?   
Машина тронулась и, описав широкую дугу, поехала по Эйтай-дори.   
\- Я не рассматриваю такой вариант, - рассмеялся Ханамия, но Киеши остался серьезен.   
\- Ты должен рассматривать все варианты, - сухо заметил он и вопросительно посмотрел на Ханамию.  
\- Прямо-прямо, - ответствовал тот, открывая пепельницу. Он затушил окурок о ее девственное дно и надвинул крышечку обратно. – Если «все», означает «два», то твое замечание имеет смысл, но на деле обычно вариантов множество и все может измениться в любой момент, в том числе, независимо от нас и так, как и помыслить было нельзя.   
\- Это связано с нашей поездкой?   
\- Увидим, как приедем, - благодушно сказал Ханамия. - Не разгоняйся, скоро снова поворачивать.   
Через два поворота они въехали в улочку, достаточную, чтобы разъехались две машины и на низкой скорости поехали вперед. Ханамия сверился с картой в телефоне и указал рукой на низкое по сравнению с соседями двухэтажное здание. Киеши послушно притиснул машину к бежевато-серой стене с большими зарешеченными окнами на первом этаже. Ханамия приоткрыл дверь, мягко хлестнувшую по низким, все еще в листве, кустарникам, высаженным под окнами, и аккуратно переступая, чтоб не испачкать пылью брюки добрался до узкой розовой двери. Подошел Киеши.   
\- Вывески нет, - проговорил он.  
Ханамия прислушался, внутри дома глухо ныла пила.  
\- Это здесь, - убежденно сказал он, - Яно Такуми работает в столярной мастерской.   
Потом громко постучал и сразу провернул ручку. Дверь открылась. Не оглядываясь на Киеши, он вошел.  
Внутри, в просторном изначально помещении, теперь все было завалено разнородным деревом: громоздились доски и освежеванные пни, жались друг к дружке балясины для разных лестниц, у стен замерли спинки к стульям и отдельно строй фигурных ножек, поднималась башня с виду готовых кухонных шкафчиков с сунутыми внутрь дверцами, а рядом прикорнул миниатюрный тонконогий столик с круглой крышкой; повсеместно лежали инструменты и витые клубки стружки, сильно пахло пылью и чистым деревом. Киеши за спиной чихнул.  
\- Извините, - пробормотал он и чихнул снова.  
Взывания смолкли, из-за крупного комода, стоящего на верстаке, выглянул хозяин мастерской.   
Яно Такуми, в сером рабочем комбинезоне и с повязанным вокруг головы платком, снял холщовые перчатки и, привычным движением сунув их за пояс, приблизился, чтобы поприветствовать гостей.  
\- Прошу прощения за пыль, - сказал он, кланяясь, - во время работы ее всегда много.   
\- Все в порядке, - ответил Ханамия.   
Пыль и ему щекотала ноздри, но терпеть было можно, если не вдыхать глубоко.  
\- Ваш помощник? - полюбопытствовал Яно, переводя взгляд за спину Ханамии.  
\- Нет, - поспешно сказал Киеши, тоже кланяясь, - я адвокат.   
Он вытащил визитку и протянул хозяину.  
\- Увы, пришлось взять, - вставил Ханамия, - надеюсь, не зря.  
Яно, в это время принимающий подношение, тревожно выдохнул и жестом пригласил пройти вглубь мастерской.  
Он был одного роста с Ханамией, но плотнее, мешковатая одежда делала его шире, а открытое лицо было бы слишком скуластым, мужественным, если бы не большие глаза и по-девичьи нежный рот с пухлым выступом верхней губы и глубокой дугой Купидона.   
Небольшой диван был застелен серой пленкой, Яно осторожно натянул один край на другой, пряча пыль внутри, и переместил сверток на пол, потом мягкой щеткой прошелся по кожаной обивке. Жестом пригласил сесть.   
\- После разговора с вами, я позвонил Кийоко-чан, - признался Яно, когда гости заняли диван, - но ее телефон выключен. Объясните, что случилось?  
\- Для начала расскажите, откуда вы знаете Ёсикаву-сан, - возразил Ханамия.   
Яно вздохнул. Опершись о верстак, сказал:  
\- Как я и говорил, мы вместе учились в школе. Первые два года средней школы, если быть точным. Потом Кийоко-чан перешла в другую.   
\- Вы зовете ее по имени? – подал голос Киеши.  
Яно пожал плечами.  
\- Привычка. Она долгие годы дружила с моей женой, в общем-то, до самой ее смерти.  
\- Дружба была близкой?  
\- Довольно-таки. Но не в школе, сблизились после. Когда у Мики нашли рак, Кийоко-чан много нам помогала. Похороны тоже взяла на себя, тогда я был слишком раздавлен горем, чтобы что-то делать.   
\- По вашим словам, выходит, Ёсикава-сан весьма добрый человек, - проронил Ханамия.  
\- Так и есть, - улыбнулся Яно. – Кийоко-чан оправдывает свое имя: и своей искренностью и своей чистотой, что отмечали еще в школе. Поэтому... – он замялся на миг, - что бы ни произошло, я бы не хотел, чтобы кто-то ошибался на ее счет.  
\- Мы пытаемся этого избежать, - сказал Киеши. – Однако мнение, сложившееся у меня, разнится с тем, что я услышал от вас.  
\- В чем именно? – вскинулся Яно.   
\- Доброта и чистота не делает человека безгрешным, - непривычно прохладно сказал Киеши, - вы уверены, что знаете Ёсикаву-сан всесторонне? Трагедия с вашей женой выковала над ней определенный щит, однако насколько оправдана эта защита?  
\- Разве вы не ее адвокат? – недоуменно спросил Яно. – Если сомневаетесь в клиенте, зачем берете дело?  
\- Он не ее адвокат, Яно-сан, - вздохнув, встрял Ханамия. – Ёсикава-сан моя клиентка, - повысив голос, и упреждая тем самым новый протест, сухо продолжил: - Она упала с балкона в ноябре этого года и, получив травмы несовместимые с жизнью, скончалась на месте.   
Яно заторможено моргнул несколько раз и, схватившись за край верстака, громко выдохнул. Он сразу изменился, сгорбился, поник; трагедия была не его, но черты лица, привыкшие к горю, сжались, набрались болезненности.  
\- Не может быть, Кийоко-чан, как же… А что Андо-кун? Как он?  
Ханамия перестал дышать, рядом напрягся Киеши.  
\- Вы знаете Андо Даичи? – опередил он Ханамию.  
Яно кивнул.   
\- Как близко? – и снова первым был Киеши.   
\- Не близко, но давно… давно, чтобы судить. Школьные влюбленности иногда слишком сильны, даже похороны не преграда… но не мне решать, кто что заслужил. К счастью, не мне.  
У Яно подогнулись колени, он тяжело осел на пол.   
\- Он бредит, - заключил Киеши, поднимаясь, но Ханамия схватил его за рукав пиджака.   
\- Оставь. Послушаем. Шок сейчас пройдет.  
\- Это цинично - оставлять его в таком состоянии.  
Их взгляды скрестились, и Киеши первым отвел глаза, неуклюжим дерганьем выпростав рукав. Ханамия встал с дивана и опустился перед Яно на корточки, боковым зрением отмечая, как Киеши исчезает в глубине мастерской.  
\- Яно-сан, - тепло позвал он, вглядываясь в темные от горести глаза, - Андо Даичи в порядке, я разговаривал с ним сегодня утром. Он тоже скорбит по жене, - он выдержал нужную паузу, проникновенно повторил: - Очень скорбит.  
В глубине зрачков Яно вдруг родилось что-то, трепещущая черная молния метнулась кривым росчерком и пропала, оставляя пустоту с оттиском личного воспоминания. Ханамия заметил, истолковал правильно.  
\- Он любил ее, - заплетающимся языком сказал Яно, - все эти годы, также как и она его. Мика верила, что им надо быть вместе.  
\- А вы с этим согласны не были? – спросил Ханамия.  
Яно ответил тем, что отвел глаза. Неповоротливо поднялся. Ханамия легко последовал за ним. Киеши вышел из-за комода со стаканом воды.   
\- Простите, что без разрешения, - сказал он, протягивая стакан, и ненужно добавил: - Вы, оказывается, не один живете.  
Яно с благодарностью принял стакан и в три глотка осушил его. Окрепшим голосом ответил:  
\- Это кот Мики. Остался после нее. Он и этот комод. Извините за мою слабость, - Яно слегка поклонился. - Кийоко-чан была для Мики вроде младшей сестры. Не слишком долгой оказалась их разлука, - с горечью добавил он.  
Потом стянул с головы платок и пригладил вспотевшие взъерошенные волосы, слишком очевидно нуждающиеся в стрижке. Было видно, что следующий вопрос дается ему с трудом, но он спросил:  
\- Каким образом она разбилась?   
\- Мы это выясняем, - категорично отрезал Ханамия, умалчивая о роли Андо в ее смерти.  
Киеши тоже промолчал об этом, спросил другое:  
\- Вы назвали Андо Даичи школьной любовью Ёсикавы-сан?  
Яно усмехнулся, но противиться попытке увести его от настоящего в прошлое не стал. Кивнул.  
\- Ее влюбленность всем была очевидна, Кийоко-чан была слишком чистой, чтобы суметь ее скрыть. Самому Андо-куну она тоже нравилась, но подойти стеснялся, у девочек он не пользовался большой популярностью. По-моему, они так и не признались, тем более, Кийоко-чан поменяла школу накануне начала учебного года. В их новой встрече сыграла роль Мика, на ее похороны пришло много людей из нашего общего прошлого. Школьная любовь может быть удивительно сильной, уж я-то знаю.  
\- Знаете? – спросил Киеши.  
\- Можно закурить? – одновременно поинтересовался Ханамия.  
Яно укоризненно взглянул на второго и ответил первому.  
\- Мы с Микой начали встречаться еще в школе, когда нам было по четырнадцать. Пятнадцать лет счастья и четыре года горя. Этот комод, в котором вы заметили кота, начала делать Мика, но, как видите, продолжаю я.  
\- Долго вы его делаете, - заметил Ханамия, теребя пачку в кармане пальто.  
\- Пока он принадлежит моей жене, но как только я его закончу, он станет только моим. Я откладываю этот момент, как только могу.  
Ханамия подошел к верстаку. Каркас комода был полностью готов, как и двенадцать из шестнадцати ящичков, что уже заняли свое место. В одном из пустых пазов, свернувшись, спал дымчатый кот. Худой бок с жесткой клокастой шерстью мерно покачивался, слышалось тяжелое сопение. Животное, доживающее свой век, создавало столь отвратительную гармонию с недоделанным предметом мебели, что Ханамия, не выдержав, отвернулся.  
\- Вы были на свадьбе Ёсикавы-сан и Андо-сана? – услышал он голос Киеши.  
\- Никто не был, они не устраивали торжества.  
\- И связь с ними не поддерживаете?  
\- Не сложилось. С Андо-куном мы никогда не дружили, а после смерти жены Кийоко отдалилась.  
«И после встречи с Андо» - добавил про себя Ханамия и повернулся к разговаривающим, вклиниваясь в диалог:  
\- Ёсикава-сан говорила, почему поменяла школу перед началом учебного года?  
\- Не припомню такого, - сразу ответил Яно.  
«Быстро», - подумал Ханамия и вслух спросил:  
\- Но ведь это необычно, не думаете?  
Яно вздохнул.   
\- Думаю, конечно, но бездоказательно наговаривать не хочу. Вам лучше поинтересоваться об этом у самого Андо-куна.   
\- О чем именно? – без интереса спросил Ханамия, но не преуспел, Яно с непроницаемым лицом уткнулся взглядом в пол, и стало ясно, что отвечать он не намерен.  
Сказал Киеши:  
\- Андо-сан под следствием. Его обвиняют в убийстве жены. По последней версии обвинения, он столкнул ее с балкона, в чем вчера признался сам.  
\- Слишком много, - прошипел Ханамия, обжигая его взглядом, но Яно не заметил. Уставился расширенными глазами на Киеши.   
\- Андо-кун? Убил? – рассеянно повторил он и нервно рассмеялся: – Вряд ли он мог.  
\- Откуда вы знаете? – спокойно спросил Киеши. – Судя по вашим словам, другом он вам не был.  
\- Не был, - признал Яно, потирая ладонью лоб. – Но Андо-кун всегда был слишком правильным, чтобы совершить преступление. До странности правильным. Может быть, произошел несчастный случай?  
\- Есть признание, - напомнил Киеши.  
Яно покачал головой:  
\- Когда речь идет о Кийоко-чан, Андо-кун может и на такое решиться.  
\- Почему?   
Киеши приблизился к нему, вторгаясь в личное пространство, и жестко повторил:  
\- Почему, Яно-сан?  
\- Это догадки, - устало ответил Яно, - я не возьму на себя такую ответственность. Вам лучше спросить у тех, с кем тогда дружил Андо-кун. Поговорите с Сакаи Хидео или Хасэгавой Юу.   
Киеши отчетливо вздрогнул, на секунду переставая владеть лицом, но тут же снова натянул непроницаемое выражение. Ханамия удивленно повел бровью.   
\- О чем их спрашивать? – продолжал давить Киеши   
На щеках Яно заиграли желваки, он поднял голову и посмотрел в нависающее над ним лицо:  
\- О дне рождения Сакаи-куна, - твердо сказал он. - Кийоко-чан тоже там была и после того дня в школу больше не пришла.   
Пока они были внутри, непогода усилилась. Ханамия закрыл дверь мастерской и прикрыл ладонью глаза, спасая от режущего ветра, фиолетовое небо прогнулось и вот-вот было готово прорваться дождем. Мигнули фары, Киеши, торопливо подходя к дверце машины, крикнул:  
\- Садись, довезу, куда скажешь.  
Но Ханамия медлил, глядя, как дико плещутся каштановые волосы и бьется о щеки суконный ворот пиджака. Холодная воздушная волна ударила в бок, вынуждая переступить, волоски на теле встали дыбом, от этого Ханамия очнулся и, смаргивая наваждение, быстро забрался в машину.  
\- Что с тобой? – спросил Киеши, странно на него косясь, и завел двигатель.  
\- Ничего.  
Они доехали до конца улицы, когда с неба рухнул ливень, заливая лобовое стекло так, что не могли справиться щетки стеклоочистителей. Киеши сбавил ход, а потом и вовсе припарковался к обочине.   
\- Переждем. Скоро должен кончиться, - объявил он и включил печку.  
Ханамия не возражал, сидел, уставившись в боковое окно, на близкую стену, выложенную узкой плиткой, и кусок решетчатой двери. Киеши какое-то время тоже молчал, погруженный в свои мысли, потом зашарил в кармане. Машина была для него явно маловата, колени терлись о руль, даже до предела поднятый, а каждым движением левой руки он едва не задевал плечо Ханамии, отчего, вспоминая вчерашнее, было крайне неуютно и тревожно.  
Где-то послышались длинные глухие гудки. Они тянулись и тянулись, а потом вдруг пропали, и тишина вдруг нарушилась голосом Киеши, непривычно чужим и бесстрастным.  
\- Почему ты отвечаешь по его телефону? – спросил он.  
\- Чего тебе, Теппей? - ответил далекий женский голос. Ханамия напряг слух. – Что-то срочное? Он занят.  
\- Дай ему трубку.  
Ханамия заинтересовано уставился на Киеши, но тот смотрел вперед, на бортовую панель, намеренно игнорируя взгляд. Трубка хмыкнула и смолкла, но через несколько секунд снова заговорила, уже низко, хрипло и громко:  
\- Это Хасэгава. Что случилось, Киеши-кун?  
Ханамия с силой втянул в себя воздух, услышав фамилию. Потянулся вперед, ловя взгляд Киеши, но тот выставил руку, с вытянутым указательным пальцем, призывая подождать.  
\- Ты знаком с Сакаи Хидео?   
\- Знаком. Тебе он зачем?  
\- Дай адрес.   
\- Мы давно не общались. Не знаю, где он сейчас.  
\- Тогда адрес времен школы. Этот знаешь?  
\- Этот - знаю, - со смешком подтвердила трубка. – Пришлю сообщением. Что-то еще, Киеши-кун?  
\- Ты ни разу не поинтересовался моими успехами, - заметил Киеши.  
\- Времени не было, к тому же я тебе верю, мы ведь люди не чужие. Выиграешь дело, отметим все вместе.   
Телефон умолк, и Киеши неприязненно бросил его на панель. Помассировал переносицу и пояснил:  
\- Это нынешний муж моей бывшей жены, из-за которого мы, собственно, и расстались и о котором говорил Яно Такуми, - он повернулся к молчащему Ханамии. – Хасэгава-сан попросил меня взять это дело, Андо Даичи его друг. Хотя теперь он, скорее, друг их семьи.   
Ханамия бесстрастно смотрел в серое лицо с живыми тенями от льющейся по стеклу воды. Медленно проговорил:  
\- Ты взялся защищать Андо, потому что все еще надеешься вернуть жену. Это очевидно любому человеку, в том числе, ее нынешнему мужу, как и то, что ты этого не добьешься.  
\- Знаю, - натянуто рассмеялся Киеши, - но не всегда удается договориться с сердцем, правда? Или у тебя всегда?  
Ханамия фыркнул и отвернулся. Телефон пикнул входящим сообщением.   
\- Поедем к Сакаи, - сказал Киеши, читая адрес. – Это в Нэриме.   
Он сильно наклонился вперед и взглянул на светлеющее небо. Ливень мельчал, можно было ехать.  
Они вернулись на Эйтай-дори и поехали было на запад, но тут же встали в пробку. Ливень превратился в колкий, изводящий дождь, щетки работали без перерыва. Ханамия закурил, наводняя салон едким дымом. В груди тяжелел стальной шар, ядром которого был Киеши с его жалкой причиной господства былых чувств. Сейчас Ханамия предпочел бы его безрассудную уверенность в невиновности Андо, высмеиваемую раньше, чем это невыносимое признание в душевной слабости.  
\- Я по-прежнему верю, что Андо невиновен, - сказал Киеши, будто прочитав его мысли.  
Ханамия ядовито усмехнулся.  
\- Тогда почему бы нам не навестить сначала Хасэгаву-сана, чем ехать в Нэриму? Он, вероятно, знает не меньше.   
Киеши замолчал.  
\- Боишься расстроить бывшую жену? – злобно спросил Ханамия. – А если мы проездим впустую, что будешь делать? Все бросишь, лишь бы ее не тревожить?   
\- Не брошу, но сегодня я не готов к ним ехать, - честно ответил Киеши.   
Ханамия щелчком открыл пепельницу и затряс сигаретой, пепел мягко осел на лежавший окурок.   
\- Пока ты лжешь себе, не вырвешься из своего ущербного мира, - продолжил Ханамия, - тебе надо, чтобы твоя жена думала о тебе хорошо, но она, скорее всего, вообще о тебе не думает.   
\- Ложь – это скорее твой способ существования, - возразил Киеши.  
Ханамия ухмыльнулся. Он прикрыл глаза и пустил тонкие дымные струйки из носа. Сегодня было не до еды, и теперь его начало мутить. Машина толкалась вперед, и вместе с ней толкались взад вперед все клетки Ханамии.   
Киеши был прав и неправ одновременно. В играх с ложью Ханамии не было равных, и он считал, что во лжи как таковой нет ничего особенного. Она как нож, с ней просто надо уметь обращаться. Ложь безразлична, пока не направишь ее острие на себя. Это было единственным правилом. Направишь - вступишь с ней в игру, а это опасно, она загонит человека в лабиринт его собственной души, создаст иллюзии, он будет бегать по граням, оставляя кровавые подтеки на гладких стенках. Ложь создаст десятки его двойников и будет сталкивать с ними лицом к лицу, но человек настоящий им не соперник. В конце концов он проиграет самому себе по всем фронтам, лишится жизни, но будет продолжать дышать, будет двигать ртом, но не слышать себя, упадет до состояния животного, хотя многие этого и не заметят, ведь они уже давно на этом уровне. Сколько таких Ханамия повидал за время работы – не счесть. Он научился балансировать между игрой с другими и игрой с самим собой – это то, что давало его мозгу гармонию, но он мог позволить себе такой риск, а Киеши – нет. Между тем, Киеши уже потихоньку начал кровавить себя изнутри, хоть сам этого и не замечает, а это чревато печальными последствиями.  
Ханамию захлестнуло презрение, низменное, но взвешенное и холодное, в котором было гораздо больше смысла, чем в ненависти, горячей, погребающей личность под своей тяжестью. Он никогда ее не испытывал, потому что пытаться совладать с ненавистью все равно что укрощать рукой тайфун, это бессмысленно, если она уже внутри. Презрение же было управляемым и всегда подстегивало двигаться вверх.   
Теплый запах коснулся ноздрей, и Ханамия открыл глаза, оторопело уставившись на слишком близкий висок. Машина стояла на светофоре, а Киеши пытался достать с заднего сидения бутылку с водой. Достал и повернул голову, встречаясь с Ханамией глазами. Он сразу порозовел и отвел взгляд, отчего Ханамия изумленно дернул бровями, а следом пальцы обожгло жаром.  
Забытая сигарета истлела до конца, и Ханамия с шипением затряс кистью над пепельницей, а потом задул на покрасневшую кожу.  
\- Попробуй водой, - посоветовал Киеши, трогаясь с места, но Ханамия вместо этого прислонил горящие подушечки к ледяному стеклу и облегченно вздохнул.   
\- Похоже, уснул, - сказал он.  
\- Похоже, - согласился Киеши, все еще протягивая открытую бутылку. – Будешь?  
Ханамия оторопело покачал головой. Киеши, которого он знал, не мог такого предложить.  
\- Долго придется ехать, - безнадежно заметил Киеши, закрывая бутылку и отбрасывая ее на заднее сидение, - еще не добрались до Синдзюку. Впрочем, говорят, такие поездки сближают. Кто знает, может, и мы к концу станем друзьями, - он надрывно рассмеялся.   
Ханамия хрипло спросил:  
\- Головой тронулся? С чего мне становиться твоим другом?  
\- Верно, - покладисто ответил Киеши, глядя вперед, - не с чего.  
Ханамия заморгал. Подумал. И ему вдруг стало жарко: слишком нелогичной, чудовищной, невероятной казалась догадка.   
\- Думаю, стоит ее отменить, - задумчиво произнес Ханамия, считывая движение каждого мускула на лице Киеши, - поедем завтра. Высади меня у обочины.  
Скользнула мгновенная тень, и снова Киеши спокойно смотрит на дорогу. Машина, как и прежде, едет в центральном ряду.  
\- Мы договорились об одном дне, завтра я не смогу тебе доверять.  
\- Сегодня тоже не стоит этого делать.  
Ханамия отнял остывшие пальцы от залитого дождем окна и, опершись о спинку кресла локтем, посмотрел на Киеши в упор.  
\- Перестройся, - мягко приказал он.  
\- Мы на светофоре, за перекрестком подъеду к обочине.  
Ханамия выглянул через лобовое стекло на далекий еще светофор. Горел красный, и впереди терпеливо стояла плотная вереница машин, такие же были слева и справа. Киеши прав, сейчас с полосы не съехать. Ханамия мгновенно протянул руку и выключил щетки. Дождь тут же забрызгал стекло, размывая пейзаж. Киеши возмущенно повернулся, но от толчка в затылок проглотил протест, а следом в рот хлестко впился Ханамия. Он грубо пропустил язык меж зубов и поддел кончиком язык Киеши, вызывая этим судорогу. Киеши уперся ладонями в плечи, больно сжал кожу вместе с тканью, невольно повторяя свое вчерашнее действо, но в этот раз Ханамия только притиснулся ближе, усиливая нажим языка. В голове зашумело от неестественности происходящего, сердце подкатилось к горлу, по телу пошла волнами паника, но поцелуй он не прервал, наоборот, усилил нажим руки, вдавливая в себя еще больше, втискиваясь в рот еще глубже. И вдруг его отпустило, одновременно исчезла боль в плечах - Киеши наконец ответил, обвивая язык и подаваясь вперед. Его реакция тут же отозвалась в паху, Ханамия лихорадочно выдохнул и отпрянул. Сзади засигналили. Киеши машинально включил щетки и убрал ногу с тормоза.   
Он тяжело дышал и вел кое-как. Машина пересекла перекресток и свернула к обочине.   
\- Здесь нельзя стоять, - сдавленно сказал Киеши. – Выходи.  
\- Где ты живешь?   
Киеши поперхнулся и неверяще уставился на Ханамию.  
\- Серьезно?  
Ханамия склонил голову набок и иронично сказал:  
\- Готов поспорить, что вчера ты ублажал себя, думая обо мне.  
Из горла Киеши вырвался хриплый возглас. Он отчаянно провел по взлохмаченным волосам рукой и замотал головой:  
\- Нет, я… не опустился до такого.  
\- А я, - легко сказал Ханамия, шаря по искаженному лицу глазами, - опустился.  
Развернувшись, он устроился поудобней. Решительно заявил:  
\- Сегодня в Нэриму не едем, - и издевательски добавил: - Выходить я тоже передумал. Так что у тебя есть шанс наверстать упущенное.

Приземистый въезд круто пошел вниз, над лобовым стеклом пролистнулись желто-черные предупреждающие полоски; светильники, некоторые контуженные, некоторые с нервным тиком, но все живые, провожали гостей тягостным рыхлым светом, фальшиво намекая на таинственность.  
Машина медленно скатилась вниз, медленно завернула, и Ханамия смотрел, как через застывшие пятна дождя на стекле плывут, мозаично дробясь, надменные лики машин с прозрачными глазами. Путь в этом подземелье, отмеченный черными лентами следов на полу и зеркальными лужицами, оказался коротким. Слева, над непроницаемым стеклом, замерла красная дуга соседней машины, а впереди моргнула и ушла во мрак очень близкая, в старческих пятнах, стена.   
Киеши, молчавший весь оставшийся путь и в конце концов привезший их в Бункё, передвинул рычаг скоростей и потянулся было к зажиганию, но Ханамия остановил.   
\- Пусть работает, - негромко сказал он, сходясь с Киеши взглядом.  
Недолгая пауза, а потом на затылок легла ладонь, Киеши скептично выдохнул и притянул к себе, проникая в рот: и сразу тесно, и сразу не вдохнуть, внутри переполнилось его языком, непривычно смелым, подвижным. Киеши ласкал, прикусывал губы, беззастенчиво ввинчивался вглубь, вылизывал изнутри. Ханамия попробовал извернуться, но обхватывающая шею рука не позволила, удерживала в одном, удобном Киеши, положении, и от этого по спине, вздыбливая волоски, чиркнуло возбуждение, вместе с горячей злостью ударило в голову. Ханамия грубо ответил, перетягивая инициативу, грубо вытолкнул язык из своего рта, перекатил в чужой, заскользил кончиком по мягким, нежным стенкам, отчего в горле Киеши родился рокочущий звук, прокатился по небу и стаял меж сомкнутых губ.   
Это отрезвило обоих. Киеши отшатнулся, одновременно убирая руку. Он облизывал красный рот, замутненный надсадным дыханием, и завороженно смотрел на судорожно вздрагивающий кадык, обнажившийся над узлом галстука, когда Ханамия глубоко, неровно выдохнул и потерся о прохладную ткань сидения, растирая по щеке пряди растрепавшихся волос. Губы странно потяжелели, будто покрылись восковым налетом, но Ханамия подавил желание их потереть, вместо этого повел плечами, скидывая неудобное, теснившее движения, пальто. Ему помогли, Киеши обхватил лацканы, потянул вниз, до локтей, придержал, пока Ханамия вытаскивал руки. Спину овеяло прохладой, оказывается, он успел вспотеть. Головы снова сошлись, Киеши прижался виском к скуле, едва заметно щекоча носом яремную вену, рывком вытянул из-под Ханамии пальто и забросил через голову на заднее сидение, а следом стремглав избавился и от своего пиджака.  
Возбуждение Киеши было приятно наблюдать, его тяга к прикосновениям, взвинченная спешность, откровенность увлекали, и от собственного согласия повеяло противоречивым, животным, словно они оба вдруг сошлись на одном уровне, в одной сингулярной точке, в одно мгновение затянувшей их в себя настолько полно, что покинуть ее можно было бы, только пройдя насквозь. Ханамия повернулся, прищепил зубами близкую щеку, подцепил край распаленной от поцелуя нижней губы, и Киеши откинул голову, давая больше свободы, податливо раскрывая рот и снова смыкаясь языками.   
Пах сдавили пальцы, сначала едва-едва, потом усиливая давление, катая ткань брюк по твердой плоти и вызывая этим невыносимую приятность. Ханамия не сдержал стон, ухватывая ритм ласки и безотчетно двигаясь вместе с ним, но рука вскоре замерла, а потом скользнула выше, быстро расстегивая ремень.   
\- Что ты… - задохнулся Ханамия, разрывая поцелуй.  
\- Не сопротивляйся.  
Киеши не дал ему посмотреть вниз, снова прикладываясь к губам, заставляя только осязать и подчиняться его движениям. За ремнем последовала ширинка, ладонь нырнула внутрь, сразу под нижнее белье. Киеши вытащил член, без стеснения задвигал по нему рукой, то оттягивая кожу до предела вниз, то быстро собирая вокруг головки, скидывая этим Ханамию в горячую дрожь. Вдруг в голову ударила возможная причина такой яростной, нелогичной, жадности.  
\- Сколько, - сдавлено пробормотал Ханамия на выдохе, - сколько ты воздерживаешься?  
Киеши сглотнул, нетерпеливо зашептал, переливая слова ему в рот:  
\- Что? Не помню… Долго…  
Он дурманяще пах туалетной водой, исступленностью и вновь сухим чаем, как если бы так естественно пахла его кожа. Попеременно сглатывая, Ханамия потянулся к бедрам Киеши, и тот застонал, подался вперед, но стоило коснуться распухшего под брюками паха, как запястье перехватили. Киеши отвел в сторону его руку, одновременно отстраняясь сам. По оголенному члену прошел холодок.   
В наполненных пьяным дымом глазах Ханамия прочел мольбу и страх обмануться. В другое время можно было бы над этим посмеяться, уязвить Киеши, но не сейчас, не в это мгновение, когда по телу бежит разрядами вожделение, а подушечки пальцев щекочет помешательство. Эту странную жажду легко успокоить, и свою, и чужую; и так сладко, когда уже понимаешь, что не отступишь, а человек перед тобой узнает об этом через секунду.  
Ханамия освободил руку и обхватил лицо Киеши, зажал ладонями уши, нашел еще не успевший остыть рот, подчиняя теперь уже своему ритму, царапая шею и ниже, забираясь под рубашку.  
Все было знакомо, за последние дни он уже проделывал это, не сам, но руками женщины из бумажника, однако же она не была такой смелой, не умела нападать, игнорировала крошечные, от первого же прикосновения твердеющие соски, не терзала натянутую кожу на ключицах и не слушала болезненные свистящие стоны над макушкой.   
Мужское желание безрассудно, оно не терпит осторожности и полутонов, оно рассчитано на привыкших брать и легко запечатает двоих внутри обоюдного безумия. Движения и взгляды, запахи, редкие слова - все приобретало чувственную значимость, критичную ясность, словно напряженная кромка бритвы близь содрогающейся кожи, не было правильного действия, подчиненного законам и правилам, но каждое повышало ставки, вело к вершине, оставляя в телах глубокие клейма – последствия раз принятого решения.   
Два всплеска эмоций, незаметно циркулирующих внутри тел, проделали сложный путь, вбирая напряжение, процедились сквозь тонкую решетку разума, напитавшись страхом, прошли границу и были вытолкнуты наружу, от столкновения рассеявшись по темному салону автомобиля и оставив в эпицентре сплавившийся горячий чистый порыв.  
Ханамия ощутимо надавил пальцами под грудь Киеши, вынуждая того немного откинуться, справился с ремнем и молнией и приблизил лицо к выпростанному из ткани члену.   
«Она никогда не делала этого с тобой», - лихорадочно подумал он, сразу заглатывая член на всю длину и едва не теряя сознание от удушающего давления глубоко в горле.  
\- И никогда не позволяла делать этого с собой, - сквозь зубы пробормотал он, когда Киеши порывисто оголил ему ягодицы и протолкнул увлажненный слюной большой палец в анус, одновременно сгребая в ладонь мошонку и проводя пальцами по стволу.   
Другая рука забралась в волосы Ханамии, смяла в кулаке толстую прядь и надавила, заставляя снова нанизаться ртом на член, и больше не позволила ни отстраниться, ни перевести дыхание. Темп задавал сам Киеши, и от него сворачивало спазмами желудок, а по спине, от поясницы до шеи, одна за другой бежали морозные колючие волны. Клокочущее хлюпанье заполнило салон, густые потоки слюны текли по стволу, пропитывая белье и брюки, их невозможно было остановить, оставалось только подчиняться руке и вскидываемым бедрам и принимать движущийся с бешеной скоростью член. Когда в ушах зашумело от недостатка кислорода, раздираемую болью гортань наконец окропило семенем. Ханамия судорожно напряг горло и затаил дыхание, чтобы не поперхнуться, - до предела всаженный член мешал нормально глотать, - головка уперлась в заднюю стенку, и сперма выплескивалась прямо в пищевод.   
Стоны сверху постепенно утихли, и давление сразу исчезло. С влажным чмоканьем Ханамия выпустил еще твердый член изо рта и уперся влажным лбом в бедро. Какое-то время он восстанавливал дыхание, а над ним то же самое делал Киеши.  
\- Извини, - раздался его удрученный голос, - я забылся. 

Ханамия растянул онемевшие губы, но саднящее горло вместо смеха родило невнятный хрип.   
\- За…былся? – повторил Ханамия и от боли, сопровождающей движение гортани, из глаз брызнули слезы.   
Киеши тут же оставил его изнывающий в болезненном напряжении пах и анус, отвел взгляд. Ханамия утер ладонью рот, нежно помассировал горло, для верности несколько раз глотнув.   
\- У твоих слабых мест интересная природа…  
\- Ханамия, - твердо сказал Киеши и посмотрел ему в глаза. - Мы здесь не из-за моего воздержания.  
Ханамия медленно облизнул нижнюю губу. Сказал:  
\- Раз так… поднимемся к тебе.  
И заглушил двигатель.  
Пятна нераспознаваемых запахов и угловатые тени сновали по стенам, пока шли до лифтовой кабины. Перед глазами колыхалось марево чуть спадшего желания, превратившегося в болезненные потягивания ниже живота. Киеши остро чувствовался рядом, его сладковатым запахом пропитался рот, раздражающе слипались перепонки между пальцами. Бегло наметилось пятно уютно-светлого коридора, далеко пикнул открываемый замок, ребро двери содрогнулось перед лицом и дремлющий сумрак заполнил глаза. Размытый образ, большой, тяжелый, возник впереди и скользнул вниз – Киеши опустился на колени. Ханамия усмехнулся, - словесного извинения тому оказалось мало, - но препятствовать не стал, позволил стянуть брюки с бельем и туфли, однако, когда внутренней поверхности бедра коснулись теплые губы, не сдержал пронизывающей дрожи. От ласки выплеснулись воспоминания о недавних обнаженных фантазиях. Реальность подменила одного из героев, но роли распределила все так же - ожидаемо и досадно - и Ханамия, прежде чем Киеши коснется ртом члена, просунул пальцы ему под подбородок, приподнял и заглянул в глаза.   
Такая власть была ему знакома, женщины в барах после нескольких оплаченных бокалов вина они сами просились на поводок вожделения, сами с поцелуями передавали безоговорочное согласие, сами бездумно принимали его правила. Ханамия никогда не думал о них, выводя на вершину собственный эгоизм и агонизируя над тонущими в сладострастии телами; он с роковой откровенностью опускался на дно сам и с каждой женщины беспощадно срывал даже самую толстую оболочку, точно угадывая, где скрывается суть, потому что всегда знал, что хочет получить и как.   
Киеши, пойманный в силок плотоядного взгляда, затаил дыхание и молча внимал, податливо пропуская между губ кончики пальцев; болезненно-черная глубина зрачков втягивала в себя, но потом эта странная мимолетная связь разорвалась, Ханамия двинул бедра вперед и, перехватив другой рукой основание члена, сам направил головку в приоткрытый рот.  
Скольжение влажных щекочущих стенок вокруг ствола было предельно знакомо, и все же неумелый рот не давал возможности обмануться. Однако Киеши старался, тягучие иглы еще далекого оргазма все больше раскаляли пах. И все же желание вкусить быстрый триумф пало: впервые открыв дверь этой изощренной новой преисподней, стоило пройти ее ступень за ступенью.  
Ханамия прихватил Киеши за волосы, потянул голову от себя и вверх. Тот без промедления поднялся, навис, опершись рукой о стену. Влажные пальцы потянулись к пуговицам. Ханамия, извернув голову, сам избавился от галстука, но рубашку снять не позволил. Киеши вопросительно замер.  
\- Теперь ты, - обронил Ханамия, выдергивая полу его рубашки из-под пояса брюк.  
И вот в полутьме забелели постепенно обнажаемые грудь и плечи, звякнула вновь потревоженная пряжка ремня, Киеши без смущения снял одежду и только после этого, завершающим штрихом, Ханамия и себя обнажил разом.   
В квартире была одна комната, с прятавшейся в углу кухней, с высвеченными ненастной погодой островами редкой мебели и широким материком в виде кровати. Киеши сел на ее край и глянул вверх, на остановившегося перед ним Ханамию.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь был с мужчиной?   
В голосе не было особого интереса, как не было ни смешливости, ни пугающей надежды, и ровное его звучание вкупе с обращенным к нему серьезным лицом, заставили Ханамию честно ответить:   
\- Не был.  
Рад был этому Киеши, или нет, осталось загадкой, потому как он неожиданно быстро схватил Ханамию за предплечье и повалился спиной назад, утягивая его следом.   
Он дал ему возможность быть сверху, но настойчивые, рысьи поглаживания по бедрам и не по-женски крепким, маленьким ягодицам в намерениях сомнений не оставляли. И тогда Ханамия, включаясь в игру, томно изогнулся в пояснице, приподнялся и повел задом в ответной ласке. Ладони остановились на мгновенье, но тут же заскользили вновь - быстрее, нахальнее. Ханамия разомкнул ноги сильней, чтоб удобнее было добраться до мошонки, но теперь внимательно следил за всеми десятью жадными пальцами, одержимыми тяжелым жаром, который с первым же прикосновением просочился сквозь чувствительную кожу внутрь. Внизу белело лицо распростертого Киеши с мучительно насупленными бровями и шумными, все учащающимися выдохами через стиснутые зубы. Восхитительно напрягались мышцы шеи, когда Ханамия вдруг отводил бедра сильно назад, а Киеши в любопытном своенравии поднимал голову и плечи, будто боясь прервать ласку. Выверенные, неизбежные движения, то гладящие, то сжимающие, мимолетные прикосновения к анусу, изматывающее трение его подушечкой пальца подернули пах терпким жжением, и Ханамия сдался, даря сумраку возбужденный стон. Киеши будто ждал его, сразу отпустив бедра, он молниеносно защипнул соски, оттягивая их вперед. Ханамия поперхнулся: жалящий разряд ударил в копчик, ощутимо взвинтил вожделение, но пальцы разошлись, - в паузе раздался отрывистый вздох, - и сошлись снова, теперь катая затвердевшие вершины меж фаланг.  
Терпеть было тяжело, но Ханамия в дурмане запала, наоборот, свел лопатки, машинально выгнув грудь, и опустился промежностью на пах Киеши, потираясь о напряженный член.   
Их обоюдная пытка, искусственно замедленная, вяжущая, скручивающая предвкушение в колючий недолговечный шар, выжимала силы, но все сильней воспламеняла зародившийся еще в машине азарт. Оба вели охоту друг на друга, малодушно проигрывая собственным телам, впрочем, оба нисколько не разочаровывались, но откровенно наслаждались от этой основанной на инстинктах игры.   
Настойчиво терзаемые соски заныли, потянули к себе напряжение, движения Киеши приносили не облегчение, но все большую муку. Ханамия, приоткрыв рот, часто, мелко задышал, отдаленно ловя тяжелые глухие отсветы в распахнутых древесно-темных глазах, - Киеши провоцировал, питался его выдержкой, был именно таким, каким его соткало воображение – человеком маленького, но непоколебимого шага, с животной простотой затягивающим под свою мягкую, но основательную власть. Он не боялся естественных эмоций, не прятал помыслов и зачарованно внимал всем рождаемым Ханамией откликам, возбуждаясь от них все больше.   
Когда стало невмоготу, Ханамия угрожающе заворчал, Киеши наконец оставил грудь и аккуратно перевалил его на спину, а сам направился к невысокому книжному стеллажу рядом со стеной напротив. Нагнувшись, он зашарил в одном из ящиков, а Ханамия, приподнявшись на локтях, с любопытством наблюдал, подспудно раздумывая, занимался ли Киеши анальным сексом раньше.   
Послышался характерный шелест и звук задвигаемого ящика, Киеши повернулся, и Ханамия прикипел взглядом к рукам, где рядом с серебрившимися гранями нескольких презервативов торчали углы розового тюбика.   
\- Вагинальная, - виновато сообщил Киеши, - не против?  
\- Твоей жены?  
Киеши заколебался на мгновение, но потом отрицательно покачал головой. Ханамию же заминка позабавила, поистине заинтересованность в этом человеке росла неукротимо.   
Он был хорошо сложен: широк в кости, но худощав, мышцы, оттененные светом от окна, создавали манящий рельеф, перекатывались при движении, что вкупе с ростом, мужественным лицом и спокойными глазами без сомнения будоражили инстинкты любой женщины.   
\- Тебя это смущает? – спросил Киеши, пригибая коленом кровать.  
Ханамия хмыкнул:  
\- Не проецируй женское восприятие на меня. Я хочу трахнуться, просто в этот раз непривычным способом.   
Киеши щелкнул крышечкой и вылил на ладонь немного густого прозрачного геля.   
\- Не ожидал, что для этого способа ты выберешь меня, – рассеянно сказал он, смазывая любрикантом пальцы. – Раздвинь ноги.   
Тихий приказ заставил Ханамию вскинуться: сколько раз он сам произносил эти слова, но впервые их говорили ему. Пробежав кончиком языка по верхней губе, он подчинился – развел ноги и приподнял их, облегчая доступ к заднему проходу. Киеши громко сглотнул. Встав на колени и опершись на вытянутую руку, он погладил влажными пальцами по-прежнему твердый член Ханамии и скользнул ниже, покрывая гелем вход. Ханамия с интересом прислушался к ощущениям.   
Глубокое дыхание согревало щеку и висок, пальцы юлили поверху, распаляя чувствительную кожу, несильно надавливали внутрь, отчего по телу одна за другой шли жаркие волны удовольствия. Член, непривычно лишенный ласк, хотелось потереть, и Ханамия потянул к нему руку, но Киеши надавил плечом пониже ключицы, не давая коснуться.  
\- Подожди, - шепнул он в губы, - ты почти на пределе.  
\- Тогда хватит тянуть, - огрызнулся Ханамия, и тут же в рот нырнул язык Киеши, а в анус одновременно ввинтился первый палец.   
Ханамия выгнулся. Дыхания не хватило, он попытался отвернуться, но ему не позволили, Киеши, наоборот, проник в рот еще глубже, удерживая внимание на поцелуе и настойчиво продолжая растягивать. Ханамия вцепился ему в плечи, зад потянуло болью, пока несильной, но раздражающей. Вопреки взывающему о капитуляции разуму Ханамия как мог расслабил мышцы и сосредоточился на исступленно целующем его рте, однако когда вошел второй палец и жалящая боль стегнула поясницу, Ханамия машинально дернул враз окаменевшими ягодицами, уходя от пытки, и громко застонал.   
Киеши быстро отодвинулся. Ханамия, морщась от распирающей пульсации и рвано выдыхая сквозь зубы, заморгал. Перед глазами размыто плеснуло розовым, нависла ковшиком ладонь. Прохладная жидкость обильно потекла на ствол, отчего Ханамию ощутимо передернуло, а в следующий миг Киеши подцепил его под ягодицы, закинул бедрами себе на колени и, сжав член, быстро-быстро заскользил по нему ладонью.   
Было мокро, горячо и очень хотелось кончить. В паху билось напряжение, раскатывая по телу растущее опьянение. Задний проход снова заполнили пальцы, мелкими чмокающими движениями задвигались взад-вперед. Боль смешалась с удовольствием; откинув голову вбок и закусив губу, Ханамия мало-помалу начал тонуть в захлестывающем ритме этих странных болезненно-приятных волн, податливо раскачиваясь в такт ласкающих рук. Чувствительность вдруг усилилась, грозя скорым оргазмом, и Киеши, будто почувствовав это, сжал член сильнее, ускорился, размыто гоняя по стволу и все интенсивнее всаживая пальцы внутрь. Ханамия пропустил момент, когда боль ослабла, замылась эйфорией, хоть распирающее изнутри ощущение, наоборот, будто углубилось, стало полнее; он заскользил пятками по влажной спине, ища опоры, вскинул бедра вверх и протяжно, истощенно застонал.  
Он кончал с обжигающей невыносимостью, долго выплескивая сперму на грудь и руки Киеши, заливая ею собственный повлажневший лобок и теряясь в тумане наслаждения, но в следующий миг судорожно втянул воздух - растянутое отверстие вдруг защипало от прохладного воздуха, а сбоку раздался короткий шелест. Через паузу еще не отошедшее от оргазма тело пронзило разрывающей болью.   
Ханамию подкинуло на сведенные лопатки, он всадил пальцы ног в поверхность кровати, стараясь освободиться от полосующей сфинктер рези, но в ляжки впились ногти, нещадно потянули назад, и член вошел целиком. Киеши, не давая опомниться, незаметно перетек наверх, навис, близким напряженным взглядом буравя изуродованное мукой лицо. О раздраженную около входа кожу терлись паховые волоски.  
\- Расслабься… - умоляюще пробормотал он сквозь зубы, - ты слишком сильно меня сжимаешь.  
\- Я думал, ты трахнешь меня, а не изнасилуешь, - выплюнул Ханамия в ответ, но вырываться перестал, обмяк. Болевая волна охватила весь таз.   
\- У тебя превратное о себе мнение, - Киеши кривовато усмехнулся, но, как заметил Ханамия, тазом старался не шевелить. – Поверь, ты достаточно растянут, чтобы принять член.  
\- Почему-то от этих слов мне хочется разрыдаться, - процедил Ханамия.  
\- Не ври, ты весьма далек от этого, - Киеши судорожно сглотнул. - Макото…  
\- Избавь меня от этого.  
\- Прости, - Киеши мотнул головой, отчего импульс боли прошел через все тело. Ханамия зашипел. – Прости, но я трахну тебя. Даже если придется изнасиловать.  
\- Неужели? У тебя тоже превратное о себе мнение.  
Ханамия от души сжал мышцы, - отчего Киеши болезненно поморщился, - потом закинул ноги на спину и стопа за стопу сцепил их. Головка члена, казалось, стала доставать до желудка. Глаза Киеши резко потемнели, он с голодным ожиданием уставился на Ханамию.  
\- Будь нежным, - промурлыкал тот отвратительно сладким голосом и призывно вильнул бедрами.   
\- Ты невыносим, - невнятно проронил Киеши и задвигался.  
Боль сразу усилилась, хоть Киеши и рассмотрел предупреждение под маской шутливого тона, хоть амплитуда была совсем короткой, щадящей, - все же неприятное, вытягивающее нутро чувство, она не сглаживала. Ханамия затаил дыхание, глотая стоящие в горле всхлипы, прикрыл глаза, чтобы не выдать отчаяние, в котором билась сейчас его выдержка, но напрасно – его раскусили.   
\- Стони, - сдавленно шепнули в ухо, - будет легче.  
Это Ханамия и так знал, только не был готов настолько продавить свое мужское эго. Вместо этого он вцепился Киеши в мокрый затылок, подтянулся и впился в пересохшие губы. Рьяность, с которой он изрезал рот зубами и языком, облегчала; вновь зажглось возбуждение, но вопреки обычному пути зародилось в голове и капля за каплей потекло вниз. Новый этот запал передался и Киеши: перехватив Ханамию под колени, он навалился сильнее, толчки обрели большую длину и алчность, обоюдно запертое дыхание блуждало меж сомкнутых ртов, вибрируя неслышными стонами. Каким-то дальним краем сознания Ханамия зачерпнул фантазию, под которую не так давно мастурбировал. Сейчас она казалась бессильной, разъеденной реальностью и той страстью, с которой Киеши вбивался в него. Непривычность положения щекотала нервы, постепенно достигая нестерпимости, но тело наперекор разуму все больше сдавалось и в какой-то момент по-настоящему приняло чужеродное проникновение. Член, придавленный сверху животом, приятно потяжелел от разгорающегося чувственного зуда, и Ханамия, заметив это, не церемонясь, оттолкнул Киеши и обвил плоть ладонью.  
Толчки вдруг прекратились. Киеши отодвинулся и рассеянно утер со лба потовые дорожки, которые, впрочем, тут же появились вновь. Натужно дыша, он очарованно воззрился вниз, на раскиданные бедра и пунцовую ложбинку между ними.   
\- В чем дело? – недовольно выдохнул Ханамия, продолжая себя ласкать.   
Он несколько раз сжал разомлевшие мышцы, – пустота в анусе ощущалась чересчур сильно, - и прищурился: вопреки подозрению член Киеши, плотно обтянутый презервативом, все также мощно вздымался из прибитого влагой треугольника волос.  
\- Тебе стало нравиться, - с восхищением пробормотал Киеши.  
Ханамия оскалился:  
\- Достаточный повод для гордости, да?  
Он с нарочитой медлительностью потянул мошонку вверх, давая лучший обзор, а другой рукой скользнул к Киеши, зажал член между двумя пальцами, туго провел вверх-вниз. И снова: вверх-вниз, упиваясь внезапной, отдавшейся даже в его собственной кисти дрожью. Обладая в этот миг какой-то особой властью, он надавил на член и направил кончик в себя, на что Киеши с мучительным стоном вильнул бедрами и послушно послал их вперед.   
Теперь он, как и недавно, уложил Ханамию бедрами себе на ноги и трахал вольно, размашисто: то выходя почти полностью, то с мокрым шлепком погружаясь до конца, рассеивая вокруг нагой запах мускуса и отрывистые горловые хрипы.  
Ханамия упал навзничь, захваченный обострившимися чувствами, которые, к его затуманенному страстью изумлению, теперь не сопрягались с болью. В глубине живота от обжигающего внутреннего трения занялся и стал расти упругий вал чувствительности; в напряженный, подрагивающий от возбуждения член тек жар, от которого тянуло поясницу, а внутренности будто скручивало горячими бархатными ремнями. Ханамия оперся пятками в скомканное покрывало, прогнулся вверх; вибрировало все его обезумевшее от ритма тело, сердце, грохоча разрозненными кусками, гоняло схваченную огнем кровь; он исступленно дышал враз пересохшим ртом, но не замечал этого – сейчас полностью существуя только в предоргазменно пульсирующей промежности: в жадно глотающем плоть отверстии, в налитом потемневшем члене, вершина которого уже пенилась прозрачной накипью смазки с белыми каплями спермы.   
Предел был совсем скоро. Ханамия раскинул руки, зажимая их в кулаки, и напряг ягодицы. Глаза лизнул белый в цветных иллюзорных пятнах потолок, потом искаженное страстью лицо. От восхитительных, неконтролируемых эмоций, владеющих Киеши сейчас, и жарких, слепых движений он наполнился ядовито-сладкой ртутью, загоняя себя в неустойчивую прострацию – короткий порог перед тем, как окончательно разорвет оболочку.   
Киеши вдруг протяжно, мучительно застонал и с животной исступленностью несколько раз лихорадочно всадил член, инстинктивно стараясь кончить как можно глубже. Ханамия засучил ногами – от мысли, что внутри выплескивается сперма, его выгнуло и в тот же миг скрутило оргазмом. Он не успел коснуться себя, член задергался, испуская короткие тонкие струи, а через тело будто пропустили ток. Теплым обдало грудь, остро запахло семя, Ханамия ловил эхо ощущений сквозь толщу блаженства, забравшего всю массу его тела, но вскоре тяжесть вернулась. Ханамия обмяк, а живот закололи мокрые волосы – Киеши в изнеможении опустил голову, дыша часто-часто. На губах скопилась соль, отравила горечью и без того скудную слюну. И все же Ханамия сглотнул ее, вскользь мечтая о воде, но не имея силы даже додумать мысль. Киеши удобно устроился меж раскинутых ног, его член все еще слабо пульсировал и в такт поднимались и опускались отсвечивающие серым плечи.   
Идиллическая картина их самих – внезапных любовников, растерявших весь задор и сейчас похожих на две огромные перемазанные потом и спермой туши, заставило Ханамию прыснуть от смеха. Он затрясся, и Киеши удивленно взглянул исподлобья.   
\- Определенно ты умеешь трахаться, - просипел Ханамия, - кто бы мог подумать, как легко ты теряешь выдержку, стоит лишить тебя штанов.   
\- Так совпало, - отозвался Киеши, неуклюже поднимаясь на руках.  
Он сразу отвернулся и слез с кровати, но Ханамия видел, что слова его смутили. Меж ягодиц защипало и потекло. Собственное остывшее семя, подсыхая, неприятно тянуло кожу. Только сейчас стало заметно, как холодно в квартире. Где-то в ногах чмокнула дверь холодильника, и вернулся Киеши, неся бутылку воды.   
\- Можешь остаться на ночь, - миролюбиво разрешил он, развинчивая крышку, и нерешительно добавил: - Вряд ли ты сейчас в состоянии ходить.  
Ханамия выразительно на него посмотрел, но иронизировать не стал, – любая насмешка с его стороны выглядела бы жалко, - и принялся за воду. Киеши без стеснения оглядывал его, задержав взгляд на текущих с подбородка прозрачных ручейках.  
\- Набрать ванну? - спросил он.   
Ханамия, жадно опустошая бутылку, закатил глаза.  
\- От твоей заботы я сейчас выблюю всю сперму, которую ты мне так великодушно скормил в машине, - выдохнул он, отнимая горлышко ото рта, - не наглей, Киеши, ничего не поменялось.  
Он сунул почти пустую бутылку обратно и, давя стон, встал на ноги. Вероломно ослабли колени, но Ханамия шагнул вперед, ловя баланс, и, почесывая вспревший зад, поплелся в сторону входа, где белела одна из двух нужных ему дверей. 

В отражении стекла он видел, как прозрачный Киеши завязывает темный, а оттого невидимый, галстук. Выглядело это так, будто призрак фокусника делает пасы и вот-вот явит запланированное волшебство. Между тем оно, правда, наступило, хоть одевающийся Киеши и не имел к нему отношения. Ночью Токио утонул в снегопаде.  
\- В ноябре, - под нос усмехнулся Ханамия, теряя интерес к происходящему за спиной и рассматривая потусторонний мир за окном.  
Снега было много. Он тяжелыми высокими шапками накрыл деревья и газоны, стер крыши домов и тротуары, а вот чернильно-лаковое шоссе без труда справилось с белой напастью. Машины ехали медленно, озадаченно, да и в движениях пешеходов сквозили некие удивление и неподготовленность к такому природному розыгрышу.   
В подземный паркинг Ханамия спускаться отказался, вместо этого вышел из лифта на первом этаже и в миг, когда за спиной тихо захлопнулись створки, вырвался из раздражающих стен в промозглый, но свежий воздух. Он вышел к тротуару, зачерпнув по дороге с ближайшего куста горсть липкого снега, несколькими движениями сжал его в плотный легкий комок и с размаху разбил о ствол ближайшего дерева. Над головой слышалось тихое потрескивание, и Ханамия глянул вверх, на нависающие ветки под грузным облачением, с восторженным ужасом представляя, как эта вся масса вдруг рушится на него, одетого в тонкое пальто и с только-только аккуратно причесанными волосами.   
Стояло безветрие, но сырость забралась под нахлобученный воротник, не спасающий голую шею, - от дружелюбно протянутого перед выходом шарфа, Ханамия, ошарашенный предложением, отказался. Тротуар, протоптанный до черных пятен множеством ног, был ледяным. Мокрый холод проникал сквозь тонкую подошву ботинок, словно их не было вовсе. Ханамия вяло переступил с ноги на ногу и неторопливо пошел, краем глаза высматривая машину Киеши.   
Из подъезда, откуда только что вышел он сам, выкатились двое школьников, до жути одинаковых – и темно-клетчатыми одеждами, и серыми шарфами, и бледнокровными лицами, тут же загребли по пригоршне снега и обменялись снежными приветствиями. Потом, отфыркиваясь, направились в сторону Ханамии, на которого, впрочем, не обратили никакого внимания, зато он отметил, что разница между ними все же есть, - мальчики были братьями, но не близнецами. Они прошли мимо, с играющими глазами и воодушевленные обсуждением ждущего школу веселья.   
«Растает уже к полудню», - ухмыльнулся про себя Ханамия.  
За спиной раздался возмущенный вопль и тут же смех – Ханамия обернулся – один из мальчишек, сплошь облепленный сзади снегом, силился подняться с газона. Второй миролюбиво протянул ему руку. Новый вскрик – зачинщик шутки нырнул в снег за братом. Ханамия смотрел на этих барахтающихся в снегу детей, и в картине преступления, всецело занимавшей голову последние несколько дней вдруг проявился слой с именем автора, неожиданного, но теперь логичного. Он натужно вспоминал, правильно ли запомнил те сказанные вскользь слова, на которые и дальше бы не обратил внимания, если бы не эти школьники, если бы этот снегопад.   
Рядом лаково зачернело, машина затормозила у обочины, но Ханамия не сделал к ней и шага. Киеши, пригнувшись, посомтрел на него сквозь лобовое стекло и открыл дверцу.   
\- В чем дело? Поехали.  
\- Вылези наружу.  
От виноватого выражения, с которым Киеши вышел из машины, Ханамию затошнило.   
\- Что, больно? – тихо спросил он, ступая на тротуар. – Помочь?  
\- Ближе, - попросил Ханамия, - подойди ко мне.  
Киеши приблизился, глянул полными заботы глазами, прошептал: – Обопрись на меня.  
Ханамия потупил взгляд.   
\- Не стесняйся, Макото…  
В следующий миг Ханамия со всей силы пихнул Киеши назад, во все глаза наблюдая, как тот, нелепо раскинув от неожиданности руки, падает назад, в снег.   
\- Ханамия!  
Киеши неуклюже приземлился на зад, утонув полами пальто в хрусткой белизне и смешно раскидав длинные ноги. С возмущением он уставился на Ханамию.  
\- Месть, - коротко осклабился тот. – Так ты думаешь, но это не она.   
Киеши плеснул руками, сбрасывая снег, потом протянул одну.  
\- Тогда помоги подняться.  
\- Сам.  
Ханамия спрятал руки в карманы, памятуя о незадачливом юном шутнике. Киеши с чертыханием, в котором явно откликнулись нотки разочарования, поднялся. Отряхивая пальто и брюки, недобро пробубнил:  
\- Слабо верится, что не месть.  
\- Ёсикава убила себя сама, - сказал Ханамия. – Это было самоубийство.  
Киеши остановился. Посмотрел с сомнением.  
\- У меня мурашки по коже от того, как часто ты меняешь мнение, - проворчал он.  
\- Если бы Андо толкнул ее, она бы инстинктивно взмахнула руками, как только что сделал ты. Но свидетель утверждает, что она перевалилась через балконное ограждение словно камень, - он торжествующе вздернул брови. – Словно камень, Киеши. Так он сказал.   
Киеши сложил руки на груди. Осторожно сказал:  
\- Если это правда, твоя подопечная подставила моего подзащитного.  
\- Значит, подставила. А подзащитный твой, вдобавок, еще и оболгал себя.  
Ханамия широко улыбнулся, на что Киеши посмотрел на него с еще большим подозрением.   
\- Страшно предположить, что так повлияло на твое благодушие, - прочистив горло, заметил он.  
Ханамия фыркнул:  
\- Смилуйся, не так уже велик твой любовный навык, и мой зад это подтвердит. Не это меня приводит в восторг, совсем не это.  
\- Это, - с нажимом сказал уязвленный Киеши, - должно приводить в восторг меня. Чему ты радуешься?  
\- Безнадежные ситуации всегда на меня так действуют. Они ломают душу не хуже извращенного секса с врагом, - Ханамия хохотнул. – Тебе не понять, Киеши.   
Тот покачал головой:  
\- Не собираюсь даже пытаться понять.   
\- Езжай в Нэриму сам, - вдруг серьезно сказал Ханамия, будто не он миг назад корчился в лицедействе. - Я возвращаюсь в прокуратуру.   
Киеши набрал воздух, собираясь возразить, но тут же выдохнул, молча кивнул. Ханамия, осторожно ступая, чтобы не намочить туфли, а вдобавок меньше тревожить тело, двинулся вдоль тротуара. Прощаться нужды не было – разлука долгой не предполагалась.   
Для Ханамии же поиск старых друзей отошел на второй план, теперь чтобы выиграть, он должен был оформить сделку с дьяволом.


	5. Сны сбываются наоборот

Сахарное утро таяло. Солнце еще скрывалось за толстым синим заслоном зданий, но кое-где в пролетах стен пробивался его брызжущий низкий свет, связывая влажными лентами озябшую серость и мерцающую обманчивую теплоту. Город беспорядочно двигался; дышал часто, с надрывом; по-утреннему настойчиво гудел. Звуки летели во все стороны, то собираясь в пронзительно высокий гвалт, то бурно рассыпаясь по нахохлившимся улицам. Сникший парк отбрасывал фиолетовые тени, шероховатая ледяная пена незаметно скользила вниз, оголяя яркие макушки, и внезапно падала ломтями, задевая нерасторопных пешеходов.  
Было людно. Живая волна переливалась, разрываясь и сходясь вновь, уплотнялась и неумолимо иссякала в устье высоких дверей. Неподалеку в очередном прорыве мелькнула рассеянная нежно-черная голова Симады-сана.  
Ханамия убрал в карман пальто телефон и улыбнулся про себя: разбуженный свидетель тонким, ссохшимся ото сна голосом крикнул в трубку именно то, что в чем Ханамия был уверен, - никакой неожиданности – супруг, свидетель и сама Ёсикава Кийоко, как и было задумано, сошлись в роковой точке. Жестокая, неприятная, но уже непоколебимая правда.  
Он прибавил шаг, зашел в фойе. Стук каблуков впутывался в непривычно оживленные разговоры, в бесконечном движении кашляли, смеялись, слышались механические трели под аккомпанемент звенящих лифтов. Ханамия шутливо ухнул рядом с виском помощника, и тот пугливо вскинул голову, капли на носу блеснули в электрическом свете.  
\- Прокурор Ханамия, - обрадовался он, - вас принес снегопад?  
Уголок рта прокурора сломился в ухмылку:  
\- Пожалуй, именно он.  
Тревожные карие глаза с любопытством посмотрели снизу вверх: на ту же одежду, что и вчера, на прилаженные по-другому гладкие волосы и бледную, затененную синью кожу; пах прокурор тоже странно, не горько, как обычно, наоборот, сладковато и тепло – другим человеком. Ханамия заметил взгляд, легонько подтолкнул Симаду-сана вперед.  
Тот мигнул, покачнулся, рука ненароком уперлась в чужой желейный живот, по бедру проехался влажный бок портфеля, обдало потоком свежего одеколона от тяжелого лоснящегося голубоватого плеча. Симада-сан беззвучно извинился.  
\- Вы забрали заявление? – пригнувшись, тихо спросил Ханамия.  
\- Забрал, - так же тихо ответил Симада-сан. И не удержавшись, заметил: - Вы сегодня вовремя и кофе не просите. Почему?  
Прокурор не ответил, но около уха плеснул миражный смешок.  
\- Не задерживайте очередь, Симада-сан, - шепнул он мгновение спустя.  
Тени впереди провалились в жесткий свет, и Симада-сан вошел в лифт. Ханамия встал сразу за спиной.  
\- Симада-сан, - позвал он, снова склоняясь, - придете в кабинет, заявление разорвите. И ждите меня.  
\- Он очень зол, - сглотнув от внезапно накатившего волнения, отозвался помощник. – Поберегите его нервы.   
Он не повернулся - не было нужды: молчаливый ответ и невидимая улыбка прокурора Ханамии подсказали, что совет был безнадежен. 

Худощавый, обточенный по краям перламутровым светом надзирающий прокурор ждал у окна. К вошедшему Ханамии не повернулся. Не отреагировал и на пожелание доброго утра. Ханамия в тишине прошел и вольно сел на стул. Сегодня здесь не было обычного столпотворения ароматов, и от этого мебель оголилась, замерла в непривычном вакууме, обманчивой дремоте курьезного дня. Хагивара-сан молчал, великодушно разрешая подчиненному оправдаться.  
\- Я закрываю дело Ёсикавы, - проигнорировал подношение Ханамия.  
\- Причина? – вяло и как-то без удивления спросил Хагивара-сан.  
\- Смерть субъекта деяния.  
Быстрый поворот головы.  
\- Андо?…  
\- Нет, Ёсикава. Я квалифицирую ее смерть как самоубийство.  
Надзирающий прокурор тут же расслабил плечи, пожевав губами, сказал:  
\- Ваша беготня закончилась сомнительным результатом. Что вы там решили, меня мало интересует. Вчера Симада-кун принес обвинительное заключение, это и будет основой ваших действий.  
\- Признание ложное. Хоть для нас, конечно, удобное. Но я не настолько извращенно поклоняюсь системе, чтобы зная это, отправить невиновного за решетку.  
\- И решили, что лучше извращенно поклоняться совести? Вы? До этого служивший только своим амбициям? Поистине ваш ум – ваше проклятие, прокурор Ханамия. Вы так верите в него, что стали забываться. Между тем, оглянитесь, ваша реальность не поменялась и гений бессилен перед установленным иерархическим порядком. Как бы вы ни пытались смотреть сверху вниз, в вашем положении – это невозможно.  
Хагивара-сан сел в кресло. Продолжил:  
– У вас был шанс, я дал время, чтобы вы принесли победу. Вы должны были стать тигром, забившем хромую антилопу, вместо этого вы сами в нее превратились. Весь ваш потенциал рушится, если вы позволяете такие ошибки.  
Ханамия подавил зевок. Сон в постели с Киеши был далек от нормальности. Вчерашний эксперимент, показавшийся интересным и даже удачным, сегодня промеж ягодиц жег клеймом. От сидения на твердом стуле неудобство только усиливалось.  
\- Ваша красочная метафора ошибочна, - с силой двигая челюстями, сказал Ханамия. - Хромой антилопой боитесь стать вы сами. Тигр же рождается прямо сейчас. И он-не я. Я, в силу обстоятельств, могу быть только его когтями.  
\- Как смело и наивно, - покровительственно улыбнулся Хагивара-сан. – Вы когти, а я, стало быть, должен благородно подставить вам бок. Думал, служба вас научила продумывать более изощренные ходы, нежели подобные заявления в лоб.   
\- Служба научила меня руководствоваться внутренней правильностью, а не рамками дозволенного, как вас. Этот принцип и дает возможность действовать напрямую. Он же поможет однажды достичь вершины, в отличие от ваших мертвых изощренных ходов, нагоняющих страшную зевоту.  
Хагивара-сан раздул маленькие ноздри в непритворном веселье.  
\- Хотелось бы верить, только вряд ли это случится. И вовсе не потому, что вы прикидываетесь сейчас простачком, только потому, что вы лишены необходимого бесстыдства. Рамки дозволенного можно отодвигать на любое расстояние, в отличие от вашей внутренней правильности, годящейся только для незрелых гордецов.  
\- По меньшей мере несколько десятков человек рассмеялись бы вам в лицо, услышав, что вы обвиняете меня в отсутствии бесстыдства.   
\- Я могу накинуть еще десятка два, кому вы неприятны, прокурор Ханамия, из-за своего безразличия и эгоизма, однако настоящей грязи вы боитесь. Из-за этого страха вы увлеклись весьма непрактичными принципами, за которые, к сожалению, придется расплачиваться.  
Ханамия откинулся на спинку стула.  
\- Не переживайте, реальность скоро к ним приспособится.  
Хагивара-сан тонко и бездушно улыбнулся:  
\- Едва ли. Генеральная линия поменялась, поэтому даже не думайте закончить это дело бескровно. Думаете, это дело мне поперек горла из-за вашей строптивости? Бросьте, вы мне не соперник. Вы в нем роли уже не играете, впрочем, как и я. Есть пожелание генерального прокурора решить это дело в нашу пользу. И мы оба понимаем, что значат такие пожелания.  
От упоминания генерального прокурора Ханамия вскинулся.  
\- Вижу, вас проняла эта новость. Теперь звук каждого вашего шага будет отражаться там, - Хагивара-сан поднял палец, - что возвращает нас к моим словам о хромой антилопе. Как поступите, прокурор-кун? Вырвете когти или лишите себя сладкого будущего?  
\- Какой интерес в таком деле у генерального прокурора? – хрипло спросил Ханамия, игнорируя вопрос.  
\- Наконец-то проснулись, - хмыкнул Хагивара-сан и сделал в сторону Ханамии приглашающий жест: - Задействуйте ваш мозг. Ответ лежит на поверхности.   
Ханамия сощурился, но тут и думать было нечего, ответ действительно был единственно возможным.  
\- Из-за «КиА»? Какое ему до них дело?   
\- Стоит чаще оглядываться по сторонам, а не только смотреть вперед, - упрекнул Хагивара-сан. - Несколько лет назад адвокаты «КиА» выиграли дело о коррупции в Министерстве окружающей среды, прокурором был его будущий зять.  
Ханамия на миг прикрыл глаза. Открыв, сказал:  
\- Даже если я дам делу ход, их не потопить.  
Хагивара-сан отмахнулся:  
\- Это никому и не нужно. Наш выигрыш будет маленьким уколом яда, который к смерти не приведет, но, возможно, запустит ее механизм.  
\- А вы желаете стать той рукой, что сделает инъекцию? – скривился Ханамия.  
\- Как часть системы, - согласился Хагивара-сан. - И вам советую сделать то же самое.  
Ханамия окинул начальника протяжным взглядом.  
\- Этим делом их не потопить, - повторил он, - не потому что оно слишком мелкое, а потому что адвокат Киеши не будет представлять интересы обвиняемого в суде.  
Хагивара-сан выдохнул, на миг теряя самообладание:  
\- Вы… что же, все-таки заставили его соскочить?!  
\- Обвиняемый сам решил отказаться от его услуг. У меня его заявление, - Ханамия развел руками. – Если генеральный пожелает, он, конечно, может прогнуть ассоциацию адвокатов под свой интерес, но вы понимаете, чем закончится подобный ультиматум и во что превратит нас тогда общественность?  
Он поднялся и стиснул зубы от неожиданной поясничной боли. Стараясь сдерживать мускулы лица, проговорил:  
\- В этом, новом, свете я, пожалуй, с вами соглашусь – от нас, и правда, мало что зависит. Третья и четвертая силы действуют, как им вздумается, плюя на наши с вами прения. Говоря вашими словами, меня вдруг стала устраивать роль хромой антилопы, но вот паршивой овцой я быть не желаю.   
\- Сядьте, прокурор Ханамия, - угрюмо сказал Хагивара-сан, серой статуэткой возвышаясь над столом и не мигая глядя в глаза Ханамии.   
Тот замер, пережидая боль, но взгляд принял и медленно сел – они переходили на новую плоскость разговора.  
–Ваша наглость поражает, - заметил Хагивара-сан, укладывая подбородок на сомкнутые кисти, - сколько бы я вас не прикармливал, первым вы укусили именно меня. Никакого почтения.   
\- Вы его изначально не ждали. Послаблениями вы, прежде всего, себе безопасность покупали.   
\- Неужели? – Хагивара-сан нехорошо прищурился. – Можете убедить меня в этом?  
\- Разве есть нужда? – лживо удивился Ханамия.  
\- Нет, пожалуй. Вы достаточно расчетливы, чтобы понять, что сейчас ваша молодость и ум играют против вас самого, а власти не хватит, чтобы воевать со всеми. Как только выйдете за порог кабинета, вы проиграете. Мы проиграем.  
\- И поэтому вы осознанно выбрали линию слабости?   
-Да, хотя я назвал бы свой выбор линией прагматизма. И вы, как бы ни огрызались, все равно будете подчиняться моим приказам. Вы ведь не просто общественный прокурор, вы мой прокурор, Ханамия-сан. Сначала идет мое слово, а потом уже ваше, потому как за каждым вашим действием, каким бы самостоятельным оно не было, всегда стою я. Этот постулат дает мне право как защищать вас, так и карать. Поэтому после разговора вы пойдете и добьетесь нужного результата, - Хагивара-сан перевел дух. Сказал: - Уговорите обвиняемого не менять адвоката и вытяните дело, - потом умолк и тихо добавил: - Награду вам обеспечу.   
Но Ханамия покачал головой.  
\- В ближайшее время адвокат Киеши, вероятно, найдет факты, которыми разобьет в суде любой наш довод. А будем ложным признанием снискивать победу, нас раздавят на первом же слушании. Так мы их не переиграем.  
\- И? Что предлагаете вы?  
\- А вы?  
Хагивара-сан наклонил голову, поглядел исподлобья металлическим взглядом.  
\- Порекомендую вас на место надзирающего прокурора в одном из центральных городов.  
\- Не скупитесь, - ухмыльнулся Ханамия. – Раз уж вы с такой страстью декларируете право пользования мной, сделайте так, чтобы и я захотел вам подчиниться.  
\- Обещаю место надзирающего прокурора в одном из центральных городов, - процедил Хагивара-сан.  
\- В ближайшей к Токийскому округу префектуре, - уточнил Ханамия и дождался кивка.  
Он встал и подошел к столу, на котором с краю лежали желтовато-коричневые стволики палочек, подцепил пальцем одну. Рядом подставка с маленьким круглым зевом. Ханамия вставил палочку, достал из кармана зажигалку. Хагивара-сан следил за каждым движением. Занялся дымок, сначала слабый, новорожденный, он быстро надулся, потолстел, метнулся ввысь; пахнуло травяным жаром, расплавленными солнцем храмами, сухим тленом.   
\- Киеши Теппей взялся защищать Андо Даичи не просто без согласия руководства, но и по личной причине, - сказал Ханамия, сдерживая злую усмешку. – Успех в этом деле для него важнее карьеры, поэтому ни мы, ни руководство «КиА» Киеши-сана просто так на короткий поводок не возьмем. Если он дойдет до суда, то выиграет его, - Ханамия посмотрел в глаза Хагивары-сана. – Киньте руководству «КиА» кость – они замкнутся с Киеши Теппеем на внутреннем конфликте, пока мы меняем адвоката и передаем дело в суд. Можно вернуть Мацуду и попросить судей рассмотреть дело быстро.  
\- Предлагаете выбросить противника из игры? – недоуменно спросил Хагивара-сан. – Как это решение удовлетворит интерес генерального прокурора?  
\- Ему придется довольствоваться малой кровью. Могу предложить сыграть против «КиА» руками обвиняемого. Предадим огласке решение Андо. Общественность заинтересует, почему он отказался от услуг столь уважаемой конторы и предпочел вернуться к услугам посредственного адвоката.  
\- Слишком рискованно организовывать такие статьи, - нахмурился Хагивара-сан. – «КиА» легко смогут оправдаться, хотя бы обвинив Андо Даичи в финансовой несостоятельности.  
\- Разумеется, они это и сделают. Но прецедент будет создан. Любые эталонные рамки только кажутся прочными, в действительности они уязвимы и легко искажаются одним лучом неприглядного света. Яд не обязательно должен быть смертельным, даже такой - он наносит удар по организму.   
\- Слишком рыхло, к тому же многое вы собираетесь делать через меня, - недовольно сказал Хагивара-сан. – Ваши амбиции не соизмеряются с тем, что вы предлагаете.  
\- Мы выиграем дело. И дадим пощечину «КиА». Наше усердие и должное внимание прессы не дадут им выйти из дела тихо, а из-за Киеши Теппея они, вероятно, и вовсе потеряют лицо, - Ханамия неприятно улыбнулся. - Разыграем его карту, обвинив в преобладании личного интереса над долгом.  
\- Скорее всего это погубит его карьеру, - предупредил Хагивара-сан и лукаво заметил: - Мне кажется, слишком явно вы желаете утопить адвоката Киеши. Тоже блюдете какую-то выгоду?  
Ханамия не изменился в лице. Спокойно сказал:  
\- Я отодвигаю границы внутренней правильности, только и всего.  
\- На нужное вам расстояние.  
\- На нужное мне расстояние.  
Хагивара-сан хмыкнул. Расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла.   
\- У вас хорошо получается. Думаю, когда-нибудь ваше имя, и правда, станет известным. Однако раз уж вы хотите прыгнуть столь высоко по карьере, и риск должен быть сравним.  
\- Это разумно.  
Хагивара-сан перевел взгляд на монитор компьютера.   
\- Я дам вам полномочия, чтобы ускорить процесс, и возьму на себя общение с «КиА». С вас же лояльность обвиняемого и текст статьи, - Хагивара-сан прошил Ханамию острым взглядом. – Генеральному прокурору должно понравиться каждое в ней слово.   
Ханамия кивнул.  
Быстро и решительно щелкнула мышь, а потом легко разговорилась клавиатура. Под столешницей заработал принтер, и Хагивара-сан деловито опустил руку, чтобы достать листок, тут же отяжеленный двумя печатями.  
\- Не разочаруйте меня, Ханамия-сан, - низко, почти угрожающе сказал Хагивара-сан, протягивая документ.   
\- Конечно. Верните обвинительное заключение.  
Хагивара-сан выудил из стопки документов тонкую папку. Подтолкнул к Ханамии.  
\- Почему вы так легко переменили решение относительно обвиняемого? – вдруг поинтересовался он. - Меньше часа назад вы отказывались сажать невиновного.   
\- Я его сажать и не буду, - насмешливо сказал Ханамия, забирая оба документа. – На роль обвинителя в суд пригласите другого. Я для подобного, как вы недальновидно указали, недостаточно бесстыден.

Симада-сан поднял голову, едва открылась дверь. Бесстрастное лицо Ханамии лучше любых слов предупредило его о том, что лучше промолчать. Заговорил сам Ханамия.  
\- Вы сделали, что я сказал? - мимоходом спросил он, усаживаясь за стол и включая компьютер.   
\- Еще нет, - сглотнув, ответил Симада-сан. – Займусь сейчас. Он потянулся к толстобокому делу, отдельно уложенному на край стола, но Ханамия махнул рукой.  
\- Подождите, - он вытащил из папки листок.– Этот тоже.  
Симада-сан с ужасом уставился на документ.  
\- Это же…  
\- Берите, - приказал Ханамия.   
Симада-сан подцепил двумя пальцами бумажный край. Ханамия отвернулся и, не обращая более внимания на пышущего нечистым беспокойством и нетерпением помощника, небрежно сдвинул стопки дел, дождался загрузки системы и придвинул клавиатуру.

Сложилась колода лиц, которые он увидел перед тем, как вошел в кабинет, и на него неохотно взглянул восковой усталый лик.   
\- Выходите, - сказал Ханамия, подходя к стеклу. – Вы свободны.  
\- О чем вы говорите?   
Андо буровил его тусклым взглядом и не шевелился.  
\- О том, что вы непричастны к смерти Ёсикавы Кийоко. Она убила себя сама.  
Андо вздернул и опустил уголки рта, обозначая усмешку.  
\- Я признался.  
\- Вы солгали, - сказал Ханамия. – Ваша жена сыграла в свою игру, вас не касающуюся, а вы решили присвоить ее проигрыш, поэтому наказание вам и стало безразлично. Неужели так силен ваш крик отчаяния, что вы готовы взять на себя несуществующую вину?  
\- Вряд ли ваши моральные принципы позволят понять мои мотивы.   
\- Вряд ли мои моральные принципы и ваши мотивы хоть как-то влияют на уголовный кодекс.  
\- Сутки назад вы больше чтили собственное мнение, нежели кодекс, прокурор Ханамия, - со смутным отвращением заметил Андо.  
Раздался смешок. Сложив руки за спиной, Ханамия подошел вплотную к стеклянной перегородке.  
\- С того времени ничего не поменялось, но мне неинтересно поддерживать чужую иллюзию справедливости.   
По лицу Андо мелькнуло быстрое, некрасивое, выражение.  
\- Я думал, наши интересы совпадают.   
\- Когда вы стали так думать? После того, как узнали об абортах жены? Желаете стать жертвой, которой Ёсикава-сан волею судьбы не стала? Имеете право, но не с помощью меня. Я не стану платить за то, что вас дурачили.   
\- Самоубийство тоже надо доказать, - пустым голосом проговорил Андо.  
\- Адвокат Киеши сейчас в Нэриме у Сакаи Хидео, вскрывает темные места вашего прошлого. В отличие от вас, его силы не покинули. Да и меня любопытство гложет, почему юная Ёсикава-сан не пришла в школу после дня рождения вашего друга.  
Андо вздрогнул. С усилием поднял голову, в глазах его засквозило что-то огромное, горячее.  
\- Что бы вы не нашли, оно не будет иметь отношения к случившемуся на балконе.  
\- Сомневаюсь. Но раз вы это утверждаете, спрошу еще раз: о чем вы говорили перед ее смертью?   
\- Вы уже слышали ответ.  
\- Слышал, - кивнул Ханамия и подчеркнуто медленно, размышляюще, спросил: -Андо-сан, почему вы захотели наказания? Только из-за открывшегося факта? В подобном спасении души через умерщвление плоти весь вы, как бы вы это не называли: любовь к жене, желание справедливости. Но если дойти до сути – получается, вам не важно ничего, кроме вас самого. Вы фанатик собственного «я», Андо-сан.   
От этих слов на лицо Андо наплыла покровительственная улыбка и тут же пропала, будто ее из-за неуместности смахнули. Он серьезно сказал:  
\- Вы даже не представляете, насколько неправы. И слишком мало знаете обо мне, чтобы делать подобные выводы. Или считаете, что развернули перед собой мою личность только потому, что побывали в моей комнате?  
Ханамия, смотря на него исподлобья, приглашающее махнул рукой:  
\- Продолжайте, вы ведь не закончили.  
Андо не стал упрямиться. Стекло немного приглушало его полные острой искренности слова.  
\- Мне кажется, ежедневно сталкиваясь с насилием, вы разучились видеть в людях человеческое. Вы дробите нас на составляющие, отбрасываете все, что не в силах понять или с чем не можете согласиться, и создаете монстра, искаженного вашим однобоким мышлением. Возводите его в крайность из-за свойственного вам эгоцентризма, а потом подстраиваете под собственную, дефективную, правду. И сейчас вы пытаетесь засунуть в нее меня.  
Он осекся, заметив выражение презрения, с которым Ханамия внимает сказанному. Жар, охвативший его, тут же исчез. Плечи опали. Андо отвернулся, уставившись в невидимую точку на полу.   
\- Снимите уже венец мученичества, Андо-сан, - вздохнул Ханамия.  
И, зная, что больше человек за стеклом не произнесет ни слова, добавил:  
\- Нужно ли создавать монстров, когда они прекрасно справляются с этим сами? Но, тем не менее, вы должны существовать, чтобы оправдывать достойность всех остальных. Жаль, что вы все же оказались невиновным. Но, видимо, это шанс исправить ошибки. Воспользуйтесь им. Выходите. 

Он как раз доел, когда Киеши позвонил. Ханамия вдохнул полный испарений воздух и отодвинул пустую чашку.   
Город за спиной уже пришел в себя: голубели многочисленные ссыхающиеся лужицы, мутной желтизной засыпало асфальт. Солнце – далекий белый шар – плыло высоко, отстраненно. Отягченные духотой шли люди. Пахло зданиями, свободой и близившейся зимой. Ханамия утер салфеткой рот и теперь, глядя на заходившийся телефон, гадал, насколько упрямым будет Киеши. Вызов прервался, но тут же номер высветился вновь.  
\- Понравилось? – спросил повар, забирая чашку.   
Строго одетый господин с усталым лицом был единственным посетителем его лапшичной.  
Ханамия прервал наблюдение и одобрительно улыбнулся. Поблагодарил.  
\- Захаживайте еще, - сказал повар, косясь на столешницу. Ханамия обещал.  
Телефон все надрывался. Когда вот-вот должен был закончиться третий звонок, Ханамия наконец ответил.   
\- Ханамия, - бледным голосом сказал Киеши, - можешь прямо сейчас приехать в Кацушику?  
Ханамия покосился на далекую крышу изолятора.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Надо поговорить с Андо-саном. Сакаи Хидео уже не живет в Нэриме, но его родители дали визитку. Он владелец «Хасэкай Логистик».  
\- В Кацушике Андо нет.  
\- Ты снова вызвал его? – с неким укором спросил Киеши. - Повремени тогда отсылать обратно, я приеду в прокуратуру.  
\- В прокуратуре его тоже нет, - нюхая пальцы, сказал Ханамия. Пальцы пахли бульоном. – Хочешь поговорить, езжай к нему домой.  
В трубке раздалась тишина. Киеши осмысливал сказанное.   
\- Как ты… – наконец вымолвил он, но слишком потрясенный так и не закончил фразы.  
\- Люблю упреждать события.  
Сытость сделала запах невыносимым. Теперь им, казалось, пропиталась вся одежда. Ханамия вытащил сигаретную пачку – самый быстрый способ успокоить обоняние.   
Кивнув вместо прощания хозяину, он неспешно двинулся к станции.  
\- Ты чем-то еще руководствовался помимо утреннего прозрения? Иначе я не понимаю твои мотивы.  
\- А в чем дело? Твой подопечный на свободе. Радуйся, а не скули о моих мотивах.  
\- Радуюсь, - успокаивающе сказал Киеши, - но одновременно пытаюсь оценить, насколько удачно твое решение. С прошлым Андо-сана сложилась чересчур путанная ситуация, чтобы сказать однозначно.  
\- С нашим настоящим тоже интересная ситуация сложилась, ее ты уже оценил?  
\- Оценивать то, что связано с тобой, все равно что балансировать на канате, - не поддался на провокацию Киеши. – Слишком яро ты выставляешь собственную непредсказуемость напоказ, чтобы я лез к тебе в душу.  
\- Зря, - разочарованно протянул Ханамия, - пороки даются тебе не хуже добродетелей. Возможно, даже лучше, чем мне.  
В трубке раздался всплеск смешка.  
\- Прости, я и не думал ранить чувство твоего достоинства.  
Ханамия облизнул губы.  
\- Не цепляйся к словам. В том, что мы вчера сделали, нет ничего романтичного и глубокого.   
\- Знаю, ты просто не можешь совладать с искушением поддеть меня.  
\- Искушение всегда имело надо мной большую власть, чем хотелось бы, - легко согласился Ханамия. - Вчера ты почувствовал это, как никто, - лукаво добавил он.  
\- Поэтому… - Киеши запнулся, - ты разрушил то, к чему так рьяно стремился?  
\- Нет, но я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь. Однако не ты сыграл ключевую роль в моем решении. Невиновность Андо тоже не причем, - опередил он зреющий вопрос, – как и ответственность, которую я несу перед Ёсикавой Кийоко, как и закон, которому служу. Не они двигают меня вперед.  
Он оборвал фразу, чтобы Киеши смог спросить. Тот послушно спросил:  
\- Тогда что?  
\- Эгоизм, Киеши, - сказал Ханамия, выбрасывая недокуренную сигарету, - моей движущей силой является то, что ты считал и считаешь постыдным.  
Киеши в трубке молчал. Где-то в далеко тикала стрелка. Видимо, черная Хонда стояла на повороте. Ханамия вздохнул и вытащил транспортную карту. Сказал:  
\- Я у станции, встретимся у дома Андо.

Вода переливалась, хлюпала. По залитому мокрым блеском асфальту в разлетающихся серповидных веерах ехали машины. Солнце пригладило тротуары, но недостаточно – когда Ханамия подошел к дому, ступни отчетливо холодила сырость.  
Киеши, стоящий около входа в здание, кивнул и, не говоря ни слова, подошел к двери. Ханамия искоса следил за ним, замечая тени в глазах и нарочито бесцветные взгляды, широкие, вежливые движения и тяжелую дугу рта. После звонка что-то изменилось.  
В пузатом холле было тихо. Двери лифта разошлись, стоило нажать кнопку. Вошли. Киеши выбрал этаж. Едва двинулись вверх, Ханамия, разраженный этим металлическим добродушием, спросил:  
\- Почему тебя тянет ко мне?   
Киеши не шелохнулся сначала, потом на лице его дрогнула бесформенная улыбка.   
\- Не думаю, что, раздвинув ноги, ты получил право на подобную откровенность.   
Ханамия дернулся, как от пощечины. Сощурился. Покачнулся, но остался на месте. Киеши был поразительно спокоен. Стоял расслабленно, держа руки в карманах, и смотрел прямо на Ханамию.  
\- Как и я, протрахав тебя всю ночь, откровенности не заслужил, - усмехнувшись, добавил он.  
\- Сочувствую, если разбил твои надежды, - небрежно сказал Ханамия. – Надо было тебя предупредить, что я трахаюсь ради оргазмов, а не ради откровенности.  
\- Между тем, как раз те самые оргазмы хоть ненадолго смыли с тебя фальшь.  
Ханамия удивленно повел бровью - в словах звучала горечь, которой быть не должно.  
Тренькнул лифт, добравшийся до этажа, но разъехаться двери не успели: Ханамия ударил по соединенным остриями стрелкам, заставляя дернувшиеся створки сойтись вновь. Киеши не шелохнулся, будто ожидая чего-то подобного, продолжал глядеть безучастно. Лицо Ханамии, наоборот, расцвело живостью.  
\- Бесполезно, Киеши, - неторопливо произнес он, - слишком честно ты капитулировал вчера, чтобы сейчас так просто от меня отказаться. И неважно, каким ты меня вдруг увидел, значение имеет, какого захотел.  
\- От этого я и не отказываюсь. И иллюзий на твой счет тоже не испытываю. Но я предупреждал, чтобы ты не отыгрывался на тех, кто вынужден прогибаться под твоей властью. Это касается и меня тоже.   
Ханамия хмыкнул, понимающе спросил:  
\- Не любишь, когда последнее слово не за тобой?  
\- Да нет, - просто ответил Киеши, - от последних слов слишком мало толку, чтобы о них вообще думать.  
\- Тогда что?  
\- Андо-сан ждет нас, - вместо ответа сказал Киеши. - Несмотря на ваши решения, мне бы хотелось закончить, как полагается.  
Протянув руку, он коснулся кнопки с расходящимися стрелками. Двери лифта открылись.   
\- Так вот в чем дело…  
Презрение обнажило зубы Ханамии, но Киеши уже выходил.  
\- Я не был обязан сообщать об этом, - сказал Ханамия ему в спину и осекся.   
Слова звучали как оправдание, но цели достигли – Киеши обернулся. Взгляд его тоже поменялся – будто рассек пространство между ними колючей проволокой. Ханамия процедил:  
\- Его решение – это следствие, не имеющее особого значения, что до причины – я дал тебе все, чтобы ее понять.  
\- А твое? Могу я считать, что в нем и заложена причина?  
Ханамия сжал в карманах кулаки. В прямом взгляде Киеши светился ясный, жесткий огонь надежды.   
\- Нет, не можешь.  
По коридору рассыпался тяжелый смех и вдруг оборвался открываемой дверью квартиры. Выглянул Андо.   
\- Киеши-сан, вы и впрямь скоро, - мрачно сказал он и перевел взгляд на Ханамию. – А вы, и правда, неминуемы, прокурор Ханамия.   
Тот с нарочитой любезностью кивнул, отметив, что голос Андо звучит непривычно умиротворенно. В гостиной Андо повел рукой, предлагая сесть, вежливо справился о желании выпить. В комнате сильно пахло жареными злаками.  
\- Любите ячменный чай? – спросил Ханамия, усаживаясь на диван и отмечая, как ново вдруг стал выглядеть этот, едва вышедший из-за решетки, человек.  
\- Я – нет, но Кийоко часто его пила. Налить вам? Правда, он еще не до конца остыл.  
Ханамия согласился. Киеши неопределенно мотнул головой. Проигнорировав диван, он прислонился к консоли у противоположной стороны комнаты.  
\- Я рад, что ваша невиновность доказана, - сложив руки на груди, произнес он.  
\- Она не доказана, - тут же откликнулся Андо. - Это решение прокурора Ханамии выпустить меня.   
Киеши инстинктивно посмотрел на диван, два взгляда на миг сцепились. И разошлись, соединяясь на хозяине квартиры. Тот, поставив рядом два стакана, лил в первый соломенного цвета жидкость.  
\- Прокурор Ханамия олицетворяет закон, - тяжело, словно перебарывая себя, сказал Киеши, - которому мы должны подчиняться, иначе все теряет смысл.   
Андо кивнул. Первый стакан наполнился, пришла очередь второго.  
\- Как страшно быть такими идеалистами, как вы, - подал голос Ханамия. – Закону вы подчиняетесь, но не он сковывает ваши благородные рвения, а те нравственные клетки, в которые вы себя заключили. Поэтому и получаете в точности то, что заслужили. Я, со своей стороны, лишь декларирую приговор, но выносите его вы сами.  
\- У вас, Ханамия-сан, тоже есть своя клетка, - тихо сказал Киеши, - и называется она – двойная мораль. Благодаря ей вы идете самыми легкими и порочными путями.  
\- Имеет ли это значение, если результат, - он кивнул подошедшему Андо и принял у него стакан, - превзошел ожидания самого пристрастного ревнителя истины.   
\- Об истине еще рано говорить, - проворчал Киеши.   
Андо шел к нему с вежливо-бесстрастным выражением на лице. Подал чай.   
– Андо-сан, - позвал Киеши, едва тот отвернулся, - хоть теперь у меня нет права лезть в вашу личную жизнь, я все же спрошу, это правда, что вы работаете в компании, принадлежащей Сакаи Хидео?  
\- Правда, - спокойно сказал Андо и, повернувшись, посмотрел в глаза Киеши. – Принадлежащей ему и Хасэгаве Юу, хотя последний несколько лет назад отошел от дел. Сейчас ему ближе аудит.   
Киеши смешался, спросил не то, что планировал:  
\- И тогда… вы знали?  
\- Знал. Но не корите меня за молчание. Мы говорили о вашем отношении к жене, а не о ее к вам.   
\- Они взаимосвязаны, - шепотом прокричал Киеши.  
\- Увы, поэтому вы и развелись. Это ведь была ваша инициатива. Супруга, насколько мне известно, изначально не планировала бросать вас.   
Рука Киеши невольно дернулась, теплая жидкость окропила кисть. Андо деловито вытащил из кармана брюк чистый платок.  
\- Браво, - сказал с дивана Ханамия. – Андо-сан объясняет вашу вину, одновременно недрогнувшей рукой снося вам голову. И даже не предполагает, что сейчас вы, Киеши-сан, со свойственной вам тягой к безупречности начнете пристраивать ее обратно. Но знаете ли, если выигрывает один, другой обязательно проигрывает. Это постулат, проигнорировав который, вы, Андо-сан, уже поплатились. Ёсикава-сан проигрывала раз за разом, чтобы вы чувствовали свой выигрыш. И наконец дошла до предела.   
Киеши, промокавший руку, раздраженно посмотрел на Ханамию, взглядом давая понять, что не нуждается в защите. Андо тоже оглянулся. Вздохнул длинно и шипяще, как отвернутый вентиль пустого крана, и произнес:  
\- Моя жена делала аборты по другой причине.   
\- Какой же? – тут же спросил Ханамия, отставляя на стол нетронутый напиток.  
\- Из-за изнасилования на дне рождения Сакаи. Она была изнасилована им и Хасэгавой Юу.  
Он произнес слова обыденно, нисколько не смущаясь их смысла, будто произносил их иной человек, не имеющий к происходящему никакого отношения. Ханамия, не слишком удивленный самой новостью, почувствовал режущий диссонанс между тем, арестованным, и этим, свободным, Андо Даичи. Столь неожиданная перемена таила нечто нездоровое.  
\- А вами? – осторожно спросил Киеши.  
\- Нет, мной нет. Но это мало что меняет. Иногда страшнее не совершить, чем совершить. Но об этом думаешь только тогда, когда вовсю расхлебываешь последствия.  
\- Сокрушаетесь, что не присоединились к друзьям? – недоуменно спросил Ханамия.  
Андо вопреки ожиданиям не возмутился, но отвел глаза.  
\- Я не позвал на помощь. А ждал, пока они закончат, - по его лицу от воспоминания прошла мучительная судорога. - Кийоко так и не справилась с болью, что мы ей причинили. Трагедия вывернула ее жизнь наизнанку. Хотя она и старалась превратиться из карпа в дракона, но сил взойти к устью ей, к сожалению, не хватило, - он указал на картину. - Кийоко считала ее символичной, а я надеялся, что таким устьем для нее станет наш общий ребенок, - Андо развел руками. – Я получил за это сполна.   
\- Она не могла вас наказывать, раз вы об этом не знали. И к тому же, вы лукавите. Если Ёсикава-сан так вас ненавидела, зачем вышла за вас замуж?   
\- Вероятно вы никогда не испытывали сильных привязанностей, раз о таком спрашиваете, прокурор-сан. В отличие от вас, Киеши-сан благодаря опыту отношений сможет их представить, так ведь? Чувства, затмевающие разум.  
\- Киеши-сану необязательно их представлять, - скучным голосом сказал Ханамия, – бреши прекрасно пробиваются и в его толстой броне, несмотря на отлаженный инстинкт самосохранения.   
Андо удивленно обозрел безмятежную меланхолию во всем облике раскинувшегося на диване прокурора Ханамии и молчаливое возмущение на лице Киеши. Мгновение, и тут же мука заместилась спокойствием. «Он прав – подумал Андо, - Киеши-сан умеет защищать себя замечательной броней».  
\- Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, Андо-сан,- напомнил о себе Ханамия.  
\- Я думаю, это понятно. В Кийоко заложили необычайно чистую душу, способную возродить и нежные чувства.  
\- Странный довод, ведь в конце концов эта душа превратилась чудовище.  
Андо вздрогнул, снова спрятал глаза.  
\- Не она в этом виновата, а я. Кийоко должна была выбрать сама, даже если бы выбор никогда и не случился, - он криво усмехнулся. - По крайней мере у меня осталась бы она сама, - он запнулся, виновато пожал плечами. - Вероятно, вы правы, прокурор-сан, я фанатик, замкнутый на собственной личности.   
\- Он не прав, - сказал Киеши, - И вы сами лишнюю вину не берите. Очевидно, что ваше отношение к Ёсикаве-сан было ясно вам обоим, вы были предельно откровенны, и не столь важно правильно ваше мировоззрение или нет, главное, что она знала его и знала его подноготную. Теперь же, когда человека рядом нет, не думайте за него, иначе замкнетесь на этих мыслях и еще долго не сможете отпустить. Сделайте усилие, Андо-сан: сохраните абсолют своей любви и больше не грязните его, как бы вас на это не настраивали, и… живите дальше.  
Он скосил глаза на Ханамию, ожидая возражения, но тот молчал, заклейменный странной улыбкой.  
\- Спасибо, Киеши-сан.  
\- Вам действительно стоит прислушаться. Нет правдивее слов, основанных на личном опыте. Но я тоже дам совет. С уходом жены время красивых жестов для вас закончилось, и осталось самое худшее - жизнь для самого себя. Поэтому почему бы вам не договориться с собой? Создайте условную гармонию и живите в ней, жалея и порицая себя одновременно. Сложно ведь проклинать близкого человека, гораздо проще - самого себя.   
Андо коротко поклонился и промолчал – интуиция подсказывала, что слова предназначались не ему. Нависла тяжелая тишина, нарушил которую глухой вибрирующий звук с дивана. Ханамия деловито достал из кармана телефон и посмотрел на экран. Он не ответил на звонок и не сбросил его. Положил аккуратно обратно и с любопытством посмотрел на Киеши. Тот сразу отвернулся. Вибрацию перекрыл его бесстрастный голос:  
\- Андо-сан, почему вы все же отказались от моих услуг?  
\- Изначально не я вас и пригласил, - вздохнул Андо. – Хасэгава-сан, не разобравшись в ситуации, решил меня вытащить и нанял вас.  
\- Он не знал, кто ваша жена?  
\- Нет. Ни он, ни Сакаи-сан. Оба они давно забыли о произошедшем. И свою тайну я хранил добросовестно.  
\- И о чем думали, живя с женщиной, которую некогда отымели ваши друзья, и продолжая на них работать? – спросил Ханамия.  
\- Ханамия…сан, достаточно.   
\- Все в порядке, Киеши-сан, - Андо успокаивающе поднял руку. – Со стороны это действительно выглядит гнусно. Однако то, что вы узнали сегодня, я знал все эти годы. Для меня Сакаи-сан и Хасэгава-сан нечто большее, чем люди, которые когда-то оступились. Все они мне близки, - он сделал упор на «все» и развел руками. - Поэтому я не чувствую противоречия и мог сосуществовать как с Кийоко, так и с ними.  
Ханамия встал с дивана и подошел к Киеши. Складки пальто все еще рычали глухими накатами.  
\- Теперь ты понимаешь? – спросил он тихо, но Киеши вздрогнул, будто от крика.  
Он видел, что Киеши понимает, но не видел того, что еще должны были отражать его глаза.  
\- Ответь на звонок, - помолчав, сказал тот.  
Ханамия посмотрел на него долгим взглядом и, фыркнув, отвернулся, будто подводя этим черту.  
\- Как часто Сакаи Хидео бывает в Токио? – спросил он у Андо.  
\- Зачем вам? – вздохнул тот. – Уголовное дело вы все равно не заведете.   
\- Волнуетесь за друга?  
\- Волнение не причем, - сердито сказал Андо. – Но я считаю, бессмысленно поднимать на поверхность то, что давно погребено. Теперь уже окончательно, - чуть тише добавил он.  
\- Сколько раз вы солгали, Андо-сан?   
Андо вскинулся.  
\- Что, простите?  
\- Сколько раз вы мне солгали за эти дни? – четко выговаривая каждое слово, повторил Ханамия. – Один, много? Если вы сделали это один раз, остальные можно не считать. Зачем же мне слушать ваше, вероятно лживое, мнение?   
Андо смешался, беспомощно взглянул на Киеши. На лице того было сожаление.  
\- Ваши слова мало что изменят, - сказал Киеши. – Прокурор Ханамия, если надо, отправится в Осаку.  
В глазах Андо застыл протест, но под прямым сдвоенным взглядом он сдался, напряженно сказал:  
\- Это лишнее. Сакаи-сан прилетел утром. И он уже в курсе всего. Имейте в виду.  
\- Прекрасно, - легко кивнул Ханамия. – Меньше времени потратим.   
Он пошел к двери, на ходу продолжая:  
\- Вашему другу эта встреча, конечно, не нужна. Как и вам, впрочем, - Ханамия начал обуваться. – И мне, и адвокату Киеши. Но все же встретиться стоит, хотя бы для того, чтобы сделать для вашей жены то, что не сделали вы, Андо-сан.  
Глаза Андо раскрылись шире, но он не произнес ни слова. Киеши, тихо цыкнув, тоже пошел к двери.   
Войдя в лифт, Ханамия сразу спросил:  
\- В чем же я, по-твоему, не прав?  
Киеши покосился на него, неохотно ответил:  
\- В том, что освободив его физически, продолжаешь делать виновным морально.  
\- А разве он не виновен?  
\- Он не должен платить за свои чувства.   
На лицо Ханамии натекла нагловатая усмешка.  
\- Если ты так думаешь, почему сам платишь? Прежде чем советовать, взглянул бы на себя. Люди из прошлого властвуют над вами обоими, а вы ради них меняете свое будущее, и причина этому – вина. Ты что, правда, так сильно проигрываешь Хасэгаве Юу?  
\- Ханамия, - перебил его Киеши и неожиданно ласково улыбнулся, - остановись. Ты так ревностно провоцируешь, что я теряюсь в догадках, – откуда такой накал.  
Ханамия изумленно умолк.  
\- Твои желания далеки от действительности, - сказал он наконец.  
Киеши дернул плечом.  
\- Ты своими мерками меряешь свою личность, а у меня они свои. И твое поведение полностью соответствует моим желаниям.  
Ханамия рассмеялся.  
\- Только от того, что протрахал меня всю ночь, ты вдруг решил, что имеешь какие-то права? В самом деле?  
\- В самом деле.  
Лифт остановился, но Киеши мягко вильнул рукой и нажал кнопку. Двери лифта дернулись и не открылись.  
Киеши шагнул к Ханамии вплотную и мазнул ладонью подбородок.  
Ханамия опасно прищурился, собрался. Киеши, заметив это, усмехнулся. Кисть опустилась на шею, слегка сжала гортань. Ханамия не двигался, глаза с заполнившими всю радужку зрачками, смотрели, не мигая.  
\- Если хочешь, чтобы было по-твоему, не веди себя так, будто ты имеешь какие-то права, - глухо сказал Киеши.   
Он разжал пальцы, и рука безвольно упала вниз. Но сам Киеши не шелохнулся. Ханамия громко прошептал:  
\- Я начинаю понимать твою жену.  
Он увидел, как напряглись жилы на шее Киеши, мутное безумие раздулось в глазах, и тут же без смущения перехватил этот взгляд, затек внутрь, сквозь вскипевшие навстречу тени, прошлые и настоящие, рванул дальше, в зовущую глубину, к притаившейся там душе, вдруг открывшей свой безвоздушный зев; уже начал падать в нее, плотную, вечную и гибельную - и тут ощутил, с какой пронзительной силой смыкаются вокруг его шеи кольца чужой сущности. Киеши махом вытолкнул его назад, радужки его, казалось, посветлели от гнева. И от этого ледяного онемелого бешенства уголки губ торжественно потянулись вверх.  
\- Чего ты добиваешься?  
Выдох, полный негодования, в который вплелись три слова, смял точку их пересечения, отсек линию, по которой они оба неслись эти сумасшедшие несколько дней. И сила, беспощадно сталкивающая обоих, рассыпалась под ноги, вырезая новую вешку в их странных отношениях.   
Взвился бисерный звук, и Киеши по краям загорелся белизной. Декорации окрасились приближающимися шагами и девичьим монологом. Ханамия посмотрел сквозь Киеши и буркнул:  
\- Скажу, но ты не поймешь. Мечтаю лишить тебя слепоты. И думаю, как сдержаться и не растерзать тебя до атомов.

Послеполуденную улицу мучил ветер. Опять с залива текли тучи, синеющие мохнатыми полостями, и, казалось, солнце при них сдалось, круче падало к горизонту, все больше смуглея, дрожа густым светом по стенам зданий. Сквозь пестрый, въевшийся в уши городского жителя шум громыхнул старый грузовичок с фруктами, и откуда-то из неизвестности выхлестнула и ткнулась в тротуар голосистая тень далекой сирены. Снег остался лишь в разговорах и сводках новостей, но многие оживленно посматривали на небо: хватит ли тому сил снова забелить мир под собой. Мелькнуло похожее на старую обезьяну лицо, красным мазком отпечатались ниточки губ, глаза выхватили розовый вскрик в быстро текущей черной мелодии. Меж людских ног шествовали своими бессмысленными путями листья. Пахло скорым скорбным вечером.  
Ханамия остановился на тротуаре, не глядя на Киеши, сказал:  
\- Визитку.  
\- Достаточно уже.  
\- Я не зову тебя ехать со мной. Визитку.  
Киеши молча вынул карточку. Ханамия, не прикасаясь к ней, быстро прочитал номер и вынул телефон. Пальцы пробежались по ожившему экрану. Едва он приложил телефон к уху, ему ответили.   
\- Сакаи Хидео-сан?  
\- А вы?  
«Он знает» - подумал Ханамия и ответил на вопрос. Удивления, ожидаемо, не было, как и страха.   
\- Где мы можем встретиться? – спросил Ханамия.  
В трубку билось редкое дыхание. Голос Сакаи зазвучал бесстрастно, но пауза, которую он позволил, сыграла против него.   
\- Андо-кун свободен, не вижу смысла встречаться.  
\- Зря не видите, - небрежно сказал Ханамия. – Срок давности истек, но общественное мнение вечно.   
Сакаи уловил намек. Дыхание слегка участилось, и Ханамия разочарованно ждал ответа, надеясь, что ехать недалеко.   
\- Ближайший час я буду в бассейне в Тацуми, встретимся перед ним на набережной.  
\- Он в Кото, - сказал Ханамия, убирая телефон.  
\- Хорошо, - в тон ответил Киеши, - едем в Кото. 

В Кото вышли из машины и пошли вдоль привычной, хоть и незнакомой, улице навстречу шуму и рвущему волосы ветру, мимо узких растерзанных осенью кустов, вдыхая надушенный йодом воздух. Тусклые воды залива с мокрым шлепаньем штурмовали надменный бетонный откос набережной. Было жутко от того, как в отражении лоснистого, исполосованного тонкими белыми царапинами водного зеркала идут тяжелые тучи.   
Напротив бассейна застыла холодная голубоватая фигура, и ее одинокое существование у мнимой границы между стонущей живой субстанцией и пыльной воздушной громадой казалось безнадежным, гротескным. Сакаи повернулся, когда до него осталось не больше десяти шагов.  
У него был крепкий чисто выбритый затылок, а когда повернулся, оказались лисьи глаза, темный пух на щеках и длинный рот. Взгляд без запинки прочертил невидимую линию от Киеши к Ханамии и тут же возвратился к первоначальной точке.  
\- Хорошо поплавали? – спросил Ханамия, перетягивая внимание на себя.  
Сакаи склонил голову, но глаз от Киеши не отвел.  
\- Никогда не мог понять женщин, - сказал он, - видимо, у некоторых дар привлекать их, несмотря ни на что.  
Киеши сдержанно ответил:  
\- Может быть, вы пытались понять чужих женщин.   
\- Может быть, но большой разницы не вижу. «Чужой» - понятие нестабильное, - с небрежной любезностью сказал Сакаи.  
\- У людей – это понятие фундаментальное.   
Ноздри Сакаи раздулись, а сам он слегка подтянулся, словно готовясь к спору.  
\- Нет, он прав, - снова подал голос Ханамия, - когда можно взять, нужно брать, предаться угрызениям совести можно и потом. Слабыми руководят эмоции, авторитетами – расчет.  
Лицо Сакаи замерло, когда Ханамия пошел к нему.  
\- Глупцы рисуют границы, которые потом боятся переступить, лидеры вершат свою реальность. Величие, которое они получают, лишено вины. Это желанный путь с расплывчатыми краями, не для трусов или неудачников, но для таких, как вы, Сакаи-сан, верно?  
Он подошел, не отрывая глаз.   
\- Однако надо уметь распознавать и сигналы опасности, - добавил Ханамия и коротко ударил его под дых.   
Ноги Сакаи подкосились, без единого звука он завалился вперед, ткнувшись головой в плечо Ханамии. Тот обнял его за шею и нежно провел ладонью по влажной, пахнущей шампунем, макушке.  
\- Мне безразличны вы и ваши друзья, - тихо сказал он, – то, что случилось, я видел не раз, поэтому не буду лицемерить и говорить, что каждый случай уникален. Но я вне вашей реальности, Сакаи-сан, поэтому мне не нужна причина, чтобы вас ударить. Это малость, которую я могу дать женщине, освободившей вас своей смертью. А вы обязаны эту малость принять.   
Сакаи вдруг рванулся, отскочил назад, придерживая рукой выше живота.   
\- Вы… - с искаженным лицом тонко просипел он, - думаете, раз прокурор, так все можно, что ли? Втирайте, что хотите, но насилие я вам с рук не спущу. Получите иск, и посмотрим, как проглотите.  
\- Насилие тоже понятие нестабильное, - усмехнулся Ханамия. - Сейчас я с полным правом могу назвать его запоздалым наказанием.  
Накатившее возбуждение искривило лицо Сакаи еще больше. Толчками вдыхая и выдыхая, он выровнял дыхание. Выпрямился. Голос его зазвучал почти обыденно.  
\- Называйте, как хотите, но суть все та же – попрание закона. Еще и при свидетеле, имеющем адвокатскую лицензию. Не удивительно, что Андо-кун вышел еще до суда, - Сакаи хмыкнул вдруг, в глазах застыла секундная отстраненность. Потом он смахнул наваждение и продолжил: - Не стоило вам тратить время. Результат, как видите, для вас удручающий, поэтому давайте пощадим вашу репутацию. Уйдете сейчас, я не буду давать делу ход.  
Он слегка поклонился, будто прощаясь, но так и застыл – решимости сделать следующий шаг не хватало. На речь, насквозь притворно вежливую, Ханамия ничего не ответил, вместо этого повернулся к Киеши.  
\- Впервые преступник печется о моей репутации, - удивленно проговорил он. – Звучит до странного благородно, если не знать, что волнение продиктовано обычной трусостью. Срок давности истек, жертва мертва, но и тайна перестала быть таковой. Трудно представить, как может ее использовать тот, кто собственноручно похоронил свою репутацию, или же тот, кто изначально на нее плевал, - он выдержал паузу, спросил: - Почему бы карпу не доплыть до устья?  
Киеши ответил ему непроницаемым взглядом.  
\- Хватит меня пугать, - раздраженно сказал Сакаи.   
Киеши посмотрел на него.  
\- Андо-сан рассказал нам о случившемся. Он свидетель. Хоть вас, и правда, трудно будет привлечь к уголовной ответственности, но есть более неприятное наказание, чем тюрьма.   
\- Так хотите отомстить более удачливому? - оскалился Сакаи. – Это вашу проблему решит, что ли?   
\- Важно ли это для вас? – спокойно спросил Киеши. - Прокурор Ханамия прав, вы не распознаете сигналы опасности. Вы даже не поинтересовались, в чем мы вас обвиняем. Трудно представить более очевидное признание вины.  
\- Хватит. Меня. Пугать, - выговаривая каждое слово, повторил Сакаи, неприятно блеснув глазами. – О какой очевидности вы говорите? Вы, кто, вероятно, имеет личные мотивы против меня, и он – поднявший на меня руку прокурор. Сами не видите, как вы смешны? Или, конечно, есть еще Андо-кун, муж якобы обесчещенной жены, со школы считающий меня другом и сэмпаем. Его вы привлечете на свою сторону? - он скривил в улыбке угол рта. – Я далек от всего этого, но даже мне понятно, насколько мягкая почва под вашими угрозами.  
\- Хорошо, что вы так уверены, в выборе вашего якобы друга и кохая, – бросил Ханамия, вынимая вибрирующий телефон. – Мне он с первой встречи показался странным и себе на уме.   
\- Вы плохо знаете Андо-куна, - осклабился Сакаи.  
Ханамия пожал плечами. Он посмотрел на экран и, дернув бровью, принял вызов. Молча выслушал краткий монолог собеседника, задумчиво глядя на Киеши. Потом сказал: «Я понял вас» и убрал телефон.   
\- Идем.  
Пауза. Потом раздался удивленный протест.  
\- Мы не договорили.   
\- Договорили. Пошли, Киеши.  
Ханамия отвернулся и пошел. Киеши рассеянно посмотрел на насторожившегося Сакаи и, коротко кивнув, пошел следом. У машины Ханамия вытащил пачку и, вытянув зубами сигарету, зажег ее. Киеши терпеливо ждал объяснений.   
\- Андо полчаса назад покончил с собой. Упал с балкона. Как и его жена.   
Он сделал затяжку. Выдохнул длинно. И, глядя в глаза онемевшего Киеши, повторил:   
\- Он мертв. Андо мертв.  
И тихонько, бессмысленно рассмеялся.


	6. Завтра будет дуть завтрашний ветер

Мысль о том, что сегодня наконец должен пойти чудовищно тоскливый дождь, стала первой после пробуждения, но закрытые еще веки обожгло солнечное тепло, и стало понятно, что желание снова не сбылось, – и этот день был обольстительно погожим: природа отказывалась оплакивать Мику.  
На дверце шкафа темно-синий костюм – одеяние предыдущих двух дней, и сегодня ему придется послужить еще раз. Оголенные пластиковые культи вешалки закачались, когда Кийоко дернула его вниз и с омерзением бросила на угол кровати. В глубине неба за окном вздувались тонкие белые складки – серебристые облака разбавили удручающую лазурь, но высокомерная их красота нисколько не затронула, наоборот, вызвала еще большую досаду.  
Воротник черной рубашки, наглухо застегнутый, сдавил шею и при каждом повороте головы неприятно царапал кожу, но расстегнуть даже одну пуговицу Кийоко не посмела, влезла в длинную узкую юбку, пригладила рассекающими движениями волосы. Припудрилась, а потом потянулась к губной помаде, но вовремя спохватилась – слишком прихорашиваться неуместно.  
Влажно дышало позднее июльское утро, Кийоко шагала к станции метро, ловя теплый ветер, отдающий фруктовой сладостью и вареными бобами, но во все запахи, казалось, вплетался аромат ладана, который жгли около Мики, а перед глазами стояло ее белое лицо с тонкими росчерками сухих век, розовой краской на губах и черным ершиком едва начавших отрастать волос, который лишил ее всего женского. Надевать же на мертвую жену парик Яно-кун категорически запретил. Подходя к похоронному дому, Кийоко ясно представила, как зайдет сейчас в холл, а потом в тихий зал, эти три дня принадлежавший белоснежной королеве, долгие годы бывшей ее подругой. До кремации оставалось немного времени, чтобы попрощаться в последний раз.  
Ступеньки отразили длинную ломаную тень, поднимающуюся параллельно самой Кийоко, и человек, одиноко застывший около лакированной черной двери, заслышав шаги, обернулся.  
\- Ёсикава…  
Она не сразу разглядела лицо, перед глазами в поклоне мелькнула макушка с белым пятнышком кожи, но голос, голос совсем не изменился, и неожиданное проникновение прошлого в столь неподходящий момент, наполнило ее душной робостью и неприязнью. Она растеряно разглядывала драгоценное некогда лицо, от очарования которого слабли колени. Они и сейчас ослабли, но вовсе по другой причине – от воспоминаний накатила дурнота.  
Отвернув лицо, Кийоко стремглав преодолела расстояние до двери, за ледяной дымкой размазались стены и хризантемы в высоких черных вазах, остался позади неопределенный шепоток других посетителей, а сама она враз опустошенная ступила в желтый мир ламп, где законсервированные в сладковатом аромате покоились два тела. Яно-кун спал рядом с женой, уложив голову на руки. От тихого стука закрываемой двери его спина дрогнула, сам он заморгал набухшими веками, силясь рассмотреть пришедшего. Кийоко подошла.  
\- Сколько сейчас? – сипло спросил Яно-кун, и до Кийоко донесся кислый запах из его рта.  
\- Скоро начнется, - печально ответила она, не поморщившись, но на него, синещекого и взлохмаченного тягостным сном, старалась не смотреть, - тебе надо собраться. Я принесла бритву и зубную щетку, - с этими словами Кийоко достала из сумки темный сверток и положила его на край ложа,- запасная одежда тоже внутри. Пришлось залезть в твой шкаф.  
Яно-кун поблагодарил кивком, посмотрел на Мику.  
\- Я покормила, - быстро добавила Кийоко.  
Яно-кун снова кивнул. Потом тяжело встал, тяжело потянулся к свертку. Пальцы ткнулись в суровую материю. Сверток накренился и с глухим шлепком упал на пол. Кийоко со вздохом подняла. Через мгновенье он покоился в руках Яно-куна, но тот все медлил, словно его уход из комнаты мог запустить механизм некого процесса, для него, к сожалению, уже безвозвратного. Он жалобно посмотрел на Кийоко, прося у нее поддержки, и она сглотнула подступающий комок, сдавленно прошептала:  
\- Я побуду с ней.  
Когда он коснулся дверной ручки, она закусила губу, но не выдержала, спросила:  
\- Зачем ты позвал Андо Даичи?  
\- Они знали друг друга, он имеет право прийти.  
\- Это было давно, - отчаянно выпалила она, - и они не дружили.  
\- Разве сегодня мы вправе думать о себе? – повысив голос, спросил Яно-кун, но Кийоко молчала. Потом он снова заговорил, и от его слов она вздрогнула: – Будут еще люди из прошлого. Это желание Мики, мы должны его уважать.  
Он скрылся за дверью, а Кийоко со вздохом опустилась на стул. Свечи догорели, и от палочек остались короткие черные остовы. Кийоко посмотрела на них осуждающе, и вскоре пустота снова начала заполняться тихим потрескиванием и дымными нитями, истекающими из тонких устий и растворяющимися в невидимой человеческому глазу бесконечности - теперь Мике снова будет тепло. Кийоко провела тыльной стороной ладони по ледяной щеке, в тщетной попытке согреть еще и тело, но больше вбирая холод сама, вокруг ложа образовалась странная тишина, и показалось, что Мика вдруг задышала, однако когда Кийоко по наитию повернулась, оказалось, что иллюзия эта создалась человеком живым.  
Андо топтался изнутри, около входа, будто не в силах решить, можно ли ему здесь находиться и как стереть удушливую жалость, которую он наблюдал на лице Кийоко. На Кийоко же снизошло умиротворение.  
\- Я хочу попрощаться, - сказала она.  
Он понятливо склонил голову, но уходить – не уходил. Липкое оцепенение расползлось между ними, многолетнее и гнетущее. Она шевельнулась первая, а потом и он задвигался, как ей показалось, суетливо и бестолково. И вдруг она снова увидела его школьником, крепким, прямым, зажженным солнцем того лета, того дня, но хлопнула дверь, заматеревшая фигура исчезла вовне, и с этим померк давний юный образ, оставив в душе вибрирующий летучий слой сажи.  
Когда Кийоко наконец вышла, разговаривающие, - и Андо, сложивший руки в карманы брюк, и Яно, подпирающий плечом стену, - одновременно повернули к ней головы, ощупали взглядами. Оба нашли, что она как будто побелела, заточилась пронзительной собранностью перед финалом, глаза ее, - вовсе не ожидаемо красные, - обрели глубину, за черным пигментом застыла воском безвозвратная решимость.Она ничего не сказала, промолчал и Андо, Яно же, тяжело исторгая каждое слово, сказал, что с минуты на минуту начнется.  
Пока сжигали Мику, Кийоко сидела, уперев кулаки в колени, и разглядывала костяшки, сложенные в одну линию, похожую на полуденные барханы. Где-то поблизости тихо и прерывисто утешали Яно-куна. Улавливались теплые призраки слов, к сожалению, бессильных хоть как-то облегчить горе. Мало-помалу становилось душнее – пришедшие двигались, дышали, шептались, в окоченелом свете разливались полупрозрачные их фигуры, трещали поредевшие свечи, и вдруг показалось, что это трещат не они, а печь, куда совсем недавно закатили длинный белый гроб.  
Мысль эта ужалила так остро, что Кийоко встрепенулась и, выпрямив спину, заозиралась, но страшно вокруг не было, люди, - некоторые с безобразно четкими, знакомыми лицами, - продолжали переминаться в сухом желчном свете. Невысокая женщина обласкала ее долгим, вспоминающим, взглядом, и Кийоко быстро отвернула голову, надеясь, что ее все же не узнают, и тут же краем глаза заметила начавшееся в ее сторону движение. Густая тень возникла вдруг перед ней, закрывая от всех, на руки положили холодную банку газировки. Кийоко вздрогнула. Свет вернулся, а рядом присаживался Андо Даичи.  
\- Не лучшее время для встреч сейчас, - тихо и горько заметил он, кивая неловко проскользнувшей мимо подзабытой школьной знакомой.  
Тыльные части кистей заледенели под гладким боком– неожиданный подарок спеленал не хуже веревки.  
\- Для некоторых встреч не бывает лучшего времени, - выдавила из себя Кийоко.  
\- Знаю, - удрученно сказал Андо, - и все же ни одну встречу я не ждал как эту.  
Кийоко нахмурилась, вникая в смысл слов, потом отшатнулась, невольно посмотрела на собеседника, и от тонкой улыбки, за которой скрывалось страшное отчаяние, толкнувшее на столь смелое признание, ей стало не по себе. Окаменевшее тело омыла масляная волна неприязни к человеку, которой, как оказалось, ради нее ждал это несчастье, а дождавшись, через горе претворил надежду в действительность.От ощущения сопричастности к насмешке над трагичностью задрожали руки, и Кийоко резко встала, одновременно душа пальцами банку, и сразу же избавилась от нее, оставив вместо себя на стуле.  
Скорбящие люди, плоские и черные, распались на части, пока она шла к выходу, и потухли, как исчез за дверьми и плотный шар местами искренней, а местами плешивой боли. Кийоко вышла на улицу, сначала даже не поверив, что снаружи еще день, солнечный и чистый, любовно осветивший и ее, измотанную смертью и памятью. Тепло проникло в кожу, Кийоко зажмурилась, запечатывая под веками плазменные силуэты припаркованных машин, вслушалась в захлебывающийся голос железнодорожных путей и уловила ветер, слой за слоем лишавший ее окислившегося налета.  
Блаженство закончилось почти сразу, с мягкими шагами позади и рассыпавшимся в густом воздухе ее именем.  
\- Не уходи из-за меня, - сказал подошедший Андо, на что Кийоко качнула головой.  
\- Нет, конечно. Мика мне как сестра. Даже в самые черные дни она была рядом.  
Он, конечно же, понял, на что она намекала, и от этого задрожал глазами, но Кийоко запретила себе его жалеть.  
\- Если ты закончил с соболезнованиями, не возвращайся, - сухо посоветовала она, оставляя его белого, запудренного солнцем и страданием, на крыльце.  
Вернувшись в зал, Кийоко безропотно утопла в мешанине людей и разговоров, что-то отвечала, кому-то кивала, пространство вокруг нее то расширялось, то снова сужалось, изгибалось время, Кийоко настороженно посматривала на дверь, но там никто не появлялся, и она облегченно выдохнула. Зал пустел, оставляя тех, кто, увлекшись диалогом, вовсе позабыли, зачем сюда пришли. Меж спин проявился служащий, нашел глазами Яно-куна и, подойдя, шепотом объявил, что все закончено, и его ждут в другой комнате собрать пепел. С серым лицом Яно-кун пошел за служащим, и после его ухода потянулись к выходу оставшиеся люди, отсчитывая их прощальными кивками Кийоко все ждала, когда же этот ручеек иссякнет, и вот наконец вышел последний и осталась только она, до краев вобравшая в себя чужие сочувствия, но вместе с тем свершено пустая.  
Снаружи все также оглашали окрестности свистящим гулом размазанные полосы поездов, солнце хлестало по убеленному металлу, разбрызгивая блики, и в жаре плелись люди, Кийоко осмотрелась и спустилась по ступеням. Зябко поводя плечами, она пошла в сторону далекой станции метро. В свободном еще недавно небе над прямоугольниками зданий всплыли толстобокие облака, поползли ввысь, Кийоко свернула на узкую аллею, вдоль которой за тонким забором насупилось старое кладбище, и, глубоко вдыхая, направилась к маленькому перекрестку. И только перейдя белоснежную зебру, она заметила, что на высоком бетонном ограждении квадратно подстриженных кустов сидит знакомая фигура.  
Сначала она решила, что Андо ждет специально, но удивление, расширившее его глаза, когда он увидел ее, замершую на границе проезжей части с тронувшимися машинами и тротуара, смыло умышленность встречи.  
Он соскочил, и от этого движения Кийоко опомнилась, пошла быстро прочь, но он, конечно же, сразу догнал, с дрожащим волнением окликнул раз, другой, не решаясь прикоснуться, чтобы остановить, но и не в силах остановиться сам. Кийоко сама прекратила бессмысленную гонку, резко повернувшись, она мучительно уставилась на искаженное лицо с взбухшей на лбу жилой и с жалобной отчаянностью выпалила:  
\- Не преследуй меня.  
\- Не убегай, - проговорил Андо, будто не слыша ее.  
Она замотала головой, размазывая по вспотевшему лицу волосы, насмешливо выдохнула от его нелепой просьбы, не замечая, как Андо молча поглощает каждый ее жест, а потом нетерпеливо стерла ребром ладони прилипшие пряди с губ и хлестко произнесла:  
\- Не понимаю, зачем тебе это нужно? Неужели не ясно, кто ты для меня? И какую рану вскрывает твое присутствие? Особенно, сегодня.  
\- Прости, - Андо быстро наклонился и,упершись взглядом в тротуар, твердо сказал: - Я виноват больше всех и никогда не осмелился бы посмотреть тебе в лицо, но когда Катаяма-сан позвонила и неожиданно дала надежду на твое прощение,я подумал, что тоже смогу его заслужить.  
\- Не сравнивай себя с ней. Ты знаешь, что вы по-разному виновны.На что ты надеешься, примчавшись за прощением в день похорон?  
\- Ни на что, но о поступке я не жалею, - твердо признался он, по-прежнему не меняя позы.  
«Почему так поздно? - мысленно спросила она. – Почему только в многолетней вине родилась смелость? Почему для встречи ждал такого повода?» Кийоко покачала головой – ни один из этих вопросов она не позволит себе задать вслух, потому что ответы окажутся слишком банальными, придадут и так неприязненным ее чувствам совсем уж омерзительный душок. Она поморщилась, будто уже вдохнула разлагающийся запах чужого истязания, как вдруг ощутила, что на них глазеют из проезжающих машин, и, спохватившись, потребовала прекратить кланяться.  
Андо повиновался, но стало еще хуже, теперь он смотрел на нее безжалостно прямо, не давая хоть как-то защититься, будто он, измотанный временем и наконец решившийся на встречу, выбрал путь напрямик, с каждым, быть может, роковым действием все сильнее изгоняя собственную боязливость.  
\- Уже поздно в этом всем разбираться, - сказала Кийоко, отводя глаза.  
\- Не поздно – при определенных условиях.  
Кийоко прикрыла веки, будто вконец отгораживаясь от стоящего перед ней мужчины, и безразлично произнесла:  
\- Даже так, я все равно не нуждаюсь в тебе. И не хочу, чтобы ты вытаскивал из меня жалость для своего блага. Это жестоко - обелять себя за мой счет, Андо-сан.  
Он вздрогнул, когда она произнесла его имя, и, обуреваемый эмоциями, захлебываясь словами, забормотал:  
\- Я понимаю, что ты никогда не забудешь, кто я такой, и осознаю, что бесполезно заставлять тебя протягивать мне руку. Я ничего от тебя не жду, Ёсикава-сан, взамен, я хочу предложить тебе…- он замялся, опасаясь слишком бессовестно закончить фразу.  
\- О чем ты? – недоуменно спросила Кийоко.  
\- Давай пообедаем, - выпалил вдруг Андо, и это неожиданное предложение хлопнуло по перепонкам, будто выстрел ружья.  
Она возмущенно посмотрела на него, с ужасом осознавая, что тот совершенно серьезен. Набегающие тучи запахнули солнце, пока она справлялась с этой неуместной паузой, и снова обнажили его край. Андо до странного ясный, с цепляющей чернотой глаз, белой в дребезжащих наплывах света кожей и до предела изувеченный отчаянием ждал ответа.  
Она не понимала, чем он руководствуется, позволяя себе такую вольность. Цинизм его предложения и фатальная уверенность, перемежающиеся с искрами силы и безрассудного протеста кольнули сердце страхом и нелогичной заинтересованностью. Она открыла рот, чтобы отказаться, но вместо этого вырвалось собственное «да». Глаза Андо полыхнули счастливым пламенем, а Кийоко, спохватившись,чуть не застонала вслух, коря себя за опрометчивость и вытащенный из прошлого образ, от которого подкашивались колени.  
Пробирались вглубь призрачного города немного в стороне друг от друга, не разговаривая и не поворачивая друг к другу голов. Кийоко уверяла себя, что обед закончится очень быстро, что закажет только сок и немногословием опустит назойливого просителя наземь, а потом, как только затянется пауза, встанет и, поклонившись, уйдет. Воображение раз за разом прокручивало короткую обеденную партию, вынужденную навсегда остаться незавершенной. Вот распахнулись стеклянные двери и носа коснулся запах моря. Кийоко вошла, крепко зажимая юбку по бокам и повторяя про себя, что мучение скоро кончится. Между тем, с обеда все и началось.  
Придуманные кем-то руки ставили белые тарелочки с разноцветной сердцевиной, полоща вялыми складками, разбежались по небу тучи, принеся резкий теплый дождь, уже потерявший смысл. Жаркие дни все ярче отливали изумрудом, затоночи наполнились паутиной мыслей и томной опасностью, в которую направлялась ее жизнь, зато вновь обнаружилось щекочущее волнение, утерянное давным-давно и, казалось бы, невозвратно. Все вокруг изменяло размеры и формы, становясь крупнее, выпуклее, синее, будто некая сила раздувала изнутри, никак не отпуская, даже наоборот, необратимо проталкивая вперед, сквозь туман беспорядочных чувств, в безграничное пространство влюбленности.  
Сначала Кийоко порицала себя, не терпя собственное оплавленное несходимой нежностью отражение в зеркале, однако прилюдно выказывать глубокие переживания запретила, не боясь выглядеть черствой, неженственной, и со временем отметила, что ее хладнокровие принимается как должное. Это открытие ее воодушевило, и боязливость постепенно стала сходить, глаза все больше прихорашивали человека, так часто оказывающегося рядом, человека с беспокойной улыбкой и огненными руками. Время это до самого конца помнилось как некий долгий-долгий вздох, который жизнь позволила сделать во второй и последний раз.  
Она вышла за Андо-сана замуж через год после встречи, до этого много месяцев мучая его отказами. В день, когда они с подписанным сертификатом вышли из мэрии на пропитанную солнцем улицу, Андо, от счастья не смущаясь прохожих, не удержался и нежно приобнял Кийоко за талию, и рука его, к восторгу, не была тотчас прогнана, потому как тяжесть законно уместившейся в падине над бедрами ладони наконец вернула Кийоко к жизни. Кровь воскресла, снова расчистила путь, размыв плесень отчаяния и беспросветных снов, в которых сердце пребывало с давнего летнего дня, когда чужая воля в одночасье изменила всю дальнейшую судьбу.  
Ровное синее небо дурманило, сквозили пригоршни людей и блестящих машин, эйфория просачивалась сквозь поры, создавая вокруг супружеской пары плотный кокон опьянения и торжества, почти осязаемый, но неизбежно быстротечный, и если Андо-сан едва не взлетал от радости умильности к своей молодой жене, то Кийоко несмотря, на влюбленность, твердо стояла на земле, не забывая про оставленную в душе крохотную каморку, где таилась черная скверна случившегося много лет назад.

Потолок был невероятный, будто, как и все в этом доме, созданный завихрением дизайнерской мысли, - в причудливых бледно-желтых ореолах от застывшей люстры и густым лиловым румянцем по углам. В гулком воздухе ходило влажное дыхание, от которого горело лицо и невозможно было вдохнуть, не захватив хоть капли чужого исступленного выдоха. С костяшек пальцев от долгого трения о пол, наверное, уже слезла кожа, и придется их заклеивать пластырем и объясняться по этому поводу с множеством людей, первой из которых, несомненно, будет мать. Ее всегда здравомыслящие глаза не пренебрегут столь нелепой странностью, и нужно будет выдумывать ложь, мучительно выстаивая под тяжелой жалостью пополам с наставлениями, а потом, перетянув внутри самоуважение, уже казаться, а не быть, чистой, драгоценной и любимой материнской надеждой. Эта мысль, хоть и завладела сознанием, но оказалась каменной, серой, бессмысленной, как и вся сущность Кийоко, четырнадцать лет, пестовавшаяся как семейная драгоценность, но вытравленная чужими движениями, - сначала быстрыми, безразличными, а потом, гораздо позже, полными тягучей сытости.  
Слева, с дивана, забубнили популярную вот уже несколько недель песенку, и близко-близко от лица уперлась в пол загорелая кисть. Кийоко рассматривала подрагивающий большой палец с зазубренным ногтевым краем и невинно-розовой, будто припухшей от усердия, серединкой. Кисть передвинулась ближе и шаркнула почти перед носом, донеся собственный Кийоко запах, мутновато-сладкий, железистый, взрослый, от которого почернел воздух и вбросило обратно в тошнотворную пасть отчаяния и страха. Она часто-часто задышала, не в силах сдержать рыдания, пение с дивана прервалось, раздался скучающе-развязный вопрос:  
\- Наконец понравилось?  
\- Не будь дураком, у нее начинается истерика.  
Хасэгава-кун убрал руку и, легко, нежно взяв Кийоко за подбородок, повернул к себе. Он нависал над ней, влажный, с холодным ртом и острым, побитым каплями подбородком. Крылья носа мерно раздувались в такт неторопливому, продлевающему наслаждение покачиванию тела. Зрачки лаковые, галечные, взгляд заглатывал внутрь, и было непонятно, о чем Хасэгава-кун думает, зачем так всматривается, словно желает вынуть наружу то, что еще, возможно, осталось незамаранным. Кийоко попыталась снова отвернуться, но он не дал, взгляд наполнился насмешливым сожалением с налетом сочувствия, и в этот момент оба почувствовали, как между раскинутых бледных ляжек, где оба были соединены, бушует огонь, сочно хлюпает и течет. По Кийоко запоздало хлестнула волна стыда, она ощутимо дернулась, но связанные руки и железный хват пальцев не позволили ни зажаться, ни хоть как-то извернуться.  
В горле Кийоко зарычало, булькнуло, и, наконец, подкатили рыдания. Она выгнулась на лопатках, засучила пятками по полу, глаза ее закатились, тело затряслось крупной дрожью. Она завыла сначала едва слышно, потом все громче, выше. Сакаи-кун подбросило на диване.  
\- Что это? – испуганно воскликнул он. – Хасэга…  
\- Умолкни, - рявкнул Хасэгава-кун, прижимая всем телом Кийоко к полу и закрывая ей рот ладонью. Процедил, не глядя: – Неси воду.  
Но Сакаи-кун не сдвинулся, зачарованно глядя, как по-животному, будто огромная, растоптанная змея, извивается и мычит Кийоко-чан.  
\- Я сказал, воды! – во весь голос гаркнул Хасэгава-кун, и Сакаи-кун было подскочил, но тут же осел, с ужасом глядя поверх борющихся на полу.  
\- Я принес, - сдавленно сказали из-за плеча, - вот вода.  
Хасэгава-кун вмиг повернулся, дико взглянул на стоящего около них, позабытого всеми пунцового Андо-куна.  
\- Ты… - ошеломленно пробормотал он, - не ушел разве...?  
\- П-подвинься.  
Андо-кун опустился рядом на колени, взгляд обращен только на Кийоко. Бешено вращая глазами, та заморгала, концентрируясь на новом лице, а узнав, вдруг оборвала крик, опала, только придушенно, короткими хрипящими рывками задышала.  
\- Убери руку, - нерешительно сказал Андо-кун, по-прежнему не отрываясь от лица Кийоко, - она почти в отключке.  
\- Пусть, - обронил Хасэгава-кун, но руку со рта Кийоко снял.  
Выпрямился. Внимательно изучил Андо-куна, убирающего волосы с лица Кийоко, оценил, как подрагивают у того руки, когда он поднес стакан и, приподняв голову, пытался влить воду сквозь сжатые зубы. Полилось мимо, по щекам, подбородку, затекло в нос, Кийоко закашлялась, а Андо-кун забормотал извинения. Хасэгава-кун усмехнулся. С чмоканьем он отстранился, поднялся на ноги и подтянул шорты. Кийоко тут же сжала ноги, извернулась на бок, пятками прикрыв промежность. Ее дыхание оставалось глубоким, но уже выровнялось, теперь она смогла открыть рот, чтобы принять воду.  
\- Ого, Андо-чан тут, - подал голос поуспокоившийся Сакаи-кун, - вовремя решил присоединиться. Сейчас делай с ней что хочешь, а еще недавно, как бешеная, вырывалась. Вот, смотри, как она мне руку укусила.  
Сакаи-кун вытянул руку, демонстрируя яркие продолговатые отпечатки на предплечье. Андо-кун не повернул головы, следя, чтобы Кийоко-чан не захлебнулась.  
\- Сакаи, убери, - поморщился Хасэгава-кун. – Он здесь не для этого.  
\- А что? Она же к нему неровно дышит. С ним ей должно понравиться.  
Кийоко в страхе метнулась глазами на Андо-куна. Тот покачал головой, смущенно пробормотал:  
\- Я не буду этого делать.  
\- Не хочешь, что ли? – удивился Сакаи-кун. - Почему тогда вернулся?  
\- Он и не уходил, - ответил за Андо-куна Хасэгава-кун. Тот кивнул. Хасэгава-кун сложил руки на груди и с обманчивой мягкостью посоветовал: – Тебе лучше присоединиться, раз решился показаться.  
\- Я никому не скажу.  
Андо-кун отставил пустой стакан и аккуратно уложил голову Кийоко обратно на пол.  
\- Не беспокойся об этом, - ответил он на прямой взгляд Хасэгавы-куна. - Оставьте нас, я приведу ее в порядок, - Андо посмотрел на Сакаи, требовательно сказал: - Одолжишь футболку.  
Кийоко замотала головой, снова всем телом приходя в движение: от мысли, чью одежду на нее хотят натянуть, затошнило.  
\- Не тебе, - коротко успокоил Андо-кун, - мне.  
\- Сакаи, принеси, - приказал Хасэгава-кун, беря ситуацию в свои руки. Когда лестница, потревоженная шагами, смолкла, он вернулся к Андо-куну, не скрывая угрозы, сказал: - Тебе, Андо, лучше сдержать обещание. Раз уж ты своевольно втянулся в это, дать задний ход я тебе не дам. Ладно, занимайся ею, - он кивнул на Кийоко, - поговорим потом.  
Он, нарочито не спеша, прошел через гостиную и скрылся в глубине дома, и сразу же у лестничной кромки появился Сакаи-кун. Не спускаясь, он кинул белый тряпичный ком в сторону гостей и, дурашливо помахав рукой, исчез. Тихо хлопнула дверь комнаты. Андо-кун, хмуря брови, методично снимал с рук Кийоко неаккуратные путы из ее порванной одежды. Освободив руки, он подобрал футболку Сакаи и спокойно сказал:  
\- Я принесу воду и аптечку. И переоденусь.  
Чуть позже, когда выжимал полотенце и обтирал по второму разу испещренную кровоподтеками кожу, Андо-кун, качая головой, пробормотал полушепотом:  
\- Как нас всех угораздило?  
«Как? – мысленно спросила себя Кийоко, безвольно подчиняясь теплым махровым прикосновениям. – Очень просто - он не солгал, с самого начала никакая это не была шутка».

Упала тень, и следом донесся острый горчащий запах пива и свежего пота. Позади вкрадчиво сказали:  
\- Некрасиво сбегать, так и не подарив подарок.  
\- С ума сошел?! – выкрикнула Кийоко, от неожиданности подскочив на месте.  
Она развернулась и с возмущением уставилась на покачивающегося на пятках Сакаи-куна.  
\- Хасэгава сказал, что возможно, ты что-то припасла, - сказал он и замолчал. Подумал, и протянул: - Мне, в общем-то, все равно, что за радость в девчоночьих подарках.  
Сакаи-кун хихикнул и с лукавым коварством подмигнул Кийоко. Та насторожилась. Дверь была за спиной, но отчего-то казалось неправильным, опасным, делать любое резкое движение. Кийоко незаметно вдохнула и выдохнула.  
\- Я, правда, ничего не принесла, - раскаянно проговорила она, - но я что-нибудь придумаю, если хочешь. Придумаю и передам в школе. Где моя обувь?  
\- В школе не надо, - снова хихикнул Сакаи-кун, игнорируя вопрос, - в школе не так поймут. Или ты хочешь, чтобы не так поняли?  
От нелепости этого вопроса и Кийоко рассмеялась. Сакаи-кун, наоборот, загадочно прищурился и посерьезнел.  
\- Он соврал, что ли? - с вызовом спросил он.  
Кийоко перестала улыбаться.  
\- Я не соврал, - ответил позади Хасэгава-кун. – У Кийоко-чан есть подарок, захочешь ли ты его брать?  
Кийоко вздрогнула от того, как ласково он произнес ее имя, смысл фразы сначала остался непонятен, она вопросительно посмотрела на Хасэгаву-куна, и от его изощренного неприятно-заинтересованного лица спину окатило душным жаром. Потребовалось усилие, чтобы голос звучал твердо и убедительно. Она обратилась к Хасэгаве-куну:  
\- Ваша шутка затянулась, лучше на этом закончить. Верните обувь.  
Он не ответил, но росчерк его формальной улыбки тут же смахнул надежду, что ее послушают. Тогда Кийоко быстро стрельнула глазами, вбок, опасаясь явно поворачиваться к двери. Выход совсем близко, можно быстро рвануть ручку и выскочить на улицу. От пива Сакаи-кун медлителен, а Хасэгава-кун достаточно далеко, чтобы успеть помешать. Обувь теперь перестала быть важной.  
\- Она закрыта, - упредил Хасэгава-кун ее намерение, с интересом наблюдая, что она будет делать дальше.  
\- Шутка затянулась, - шепотом повторила Кийоко, комкая каря юбки и чувствуя, как немеют ноги.  
\- Это не шутка, - с жутким спокойствием сказал Хасэгава-кун и внезапно быстро шагнул вперед.  
Он налетел, в миг сгребая опешившую Кийоко в охапку и опрокидывая в черную бездну, голова по косой проехалась по двери и от удара выбило из легких воздух. Ноги взлетели вверх, но их тут же пришпили к полу, не давая опоры, и все тело вдруг оказалось в стальных мускульных тисках. Ее потянули за икры, и Кийоко, концентрируясь на этом движении, вдруг с силой лягнула свободными от захвата ниже колен стопами, попадая пятками во что-то мягкое. Раздался стон пополам с руганью, в которых Кийоко угадала голос Сакаи-куна. Но порадоваться не успела, бодрость от крошечной победы разлетелась взрывом боли, когда Хасэгава-кун ребром ладони коротко и хладнокровно ударил ее под дых.  
Темнота. Кожа горит огнем, в сорванном горле пенятся остатки сухих хрипов, боль и адреналин запечатали слепотой глаза, вверху угадывается сопение, мешанина полузадушенных стонов и вздохов. Тело агонизирует от толчков, а на вывернутые локти давит, впиваясь пальцами в плоть, горячая влажная рука. В виски тарабанит кровь, внутри головы детонируют от абсурдности происходящего мысли, но все наяву, и мысли взрываются одна за другой, бомбардируют ударными волнами кору мозга, резонируя от напора, с которым двое по очереди калечат ее тело.  
Сначала было так больно, что, тело, казалось, агонизирует и вот-вот рассыплется, не выдержав разрывающего плоть истязания. Сопротивление, взвинчивающее тело, снова и снова ломали: оплеухами и издевательски ласковыми шлепками по груди, непременно задевая распухшие соски, пока наконец силы не иссякли и Кийоко не впала в оцепенелое безразличие.  
Кийоко прижала к груди обтертые руки, сжалась - неожиданное спасение облегчения не приносило.  
Андо-кун суетился, разминал затекшие мышцы. Рядом белел распотрошенный аптечный ящик, раны под дезинфицирующим средством пощипывало, их страшный вид скрывался под радостно-яркими пластырями, с бананами, цветами и кошачьими мордочками. Закончив с конечностями, Андо-кун сглотнул.  
\- Там я тебе помочь не могу, - сказал он, отводя глаза.  
Кийоко молча продолжала смотреть в одну точку - на дико бьющуюся яремную вену под красно-коричневой кожей. Запах от футболки щекотал нос, и это был аромат третьего мужчины, пропитывающий ее кожу. После такого наивно было говорить о любого рода чистоте.  
\- Я могу проводить…, - не дождавшись ответа, снова заговорил Андо-кун, но Кийоко перебила:  
\- Почему ты ничего не сделал?  
Он снова сглотнул, опустил низко голову, чтобы спрятать глаза.  
\- Я представил, что будет, если об этом станет известно. Что будет со всеми нами. И с тобой тоже.  
Она стиснула зубы, осознав, о чем он говорит.  
\- Думаешь, тайный позор лучше? Мне так спокойнее будет жить…?  
Она осеклась, не закончив, жалела его, зная, что на невысказанный вопрос у него не будет ответа. Он и так больше не мог себя заставить посмотреть в распухшее лицо с красными искусанными губами и острыми, чужими глазами, в черной глубине которых расцветали ядовитые бутоны презрения и ненависти, только повторял извинения, больше колыхая ими воздух вокруг себя, нежели стремясь достигнуть Кийоко-чан, потому как оба понимали, как они сейчас извращенно убоги.  
Он провожал ее до дома, трогательно неся сумочку. Медленно шли малиновые улицы, казавшиеся теперь затертыми декорациями. Андо молчал, Кийоко накрыло полузабвенье, превратив мозг в нечто плоское, двумерное. Маленькая наивная связь, толком так и не начавшись, потеряла свою жизненность. Шаг за шагом они входили в другой мир – отравленный чужими кичливыми демонами. И со временем эти демоны вросли в нее саму.  
Первый раз демон поднял голову и заглянул в ее душу, когда она впервые забеременела. Вместо радости стало больно. Боль застряла в мозгу, заволокла разум, вытягивая на поверхность казалось бы похороненное давным-давно безумие жертвы. Вдохи превратились в иллюзию, дни упали в тень, выгорали глаза, когда она видела обожание на лице Андо. Она не сказала, размышляя, справится ли. А потом сделала аборт.  
Сначала ей показалось, что в теле переставили все клетки, и она только по недоразумению не лишена человеческой оболочки, но вскоре выяснилось, перешедшие точку существуют все так же. Демон сожрал ее боль и вновь повернул лицом к счастливой супружеской жизни.  
Второй раз было легче. Муть щекотала кровь, мысли были отравлены виной, отягченной недавно появившимся желанием Андо совместного ребенка. Она плыла, как сомнамбула, по реке, наполненной чужой нежностью, обернутая в прах собственного счастья.  
Третью беременность скрыть не удалось. И радость Андо, нашедшего положительный тест, окончило ее дальнейшие мучения и начало его. 

Такси остановилось у тротуара, и тут распахнулась задняя дверца. Кийоко увидела мужа, черной стрелой промчащегося по асфальту, и стала отсчитывать секунды. Должно было пройти тридцать шесть, сегодня время как никогда важно. Зашелестело у входа, дверь отлетела в сторону, натужно захрипели петли, в квартиру ворвался Андо.  
\- Кийоко, - воззвал он, сразу сворачивая влево, в ее комнату. Промах. Голос раздался ближе: – Кийоко!  
Входя в гостиную, он увидел серые очертания на балконе и сразу рванул туда. Высоко висело небо с ярко освещенными недвижимыми облаками. Длинные серые здания подпирали его и на этом фоне, лучась странным спокойствием, опершись на балконный борт локтями, стояла его жена.  
Андо стянул пальто и бросил на диван. Подбоченясь, вышел к ней, тело от напряжения двигалось как на шарнирах.  
Кийоко взирала на него: растрепанного, с бешеными раскосыми глазами, и внутри все сжалось от неизбежности предстоящего.  
\- Ты зачем это сделала? – звенящим от злости голосом спросил он.  
\- Я не могу быть матерью, - холодно сказала она. - Это ошибка рожать ребенка и думать, что счастлива. Каким бы хорошим ты не хотел быть, каким бы сладким языком не вылизывал наш брак, я все сильнее ощущаю грязь. Грязь, которую ты когда-то запечатал внутри меня.  
От ее слов он резко выдохнул, по лицу пробежала болезненная дрожь.  
\- Это касается нас обоих, ты не можешь решать одна.  
\- Почему? – вскинула она подбородок. - Когда-то ты тоже решил за нас обоих.  
\- Это другое, - запротестовал Андо. – Сейчас речь идет о новой жизни.  
\- А тогда речь шла о моей жизни, - отрезала Кийоко и усмехнулась: – Или на твоих весах жизнь ребенка перевешивает мою? Жизнь взрослого человека не так ценна, да? А моя – тем более.  
Андо прикрыл глаза, призывая себя успокоиться.  
\- Я думал… - примирительно начал он, - думал, мы избавились от теней прошлого. Все это время нам хорошо было вместе, я видел в твоих глазах любовь и сам даю ее с избытком. Ты не жертва, ты счастливая жена, сумевшая перебороть трагедию.  
Кийоко кивнула:  
\- Такая я в твоих глазах. Идеал собственного искупления, который ты неустанно осыпаешь благодатью. Думаешь, раз слепил из меня удобную для себя, безупречную героиню, так я такая и есть? Нет, Даичи, - она сокрушенно покачала головой, - нельзя воспевать счастье, думая, что благополучное настоящее разотрет плохую память, - она обхватила себя руками и оглянулась, ловя солнечные вспышки от окон и распахиваемых балконных дверей, и пространно прошептала: - Иногда страшнее не сделать, чем сделать, потому что быть хорошим - не панацея от беды.  
\- Кийоко, - Андо сделал шаг вперед, и она медленно повернула к нему голову, - мы все живем так, как хотим жить, наши желания мерило качества жизни. Я определил ценность своей и не жалею об этом, хороший я или плохой, - не это важно. Значение имеет, по-прежнему ли бьется ли твое сердце, когда ты думаешь обо мне, когда видишь меня. Если так, мы сможем все преодолеть, мы выберемся из любой ямы…  
\- Не подходи, - предупредила Кийоко и горько усмехнулась, - мое сердце бьется, но давно уже не от любви. Даичи, ты не представляешь, как мерзко жить рядом с совершенством. Ты будто существуешь в хрустальной клетке, и все пытаешься и пытаешься втиснуть в нее меня, хотя изначально было понятно, что я, уже давно утеряв непорочность, только разобью о ее стены лоб. Ты забыл об этом, эгоистично обожествляя меня, и за это я тебя еще больше ненавижу. Ненавижу настолько, что отказалась рожать твоего ребенка, и совесть меня не мучает, а ты все рассуждаешь о какой-то нашей любви. Что мне сделать, чтобы ты наконец посмотрел на меня другими глазами? Чтобы снял этот жуткий ореол безупречности?  
Спросила и едва не рассмеялась от того, как вытянулось лицо у ее мужа – он не понял смысла ее речи, он был слишком чист для нее, они обитали в разных мирах, хотя когда-то, в невинном детстве, населяли один.  
Она впервые прямо обвинила его, хотя понимала, что это бессмысленно, но слишком сильно хотелось поделиться хоть толикой боли, начинающейся в ней с каждым пробуждением и заканчивающейся только в беспамятстве сна. Долгое время она мучила себя неосознанно, иногда боролась, иногда отпускала, со стороны наблюдая, как растет волна ненависти, но теперь она выдохлась. Долгий-долгий приступ боли, разрушивший возможность материнства, испепеливший благость любить, она собиралась передать ему, потому что такое существование было для нее невозможным, но для него еще оставался шанс освободиться от служения ей. Кийоко покрепче ухватилась за перила. На этом балконе они словно оказались отрезаны от остального мира, только от нее протянулась нить в прошлое, а от него в будущее. Этот миг рано или поздно все равно бы наступил, сказала себе Кийоко, отрезки, которыми она мерила свою жизнь, не могли существовать вечно, все решилось еще тогда, когда он случайно обнаружил подтверждение ее беременности. С этого момента отрезок начал разрушаться вспять, приведя в конце концов обоих на этот клочок бетона, к нескончаемой бездне за спиной.  
Кийоко накрыло легкое опьянение, она смотрела на Андо, отсчитывая секунды. Семнадцать… в черных глазах застыло напряжение… тринадцать, губы трагично вздрагивают, шевелятся, он что-то говорит, но что – уже не важно… восемь, ей будет не хватать его привычки морщить нос и хохлить жалобно брови… пять, он радовался, когда результат оказался положительным; бедный, знал бы он, сколько их было до этого… четыре, почему ее сильному телу прилагается такой слабый разум, трусливый и смиренный… три, сдавшемуся карпу не доплыть до речного устья и не стать драконом… два, Андо будет жить в страшных мучениях, когда поймет, но только так можно спасти его – исчезнет источник раздражения, и он привыкнет к ним, как когда-то привыкла она. Он переживет… один…  
\- Главное, не отворачивайся, Даичи, - произнесла она, - что бы ни произошло, не смей отворачиваться.  
В эту секунду он разгадал ее намерение и с возгласом бросился вперед, но пальцы задели лишь ткань блузы, Кийоко подтянулась на руках и перевалилась через борт.  
Боль была огромной, сплошной, превышающей все допустимые пределы, но ее она должна была вытерпеть сама… А потом боли не стало.


	7. Эпилог

Было хорошо, мирно. Холодный полдень расцветил пустую улочку голубоватыми тонами, матовой навесью затушевал дома и машины. Вместе с рыхлым ветром сюда завернул высокий человек, тёмно и строго одетый. Он прошел по розоватому тротуару, топча подрагивающую ржавчину листьев, мимо агонизирующих гортензий и галереи велосипедов рядом с красной аркой зала пачинко.   
На углу улицы серело плечо нужного здания. Под толстым слоем солнца раскинулись две низкие ступеньки, на миг потревоженные рваным лоскутом тени. Дверь бесшумно отворилась, вовлекая посетителя в облагороженную смертью тишь. Он назвался администратору и почти сразу был пропущен в прохладную глубину коридора. В зале, куда он вошел, чтобы почтить память усопших, уже был человек.  
\- Киеши, - оглянувшись, сказал Ханамия. – Пришел.  
Киеши приблизился. В желтой, вытянутой луковичкой нише, стояла урна, рядом курилась палочка, дым путался в невесомых скрученных лепестках лежащей лилии. Ханамия подготовился к встрече.   
\- То, что о тебе говорят, правда? – спросил Киеши, бесцеремонно рассматривая его: тускло-молочный цвет неприятно выбелил лицо, придал ложную плоскость. Недвижимые глаза смотрели на урну.   
\- Не поприветствуешь их?  
Киеши порывисто развернулся и, склонившись, замер перед алтарем. Потекли секунды бессловесного монолога. Киеши выпрямился.   
\- Я не знаю, что тебе говорят обо мне, - сказал за его спиной Ханамия.   
\- Говорят, что генеральный прокурор собственноручно подписал приказ о твоем увольнении.  
\- Он бы не осмелился.  
\- Неужели.  
\- Чем выше должность, тем страшнее уязвимые места. Даже слово или желание можно обратить против.  
\- В таком случае, слухи лживы, - он не спросил, сказал, но Ханамия ответил:  
\- У меня свои изъяны. И ими точно также пользуются.   
Киеши поколебался, но решился задать вопрос прямо.  
\- Что с тобой сделали?  
Ханамия, даже не повернув в его сторону голову, бросил:   
\- Ничего, с чем я бы не справился.  
Слова прозвучали предельно твердо, Киеши машинально кивнул. Но не поверил. Вопросы бились в голове, но каждый, произнесенный вслух, звучал бы унижением. Ханамия, как ему показалось, выглядел бледнее. Широкий ворот водолазки погружал острую линию подбородка в шерстяной темно-синий плен, руки не покидали карманов, глаза ясные, неприятно шелковые, чужие. Он смотрелся как человек, завершивший ход вчерашней жизни, но пока не нащупавший путь сегодняшней.   
\- Ханамия…- тихо и хрипло начал Киеши, но тот сразу вскинулся, повернулся.  
\- Даже не думай предлагать мне подобного, - свистящим шепотом произнес он и, чеканя каждое слово, добавил: - Я не стану одним из вас.  
Киеши заметил короткие терракотовые трещины на белках широко раскрытых глаз.   
\- Я своей цели достиг. Все, что случилось после, меня не касается.  
\- Какой цели – переиграть меня? – с досадой спросил Киеши.  
\- Нет. Не проиграть себе. Это самая высокая мораль, и она соответствует моему эгоизму, благодаря которому я выверяю каждое действие и достигаю результата, нужного лично мне. Пусть даже он противоположен изначальному, - он замолчал, спросил: - Знаешь, почему я все-таки выиграл? Потому что ты до самого конца заблуждался на мой счет.  
Киеши тяжело выдохнул, потер большим пальцем переносицу.  
\- Твое ликование звучит кощунственно. И уж тем более сейчас неуместно упоминание выигрыша.   
\- Отчего же? Каждый уничтожает себя по-своему. Только у некоторых получается слишком хорошо. Это цена закона, который, отсекая жалость, двигает нас вперед.  
Киеши посмотрел на алтарь, где бесчисленными пылинками переплелись две законченные жизни.   
\- Если бы я знал, о какой цене речь, то отдал бы тебе лавры еще до начала нашей встречи.  
\- А я бы в этих днях ни минуты не изменил.  
От оброненных небрежно и будто бы с улыбкой слов он вздрогнул, повернулся к Ханамии и наткнулся на открытый, хлесткий взгляд. В душе вспыхнула искра азарта, осветив на миг возможную точку их нового схода.   
\- Это признание тоже соответствует твоему эгоизму? – бархатно спросил он.  
Ханамия его тона не принял:  
\- Почему тебя тянет ко мне? – повторил он вопрос, заданный несколько дней назад, но теперь слова были помечены угрозой, затаенной властностью.  
Смоталось в тугой узел то бесконечное мгновение, пока Киеши молчал, рассматривая холодные отсветы на черных волосах. Потом раздался его искренний голос:  
\- Не знаю, ты ли меня тянешь или то, что есть в тебе.  
Он спустил взгляд на лицо, неподвижное, стеклянное, с ватным блеском в глазах. Ханамия хищно ждал продолжения. И тогда Киеши честно ответил, зная, что это вызовет злость, зная, что это будет оценено:  
\- Вера в свой разум, злые, вечно ищущие глаза; грани, что ты играючи стесываешь до основания, и умение отказаться от самой привлекательной ноши.   
Удивления не было. Взвилось и опало пламя в глазах. Ханамия ждал этот – неприятный – ответ.   
\- То есть то, чего лишен ты, - последовало замечание.  
\- Вероятно, так.   
\- И что, я тебе нужен, чтобы перестать волочить за собой прошлое? Эту роль мне уготовил твой образцовый разум?  
\- Да.  
Глаза Ханамии потемнели, будто на них накинули непроницаемое полотно.   
\- Понимаешь ли ты, что говоришь?  
\- И ты понимаешь, иначе не назначил бы встречу.   
\- Ты только что сказал, что я умею отказываться от самой привлекательной ноши, и тут же предлагаешь мне себя.  
\- Я не ноша, - спокойно заявил он. - Это твои глаза хотят видеть дальше, а уши слышать больше, только им не дают, но теперь, если хочешь пройти дальше, проси об этом.  
Смуглые брови дернулись в неприкрытом изумлении.  
\- Надо же, ставишь условия. Неужели, правда, веришь, что связал мне руки? Прежде чем заявлять подобное, спросил бы, захочу ли я.  
\- Ханамия, я не воюю с тобой, - резко сказал Киеши. – Хотя и с удовольствием растер бы тебя до атомов – с улыбкой добавил он.   
Ответом ему была презрительная ухмылка. Но и она с толку не сбила: Ханамия хладнокровно оценивал предложение.  
Их совместное прошлое было кратким, болезненным и бессмысленным и оставило темное, беспокойное чувство. В Ханамии еще тогда усматривалась некая неестественность, рождаемая прежде всего непредсказуемостью, но некоторые стороны его личности были весьма прозрачны. Он умел ранить, умел и любил это делать. Двигался по какой-то своей траектории, странно мыслил, жил невозможными убеждениями; он отталкивал и оставлял после себя длинный затухающий шлейф болезненной пульсации; не брезговал низменными приемами и добивался при их помощи своего, скатывался в глазах окружающих вниз, а потом перемещался на какой-то посторонний, нечитаемый уровень и от этого несомненно получал удовольствие. Он не боялся иметь врагов и презирал компромиссы, и все же ни разу нельзя было упрекнуть его в глупости или пустословии, так как за каждым словом или действием скрывалась совершенно определенная цель. Если человек желал, он обманывался, но всегда сам, Ханамия всегда откровенно предупреждал, что опасен.  
С того момента, когда человек в гладком костюме поднял глаза, превратившись из плоского бледного служащего в вихрь эпизодов, придушенных деталей, бремя застарелой боли и жадных невидимых эмоций; едва ушей коснулся голос, по-прежнему схожий с глубокой непроницаемой волной, - время ссыпалось под ноги, разметалось и больше не отсчитывалось секундами и минутами, а скручивало реальность в спираль изнурительных мыслей, непонимания и любопытства, душного гнева и наваждения, пока наконец действительность не проявилась во всей своей очевидной примитивности. Начальная стадия душевных метаний началась именно тогда, хотя признать это было сродни самопредательству, но независимо от криков рассудка ежедневно менялось доведенное некогда до абсурдной идеальности выражение лица, все ниже падали мысли, оскверняющие в безумных снах чужую миражную плоть. Мозг превратился в изощренную камеру пыток и с жестокой отрешенностью разъедал равновесие между долгом и искушением. Он никогда бы не решился сам, слишком чужда и нездорова была природа его страстей, но, когда вечно кривящиеся в злорадстве губы произнесли немыслимое, отказаться не смог. Тогда все и кончилось. Кислородный вентиль снова открутили – можно было дышать.   
\- Сейчас, - монотонно начал Ханамия, - мы выйдем отсюда, и произошедшее перестанет существовать. Я сторонник собственных интересов, о чем могу напомнить еще раз, и благородством не обременен. Твой разум я изнасиловал уже достаточно. Нетронутый остаток – лишь для того, чтобы ты мог дальше быть тем, кто есть.   
Он с вызовом посмотрел на Киеши, но тот не пошевелился. Двигались только губы.  
\- Если ты не понял, я предлагаю сделку.   
\- Знаю, - отстраненно кивнул Ханамия, - но меня никогда всерьез не прельщали использованные кем-то вещи. Какой мне от тебя прок?  
Через бесконечные секунды, полные тишины, Киеши ответил:  
\- Тот же самый, что заставил тебя спустя столько лет обнажить против меня клыки. Тот, из-за которого ты идешь против всех, плюя и на себя в том числе. Тот, в конце концов, что пасует, когда дело доходит до самых высоких ставок. Твоя движущая сила не эгоизм, а страх. Ты слабый игрок, раз столь беспокоишься за свою душу.  
Наградой ему стал долгий застывший взгляд с призраком понимания через привычную железную суровость. Но все же Ханамия был далек от капитуляции.  
\- Ты не лучше меня, - процедил он.  
\- Да, но благодаря твоим стараниям у меня выработался хоть какой-то иммунитет, ты же беззащитен, как новорожденный. В таком случае, я не могу гарантировать для тебя надежный исход.  
Ханамия глянул на него так, будто перед ним совершенно чужой человек.  
\- Ты всерьез думаешь, что я позволю монополизировать мою душу? Тебе?  
\- Ты слишком жаден и практичен, чтобы позволять мне. Ты мне ее продашь.   
Раздался протяжный полувсхлип-полусмех.   
\- Даже представить не могу, что скрывается за этой отчаянной уверенностью.  
\- Можешь, - припечатал Киеши, и Ханамия вздрогнул, будто через него пропустили ток. – Представить можешь, но чтобы проникнуть туда, куда желаешь, тебе придется принять поражение. Не это, конечно же, - он мотнул головой в сторону ниши. – Другое.  
Едва он закончил, между ними провисла вящая тишина. Виски Киеши увлажнились. В комнате вдруг слишком сильно запахло смертью. Тогда он оглянулся, действием подчеркивая окончание разговора. Приглашающе повел рукой в сторону выхода, замечая, что ему больше не удается поймать взгляд Ханамии, и вывод из этого рождался очевидный.   
Мир поменялся. Остались за толстыми стенами колебания их голосов, но эфирные отзвуки, казалось, остались на одеждах, въелись в поры, осели в волосах. Они вышли, но вакуум, куда оба осознанно загнали друг друга, так и остался вокруг.   
Их лица были одинаково бесстрастны, Ханамия вытащил сигарету, а Киеши кивнул на прощание. Их взгляды не значили ничего, но теперь в их суждении и не было нужды. Громко звучала сопряженная улица, оттеняя мертвое молчание на углу серого дома. Киеши развернулся и пошел, оставляя за спиной свое предначертанное им самим, хаотичное будущее. Никому не дано знать его деталей, но при должном желании всегда можно обнажить его суть. Их мотивы были противоречивы, точки соприкосновения мутны, кодекс ценностей противоположен, а отношение друг другу покрыто ядовитой коррозией памяти. Каждый раз слова вызывали удушающие спазмы, эмоции были близки к самоистязанию, но все это закручивало их в грандиозный, но незаметный процесс, заставляя заточать друг друга в застенки собственных душ.   
Мимо курящего Ханамии пролетел лист и, подгоняемый ветром, на полном ходу врезался в ногу уходящего Киеши. Мазнул по брючине и пал на асфальт. Ханамия прикипел к его глянцевой трепыхающейся плоти взглядом, меланхолично выпуская дым. Киеши скрылся, замер и лист, распластанный на длинном сером эшафоте, словно окончательно принимая свою смерть. Гладкое ощущение холодной, шепчущей пока еще непонятно новизны скользнуло по плечам. Ханамия с удовольствием свел и развел лопатки.   
Завтрашний день пугал, но оба знали, что проснутся в одной реальности.


End file.
